


Camouflage

by sharksandmermaids28



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Finding Love, Humor, Injury, Military, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 117,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharksandmermaids28/pseuds/sharksandmermaids28
Summary: Total A/U: No powers.It starts in the middle of the desert, in a war zone, with two army surgeons anxiously awaiting to go home. However, when an attack occurs, it changes the life of one of the surgeons. Now, in a fight for her life, she has to overcome a life-changing injury along with battling to keep her company. With the help of her friends, can she make amends with her sibling and finally prove to the public that she’s nothing like her adoptive parents, rebuild her relationship with her sister and even find love? Or will everything come tumbling down and she just hide her feelings like the color of her fatigues—camouflage.





	1. Blast From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. So, this is a completely new story, and I’m still working out the details but I’m very excited about it. It honestly doesn’t start out like any other story that i have ever wrote, and I really hope you will like this story. Can’t wait to see what you think.

** Six months ago…in the desert **

 

“I can’t believe we’re finally going home. For good this time,” Alex says softly as she sits on a broken boulder of concrete next to the major lost deep in her thoughts. 

 

“Hey now, you get to go home before I do. Don’t rub it in,” Ava says, playfully bumping Alex’s shoulder. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m excited to see Maggie and my sister. That’s all,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“It also couldn’t be the fact that you have a nice, wonderful, paying job waiting for you in one of the best hospitals when you get back?” Ava asks, a smirk tugging at her lips. 

 

“Yeah, that too. I’m excited to be back and work with Kara. However, rumor has it that my new boss and coworker is a total bitch,” Alex says playfully, causing Ava to scoff. 

 

“You know, I can still fire your ass, right?” Ava asks, causing Alex to laugh. 

 

“Bullshit, you love me to much for that. Besides, it’ll be nice for us to work together in an actual OR instead of working under a penlight or a head lamp,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod with a laugh. 

 

“Fuck the lighting, I’m ready for air-conditioning,” Ava says, causing the women to laugh. 

 

“Are you ready?” Alex asks, looking over at the blonde.

 

“For what?” Ava asks. 

 

“You know, to go back home?” Alex asks softly. 

 

“To be honest? I don’t know. I don’t have a family or fiancé waiting for me when I go back. All I have is several companies and hospitals. Oh, and the whole, ‘you are a terrorist like your family’ reputation that follows me everywhere. So, I guess for me, it’s hard for me to be excited to go back,” Ava says, before Alex wraps her arm around the major’s shoulders. 

 

“You had that coming over here, and now, look how many people who respect you. You are a hero, don’t ever forget that. Besides, you’re not alone, you have me, Maggie and Kara,” Alex says. 

 

“Pretty sure Kara was terrified when she met me for the first time,” Ava says softly. 

 

“I’m sure it was just because you’re like a famous name in the medical world,” Alex says. 

 

“She called me a villain from a James Bond movie,” Ava deadpans. 

 

“That was because of your Irish accent and you ate the last piece of pizza,” Alex says, causing Ava to groan. 

 

“I was drunk and she literally ate the three whole pizzas by herself!” Ava says, causing Alex to laugh. 

 

“True, but I warned you about her and food. She loves you and is excited to get to know you better. You know, you also have your little sister waiting for you at home,” Alex says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“The only communication we have is through our lawyers and it’s about company business only. Besides, it was your fiancé that told me that she overheard my baby sister going along with with some story, claiming that I died while she was at a charity event,” Ava says, causing Alex to shake her head. 

 

“Damn your honesty, Maggie,” Alex mumbles, causing a dry laugh to escape Ava’s lips. 

 

“It’s not her fault. Besides, can’t say I blame Lena, a sob story is always a good way to get donations when you have two shite siblings,” Ava says bitterly.

 

“Ava, you’re not a shitty sibling. Lex was in charge of those suicide bombings, not you,” Alex says, before the blonde shakes her head. 

 

“It’s okay, I’ve come to terms with it. Seriously,” Ava says flatly. 

 

“I don’t believe that for a second. You have continuously checked on her, sent flowers on her birthday and for all of her achievements. You’ve left video messages for her once a week for the last six years, since we’ve been here. On leave, you have always went to see her, even when you know she is going to claim she’s in a meeting. Hell, Ava, you have her initials tattooed along your ribs, resting over your heart, just like I have Kara’s initials. Shitty siblings don’t do that,” Alex says softly, causing the major to nod slowly. 

 

“Well, when I spoke to my lawyers, she was trying to figure out a way to not let me have claim to our companies. Apparently, she wants to take the things away that I’m extremely passionate about,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Look, I know you two have had a strenuous relationship and I’m not exactly sure what happened because you’re a stubborn asshole and won’t tell me,” Alex says, narrowing her gaze at the major. 

 

“Fuck off,” Ava says with a smirk. 

 

“But, I think deep down, she misses you and is too stubborn to admit it. She’s continuously donating and providing support and aid to better the lives of soldiers when they return home. She wouldn’t do that if she didn’t care,” Alex says before Ava arches a brow. 

 

“That wasn’t her doing, I set that in place before I came here,” Ava says before Alex shakes her head. 

 

“Well, she could have stopped it and she hasn’t,” Alex counters, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“I’ll give you that one,” Ava deadpans. 

 

“Damn right you will, Hawkeye,” Alex says playfully, causing Ava to smile at the M*A*S*H reference. 

 

“Don’t get used to it, Trapper,” Ava says with a wink. 

 

“Look, on a serious note, every sisters have their issues. Granted, the issues Kara and I have never lasted for six years but, issues all the same. It could be worse,” Alex says before Ava playfully shoves the woman’s arm. 

 

“You’re really shitty at giving pep talks, you know that?” Ava asks playfully, causing Alex to laugh before planting a kiss against the major’s cheek. 

 

“Well, Major, you didn’t become friends with me due to my pep talks. However, Maggie did mention that there is an up and coming, hotshot detective at her precinct. Oh, and she just so happens to think that a certain Army surgeon is very attractive,” Alex says with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

 

“Oh, no. Not this again. Last time you tried to set me up with someone, she showed up with a dog collar and wanted me to scratch her behind the ears and take her for a walk,” Ava deadpans, causing Alex to laugh loudly. 

 

“Again, Maggie didn’t know that Kate was into that sort of thing until that night. She was a court clerk for fucks sake,” Alex says between laughs. 

 

“You know what they say about the quiet ones,” Ava deadpans. 

 

“Yeah, always the freakiest in the bedroom,” Alex says, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“Anyway, how did this woman even find out what I looked like?” Ava asks as a guilty smile crosses the captain’s face. 

 

“Well...”

 

“Alex, what did you do?”

 

“You know, your Irish accent is even more adorable when you’re angry,” Alex says playfully, causing Ava to groan. 

 

“That’s it. You’re fired,” Ava mumbles as Alex laughs and squeezes the major’s shoulders. 

 

“Maggie didn’t flaunt your picture around, but she does have the picture when she and Kara picked us up from the airport sitting on her desk. I guess the woman saw it and they struck up a casual conversation,” Alex says before Ava rolls her eyes. 

 

“Right. A casual conversation. Well, you can have a causal conversation with your fiancé and you can tell her that I’m never letting you two set me up on a blind date again,” Ava deadpans. Alex laughs before the sound of gunfire echoes throughout the desert air. 

 

“Shit, that’s close,” Alex says, earning a nod from the major. Two nurses rush over to the surgeons, causing Ava and Alex to stand to their feet. 

 

“Captain Danvers, we’re shipping out now,” Second Lieutenant Jones says as she catches her breath.

 

“What? I’m not supposed to leave until tomorrow,” Alex says softly. 

 

“We’ve got rogue cells popping up and we’ve got orders to ship out before they get closer while Major Luthor and her company move to the next base,” Second Lieutenant Jones says, before the surgeons nod. 

 

“When do we ship out?” Alex asks.

 

“Five minutes for both companies,” the nurses say before rushing toward the camp. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you home,” Ava says, playfully smacking Alex’s ass before the surgeons jog toward their camp. 

 

Rushing into their camp, the soldiers gather their supplies as the sound of gunfire continues to echo through the air. Alex and Ava quickly gather their gear, sliding their helmets and packs on before rushing around, helping other members move equipment into their respected vehicles. The two companies begin to load into their vehicles before Alex rushes over and wraps her arms around Ava in a fierce hug. The major returns the hug, a small sigh escaping her lips before giving the captain one last squeeze before breaking the hug. 

 

“I’ll see you at home?” Alex asks, earning a nod. 

 

“Drinks are on you when I get back,” Ava quips. 

 

“Only if you agree to go on a double date,” Alex says with a smirk. 

 

“Forget drinks, I’m going to be too busy finding a new best friend,” Ava says, shaking her head with a smile. 

 

“No one else will put up your shit like I do. So, good luck with that,” Alex says, causing Ava to smack her shoulder. 

 

“Get out of here. That’s an order from your superior,” Ava says.

 

“You’re lucky I’m being discharged early or we would share the same rank,” Alex quips.

 

“They couldn’t handle us both being at the top,” Ava smirks before the sound of gunfire continues to get louder and louder. 

 

“Well, I guess, this is it,” Alex says. 

 

“It is. Go home, Captain,“ Ava orders, with a smirk. 

 

“I love you and stay safe, Major,” Alex says, earning a nod from the major. 

 

“I’ll see you soon,” Ava says, stepping back toward her convoy. 

 

“Say it back!” Alex yells with a smile. 

 

“Love you back! Now get the hell out of here! The desert can’t handle your hotness anymore!” Ava says playfully, causing Alex to laugh. 

 

“Damn right, it can’t,” Alex says before the women rush toward their convoys. 

 

The two companies begin to leave their camp, splitting in their own respected directions. Alex waves one last time at Ava, and the major shakes her head with a smile before waving back at her best friend. The major closes her eyes, saying a silent prayer for her friend to make it back to the states safely as her convoy rushes toward the gunfire. Her time in the desert has made her immune to the sound of gunfire, finding it almost comforting. 

 

The major continues to stay lost in her thoughts before the sound of an explosion throws the humvee into the air, sending the major and several other soldiers flying in several directions. Shouting and gunfire fill the air before Ava’s world goes black. 

 

** Current day...National City **

 

“You’re doing great. Four more steps,” Kara says as Ava grunts. 

 

“You said that ten steps ago,” Ava mumbles as she slowly takes a step forward, her hands ghosting over the walking bars. 

 

“You’re almost there,” Kara says with a smile. 

 

“I told you that you should have tied a donut in front of her face. It’d make her walk faster,” Alex quips, causing Kara to laugh. 

 

“Oh, I should do that to myself. I’d work harder that way too. Oh, and with pizza,” Kara says. 

 

“And potstickers,” Alex says, causing Kara to nod rapidly. 

 

“Is fuath liom an bheirt agaibh, (I hate both of you),” Ava mumbles as she takes another two steps. 

 

“Oh, I know you just told us how much you love us,” Alex says, before Ava rolls her eyes. 

 

“Is fuath liom tú an chuid is mó, (I hate you the most),” Ava quips, causing Alex to roll her eyes. 

 

“No, you don’t,” Alex says, causing Ava’s brow to arch. 

 

“When did you learn to speak Irish?” Ava asks. 

 

“I didn’t, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that you were saying. Now, come on, move your ass, Hawkeye!” Alex says with an encouraging tone. 

 

“Ah! It hurts!” Ava says with a grunt. 

 

“You got this!” Alex and Kara say in unison, encouraging the blonde. 

 

“Come on, Ava. One more,” Kara says as Ava nods before taking her last step. Alex and Kara smile widely at the major before high-fiving the panting Ava. 

 

“You did it!” Alex says, wrapping her arms around the blonde. 

 

“This is really it? No more steps?” Ava asks, causing Kara to shake her head. 

 

“You walked further than you ever have and completely unassisted. You’re done for the day,” Kara says before Ava wraps both of the siblings in a hug. 

 

“Oh, thank god,” Ava says before the women laugh as they return her hug. 

 

“Proud of you,” Alex whispers, before helping walk Ava to a small medical table. The blonde sits down before staring at her shoes. 

 

“So, how does it feel? I did some minor adjustments and tweaking before you came in this morning,” Kara says before Ava nods. 

 

“It feels good. A lot better than last week,” Ava says softly. 

 

“You’re still hurting when you’re walking unassisted, which is completely normal. That part will take the longest part of the adjustment and therapy process for you to conquer,” Kara says softly.

 

“Well, I’m not getting as sore throughout the day when I’m standing but I really can’t wait to ditch the arm crutch. It isn’t a good look with my suits,” Ava says as she stares at her right leg. 

 

“I know, it’s not,” Kara says with a smirk. 

 

“We could bedazzle it,” Alex says, causing Ava to groan. 

 

“No, you would put a rhinestone penis on my crutch if I let you do something like that. I let my patients decorate my crutch with some of their favorite stickers,” Ava says, causing the siblings to smile at the softness of the blonde. 

 

“I’m thrilled with your progress but right now, you’re still regaining your strength. Hence, the arm crutch stays until further notice,” Kara says, causing Ava to nod with a small smile. 

 

“No, no, no. Stop with the sweet eyes and smile. You only do that when you want something,” Alex says, causing Kara to nod. 

 

“It’s almost as effective as my pout,” Kara says before Ava rolls her eyes. 

 

“I have a board meeting this afternoon and I was hoping to walk in without my crutch. It’s a big meeting and I don’t want anyone to think that my recovery is going to effect my position. If they see any signs of weakness, they don’t hesitate to use it against you,” Ava says softly.

 

“Your recovery is not a weakness, Ava,” Kara says defensively. 

 

“It doesn’t matter what I say or think, it’s what they think. The board is ruthless and I need to be at the top of my game today, especially when I come back because I have two surgeries later,” Ava says, causing Alex’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Ava, are you sure this is a good idea? You just came off of a huge first week back. Do you think that’s a good idea to have a fully booked afternoon?” Alex asks. 

 

“I have no choice. If I don’t show up to the meeting, I will lose my shares in the hospital and my companies. If I don’t do the surgeries today, my two long term pediatric patients may not make it until tomorrow. I’m not risking losing any of those things. So, as long as I’m breathing, I’m going,” Ava says. 

 

“Ava, I want you to use your crutch. You had a really big day yesterday and I put you through the hanger this morning,” Kara says, causing Alex and Ava to laugh. 

 

“Ringer. You put her through the ringer this morning,” Alex says. 

 

“Well, whatever the saying is, I did! Ava, you can try to tell me that you’re fine but I can tell you’re extremely sore and you haven’t been icing like you should. So, until then, you’re using the crutch,” Kara says softly, causing Ava to groan. 

 

“Damn it,” Ava says softly as the siblings rub her shoulders. 

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re doing amazing. Hang tight. I’ll go get you some water,” Kara says before exiting the room. 

 

“It’s the first time seeing your sister since you’ve been back. That’s why you don’t want to use your crutch,” Alex says softly. 

 

“Yeah,” Ava says sadly. 

 

“It might help if you were honest to her about what happened over there,” Alex says. 

 

“It wouldn’t matter if I told her anyway,” Ava says softly. 

 

“What makes you think that?” Alex asks. 

 

“She won’t speak to me, or even acknowledge my existence. She would have probably laughed when she heard about the attack,” Ava says softly before Alex sits next to the blonde. 

 

“You know that isn’t true,” Alex says. 

 

“Alex, you don’t know the things she’s said. The things she’s done,” Ava says. 

 

“I know, because your stubborn ass won’t tell me. Please, just talk to me,” Alex says softly. Ava sighs softly before glancing up at the clock as Kara reenters the room. Kara smiles as she hands Ava a bottle of water before opening a cup of chocolate pudding. 

 

“That isn’t the donut you promised me,” Ava says before taking a drink. 

 

“This is for me. Your donut is by your purse because I know you have a habit of skipping meals,” Kara says with a smile. Alex and Ava laugh before the Major slowly slides off the table. 

 

“Alright, I have to get going if I want to make this meeting on time,” Ava says.

 

“See, I rest my case. You, Ava, are a workaholic,” Kara says with a nod. 

 

“You’re a doctor and yet, you consume more sugar than I thought was physically possible. You literally were trained to tell people the risk of diabetes and you’re practically the poster child for the disease,” Ava quips, causing Kara to roll her eyes. 

 

“Use this. I’m not kidding,” Alex says, handing Ava her arm crutch. Ava huffs as she takes the offensive device in her hand before glaring at the redhead. 

 

“You are here as my best friend, not as my doctor. Your soon-to-be diabetic and doctor of a sister, however, is my doctor. However, we may need to call Dr. Morgan in internal medicine, seeing as he will be Kara’s doctor soon,” Ava says with an arched brow. 

 

“Hey now!” Kara defends.

 

“Kar, she is right. You do eat more sugar than any other person on the planet,” Alex says, causing Kara to roll her eyes.

 

“Anyway, Ava, as much as I hate to admit it, Alex is right. Use the crutch. Oh, and stop telling me about my diet. I know, and I’m fine,” Kara says before scooping her pudding. 

 

“Tell that to your pancreas and your arteries,” Ava quips. 

 

“I’ll make you use the old lady walker,” Kara counters. 

 

“You wouldn’t,” Ava says, causing the younger doctor to nod. 

 

“Tennis balls and everything,” Kara says with a smirk, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“You’re evil,” Ava says. 

 

“Rich, coming from the Luthor,” Kara quips with a smirk. Ava rolls her eyes, laughing lightly at the playfulness in Kara’s eyes. A smirk crosses Ava’s lips as she grabs the spoon, eating the last bite of the pudding before walking with her crutch to grab her purse, leaving Kara speechless. 

 

“Oh, that’s cold,” Alex says playfully. 

 

“SEE! EVIL! I’m getting the old lady walker,” Kara says, pointing her spoon at the blonde. 

 

“It’s pudding, Kara. The hospital has literally several hundred cups of it,” Ava says, sliding her purse onto her free shoulder before narrowing her gaze. 

 

“That’s not the point! It was the last scoop and that’s always the best bite!” Kara says with a whine. 

 

“That was the last of the chocolate pudding, wasn’t it?” Alex asks, earning a nod from her sister.

 

“Well, that explains the pout,” Ava says with a smirk. 

 

“She doesn’t feel guilty about it does she?” Kara asks. 

 

“Nope,” Alex says. 

 

“Not at all,” Ava says with a wink. 

 

“And that’s exactly why you’re evil,” Kara says with a pout, causing Alex and Ava to laugh at the younger doctor. 

 

“I was only helping prevent you from becoming a diabetic. I’m practically saving your life,” Ava quips. 

 

“She’s got a point, Kar. Not all heroes wear capes,” Alex says playfully, earning a glare from her sister. 

 

“Yeah, well they don’t steal pudding either. That’s what villains do,” Kara grumbles, causing Ava and Alex to laugh at the pouting doctor. 

 

“Am I free to go?” Ava asks, earning a nod. 

 

“Yes, but make sure to ice your leg after the meeting,” Kara says, causing the major to salute the young doctor. 

 

“I’ll come by later? I want to go over a few surgery plans to see what you think,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Someone has to make sure that you won’t fuck up, Captain,” Ava quips with a wink before exiting the room. Alex and Kara watch Ava through the window as she disappears down the hall before Kara leans into her sister’s side. 

 

“She’s walking really well,” Kara says. 

 

“You sound surprised,” Alex says.

 

“You know what I mean. I’ve dealt with hundreds of these cases and I’ve never seen someone respond so quickly. She’s sore though. She needs to calm down or she’s going to set back her progress. If she keeps this up, she’s going to add more stress and then there will be nothing else I can do for her. Unless my brain can figure out something else. Which right now, it’s at a standstill,” Kara says, causing Alex to hum in agreement. 

 

“You’re going to figure it out,” Alex says, causing Kara to shake her head lightly. 

 

“I hope so,” Kara says softly. 

 

“Well, if anyone can, it’s you,” Alex says. 

 

“You don’t actually want to go over surgery plans with her, do you?” Kara asks, earning a smirk from her sister. 

 

“Hell no. I’m just making sure she doesn’t fall asleep without icing her leg again,” Alex quips, causing Kara to groan. 

 

“Why is she pushing so hard?” Kara asks. As Alex opens her mouth to respond, the beeping of her pager fills the room before she glances down at the device. 

 

“Well, duty calls. I’ll call you later?” Alex asks. 

 

“Go, be awesome. I’ve got consults and appointments all afternoon,” Kara says before Alex plants a kiss against her sister’s cheek and disappearing out the door. Kara notices the bag with Ava’s donut resting on the chair, before her phone chimes with a new text. 

 

**_ Ava: I left the donut for you since I stole your last bite of chocolate pudding. I promise to eat something. :)  _ **

 

The young doctor shakes her head before sliding her phone back into her lab coat. 

 

“Okay, I take it back. She’s not evil. Not even in the slightest.” 

 

** An hour later... **

 

Ava steps onto the sidewalk in front of the L-Corp building, slowly gazing up at the building as she releases a shaky sigh. She quickly lifts her dog tags to her lips, kissing them quickly before tucking them into the shirt of her suit before buttoning her suit jacket closed. Ava slowly glances down at her tightly tailored navy suit, paired with a sleek pair of leather loafers. She normally wears heels, however, given her current situation, loafers will have to work, luckily for Ava, she has enough style to pull it off. 

 

Gripping her crutch, Ava holds her head high as she walks toward the building, entering the lobby with poise. Ignoring the hushed whispers, Ava makes her way toward the elevator and pushes the button before a familiar brunette walks around the corner. Smiling widely, Jess wraps her arm around Ava’s shoulders, gently squeezing them as the elevator doors open. Jess follows Ava into the elevator, each women quickly pushing buttons to their respective top floors before the doors of the elevator close. 

 

“What are you doing down here? Come to throw me out?” Ava asks softly. 

 

“You didn’t think I was going to miss you coming in, did you?” Jess asks with a raised brow. 

 

“Honestly, I’m shocked you haven’t thrown me out yet. The hug was unexpected,” Ava says, causing Jess to shake her head. 

 

“I came to make sure no one gave you any hell on the way in and believe it or not, I am still your friend, Ava,” Jess says. 

 

“Thank you,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Don’t mention it. This place hasn’t been the same without you, you know,” Jess says softly. 

 

“Well, I’m sure Lena would fire you if she heard you say that,” Ava says before Jess shakes her head. 

 

“She would miss me too much and you would rehire me just in spite of her,” Jess states flatly. 

 

“You’re right. I would,” Ava says, causing Jess to smirk triumphantly before gazing at Ava. The assistant’s eyes widen as she just registers the crutch in Ava’s right hand. 

 

“Why are you using a crutch?” Jess says softly, causing Ava to shrug. 

 

“I broke my foot. I have been recovering from surgery. Doctor’s orders to use the crutch until I’m completely healed,” Ava says smoothly, causing the assistant to narrow her brows. 

 

“How did you manage to do that in the middle of a war zone without having any more serious injuries?” Jess asks. 

 

“Debris from an explosion landed right on my foot. Shattered the entire thing. My right foot is practically bionic after the amount of surgeries I’ve had. And, if you must know, I’ve have several scars that came with said explosion,” Ava quips, causing Jess to nod skeptically. 

 

“So, how is she?” 

 

“A complete and nervous wreck. Much like yourself but I know, she’s going to be happy to see you,” Jess says, earning a nod from the major. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure she’s thrilled,” Ava deadpans. 

 

“Ava,” Jess says, before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“She’s thrown me out of this building more times than I can count. She doesn’t want to see me. The only reason you’re not kicking me out is because if you did, Lena knows that she would have a legal shit-storm headed her way,” Ava says flatly, but with a hint of sadness. The assistant to soften her gaze at the blonde at the sadness in her words. 

 

“You really should talk to her,” Jess says softly. 

 

“She hasn’t wanted to talk in the last six years. I’m not sure why that would change now,” Ava says harshly. 

 

“Well, if you tried, I think you would be shocked,” Jess says, causing Ava to tighten her grip around the handle of her crutch. 

 

“Not that I don’t love a good chat about my sister and I’s relationship but, why are you doing this?” Ava asks, looking the assistant in the eyes. 

 

“Because you two are my friends and the last six years have been hard on all of us. Hell, the last six months have been extremely hard on us here,” Jess says. 

 

“You have no idea,” Ava mumbles under her breath. 

 

“Look, there’s more to the story than what you’re think. Lena loves you, fiercely. You have to believe that,” Jess says softly, causing Ava’s eyes to soften before she instantly morphs her face into a cold, CEO expression. 

 

“She has a funny way of showing it,” Ava says and before Jess can counter the remark, the elevator dings as it arrives to Ava’s floor. 

 

“Ava,” Jess whispers as the elevator doors open. 

 

“Well, it was good to see you, Jess,” Ava says.

 

“You too, Major. I hope to see you around more often, but until then, take care of yourself.” 

 

“You do the same.” 

 

Ava nods courtly, offering a small smile to the assistant before slowly walking out of the elevator. Jess watches on as Ava continues to walk down the hall. Jess narrows her gaze at the blonde, watching her disappear down the hall as the elevator doors close. 

 

“Ava, what exactly are you trying to hide?” 


	2. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I’m overwhelmed by how well everyone has responded to this story so far! Well, I really hope you like this next chapter! Can’t wait to see what you think!

Looking over reports, Lena continues to make edits before glancing up at the clock. She only has ten minutes before her next board meeting. However, this board meeting is going to be anything but a regular budget meeting. This meeting was to determine if her sister, Ava, will continue her role within the companies and hospitals, along with discussing the finances of her most cherished charity: The Josh Project. The charity is something Ava developed long before she enlisted in the military in order to give aid and support to veterans and their families in memory of her mentor’s son who was severely injured due to one of the Luthor terrorist attacks. 

 

It was no surprise to anyone in the world, the Luthor name holds a nasty reputation. Lillian and Lex, otherwise referred to by many the leaders of Cadmus, have been responsible for conducting some of the most horrific terrorist attacks in the world, and no one knew why—that’s what made even more fearsome. Anyone was a potential target. When Ava took over the company, she quickly partnered with Lena to change and redirect the entire company’s direction. The redirection of the company wasn’t hard to do, Lena and Ava shared the same passions, morals and beliefs. The sisters were extremely close, and weren’t afraid to go against their family because they had each other. With that being said, it wasn’t an easy process. 

 

They fought, disagreed, like most sisters and best friends do that partner together for a project; however, they never lost sight of their goal. Using their position in the company to make L-Corp a source of good. The sisters worked hard to regain the public’s trust, providing aid and support in any way possible to prevent their mother and brother from carrying out another attack. The were bettering themselves, the lives of the public, and soon, their company along with their relationship was stronger than ever. 

 

Until the National City bombing. 

 

On that day, the sisters’ relationship changed, and not in a good way. Things were said, shocking revelations were revealed and now, the only things that the two sisters had in common are: a shared, last name and deeds to their companies. Even having those two things in common was too much for Lena to handle. She worked hard, to try to change the agreement with Ava in regards to her company. However, Ava wasn’t just some push over—she was a Luthor, and made sure to protect herself. 

 

Which only pissed Lena off even further. She’s spent millions trying to figure out a loop hole in the contract and agreements to completely cut ties with her sister’s involvement in the company. Lena is a world chess champion, and the fact that her sister seemed to be always be several moves ahead of her, only made Lena that much more resentful toward her older sister. 

 

Over time, Lena ignored her feelings by placing it in a box, refusing to acknowledge the hurt, deception, and hate she holds toward her sister. She used those feelings as motivation to throw herself in to new projects, continuing to make the world a better place. Actually making a difference, unlike what her sister was doing. Well, even for Lena, that was putting it a little too harshly. 

 

She knew Ava was making a difference in her own way, not everyone throws themselves into a middle of a war zone, but she couldn’t help but feel conflicted towards the subject of her sister. The more Lena tried to push her feelings toward Ava in a box, the more they seemed to overflow—it keeps her feelings at the surface, and she hates it. 

 

The CEO feels a constant sense of love toward her older sister, even when she tries to deny it. It bothers her that she still cares for the blonde. Ava was her best friend for their entire lives, snd the amount of love she has for her sister is something she just can’t seem to shake. Oh, and that wasn’t the only feeling Lena can’t seem to shake—the other: curiosity. 

 

Lena never knew why Ava didn’t call, didn’t write, but yet, still tried to visit her during her time between deployments. As much as the CEO didn’t want to focus on it, she couldn’t help but wonder why her sister would continuously to reach out. People that hate each other don’t do that, so why did Ava keep trying? This boggled Lena, and she was determined to figure it out—eventually. 

 

Shaking her head, Lena walks over to the small minibar in her office and pours herself a three-finger glass of whiskey. She slowly makes her way to stand at her balcony, gently sipping on the amber liquid as she gazes onto the National City skyline. Determined to enjoy her last, free minutes, she sips on the glass of whiskey and enjoys the sounds of the busy city below her. However, the moment does last long as the sound of her office door opens echoes throughout her office. Sighing softly, Lena sips the amber liquid as the sound of heels clicking approaches from behind her. 

 

“Lena, I just wanted to come in and let you know that the board members are in Conference Room B,” Jess says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“Is she here?” Lena asks, turning to face the assistant. 

 

“Yes, she is,” Jess says with a nod. Lena releases a shaky sigh before finishing the rest of her whiskey. 

 

“Lovely,” Lena deadpans, causing Jess to shake her head. 

 

“She asked about you,” Jess says softly. Lena scoffs before walking into her office and grabbing a small file of reports. 

 

“Well, she always could save face when it came time to conduct business,” Lena says bitterly before walking toward the door of her office. 

 

“Lena,” Jess says, following the CEO out of the office. Jess stands next to her desk as Lena turns her head, her gaze narrowing at the assistant. 

 

“Jess,” Lena deadpans. 

 

“You know, she’s nervous about seeing you, too,” Jess says softly. Before Lena can deny her nervous feelings, Jess’ phone rings, and the assistant quickly answers the call. 

 

Shaking her head lightly, the CEO squares her posture before walking down the halls with ease. Several employees pass her through the halls, offering small smiles and courtly nods as the CEO passes them. She walks with authority, her heels clicking against the polished floors as she turns the corner of the hall—radiating a sense of power and control. Her eyes focus on the conference room, using the window of the conference room to her advantage, she notices the board members all gathered around the large table, before noticing a head of blonde hair sitting at the corner of the conference room table. Releasing a small, shaky breath, Lena enters the conference room, quickly closing the door behind her before moving to take a seat at the end of the conference table. Thankfully, for Lena, her seat happens to be the furthest point from her sister. 

 

The CEO offers small nods and smiles to the members of the board before her eyes settle on her sister. Ava sits in a perfectly tailored suit, her blonde hair is down in her long, signature loose curls and thrown over one shoulder. Lena notices how much Ava’s skin has tanned from the desert sun, only causing the blue of her eyes and her blonde hair to pop even more. Lena’s gaze softens slightly as she notices how thin and tired her sister looks. Much to Lena’s surprise, Ava offers a small, half-smile before gently nodding her head, a silent reminder for Lena to start the meeting. Clearing her throat lightly and with a small shake of her head, Lena gazes at the board members with a calculated smile. 

 

“Good afternoon, everyone. Now that we are all here, we can go ahead and begin. Mr. Peterson, you may start,” Lena says formally, as the lawyer flips through an open file. 

 

“Thank you, Miss Luthor. The first order of business is directed to the other Miss Luthor in the room,” Mr. Peterson says, as the board members gaze at the blonde. 

 

“Major Luthor,” Ava says flatly, causing the board members’ eyes to widen. 

 

“I beg your pardon?” Mr. Peterson asks. 

 

“I won’t sit here and be referred to as the ‘other Miss Luthor’. Considering my sister and I are both doctors in our respective fields, that may also get confusing when talking to various people. So, when directing questions, statements, or anything else of that manner, please, use my military rank,” Ava says, causing an older woman to smile widely as Mr. Peterson’s mouth hangs open in shock. 

 

“Oh, Major. How I’ve missed you,” an older woman says with a smile. 

 

“It’s good to have you back,” an older man says with a wink.

 

“Likewise. Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, it’s lovely to see you both,” Ava says with a charming smile. Lena shakes her head lightly before looking over at the shocked man, nodding at him to make him continue. 

 

“Anyway, where were we? It seems that Major Luthor has met the legal agreement by attending this board meeting, therefore, effective immediately, will return to her role as partner CEO of L-Corp and all of its properties, including the hospitals. If she accepts,” Mr. Peterson says formally, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Peterson. I gladly accept,” Ava says, before the lawyer nods and signs a few pieces of paper. Lena nods slowly before flipping open her folder, and sighing softly. 

 

“Alright, now that Major Luthor’s role and status within the company has been verified. Let’s talk business, shall we?” Lena asks, causing the board to nod. 

 

“It’s no surprise why we are here. It’s about, The Josh Project,” Ava says flatly, causing the members to nod. 

 

“It is, and members of the board would like to cut back their funding,” Lena says shortly, before Ava nods. Lena notices Ava shift in her chair, wincing slightly before a man clears his throat. 

 

“Given the lack of evidence and proof that company’s money is actually making a difference, I don’t see why I need to continue donating,” Mr. Tucker says, causing Ava’s jaw to clench. 

 

“As much as I hate to say this, I have to agree with Mr. Tucker,“ Lena says softly, causing the board members to nod slowly. 

 

“Ba mhaith leat, (you would),” Ava mumbles, causing Lena’s gaze to narrow. 

 

“Don’t take it personal, Major. It’s just business,” Mr. Tucker says. 

 

“Mr. Tucker, do you know how many veterans are injured overseas? Or how many soldiers return home without the proper medical care or support?” Ava asks calmly. 

 

“No, I don’t. Quite frankly, I don’t think that matters,” Mr. Tucker asks before Ava slams her fist against the table, causing the board members and Lena to jump slightly. 

 

“Ava, socair, (Ava, calm down),” Lena says, causing the blonde’s gaze to narrow. 

 

“A bomb goes off every thirty seconds, killing and injuring dozens, if not hundreds. Many of those who are injured don’t make it home because of the lack of surgeons in the military. If they do make it, they are shipped back here, where they receive nothing more than a damn pat on the back and a medal. From there, they go unemployed and homeless,” Ava says harshly, before the man shakes his head. 

 

“Again, based on the evidence. It’s a waste of money,” Mr. Tucker says arrogantly. 

 

“Waste of money? These men and women are sacrificing EVERYTHING. They are the people that let you sit in a high rise office and bash their medical care. Post-war care is the most crucial aspect when they return home, whether you want to believe it or not,” Ava snaps, before he smacks his hand against the table as he stands to his feet. 

 

“I run a business and I, along with everyone else in this room, can’t afford to be wasting money,” Mr. Tucker says. 

 

“Well, your so-called, ‘waste of money’, is making you millions by having the logo, ‘a portion of the proceeds support our troops’ on your merchandise,” Ava counters, causing several board members to nod. 

 

“The board has already made up our mind,” Mr. Tucker says with a smug smirk. 

 

“Oh, you can’t be serious?” Ava asks, glaring at Lena as the CEO nods her head. 

 

“Hold on a minute. Maybe we should hear Major Luthor’s point of view,” Mrs. Thomas says with a nod.

 

”Thank you, Mrs. Thomas,” Ava says politely before Mr. Tucker scoffs.

 

“Oh, so you spend one tour overseas and suddenly, you feel as if your an expert? Tell me, if you’re here right now, how would you know how hard the recovery process is?” Mr. Tucker asks harshly. Ava shakes her head before slowly standing to her feet, wincing as she begins to walk to the center of the room. Lena’s eyes widen as she notices the blonde clinging to a crutch. 

 

“I may be here, but every time I hear a faint thumping sound coming from down the hall or a clock tick, I’m counting the seconds in between to know how much time we have until the next explosion or next series of shots will go off. Oh, and that’s only the start of what goes through my mind every day. For the last six months, I’ve been working with patients and a doctor of my own, recovering from my own injuries. 

 

“In that short time, I’ve watched some of the bravest men and women I know fall short because the last development in prosthetics was over ten years ago. That lack, sets them back or worsens their bodies to where they are limited to crutches or a wheel chair for the rest of their lives, taking away all sense of hope they have to return to the things they love. 

 

“So, yes, Mr. Tucker, I know damn well the healing process is like. But if you don’t want to donate, then I’ll gladly use my own money to fund the project. If you pull the funding, and I find any of your merchandise with the logo supporting the troops, I’ll slap you so hard with a lawsuit that you will be begging for mercy,” Ava snaps, causing the man to slide back into his chair, speechless. The board members glance around at each other before nodding their heads and turning toward Lena. 

 

“After Major Luthor’s words, and as a former veteran myself, I would be a hypocrite if I agreed to cut the funding for this charity. It’s a courageous thing she’s doing, by actively showing her injuries. We need more people like her advocating for the wellness of our soldiers both at home and overseas. Therefore, my wife and I, will be doubling our donations to The Josh Project,” Mr. Thomas says with a nod.

 

“I’m very proud of you, Major Luthor,” Mrs. Thomas says with a proud smile. 

 

“Expect the same from our family as well. The Josh Project has our full suppport,” Mrs. Chistie says with a smile. 

 

The remaining board members begin nodding in agreement, leaving Mr. Tucker and Lena speechless. Ava nods thankfully to each of the members, shaking their hands graciously before Mr. Tucker nods, slowly extending his hand toward the blonde. She accepts the handshake, returning it before slowly walking toward the end of the room. 

 

“Miss Luthor, are we finished?” Mr. Thomas asks, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“I guess we are. Thank you all for coming. We’ll talk soon,” Lena says, before the board members exit the room, leaving the siblings alone in the room for the first time in six years. Lena feels a sense of anger rush through her, feeling as if Ava put on a show to get her way. 

 

“I knew this charity meant a lot to you, but you have a lot of nerve for doing what you just did.”

 

“What I just did?” Ava asks, slowly reaching for her briefcase. 

 

“You hijacked that meeting to get your way,” Lena snaps. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. You set this whole meeting up to try to rip away the one thing that I’ve been working my ass off to keep afloat for the last six years,” Ava says bitterly. 

 

“Yet, you left and I have been trying to clean up your mess ever since,” Lena counters. 

 

“Well, I’m sorry. Change isn’t implemented until you send yourself in head first. I’d do it again in a heart beat,” Ava says bitterly. Lena’s brows narrow at her sister before walking toward the blonde, her eyes dancing along the blonde, noticing the white knuckled grip she has on her crutch. 

 

“Oh, Ava, cut the crap. You don’t have to continue with this little act of yours. The board is gone,” Lena says with a narrow gaze. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Lena. This isn’t an act,” Ava mumbles.

 

“Oh? Are you sure? You always used theatrics to get investors to buy into projects. I mean, why would that change? However, using a prop to get your way is low, even for you,” Lena snaps, causing Ava’s jaw to tighten before she shakes her head. 

 

“That’s what you think I’m doing? You honestly think my plan was to walk in here with a crutch and put on some story just for show?” Ava asks coldly. 

 

“If the shoe fits. Speaking of which, you really went out of your way to look the part with the loafers. You’re committed, I’ll give you that,” Lena says sarcastically, before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“You’re even more ignorant now than when I left,” Ava counters, causing Lena’s jaw to tighten. 

 

“You’re one to talk. Please. You were probably sent to some part of the desert that didn’t even see any actual live gunfire. Knowing you, you used your name and rank to your advantage. Let alone allow yourself to be sent somewhere where you would actually obtain a serious injury. It’s probably nothing more than a break, but yet, you come in here in front of the board and you’re acting as if you lost your leg,” Lena snaps, causing a flash of hurt to swirl in Ava’s eyes. Lena notices the blonde’s body begin to shake with anger before walking toward the door.

 

“I’ll have my assistant call Jess and make sure that none of your profit is distributed into The Josh Project’s account. I don’t need your support, however, you’re going to have to get used to me being back. Whether you like it or not, I brought you into this company and I can damn well take you out of it. Don’t forget that. If you have any other questions, you can contact my assistant. Good day, Miss Luthor,” Ava says coldly before walking out of the conference room. 

 

Lena’s jaw tightens with anger before walking out of the conference room. Originally planning to storm after Ava, she stops mid-stride as she takes a moment to watch Ava walk away. Lena’s brows arch skeptically as she watches Ava favoring her right leg, displaying an obvious limp. Lena slowly begins to relax her features as she watches her sister cling to her crutch with a painful expression before she disappears into the elevator. Ava may have won this round in the board room, but make no mistake, Lena wasn’t about to let her sister’s return dampen her plans for her own projects, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let Ava get away with threatening her. 

 

** Later that evening... **

 

“Christ, Lena. It smells like a distillery in here,” Sam says with a shake of her head as she walks into the penthouse. 

 

“After the afternoon I had, I deserve it,” Lena says before sipping on a glass of whiskey. 

 

“I take it the reunion didn’t go well?” Sam asks as she pours herself a glass of wine. 

 

“It was total shite,” Lena deadpans before arching a brow. 

 

“Where’s Ruby?” 

 

“At a friend’s house. Anyway, tell me all about your afternoon,” Sam says softly. 

 

“Ava showed up. She totally freaked out when I sided with Tucker about ending the funding for the charity,” Lena says, causingSam to choke on her wine. 

 

“I’m sorry. I think, I just hallucinated. Did you really just say that you sided with, Tucker?! The same egotistical, narcissistic, asshole, Mr. John Tucker that wanted you out of National City?!” Sam shouts, earning a shrug from the CEO. 

 

“He was right. There hasn’t been any reports from the charity in regard to its progress. So, we were going to pull the funding. But, Ava put on this grand story and got her way. Per usual. Christ, Sam. She even used a fucking prop,” Lena says before taking a large sip of her whiskey. 

 

“What do you mean by prop?” Sam asks. 

 

“She was walking with a crutch to make the board feel sorry for her. Between her sob story and that damn crutch, she sold it. They were putty in her hands at that point,” Lena slurs before Sam arches a brow. 

 

“Lena, come on. That’s harsh, even for you,” Sam says before Lena narrows her gaze. 

 

“Who’s side are you on, anyway?” Lena asks, before Sam rolls her eyes. 

 

“I am not on anyone’s side. You and Ava have been my friends since college. You believed in me and helped me start my law firm while Ava single-handily found and removed Ruby’s cancer. You both have been my best friends and family when no one else was,” Sam deadpans, causing Lena to nod her head. 

 

“Fine. But you have to admit, the crutch was a bit much,” Lena says before Sam shakes her head. 

 

“You realize who you are talking about right? You know that Ava hates for anyone to see her with so much as a stuffy nose, let alone anything else. She thinks it makes her look weak. So, why do you think she would use a crutch?” Sam asks before Lena shrugs. 

 

“You’re right,” Lena mumbles. 

 

“Damn right, I am. Now, what else did you say? Or am I going to have to ask Jess when I get home?” Sam asks softly. 

 

“It’s just, I saw her and she looks thin, exhausted even. But then, I just felt so much anger. During the meeting, she went on about measuring time between gunfire and explosions before prancing around the room with her crutch. I told her that it was complete rubbish when everyone left. She’s too proper to actually get her hands dirty,” Lena sluts before Sam shakes her head. 

 

“I love you, but you’re an idiot,” Sam says, causing Lena to scoff. 

 

“Excuse me?” Lena counters. 

 

“She was in the hospital the day your mom and Lex attacked. She was pulling people out of buildings and rushing in without second thought. Look, Ava may be a lot of things, but she isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty,” Sam counters, causing Lena to shake her head. 

 

“Whatever. She’s a fake. Always has been,” Lena snaps before Sam wraps her arms around the CEO. 

 

“Look, I don’t agree with the way things ended when she left. You know that, but Lena, have you even considered listening to her side?” Sam asks. 

 

“She never called, never wrote. Why would I want to hear it now?” Lena asks, her lip beginning to quiver. 

 

“Then why did she tell me she did?” Sam asks, causing Lena to stare at the lawyer, as a stray tear falls down her cheek. 

 

“Probably to stay in your good graces,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Lena, she wouldn’t say something like that if it wasn’t true,” Sam says softly. 

 

“She’s a liar. She only cares about herself and the company,” Lena says bitterly. 

 

“Again, you know that isn’t true. She loves you,” Sam says softly. 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Lena says dismissively. 

 

“Oh, you can try to show how big and tough you are to everyone else, but that shit doesn’t fly with me. How are you doing? Seriously?” Sam asks softly. Lena slowly shakes her head, wiping her eyes before taking a sip of whiskey. 

 

“I’m hurt, angry, but at the same time, I’m glad she’s alive but I hate her. God, how fucked up am I?” Lena asks in a whisper. 

 

“We all are in our own way. You have been through a lot, we all have. But, can I tell you something?” Sam asks. 

 

“You’re going to say it even if I don’t want to hear it. So, go ahead,” Lena says, wiping her eyes. 

 

“There’s two sides to every story. You need to talk to her. Hear her side of it,” Sam says softly. 

 

“Sam,” Lena says in protest. 

 

“If nothing else, it will give you some sense of closure. Just please. Promise me, that you’ll try,” Sam says softly. Lena sips her glass of whiskey, before sighing softly as she nods. 

 

“I guess.” 

 

“Not exactly what I was going for but I’ll take it,” Sam says before planting a kiss against Lena’s cheek and walking around the island to sip on her wine. 

 

“I hate you,” Lena mumbles. 

 

“I love you, too. Now, how about you go take a shower and I’ll order you some food before I leave,” Sam says, causing Lena to nod. Standing from her seat, Lena begins to walk down the hall before turning to look at the lawyer. 

 

“Thank you, Sam. You’re a good friend,” Lena says softly. 

 

Sam winks at the CEO before moving her arm, shooing Lena away before reaching for her cellphone. Lena disappears into her room before Sam shakes her head before taking a long drag from her wine glass. She quickly calls and places an order of food before typing a text. 

 

_** Sam (to Ava): Want to get together sometime this week and grab a drink?  ** _

 

_** Ava: Oh, speaking to the enemy. I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.  ** _

 

_** Sam (to Ava): You aren’t the enemy. Besides, Ruby would love to see you.  ** _

 

_** Ava: I’ll think about it. ** _

_**** _

_** Jess: Hey babe. Just got home. How’s Lena doing? ** _

 

_** Sam (to Jess): She’s a stubborn idiot like her sister.  ** _

 

_** Jess: Told you.  ** _

 

Sighing, Sam tucks her phone back into her purse before taking a sip of her wine. The lawyer shakes her head before mumbling to herself. 

 

“If these idiots don’t want to talk about what happened, then I’ll figure it out myself.” 


	3. Oh, Shite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I really hope you're liking the story! Can’t wait to see what you think about this chapter! Let me hear it in the comments! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What are we having today, Major? Irish coffee? Jameson?” the bartender asks, offering a wide smile. 

 

“I’m going to go with a Guinness, Tom. Thank you,” Ava says politely as she slides onto a barstool. 

 

“One Guinness in a frosty mug, coming right up,” Tom says happily. The bartender nods before turning his back to the blonde, before a woman slides onto the stool next to her. 

 

“Tom, put it on my tab and I’ll take another whiskey-neat, please,” the blonde says, causing Ava to turn to face the bluest eyes she’s ever seen, staring back at her. 

 

“Coming right up,” Tom says with a wink.

 

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that,” Ava says before the woman nods with a small smirk. 

 

“Well, I would say that if two women wearing expensive suits are in a dive bar before five, we’ve earned it. Besides, I wanted to,” the blonde says, causing Ava to smirk as the woman pulls at the collar of her suit shirt.

 

“I am going to take a guess, and say that you work either in the business or government sector part of town,” Ava says, causing the blonde to laugh. 

 

“Oh? You’re good. I’m a lawyer, and you are definitely in the corporate world,” the blonde says. 

 

“How’d you know?” Ava asks. 

 

“The briefcase on the stool next to you gives it away. Along with your Armani suit,” the blonde quips with a smile. 

 

“Well, you are only half-right,” Ava says before the blonde narrows her gaze, studying the major. 

 

“Hmm... I’m guessing that you were either in the military or have family in the military because you have a pair of dog tags hanging around your neck,” the blonde says before Ava nods shyly. 

 

“I’m a surgeon in the military,” Ava says, causing the blonde’s brows to arch. 

 

“Oh, in the corporate world and in the military? Totally unexpected, but completely badass. I’m Sara, by the way,” Sara says, extending her hand toward the major. 

 

“Ava,” Ava says, shaking the lawyer’s hand as the bartender sets the women’s drinks in front of them. The women grab their drinks and Ava takes a large drink of her beer, causing the blonde to smile at Ava. 

 

“Rough day?” Sara asks. 

 

“The worst. It was my first official day back at both jobs in the civilian world. Before I knew it, everything went to shite,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Ah, my day was pretty shitty as well. Your accent is adorable, by the way,” Sara says, causing the blonde to blush. 

 

“Well, you probably get this a lot, but your eyes are the prettiest blue I’ve ever seen. They remind me of the vibrant blue in the Northern Lights in the late summer sky where I grew up in Ireland,” Ava blurts, causing the lawyer to blush. 

 

“I can honestly say that I’ve never heard that one before,” Sara says, causing Ava to groan before sipping her beer. 

 

“Oh god. I’m sorry that was so cheesy,” Ava grumbles before Sara rests her hand on Ava’s forearm. 

 

“Maybe a little, but I liked it. It was really sweet and genuine. You can’t bullshit a line like that,” Sara says with a smile. 

 

A small silence falls amongst the women as they sip their drinks, Sara’s hand never leaving Ava’s forearm. The sleeve of Ava’s jacket slowly rises up as she picks at the corner of the cocktail napkin, showing a small, blank ink tattoo on the inside of her right wrist. Sara’s hand moves from Ava’s forearm to her wrist, her fingers gently tracing the inked words. 

 

“What’s it say?” Sara asks, lightly tracing the Irish words. 

 

“Creidim i duit. It means, ‘I believe in you’ in Irish. It’s something my baby sister would always write on my charts when I was dealing with a tough case or surgical plan. I just felt like I needed a constant reminder, even when I’m not at the hospital,” Ava says softly, remembering exactly why she got the tattoo six moths ago as Sara smiles at her. 

 

“It’s beautiful. You must love her a lot,” Sara says sweetly, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Yeah,” Ava says softly before Sara slides the sleeve of her own jacket up, displaying a small tattoo of tiny birds flying along her wrist. 

 

“I got this to honor my older sister. She, um, was killed last year and I just needed a reminder that she’s with me wherever I go,” Sara says sadly. 

 

“I’m sorry for your loss. Losing family is never easy,” Ava says softly, moving her hand to slowly trace her thumb along the small tattoo, before lightly squeezing the woman’s arm.

 

“Thank you,” Sara says with a small smile, before resting her hand over Ava’s hand, lightly holding the major’s hand. 

 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what is making your day so terrible?” Ava asks, determined to change the topic of the conversation. 

 

“Suddenly, it’s not so bad anymore,” Sara says with a cheesy grin. 

 

“Oh, and here I was thinking that I’m the only cheesy one between the two of us,” Ava says playfully. 

 

“No, you’re in Gouda company,” Sara says with a wink, causing a laugh to escape the major’s lips. 

 

“Oh, god. Too much,” Ava says, causing Sara to laugh before nodding her head. 

 

“Alright, Alright. I’m done. It’s just, the set up was too perfect for me to pass it up,” Sara says with a smile. 

 

“Anyway, cheese ball, back to your day,” Ava says before Sara nods. 

 

“Well, I just moved here from Star City to have a fresh start after having a pretty rough case. Arias and Associates offered me a position and I jumped at the opportunity but now, I think I may be in over my head,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod as she hides her shocked expression by sipping her beer. 

 

“What makes you think that?” Ava asks softly. 

 

“Well, I got assigned to help take over this case for one of the biggest corporations in the city. They’re having partner issues, claiming one partner doesn’t have rights because they took an extended leave of absence, and a lot of other legal jargon that I don’t want to bore you with. It’s all a bit overwhelming to have as my first case,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod quietly. 

 

The major quickly puts the pieces together that Sara’s assignment is trying to find a way to get Ava out of L-Corp. Unfortunately for the lawyer, Ava has some of the best lawyers money could buy, and with her own exceptional knowledge of the law, knew that there would be no way that Sara would win a case against the major. Shaking her head slightly, Ava suddenly feels stupid for flirting with the lawyer, a lawyer that her sister probably sent to get close to the major. It makes Ava feel sick to her stomach to think that her sister would actually go out of her way to send a beautiful woman to try to charm the major, but she wouldn’t put anything past her baby sister at this point. 

 

“You’re charming and quick-witted, and I’m sure whoever your case is against, won’t stand a chance. Besides, if you impressed Arias and Associates, you must be a total shark in the courtroom,” Ava says smoothly, causing the blonde to nod with a smile. 

 

“Thank you. So, I told you about my day. Why don’t you tell me about yours?” Sara asks, and as if God answered a silent prayer, Ava’s phone begins ringing. Sighing, the major quickly fishes the device out of her pocket before her eyes widen at the time as she slides her thumb across the screen. 

 

“Hello?” Ava asks. 

 

“Hey, I just got to your place. Where the hell are you?” Alex asks, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“I stopped for a drink and got to talking. I completely lost track of time,” Ava says before Alex coos in the background. 

 

“Ooohhhhh. Who’d you meet? Is she hot? Hotter than me?” Alex asks, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“I’ll be there soon,” Ava says before ending the call and scrunching her face apologetically. 

 

“Please, tell me you’re not about to leave and make me drink by myself?” Sara asks with a pout, causing a small smirk to cross the major’s lips at the adorable woman. 

 

“As much as I hate to say it, I have to go,” Ava says before chugging the remainder of her beer. 

 

“I hope you’re not being called into surgery after chugging a beer,” Sara says playfully, causing Ava to shake her head with a small smile. 

 

“Oh no. Just prepping all of our surgical plans with a colleague for tomorrow. Thanks again, for the beer,” Ava says as she stands from her seat. Ava quickly grabs her briefcase and crutch before Sara gently grabs her arm. 

 

“Hey, um, I don’t normally do this but, can I get your number?” Sara asks shyly, causing Ava to sigh softly. If Sara wasn’t working on a case against her, and Ava wasn’t so broken, she would definitely give this woman her phone number. But she can’t, and before a disappointed look can cross Ava’s face, she smirks as she stares into the woman’s beautiful, blue eyes. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll be seeing me again. This is one of my favorite pubs. It was lovely to meet you, Sara,” Ava says before Sara plants a lingering kiss against the major’s cheek. 

 

“It was nice to meet you, Ava. Until we meet again,” Sara says before Ava nods with a small smile. Sara watches as Ava disappears out of the bar, slowly limping and resting heavily against her crutch, causing the blonde to knit her brows. Sighing to herself and shaking her head, Sara sips on her whiskey, no sure how she feels about getting rejected by the beautiful blonde. 

 

“Thursday night,” Tom says, drying a glass behind the bar. 

 

“Excuse me?” Sara asks. 

 

“Major comes in with her friends on Thursdays. They hog the karaoke stage while she plays pools and keeps their drinks filled,” Tom says, causing a smile to cross the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“Thank you, Tom. Well, looks like I’ll be seeing you a lot more often.” 

 

** Thirty minutes later... **

 

Ava slowly pulls her matte-black Chevy ZH2 into the driveway, parking next to Alex’s motorcycle before slowly hopping out of the truck. She approaches the porch of her two-story home, located near the harbor and two blocks from Alex and Maggie’s home, limping heavily as a pain radiates down her right leg. Grunting as she steps onto the porch, Ava opens the front door, shutting it behind her before being greeted by a happy Golden Retriever named, Ethan. 

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Ava says. 

 

“In the kitchen!” 

 

Setting her keys and briefcase onto a small table in the foyer, Ava smiles as her support dog rubs against her legs before rubbing his sides lovingly. She slowly walks into her kitchen, limping heavily with Ethan following close to her side. Alex opens two bottles of beer before turning to face the major. Alex’s face drops as she notices Ava’s face scrunched in pain. 

 

“Oh my god, Ava. Sit down,” Alex says, rushing over and helping Ava sit down on a chair. 

 

“Thanks,” Ava says, grunting in pain as she slowly rubs her right leg. 

 

“It’s been hurting more than what you told Kara, hasn’t it?” Alex asks, causing Ava to shrug. 

 

“It comes and goes, but you were right. I did too much today,” Ava says softly before Alex shakes her head. 

 

“Damn it, Ava! If you don’t slow down, you’re going to make it worse and then there won’t be anything we can do to help you,” Alex says before Ava nods. 

 

“I know. I just thought I could push myself a little more. That’s all,” Ava says, causing Alex to shake her head.

 

”You have lipstick on your cheek,” Alex quips, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“Shite,” Ava mumbles, causing Alex to laugh. 

 

“Come on, lets get you upstairs and changed so we can ice your leg, okay? Then we can eat pizza and drink as you tell me about your meeting, and this woman you met,” Alex says before the doorbell rings. 

 

“Pizza guy?” Ava asks, earning a nod. 

 

“I’ll be right back then I’ll help you upstairs,” Alex says as Ava stands to her feet. 

 

“I’ll be fine, go grab the pizza and I’ll go change,” Ava says. 

 

“I’ll come up and check on you here in a minute,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod with a small smile at the protectiveness of her best friend. 

 

Alex makes her way to the front door as Ava slowly makes her way up the stairs, hissing in pain with each step. Ethan follows alongside her, looking up at her with so much concern and love that melts Ava’s heart. Reaching the top of the stairs, Ava walks into her bedroom, quickly retrieving a pair of boxers and a oversized, gray knit sweater before sitting on the edge of her bed. 

 

Ava props her crutch next to the nightstand, resting near another crutch as Ethan sits beside the bed protectively. Ava quickly slides the suit jacket from her shoulders before unbuttoning her shirt. Resting the jacket and shirt on the corner of her bed, she slides the sweater over her head before moving to undo her belt. She slowly unfastens her pants before sliding her pants off, only to slide into a pair of boxers. 

 

Slowly gathering her discarded pieces of her suit, Ava slowly walks to the closet, tossing the clothes into a hamper before her eyes notice the flicker of her reflection in the closet’s full-length mirror. The woman in the mirror used to be a woman filled with confidence, poise, laughter, and love. But over the last six years, the woman has changed, slowly. Which is to be expected, war changes a person—shes’s seen some horrid things and heard some of the most terrifying screams. However, when her company was attacked by her family’s terrorist group, the woman looking back at her now, is damaged, resentful, and broken—that’s what happens when you find yourself staring death right in the eyes. 

 

The woman in the mirror has thinned, displaying her muscles in a statuesque and chiseled fashion, and her skin feels as if it has permanently been kissed by the sun. Resting below the woman’s sweater, large jagged scars run trails along the surgeon’s toned abdomen. The scars trail to her right hip, cascading down before abruptly stopping along her mid-thigh. From there, her thigh rests inside of a flexible, inner socket, as a light-weight, black, carbon fiber prosthesis now makes up her right leg. Ava’s hands ball into fists as her sister’s words echo through her mind. 

 

“Ní gníomh é nuair a chaill mé mo chos i ndáiríre, (it’s not an act when I actually lost my leg),” Ava mumbles before feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders. 

 

“You doing okay?” Alex asks softly, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Yeah, just looking. Think Kara would let me paint it to look like an old fighter jet?” Ava asks playfully, causing Alex to laugh. 

 

“Like the camouflage shark paint job?” Alex counters. 

 

“That’s the one,” Ava quips, causing Alex to shake her head with a laugh. 

 

“Maybe once she’s finally finished with it. Come on, let’s get you out of this closet. Being back in hurts my gay soul,” Alex says before Ava rolls her eyes as she walks into her room. 

 

Alex slowly follows behind her as the blonde sits on the side of the bed before moving her hands to the prosthesis. Alex grabs Ava’s crutches as the blonde slowly takes off her prosthesis, sighing in relief as her thigh, or stump, frees from the socket. Sliding off the compression sleeve, a throbbing sensation flows through Ava’s thigh, causing her to hiss in pain before Alex sits next to Ava. 

 

“May I?” Alex asks, nodding toward her leg, being respectful of her best friend’s boundaries. 

 

“Go ahead,” Ava says as Alex slowly moves her hands around Ava’s thigh, inspecting her inflamed stump. 

 

“Oh, it’s definitely, angry-looking. You don’t feel any numbness?” Alex asks. 

 

“No, but I wish it was,” Ava says with a smirk as Ethan rests his head against Ava’s thigh. She slowly rubs his head before Alex rubs the dog’s side. 

 

“Well, your incision looks amazing. Kara did a great job on the surgery,” Alex says softly. 

 

“Yeah she did. This prosthesis is the best so far. The shock absorbers are ten times better than the old one, but I think we can do better,” Ava says, causing Alex to nod. 

 

“Kara said the same thing. Alright, lets go downstairs and get some ice on it before it swells more,” Alex says. 

 

Ava grabs her crutches and stands, causing Alex and Ethan to walk out of the room. The major smirks at the respect her best friend has for her while she’s been recovering. Alex has done an incredible job to not overwhelm the major, knowing exactly when and how to push the blonde when it comes to her recovery. Crutching down the stairs with ease, Ava walks into the living room, finding Ethan curled on the couch with the beer and pizza spread along the coffee table. Ava sits next to on the couch, resting her crutches against an end table, before Alex enters the room, holding an ice pack. Ava takes the ice pack from the redhead, before wrapping it around her stump as Alex sits on the opposite end of the couch. The redhead quickly distributes a few pieces of pizza onto two plates before handing one to Ava along with a beer. 

 

“Thank you,” Ava says, causing Alex to smirk. 

 

“You’d be helpless without me,” Alex quips before sipping her beer. 

 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Ava says playfully before taking a bite of pizza. 

 

“So, what do you want to talk about first: the board meeting or who distracted you at the bar?” Alex asks, causing Ava to groan before taking a large sip of the beer. 

 

“The meeting was complete shite. Lena set the whole thing up to have the board strip the funding from The Josh Project,” Ava says, causing Alex to choke on her beer. 

 

“What?!” Alex shouts. 

 

“Yup. Basically they said it was a waste of money because of the lack of evidence of improving soldiers’ lives,” Ava says bitterly. 

 

“And Lena agreed?” Alex asks, earning a nod. 

 

“Oh yeah. The whole purpose wasn’t to cut the funding to hurt the project, it was to hurt me. A man went off, telling me the statistics weren’t important and that it wasn’t his bloody job to consider their feelings if it was costing him money,” Ava says. 

 

“Jesus,” Alex says softly.

 

“I told the board about how the ticking of a clock sends my mind back, counting down between the gunfire. I told them how hard recovery is and they saw my crutch. The board extended the funding, some even doubled their donations. But, god, when they left, it all went to shite,” Ava says sadly before Alex takes one of Ava’s hand into her own. 

 

“What happened?” Alex asks. 

 

“Lena thought it was all an act. That I was using a sob story to just convince the board not to pull the funding. Called my crutch, a fucking prop before saying something along the lines that, it wasn’t like I really lost a leg or anything,” Ava says as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. 

 

“Oh, Ava,” Alex says before wrapping her arms around the blonde. Sniffling lightly as she leans into Alex’s embrace the blonde slowly lets a sob escape her throat. 

 

“Then I went to the pub and met this beautiful woman. God, Alex, her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue. We were talking, and she mentioned she’s a lawyer.She briefly talked about the case she’s assigned to and I just can’t believe Lena would stoop that low,” Ava says with a sniffle. 

 

“What do you mean?” Alex asks. 

 

“The lawyer that I was talking to is on Lena’s payroll. Trying to get me out of the company. She fucking sent her there to flirt with me,” Ava says bitterly, causing Alex to knit her brows. 

 

“Ava, are you sure Lena would do that?” Alex asks, causing the blonde to scoff before leaning away from Alex. 

 

“Absolutely,” Ava says softly before Alex nods, not pressing the issue further and not fully convinced that the younger Luthor would do that to Ava. 

 

“Well, as your best friend, it’s my duty to cheer you up. So, we are going to sit here, eat this amazing pizza and drink beer while we watch the new episode of RuPaul’s Drag Race and scream at the television,” Alex says with a smile, causing Ava to smirk. 

 

“Maggie doesn’t let you watch it at home, does she?” Ava asks as Alex shakes her head. 

 

“She does but she doesn’t appreciate how enthusiastic I am while watching it,” Alex says before picking up the remote. 

 

Ava laugh before sipping her beer as Alex starts the television show. Alex leans into the back of the couch as the show starts, noticing Ava staring at the tattoo on her wrist, gently rubbing it with her thumb before covering it with her sleeve. 

 

Alex shakes her head lightly, wishing the blonde would open up more about what happened with her sister. The redhead knew there had to be more to the story, and she was determined to figure it out. 

 

** A week later... **

 

Kara finds herself currently in the lab of the hospital, staring at the whiteboard, filled with details of Ava’s case and injury, along with the current calculations and modifications on the progress of her prosthesis. Ava’s case is the perfect starting point for the new launch in prosthetic limbs. Her injury being one of the worst that Kara has ever seen in her career, she was determined to find a way to modify and create the best line of prosthetics. Kara knows exactly what doesn’t work, and what seems to be working. Ava’s current prosthesis was the best model thus far but it was far from perfect—Kara wants to make it perfect. No, she needed it to be perfect.

 

“What the heck am I missing?” Kara asks herself quietly. 

 

“You’re angles are all over the place for one,” a soft voice says from behind her. 

 

Kara jumps a little, shocked by the arrival at the voice before turning around to notice a stunning raven-haired woman standing in the doorway of the lab. The woman is wearing a yellow blouse paired with a pencil skirt with an elaborate mix of blue, white, black and yellow, her outfit completed with a pair of stiletto heels. The woman’s hair is pulled back into a tight bun, perfectly displaying the woman’s sultry make-up. Kara nervously plays with her glasses, before nodding at the woman. 

 

“I didn’t mean to overstep. I am looking formy-Major Luthor. I was told she was going to be in here,” the woman says softly, Kara’s brows raise slightly at the hint of a familiar Irish accent. 

 

“Oh, uh, it’s fine. A-Major Luthor is finishing up in the OR and should be down any minute. You’re more than welcome to come in,” Kara says before the woman nods and enters the room. The way the raven-haired woman carries herself, she radiates authority, instantly intimidating the doctor as the woman moves to stand next to the doctor. 

 

“I don’t think we’ve met. Lena Luthor,” Lena says, extending her hand toward the doctor. Kara offers a small smile to cover her shocked state at finally meeting Ava’s sister, shaking the woman’s hand before fiddling with her glasses. 

 

“Kara Danvers, orthopedic surgeon,” Kara says, causing Lena to smile at the nervous doctor. 

 

“It’s lovely to meet you. So, I take it you’re the orthopedic helping Major Luthor on The Josh Project?” Lena asks, earning a nod. 

 

“I am. My sister, Dr. Alex Danvers is also working with us on the project. We’re currently working on a brand new line of prosthetic limbs,” Kara says, suddenly feeling more confident when talking about her work. 

 

“Well, want to tell me about it? I’m no doctor, but I am involved in research. Maybe I can offer an outside perspective,” Lena offers, causing Kara to nod her head. 

 

“That sounds like a really good idea, actually,” Kara says, causing Lena to smirk. 

 

“I have been known to have some brilliant ideas from time to time. I am more than just a pretty face, you know,” Lena quips, causing Kara to smile. 

 

“Beautiful and intelligent, deadly combo,” Kara blurts before blush fills her cheeks. A small chuckle escapes from Lena’s lips before a wide smile spreads across her face. 

 

“Well, one could say that I’m not the only beautiful one in the room,” Lena says smoothly, causing a nervous giggle to escape Kara’s lips. 

 

“So, um. The project. Well, we decided to use this case as our starting point,” Kara says, pointing toward the white board. 

 

“Go on.” 

 

“So, Patient Zero, is a solder who was involved in a severe attack overseas. The soldier’s leg was completely shattered from the mid-thigh down. Originally, I planned on completely restructuring the leg, making it completely out of titanium. After three surgeries, the soldier’s leg became septic and we had to complete an emergency amputation,” Kara says, pointing toward the board. Lena’s eyes dart around the board, carefully scanning the details before knitting her brows. 

 

“Shite, this soldier is lucky to be alive,” Lena says softly, shaking her head. 

 

“Yeah, and I picked this case because the extent of her injuries extended into the hip joint. Making their recovery nearly impossible with the standard line of prostheses on the market,” Kara says. 

 

“You care a lot about this patient, don’t you?” Lena asks. 

 

“This soldier threw themselves to protect the lives of her fellow soldiers. Not to mention the lives of several innocent people while they were overseas. Sh-they made a sacrifice to save others, now, it’s my job to save them,” Kara says in a passionate tone. 

 

“That’s very honorable of you. This soldier is lucky to have a doctor like you,” Lena says sweetly as her emerald eyes gaze directly into Kara’s eyes. Kara blushes at the compliment before clearing her throat lightly. 

 

“Thank you,” Kara says bashfully.

 

“You’re welcome.” 

 

“Earlier, you said something about angles?” 

 

“Ah, yes. The angles for the hips don’t line up in coordination with the other joints of the prosthesis. It’s like they’re counteracting their balance instead of moving in one fluid motion,” Lena says, pointing to the board. Kara’s brows knit as a small light bulb goes off, causing the doctor to rapidly begin scribbling notes on the board. 

 

“How did I miss that?! You’re a genius!” Kara says with a wide smile. 

 

“Well, I do what I can,” Lena says with a devilish smirk. 

 

“It won’t completely compensate for the hip issue, but it’s a good start. Thank you,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

“Not a problem, Dr. Danvers. Let’s see what else I can help you with,” Lena says with a wink. 

 

Kara nods as the pair study the board, quickly studying the notes completely unaware at that two familiar voices quickly approach the lab, engaged in a conversation. 

 

“It wasn’t that bad,”Alex says, before Ava scoffs. 

 

“You didn’t have to have that gobshite as your assistant for four hours,” Ava counters, causing Alex to laugh. 

 

“I was trying to be positive!” Alex says before Ava laughs. 

 

“It’s alright, I put him on your rotation tomorrow!” Ava says playfully, causing Alex to scoff before chasing the major down the hall. Ava rushes into the lab, laughing as Alex wraps her arms around the major’s waist before lightly smacking her stomach. 

 

“You little shit! It’s on!” Alex says, causing Ava to laugh before wrapping Alex’s head in a headlock. With her other hand, Ava playfully lifts her crutch as if she’s beating Alex with it. 

 

“Oh, what are you gonna do now?” Ava says playfully, both women laugh before hearing someone clear their thoat. The slowly glance up, noticing Lena and Kara staring at them.

 

“Oh, shite,” Ava mumbles under her breath as Alex lets go of the blonde, before standing up straight. 

 

“Double shite,” Alex says as Lena narrows her gaze at the women. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Ava asks softly, smoothing out her scrubs. 

 

“The board wanted me to do a walk through of your progress. I was waiting for you and was talking to Dr. Danvers about the case you’ve been working on. Seeing what I could do to help since you were too busy wrestling in the hall with Dr. Alex Danvers, I presume. I see you are still using your crutch, it’s supposed to help you walk, not assault your colleague,” Lena says sarcastically before Alex glances at Ava, both women feeling suddenly tense. 

 

“Ó, ceart. Tá daoine ag déanamh an ionsaithe duit, (Oh, right. You have people do the assaulting for you),” Ava mumbles before Lena’s gaze narrows at her sister. 

 

“Ní féidir liom gortuithe a bhréagnú ar a laghad, (at least I don’t have to fake injuries),” Lena snaps. 

 

“Oh, deirfiúr beag, tá tú chomh dlúth sin, (oh, little sister, you really are so dense),” Ava counters, causing Lena to step forward, almost as if she is challenging her sister. Kara’s eyes widen as she notices Ava’s prosthetic peaking from under her scrubs. 

 

“Pant leg,” Kara mouths before Alex steps in front of Ava, blocking Lena’s view as she extends her hand forward. 

 

“Hi, Miss Luthor. Where are my manners? It’s nice to officially meet you,” Alex says politely as Ava smoothly adjusts her scrub pants, covering her prosthetic. Lena shakes the redhead’s hand before offering a small smile. 

 

“Likewise,” Lena says before knitting her brows at her sister. 

 

“Anything in particular we can help you with, Miss Luthor?” Ava asks, before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“No, I believe Kara showed me enough for today. I’ll report back to the board with our findings,” Lena says before turning toward the orthopedic surgeon, missing the tense gazes that flash across Ava and Alex’s faces. 

 

“Thank you for showing me your work. I hope to be seeing more of you.” 

 

“Me too. Thanks again for your help,” Kara says sweetly. Lena begins to walk away, her shoulder roughly bumping againstAva’s arm on her way out of the lab. 

 

“What did you tell her?” Alex asks. 

 

“What do you mean she helped you?!” Ava asks. 

 

“Do you think she knows?” Alex asks before Kara raises her hands in the air. 

 

“Easy, easy. I told her briefly about the case, referred to Ava as ‘Patient Zero’, before she told me to look over the angles of the prosthetic. She actually helped. She was nice and actually, kind of easy to work with,” Kara says softly. Before Ava can ask any further questions, her pager goes off. 

 

“This isn’t over,” Ava says before rushing out of the room. 

 

“Did I mess up?” Kara asks. 

 

“No, you didn’t. As long as you didn’t tell Lena who the patient actually is, you’ll be fine,” Alex says. 

 

“I didn’t expect Lena to be so,” Kara says before a dopey smile spreads across her lips. 

 

“Oh, god. I know that look,” Alex says before Kara blushes. 

 

“Pretty and smart. Like, really, really pretty,” Kara says shyly before the younger sibling’s pager goes off. 

 

“911. I’ve got to go.” 

 

Alex watches as Kara sprints out of the room, leaving the redhead to shake her head and feeling completely dumbfounded.

 

“Crap. My sister has a crush on Lena Luthor.” 


	4. Promises and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Really hoping that you’re still enjoying the story! Here’s the next chapter! Can’t wait to see what you think!

“Hey Tom, we’ll take a glass of red and a Guinness,” Sam says, causing the bartender to smirk at the lawyer. 

 

“Will you be at your usual table?” Tom asks. 

 

“You know it,” Sam says with a wink.

 

“Alright, I’ll bring your drinks over in a few,” Tom says. 

 

“You’re the best,” Sam says with a smile before walking toward the table and taking a seat. 

 

The lawyer anxiously sits at the table, waiting and hoping Ava will actually show up. Playing with her wedding ring, Tom sets the drinks on the table before the sound of the bar door opening causes Sam to glance up. Ava scans the bar, offering a small smile at the lawyer, before slowly walking toward the table. 

 

The surgeon is wearing a casual outfit, a pair of black skinny jeans with a white shirt tucked under a leather jacket. Her outfit is completed with a black Panoma-style hat resting atop her long curls. Sam watches as Ava limps toward the table, leaning heavily on her arm crutch before Sam stands to her feet and wraps her arms around the surgeon. 

 

“It’s so good to see you,” Sam whispers as Ava returns the hug. 

 

“It’s good to see you, too,” Ava says before the women break the embrace and take a seat around the table. 

 

“I got you a Guinness. Still your favorite, right?” Sam asks, causing Ava to smirk. 

 

“Of course,” Ava says before taking a sip of the beer. Sam sips her wine, watching as Ava rests her crutch against the vacant chair, noticing as the surgeon shifts uncomfortably in her seat. 

 

“So, how have you been?” 

 

“Okay, cut the shit. What the hell is going on?” Sam asks bluntly, causing Ava’s brows to arch in surprise. 

 

“Well, we’re having drinks,” Ava counters before Sam rolls her eyes. 

 

“Don’t be an idiot. Lena told me what happened at the meeting. Now, I want to hear your side,” Sam counters. 

 

“Sam,” Ava says before the lawyer shakes her head. 

 

“No. You come in here, limping like crazy and you are clearly in pain. Please, Ava. You are one of my best friends. No, you are my fucking family. Please, just talk to me,” Sam pleads, causing Ava to sigh. 

 

“What exactly did Lena tell you?” Ava asks. 

 

“Not much, other than you were using your crutch as a prop. Which we both know is a load of shit,” Sam says before Ava sips her beer. 

 

“You’re right. It’s not a prop. It hasn’t been for the last six months,” Ava says softly before Sam knits her brows. 

 

“What happened?” Sam asks. 

 

“Sam, it’s not a big deal,” Ava says before Sam shakes her head. 

 

“It is a big deal. You have never let anyone see you with a runny nose, let alone a damn crutch. Whatever it is, you can tell me. It will stay between us,” Sam says before Ava sighs. 

 

“It’s just,” Ava says, before shaking her head. 

 

“Remember when we were in college and Lena was working on some project for her bioengineering class? She freaking worked on that thing for months and couldn’t figure it out until miraculously one day, she turned it on and it started working? She went on to win multiple grants and prizes because of that damn thing. We both know who miraculously switched the panels and it sure as hell wasn’t her,” Sam says, causing Ava to nod with a guilty expression. 

 

“She still doesn’t know it was me?” Ava asks, causing Sam to shake her head. 

 

“No! She brags about that damn thing in every speech she gives,” Sam says, causing the women to share a small laugh. 

 

“You really want to know?” Ava asks.

 

“More than anything.” 

 

“Okay, the truth is that six months ago, I was overseas and my company was attacked by a Cadmus cell. We were hit by multiple roadside bombs and my memory is a little foggy, but I remember getting thrown out of a humvee,” Ava says, causing Sam to gasp. 

 

“Oh, Ava,” Sam says softly. 

 

“I remember helping my company before noticing another bomb next to a church and a little girl was standing on the trip wire. If the bomb went off, it was going to kill so many people, Sam. So, without hesitating, I helped her off of it by swapping her body with a piece of concrete. I grabbed her and started to run away. I think we maybe got ten steps andthen the next thing I remember is hearing an explosion and waking up, screaming in pain,” Ava says softly, before Sam reaches across the table, holding Ava’s hand in her own. 

 

“Oh my god,” Sam says, feeling tears pool in her eyes. 

 

“They didn’t find us for three days. I remember the town’s people coming up and giving the ones that survived food and water. After that, I don’t remember anything before waking up in a hospital bed,” Ava says, quickly wiping the stray tears from her eyes. 

 

“Ava. I’m so sorry,” Sam says softly. 

 

“Sam, did Lena tell you what she said after the crutch comment?” Ava asks, causing Sam to shake her head. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Figures,” Ava says before taking a large sip of her beer. 

 

“Ava, what did she say?” Sam asks, watching as Ava shakes her head, fighting tears from forming in her eyes. 

 

“Well, she said something along the lines like, ‘it’s not like you lost a leg or anything’,” Ava says, causing a loud gasp to fall from the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“Oh my god. When you saved those people, you lost your leg,” Sam says as Ava slowly nods her head. 

 

“Well, not exactly.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Sam asks. 

 

“They flew me back here to the military hospital. Had the best orthopedic surgeon come in and try to fix my leg. I don’t remember much, but from what I was told, my leg became septic and they had to do an emergency amputation,” Ava says before Sam chokes back a sob. 

 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Sam asks, before Ava shrugs. 

 

“I don’t know. You’ve always been one of Lena’s best friends. I just thought,” Ava says before Sam’s grip tightens against the major’s hand. 

 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. I never picked sides, do you hear me?! You slept in a hospital bed the entire time Ruby was sick, right next to me. You were fucking there through everything. You never left. I would have fucking been there for you!” Sam says, tears streaming down her face. 

 

“Sam, I-I died. Multiple times. A part of me wanted to after I found out about my leg. I felt like I didn’t have anyone or anything to come back to,” Ava says, wiping her eyes before Sam lunges across the table, hugging the blonde fiercely. Sam kisses the major’s cheek before pulling back and staring into Ava’s eyes. 

 

“You have me. You have Ruby. You have Lena,” Sam says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I lost Lena a long time ago. She never responded to any of my calls. She had Jess throw me out of L-Corp every time I tried to visit. I tried calling her, one last time, when I woke up from surgery and her lawyers threatened me with a harassment suit,” Ava says sadly before Sam shakes her head. 

 

“I’m so sorry. I should have pushed harder, called more. God, Ava,” Sam says before Ava gently wipes the tears from Sam’s eyes. 

 

“It’s my fault too after everything that happened. I said a lot of terrible things,” Ava says before Sam shakes her head. 

 

“Fuck whatever happened in the past. I don’t know what happened but who cares. You are here. You’re alive. That’s all that should matter. The rest will work itself out,” Sam says before Ava forces a small smile. 

 

“I really missed you,” Ava says, causing Sam to sob before hugging the major. 

 

“I missed you. God. Ava, we could have lost you,” Sam says between sobs. 

 

“Hey, I’m here. It’s okay,” Ava says softly. 

 

“I’m going to kick her ass for saying that to you,” Sam mumbles, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“It won’t do any good. You know how she gets when she has her mind set on something,” Ava says sadly before Sam shakes her head. 

 

“What can I do?” Sam asks. 

 

“You’re doing it. You’re here,” Ava says before rubbing the lawyer’s back before Sam leans back in her chair, wiping her eyes. 

 

“My firm, we’re going to contribute to The Josh Project. As much as you need,” Sam says before Ava’s eyes widen. 

 

“Sam, you don’t have to do that,” Ava says before the lawyer shakes her head. 

 

“It’s an amazing charity and you’re helping change the lives of thousands of soldiers. Hell, it’s changing your life now. You are like a sister to me and I’ll do whatever it takes to make my family’s life better. If she pulls that shit with you again, I’ll sue her myself. And win,” Sam says with a venomous tone. 

 

“Thank you. It feels good to get it off my chest,” Ava says before sipping her beer. Sam notices Ava’s wrist tattoo peaking from the sleeve of her jacket, instantly recognizing the handwriting. 

 

“Even though she won’t admit it, she still loves you,” Sam says softly before Ava follows the lawyer’s gaze to her tattoo. 

 

“Well, she says that about our mom and Lex, too,” Ava says sadly. 

 

“Are you ever going to tell her?” Sam asks before Ava sighs. 

 

“Right now, I’m focusing my own recovery and getting back to doing the things I love. But one day, I’ll tell her,” Ava says before Sam sips her wine with a small nod. 

 

“Promise?” Sam asks, sticking her pinky toward the major. Ava smirks before interlacing her pinky with the lawyer’s pinky. 

 

“I promise.” 

 

** Two days later... **

 

“Three more steps,” Kara says softly. 

 

“Fuck you and your three more steps,” Ava grunts, as she takes a small step. 

 

“Ava,” Alex says before Kara waves her hand at her sister. 

 

“It’s okay, you’re doing great Ava,” Kara encourages as the sweaty major takes another step. 

 

“One more,” Alex says as Ava takes the final step before collapsing. Kara quickly catches the major before Alex rushes over, helping Kara move to sit the major into a chair. Ava screams in pain, clutching her right leg before Kara nods to her sister. 

 

“Grab an ice pack,” Kara says before Alex rushes out of the room. 

 

“What hurts?” 

 

“My fucking knee!” Ava shouts as she grabs her prosthetic knee, causing Kara eyes to widen. 

 

“When did the phantom pains start?” Kara asks before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“About the same time you developed a crush on my sister,” Ava says before closing her eyes, missing Kara’s jaw hanging in shock. 

 

“Ava, I-I don’t have a crush on your sister,” Kara stammers before Ava looks at the younger surgeon. 

 

“I’m not mad. She really is a beautiful person even if she hates me,” Ava grunts before Alex rushes back into the room with a large ice pack. 

 

“What hurts?” Alex asks. 

 

“My right knee,” Ava says. 

 

“Not to be an ass but you don’t have one,” Alex says before Kara looks at her sister. 

 

“Phantom pain,” Kara says before taking the ice pack from her sister. Kara places the ice pack on Ava’s prosthetic knee, causing Ava to sigh in relief. 

 

“Thank you,” Ava says softly, staring down at her prosthesis. 

 

“I thought that phantom pains happen right after surgery?” Alex asks.

 

“Every patient is different. The pain is real, but her mind controls it,” Kara says softly. 

 

“Can stress and workload be causing it?” Alex asks, earning a nod from her sister. 

 

“It could contribute to it, absolutely. Along with lack of sleep. It could be anything really,” Kara says before Ava groans.

 

“Can I lay down for a bit?” Ava asks. 

 

“Absolutely,” Kara says. Kara and Alex slowly help Ava to her feet before leading her to a medical bed. They help her onto the bed before Alex gently places the ice pack back onto Ava’s prosthesis. 

 

“We’ll leave you alone for a minute. Yell if you need anything,” Alex says, earning a nod from the major. 

 

Alex nods toward the door, motioning for her sister to follow her outside. They exit the therapy room, closing the door behind them. 

 

“What the hell do we do now?” Alex asks in a hushed voice. 

 

“Well, we can try tricking her mind. There’s a lot of techniques we can try but honestly? She has to stop pushing herself,” Kara says softly. 

 

“I know. She’s just so happy and excited that the deal with the military and local animal shelters went through I don’t think she meant to push herself, it’s just the first time she’s felt excited about something,” Alex says before Kara nods. 

 

“What deal?” Kara asks. 

 

“She’s bringing in surgeons to prepare them before getting deployed. We have simulations and everything ready. As for the local animal shelters, she partnered with a local dog training group. They’re taking dogs that have went unadopted for the longest time and turning them into service dogs,” Alex says, causing Kara to smile. 

 

“I want to help. In any way I can,” Kara says, earning a nod from her sister.

 

“Ava will be happy to hear that. Speaking of which, what else can we do for her?” Alex asks softly. 

 

“The only thing we can do now is be here to support her,” Kara says before Alex nods. 

 

“And her prosthesis?” Alex asks. 

 

“It’s fine. Lena’s suggestion seemed to really work,” Kara says as a small smile tugs at her lips. 

 

“You are totally crushing on Ava’s sister,” Alex says, causing Kara to blush. 

 

“AvaknowsthatIthinkLenaisreallypretty,” Kara mumbles. 

 

“What?!” Alex says. 

 

“She told me while you were grabbing her ice pack. She’s not mad,” Kara says before Alex shakes her head. 

 

“I need a beer,” Alex says before Kara rolls her eyes. A small silence falls over the women as they gaze into the therapy room, finding Ava fast asleep. 

 

“Kara?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“I hate seeing her like this.” 

 

“Me too.”

 

“She’s going to be okay, right?” Alex asks softly before Kara wraps her arms around her sister’s shoulders. 

 

“She’s going to be okay. I promise.” 

 

** The next day...downtown... **

 

Lena sits at her desk, aimlessly staring at the reports scattered in front of her. The CEO had a long day filled with meetings, research, and an impromptu press conference on her thoughts about the battle between Morgan Edge and Cat Grant. Having deals with both parties, Lena remained neutral on the issue. However, sometimes being neutral isn’t enough for some people. 

 

The CEO’s office received hundreds of calls from each parties’ lawyers, requesting a private meeting. However, before Lena had the chance to decline the meetings, Jess had already done the work for her—she really did need to give that woman another raise. The feeling of being pulled into various directions in the business world is nothing new to Lena. However, for whatever reason, today is really wearing on the CEO.

 

Rubbing her temple with one hand, Lena’s gaze absentmindedly falls to the pen twirling between her fingers of her right hand. Her eyes slowly focus on the black ink tattoo on the inside of her wrist, resting just above the band of her watch. Sighing softly, Lena studies the Irish words, ‘chomh bródúil as duit’ (so proud of you), in her sister’s handwriting.

 

Lena isn’t sure why she got the tattoo, well, actually, that is a lie. Ava would leave notes on her desk. Serving as a little reminder to the CEO, that she has someone who will always be proud of her. Ava always seemed to know exactly when to leave a note for the CEO. Hell, those notes got Lena through the shite days like today. 

 

However, after everything that has happened between the siblings, Lena wasn’t sure how much meanings the tattoo holds as of now. But after Ava was deployed, Lena found herself in a tattoo parlor, getting the tattoo as a reminder that at one point, Ava was proud of her. 

 

“Airím uaim thú. Níos mó ná mar atá a fhios agat. (I miss you. More than you know),” Lena whispers before shaking her head at the sudden admission. 

 

The sound of her office door opening snaps her from her thoughts as a disheveled and angry Morgan Edge storms into her office. Lena stands to her feet, moving to stand at the front of her desk before crossing her arms. 

 

“Mr. Edge, last time I checked, we didn’t have a meeting,” Lena says coldly. 

 

“Cut the crap, Luthor. We had a deal and then you pull that shit with a press conference?!” Morgan says bitterly. 

 

“I didn’t chose a side, Mr. Edge. I was clearly stating that in no way is L-Corp involved with the lawsuit. Which is true. Whatever you and Ms. Grant have going on is between you two,” Lena says before the man shakes his head. 

 

“When I agreed to make your little mess go away, it came with a price,” Morgan snaps before Lena’s brows knit. 

 

“What mess was that? Other than you supplying my mother with chemicals that poisoned half the city’s water supply?” Lena counters before the man steps toward the CEO, invading her space. 

 

“Don’t forget, it was my private sector that let you call Lex the day of the bombing. I made it go away so the cops wouldn’t find out. What would you do if I told your sister? Hmm? You two already have bad blood, I would hate to inform her that it was you that told them where she was that day,” Morgan says before Lena’s lips tighten into a thin line. 

 

“You have no proof,” Lena says between clinched teeth. The man grips Lena’s arm, squeezing it tightly before leaning in, whispering in her ear. 

 

“I have tapes. If you don’t do exactly what I want, I’ll send them to Ava,” Morgan threatens. 

 

“No,” Lena says before the man smirks. 

 

“You aren’t in a position to be telling me, ‘no’, Lena. So, do we have an understanding?” Morgan asks. 

 

“Get out,” Lena says, causing the man to tighten his grip along her arm. A small gasp of pain escapes Lena’s lips, missing the sound of footsteps approaching from behind them. 

 

“Mr. Edge, I suggest you let go of my sister’s arm before I break yours,” Ava says harshly, causing the man to step away from the CEO, letting go of Lena’s arm. 

 

Lena moves her hand to rub the tender spot on her arm as she notices Ava standing in the middle of her office, wearing her army fatigues with a tight grip around her crutch. Ava’s gaze falls on her sister, completely ignoring the huffing man as she takes a step closer. 

 

“Éanlaith, an bhfuil tú ceart go leor? (Birdie, are you alright?)” Ava asks softly. Lena’s eyes soften at the sound of her sister’s use of the childhood nickname Ava came up with before nodding her head. 

 

“Tá mé ceart go leor, (I’m okay),” Lena says, lightly rubbing her arm, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“This doesn’t concern you,” Morgan says bitterly, causing Ava to arch a brow. 

 

“It most certainly does. You’re on our property and from what I can tell, you weren’t invited,” Ava counters, glaring at the man. 

 

“I was just leaving. Lena, we’ll be in touch,” Morgan says before exiting the office, roughing bumping his shoulder against Ava on his way out. 

 

“Cul tona (dick head),” Ava mumbles, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Lena asks, before Ava rubs the back of her neck. 

 

“I finished a meeting with the general and was in the area. I was just stopping by to drop off some paperwork on Jess’ desk. Your door was open and I heard a yelp. So, I came in to check on you,” Ava says softly, the sincerity in her voice briefly catches Lena off-guard before she nods her head. 

 

“Just a misunderstanding. That’s all,” Lena says in a dismissive tone before moving to sit behind her desk. Ava nods before taking her cap from her back pocket. 

 

“Right. The latest funding and research reports on The Josh Project are on Jess’ desk. Sorry for the interruption,” Ava says before turning and walking out of the office. 

 

Lena watches as Ava crutches out of the office, closing the door behind her before releasing an emotional sigh. Shaking her head, Lena’s not sure what would have happened if Ava hadn’t walked into the office, but she’s thankful that she did. Looking down at her wrist, Lena slowly nods before mumbling to herself. 

 

“Go raibh maith agat, AJ, (thank you, AJ).” 


	5. Oh, Fuck.

After dealing with a very angry Cat Grant, Sara needs space and a drink—a strong one at that. However, considering she has four more consults with clients all afternoon, space is her only option at the moment. Sighing softly, Sara is happy that Sam gave her an extended break, and she intends on taking advantage of the entire break—down to the very last second. 

 

Since she can’t go to the bar for a drink, Sara decides to take advantage of the beautiful, sunny weather and finds herself walking in the park. Walking through the park isn’t something the lawyer would normally do on her breaks. The climate in Star City was mostly gloomy and rainy, never allowing her to fully enjoy being outdoors. It was one of the reasons why Sara moved to National City. Well, that and her past—her last case made her want to quit practicing law all together. 

 

However, if she chose to quit law, that meant that she would be disappointing the two people that always believed in her. She couldn’t live with herself if she disappointed them, and couldn’t live in the city that had taken so much away from her. So, she started looking elsewhere. When Sam offered her the opportunity to come to National City, she readily accepted and took this as a fresh start—she plans on making the most of it. 

 

Sara walks along the path through the park, smiling as she watches parents playing with their children and older couples sitting on benches, feeding the birds. As Sara continues to walk through the park, the sound of a dog barking catches her attention. Turning her head, she smiles as a Golden Retriever trips over his body, rapidly snapping at a tennis ball as he continues to tumble around in the grass. 

 

Laughing softly, Sara watches as the dog stands to his feet with the ball in his mouth before jogging toward the lawyer. Sara smiles as the dog rapidly wags his tail as he rubs his body against her legs. Bending slightly, Sara runs her hands through the dog’s soft coat before receiving a lick to the cheek.

 

“Ahh! You little stinker!” Sara says playfully as she pats the dog’s sides. The dog barks happily, moving his head to rub against Sara’s hands. 

 

“You’re very cute. Now, where is your owner?” 

 

“Ethan, tá mé ag dul chun do asal furry a chiceáil! (Ethan, I’m going to kick your furry ass!),” a familiar, Irish voice shouts playfully. 

 

Sara’s lips turn up into a wide smile as Ava walks toward her, wearing a white, skew neck shirt with a pair of black joggers, a white pair of Yeezy sneakers completing her look. Her long hair is pulled into a low, side-ponytail and tucked into a military-issued camouflage, baseball cap as she crutches her way toward the lawyer. Seeing Ava in a suit was one thing, but damn, seeing her in athletic clothes made Sara’s head spin—she looks incredible. 

 

“Sara,” Ava says as a smile tugs at her lips. 

 

“Ava, hi,” Sara says as the dog moves to stand next to Ava’s right leg. 

 

“I’m sorry if he bothered you. He normally doesn’t run off like that,” Ava says before clipping a leash onto the dog’s collar. 

 

“Not at all. He’s adorable,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod with a smile. 

 

“Well, he’s been angry with my work schedule. So, I thought since I have the afternoon of that we would play fetch. However, you can see how that ended up,” Ava says, narrowing her gaze the dog, causing Sara to laugh as he looks up at the blonde with the most adorable expression. 

 

“Aw, but look at that handsome face. You can’t stay mad at that,” Sara coos, causing a smile to cross the blonde’s lips. 

 

“You’re right. He’s lucky I love him so much or I’d trade him in for a new one. What brings you to the park, today?” Ava asks. 

 

“If I admit that I am running away from Cat Grant, will you think less of me?” Sara asks, causing Ava’s brows to knit. 

 

“No, not at all. She can be quite scary. But may I ask, what caused you to run from her? I just need to know if I need to start hobbling away now,” Ava says playfully, causing a small laugh to escape Sara’s throat. 

 

“Remember that big case that I told you about? Well, she’s my client,” Sara says as Ava’s eyes widen. 

 

“I didn’t realize that’s the case you are working on,” Ava says. 

 

“Oh, so you thought I was working for your sister instead?” Sara asks, causing Ava’s brow to arch in shock. 

 

“Wait. How do you know who my sister is?” Ava asks as a guilty expression crosses the lawyer’s face. 

 

“I saw something on the news about your charity before we met. And, being in the corporate world, people talk,” Sara says before Ava nods. 

 

“Why didn’t you say something that day at the bar?” Ava asks. 

 

“Well, I know what it’s like for people to base you off of your last name and your relationship with your family. I noticed how you reacted when I described the case I was assigned. You should know, if I was Lena’s lawyer, I wouldn’t put myself in a position to flirt with you. That’s a tacky way to get to someone in my opinion,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“It’s just, being back in this atmosphere is messing with my head. My sister and I, as you’ve probably heard, have a strained relationship. I should have never thought you were working for her. I am really sorry for the way I acted. I really enjoyed talking with you that night,” Ava says before Sara nods with a smirk playing on her lips. 

 

“Then you will just have to make it up to me,” Sara quips, causing Ava to smile. 

 

“Alright. What can I do?” Ava asks. 

 

“Walking with me is a good start,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Well, it’s not every day that Ethan and I have the chance to walk with a beautiful woman in the park. Isn’t that right, buddy?” Ava asks before scratching behind the dog’s ears. Sara smiles as the pair begin walking along the path, as Ethan follows closely next to Ava’s right leg. 

 

“I never pegged you to be a dog person. Or pet person for that matter,” Sara says before Ava laughs. 

 

“To be honest, me too. Just with my schedule, I never had time for a pet,” Ava says softly. 

 

“What changed?” Sara asks. 

 

“When I started, The Josh Project, I knew that there were limited resources available for soldiers when they return home. Hell, after my time in the military, I realized that, like many other soldiers, I wasn’t okay, mentally or physically. So, I partnered with local shelters and rescues to train dogs to help soldiers during their recovery. So, Ethan here, is my support dog. I know that I’m not supposed to really let him be a normal dog, but, he’s earned it after the crap I’ve put him through lately,” Ava says bravely, causing Sara to smile in awe at the woman’s honesty. 

 

“It takes a brave woman to admit that,” Sara says before Ava shakes her head lightly. 

 

“Too many good people, much better people than myself, suffer long after the war. I’m just trying to help in any way that I can,” Ava says before Sara grabs the woman’s hand. 

 

“I think, what you’re doing is incredible. You, Ava Luthor, are amazing,” Sara says, lightly squeezing the woman’s hand. 

 

“Many people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole, let alone, hold one’s hand in the park,” Ava counters, before Sara threads their fingers together. 

 

“Well, I’m not your average person. Besides, if your evil, Luthor plan is having your dog charm me, I think that’s an evil plan I can get on board with,” Sara quips, causing the major to laugh. 

 

“Fair enough. So, you know a little about me. So, care to tell me a little bit about yourself?” Ava asks. 

 

“Sara Lance, born and raised in Star City. My sister, Laurel, she was the one who made me realize that I wanted to be a lawyer. She was the fiercest DA inside the city. Meanwhile, I climbed my way to the top of the corporate law food chain, before everything went to hell. I needed a fresh start, so, I came here,” Sara says as a flash of pain surges through her eyes. Ava instantly recognizes that pain, before lightly squeezing the lawyer’s hand and decides not to press any further. 

 

“Well, I for one, am glad you did. Sam made a really good call bringing you here,” Ava says before Sara’s brows arch. 

 

“How do you know my boss?” Sara asks. 

 

“Sam is a dear friend of mine. Hell, she’s practically family. You haven’t told her that we’ve met, by chance, have you?” Ava asks before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Should I?” Sara asks. 

 

“Probably not. She would practically squeal with joy and never leave you alone,” Ava says. 

 

“Well that’s nothing new. We share an office,” Sara quips. 

 

“Oh, so you’re a partner?” Ava asks. 

 

“As long as Cat Grant doesn’t kill me, yes,” Sara says, causing Ava to smirk. 

 

“Oh, so you really are a hotshot?” Ava quips. 

 

“Oh, doubting my abilities?” Sara asks before the sound of a phone rings, interrupting the women’s conversation. Groaning, Sara checks the device before rolling her eyes. 

 

“Oh, bullocks. I know that look.” 

 

“Apparently, Cat is at the firm. Demanding my presence,” Sara says before Ava nods with a smile. 

 

“Well then, it’s only fair that Ethan and I walk you back to work,” Ava says, lightly squeezing the lawyer’s hand. 

 

“Oh? Is this because you’re still trying to make it up to me?” Sara asks before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I just figured you could use the Gouda company before you walk back into the lion’s den,” Ava says with a cheeky smile. A loud laugh escapes Sara’s lips at the cheesy joke. 

 

“I thought you didn’t like cheesy jokes?” Sara asks. 

 

“Well, when you’re the one saying them, suddenly, I don’t mind,” Ava says smoothly, causing a small tinge of blush to fill the lawyer’s cheeks. 

 

“Well, in that case, we better get back before people begin to get Swiss-spicious of my absence,” Sara says, causing Ava to laugh with a shake of her head. 

 

The women slowly make their way out of the park, never letting go of each other’s hands. Ethan follows closely alongside Ava as the women continue to exchange in a flirty, playful banter. Sara laughs and enjoys her time with Ava, loving how easily the conversation flows between them. It warms Sara’s heart at the way Ava’s Irish accent has thickened since the first time they met, making Sara think Ava feels comfortable around her—the smile on the major’s face and grip around her hand also gives it away. 

 

The pair continue to talk freely, lightly swinging their joined hands as they walk along the busy city sidewalk. As they walk across the final crosswalk, Ava pulls Sara closer to her body, causing the lawyer to smile at the protective nature of the tall blonde. Normally, Sara wouldn’t find herself enjoying a protective embrace, but ultimately, finds herself leaning into Ava’s side, her smile widening even further. As they approach the law firm, Sara slows her pace before turning to the blonde. 

 

“Well, I guess this is where our walk ends,” Sara says softly. 

 

“I reckon, you’re right,” Ava says. 

 

“So, there is one more way that you can make it up to me for leaving me at the bar by myself,” Sara says before Ava smirks. 

 

“Oh, the walk and handholding wasn’t enough?” Ava quips, causing Sara to shake her head with a smile. 

 

“Not when I want it to happen again,” Sara says before Ava slides her hand into her pocket, retrieving her phone. 

 

“Well, seeing that I would also like for this to happen again, please, put your number in my phone,” Ava says, handing Sara the phone. The lawyer quickly types her number into the device before handing it back to the major, with a wide smile spread across her lips. 

 

“How can I be so sure that you’ll call?” Sara asks, biting her bottom lip. Ava smirks and slowly leans closer to the lawyer before planting a soft, lingering kiss against Sara’s cheek and capturing the corner of Sara’s lips. 

 

“Does that answer your question?” Ava asks, lightly pulling the lawyer closer to her body. Before Sara can retort, the doors of the law firm open, as Sam and Lena exit the building. 

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” Lena says. 

 

“Oh, you can’t be serious,” Sam counters. 

 

“It’s bullshit, Sam, and you know it,” Lena says, before a small gasp escapes Sam’s lips. Both women’s eyes widen as they notice Sara and Ava sharing a close embrace. 

 

“Sara. Ava,” Sam says with a devilish smirk, breaking the women from their moment. Sara feels Ava’s body stiffen slightly at the sight of her sister, and the lawyer gently rubs her thumb along Ava’s knuckles in attempts to relax the major.

 

“Sam, Miss Luthor,” Ava says formally before Lena narrows her gaze at the pair. 

 

“I don’t think we’ve met. Lena Luthor,” Lena says calmly, extending her hand toward the lawyer. Sara quickly returns the handshake, offering a polite smile at the CEO. 

 

“Sara Lance, pleasure to meet you,” Sara says. 

 

“Likewise. You’re working with Cat Grant, correct?” Lena asks, earning a nod from the lawyer. 

 

“Don’t keep her waiting. She doesn’t take kindly to distractions.” 

 

“Lena. Enough,” Sam says in a harsh whisper. Ava rolls her eyes before leaning down and planting a featherlight kiss against Sara’s forehead. 

 

“You’re actually going to call, right?” Sara asks in a whisper as she looks to the major. Ava nods her head with a small smile before bringing Sara’s hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles. 

 

“As much as I hate to agree, she’s right. I don’t want to keep you. Go, be great in there,” Ava whispers before reluctantly letting go of the lawyer’s hand. Ava watches as Sara disappears into the lobby, before noticing Lena’s harsh gaze. 

 

“Can’t go anywhere without your prop now can you? Oh, but it seems now you have to go around with a dog, too?” Lena asks harshly, causing Sam’s jaw to clench. Ethan slowly begins to growl at the CEO as he protectively stands in front of Ava’s prosthesis. 

 

“Again, not a prop. As for Ethan, he’s actually working. That’s what service dogs typically do, you know,” Ava says before Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“Service dog my ass. You probably used it as an excuse to charm your way into that lawyer’s pants to get more money for your charity,” Lena mumbles before Sam shakes her head. 

 

“Lena!” Sam exclaims, noticing Ava’s eyes fill with hurt before quickly shaking it off. 

 

“Oh, dear sister, I don’t need to charm my way into people’s bedrooms to close a business deal. If I did, I’d make sure to come to you for advice,” Ava snaps, causing Lena’s jaw to tighten. 

 

“Go to hell,” Lena snaps, before Ava smirks. 

 

“I’ll make sure to save you a seat,” Ava quips with a wink, causing the CEO to scowl. 

 

“Sam, we’ll talk later,” Lena says before entering the back of her town car, slamming the door closed. Ava rolls her eyes as the town car disappears into traffic before Sam arches her eyebrow at the major. 

 

“Well, that went well,” Sam says before Ava shrugs her shoulder. 

 

“Believe it or not, that was a nice encounter,” Ava says before Sam shakes her head. 

 

“I want to punch her for what she says about your injury,” Sam says before Ava nods. 

 

“Don’t. I’m alright,” Ava says before a devilish smile crosses Sam’s lips. 

 

“Sooo, you and Sara, huh?”

 

“Sam.”

 

“Ah, ah. No, arguing. Luckily for you, I have a meeting to get to right now. But, don’t think I’m going to forget that you’re dating my newest law partner,” Sam says before Ava groans. 

 

“Sam, it’s still new,” Ava says before Sam winks.

 

“Call it what you want, but you look smitten. Which is really nice to see. You deserve to be happy, Ava,” Sam says sweetly. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Alright, I’ve got to go to this meeting. Dinner at mine sometime this week?” Sam asks, earning a nod from the major. 

 

“Sam, make sure Cat doesn’t kill Sara until I can take her out on a date,” Ava says before a Cheshire grin spreads across her friend’s lips. 

 

“Deal.” 

 

Sam quickly plants a quick kiss against Ava’s cheek before disappearing into the lobby of the law firm. Ava and Ethan begin walking down the sidewalk, before the major grabs her phone andtypes out a quick text. 

 

_** Ava (to Sara): I’m really glad that Ethan ran away from me today.  ** _

 

_** Sara: Me too. I can’t stop smiling and I’m pretty sure Cat thinks I’m on drugs.  ** _

 

_** Ava (to Sara): Well, it’s better than a Luthor walking down the street with a huge smile on their face. Four people turned the opposite direction when they saw the smile on my face.  ** _

 

_** Cat Grant: Stop flirting with my lawyer.  ** _

 

_** Cat Grant: It’s good to have you back, Major.  ** _

 

_** Sara: Their loss is my gain. Talk to you soon, gorgeous.  ** _

 

Shaking her head with a laugh, Ava slides her phone into her pocket as she continues walking down the city sidewalk—with a sudden pep in her step. 

 

“Maybe being back isn’t as bad as I thought.” 

 

** Hours later... **

 

Sam told herself she wasn’t going to pick sides. However, after hearing Lena’s exchange with Ava this afternoon, she hasn’t been able to focus. Were both women guilty of exchanging harsh words? Yes. However, it was the venomous tone Lena used when talking about Ava’s crutch made her cringe—no, it made her angry. When she saw the hurt in flash in Ava’s eyes, it broke her heart because she knows how alone Ava felt after her injury—no, how alone she still feels. 

 

Something happened between her two best friends and the fact that neither of them wanted to say what, is driving the lawyer mad. She has to do something about it before it’s too late. Which is the reason she finds herself walking through the halls of L-Corp with a sense of purpose. Turning the corner, Sam’s heels click rapidly as she approaches her wife’s desk. Jess quickly stands to her feet, moving in front of the desk as she notices the anger in Sam’s eyes. Jess quickly wraps her arms around her wife’s neck, pulling her in for a tight hug before whispering in her ear. 

 

“Baby, you need to calm down,” Jess says sweetly, planting a kiss against Sam’s lips. 

 

“You didn’t hear her, Jess. God, the hurt in Ava’s eyes,” Sam says, shaking her head lightly. 

 

“I know but if you go in there angry, you’re only going to make things worse,” Jess says, before Sam nods. 

 

“I just want to know what happened,” Sam says before a small smile crosses Jess’ lips. 

 

“Me too, which is why I’ve been doing some digging,” Jess says, causing Sam’s eyes to widen. 

 

“You little minx. You didn’t tell me that,” Sam says. 

 

“Well, I thought it was weird that Ava kept trying to see Lena but she never left any messages or video calls. So, I am, secretly and carefully, hacking into Lena’s private email. I’ve got one more firewall to get through and then we should be good,” Jess says in a whisper. 

 

“I love you, you know that?” Sam asks, causing the woman to roll her eyes before planting a small kiss against the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“I love you, too. Now, go in there and keep your cool,” Jess says, causing Sam to nod. 

 

“I will,” Sam says as she opens the door to Lena’s office. 

 

“She’s going to lose it,” Jess mumbles to herself before taking a seat at her desk. 

 

Sam closes the door behind her as she walks into Lena’s office, finding the CEO at her desk with a report in her head. Lena watches as Sam moves to sit in the chair across from her before arching a brow. 

 

“When I meant later, I didn’t mean that it had to be today,” Lena says. 

 

“Well, there’s something that I need to talk to you about as well,” Sam says. 

 

“Other than going behind my back and donating to my sister’s charity, what else could there be?” Lena asks harshly. 

 

“You promised me that you would try with Ava. Then you pull that shit in front of my building. What the hell is wrong with you?” Sam counters, causing Lena to narrow her gaze. 

 

“Am I the only one that sees through this little act of hers?” Lena asks. 

 

“It’s not an act, Lena.” 

 

“Christ, she’s really gotten to you. Hasn’t she?” Lena asks. 

 

“I donated because it’s something, I believe, is the right thing to do. She’s helping people, Lena. This project can very well change her life too!” Sam says angrily, causing Lena to arch a brow. 

 

“Why? By boosting her reputation? You know, I checked. She’s never seen live gunfire before, yet, she’s walking around as if she has. It’s pathetic,” Lena says, causing the lawyer to shake her head. 

 

“Who told you that, hmm? Was it Lex? Your mother? Or how about that sleaze-ball, Morgan Edge? Since when has anything those assholes have said, ever, been the truth?” Sam asks bitterly, stunning the CEO. 

 

“How would you know?! Ava isn’t as innocent as you think!” Lena shouts. 

 

“You know, what? I can’t do this,” Sam says before standing from her chair. 

 

“I thought you weren’t picking sides?” Lena asks, before Sam’s jaw tightens. 

 

“I’m not, but I’m at least trying to hear her side,” Sam says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Oh, you can’t be serious. She’s totally using you against me,” Lena says before Sam scoffs. 

 

“She’s not using me against you!” Sam screams. 

 

“How is she not?!” Lena counters in a fiery tone. 

 

“Because you’re doing it all by yourself!” Sam shouts, causing the CEO to shake her head. 

 

“Unbelievable.” 

 

“I’m going to ask you something and I’m going to need you to be completely honest with me,” Sam says coldly. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Six months ago, did you threaten Ava with a harassment suit?” Sam asks, catching the CEO off-guard. 

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Lena asks before Sam shakes her head.

 

“How could you do that?” Sam asks. 

 

“She kept calling, excessively at all times of the day. We couldn’t even get through a five minute meeting without her trying to interrupt and it was interfering with business. So Mr. Peterson put a stop to it. I don’t see what the issue is,” Lena says before Sam gasps. 

 

“Peterson. My firm’s Peterson?” Sam asks. 

 

“Yes,” Lena says, her brows knitting in confusion. 

 

“Oh my god. That’s it,” Sam says as tears begin to fill her eyes, suddenly realizing why Ava felt like she couldn’t reach out to Sam after her injury. 

 

“What is it?” Lena asks. 

 

“She didn’t reach out after she got back because the suit came from my office,” Sam says softly. 

 

“I don’t see how that’s important,” Lena says, causing Sam to shake her head as she wipes her eyes. 

 

“She kept calling because she woke up in a hospital bed, alone and scared! She fucking died and had to recover by herself! After everything, she fucking called because she needed you! How is that not important?!” Sam snaps, causing a small gasp to escape the CEO’s lips. 

 

“S-she died?” Lena asks, voice trembling. Sam shakes her head, regretting her outburst before wiping her eyes. 

 

“Lena, I love you but if you don’t get your head out of your ass, you’re going to lose her for good. So, you need to figure out what’s important to you. The past can’t fix itself, but you two can fix your present and future. Don’t fuck this up. Please,” Sam says before exiting the office, slamming the door behind her. Jess looks up at her wife’s tear-stained face before wrapping her arms around the lawyer. 

 

“I didn’t keep my cool.” 

 

“I heard.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“She needed the reality check. However, you could have done it a bit quieter.” 

 

“Ava’s going to kick my ass.” 

 

“Probably.” 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s going to work out. While you two were busy screaming at each other, I got through the last firewall.” 

 

Sam leans back, studying her wife’s face, before nodding her head slowly. Jess’ worrisome expression causes the lawyer’s heart to pound hardly against her chest before finding the strength to speak. 

 

“What is it?” Sam asks, before Jess pulls Sam into a tight hug before whispering into her wife’s ear. 

 

“We can’t talk about it here, but I found Ava’s messages.” 

 

“You’re serious?” Sam asks in a whisper. 

 

“Oh yeah, along with a lot of other stuff that you’re definitely going to want to see.” 


	6. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Two chapters in one day! Can’t wait to see what you think! Let me know in the comments!

“Kara is going to kill you if she finds out we went for a ride,” Alex says as she gets off her motorcycle. 

 

“We’ll just have to keep this between us, won’t we, Captain?” Ava counters as she slides off her motorcycle.

 

“Ava, you know if you keep pushing yourself that you’re going to trigger more phantom pains,” Alex says, as the women walk into Alex’s porch. 

 

“I’m always in pain. I might as well enjoy doing what I love,” Ava quips. 

 

“You are a major pain in my ass,” Alex says, causing Ava to bump her with her hip. 

 

“At least you know your rank,” Ava says playfully before the captain opens the door, ushering the woman inside. Closing the door behind them, the women set their helmets onto a small table in the foyer before walking into the kitchen. 

 

“How was the ride?” Maggie asks, before hugging Ava. 

 

“Amazing and very much needed. How are you?” Ava asks before Alex moves to kiss her fiancé’s lips. 

 

“I’m good. No crutch today and a motorcycle ride. You must be feeling full of yourself, today,” Maggie says, causing Alex to roll her eyes. 

 

“Mags, don’t encourage her,” Alex quips before Ava laughs. 

 

“It’s been alright. Ethan and I went to the park, played for a bit. It was really good,” Ava says with a dreamy smile. 

 

“You met someone,” Maggie says, causing Alex’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Who?!” Alex asks. 

 

“No,” Ava defends as blush fills her cheeks. 

 

“Liar,” Maggie says. 

 

“Fine. I met someone.”

 

“Told ya.” 

 

“Who is she?” Alex asks, causing Ava to groan. 

 

“The same woman I met at the bar last week,” Ava says, causing the couple to smile widely. 

 

“Oooooooh,” Maggie says, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“Sit down, I want all of the details,” Alex says. 

 

“Me too. I’ll grab the beer,” Maggie says before walking into the kitchen. 

 

“Remind me again, why am I friends with you?” Ava asks. 

 

“Because you love us” Alex says. 

 

“And we’re pretty awesome,” Maggie chimes. 

 

“Ugh, I really need to find other friends,” Ava groans playfully. 

 

“No one else is going to put up with your shit. So, looks like you’re stuck with us. Now, come on. I want to know everything,” Alex says. Ava and Alexwalk into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Maggie quickly reenters the room, handing each of the women a beer before sitting next to Alex. 

 

“Thanks, babe,” Alex says, pressing a kiss against the detective’s cheek. 

 

“Thank you, Maggie,” Ava says politely.

 

“Okay, spill,” Alex orders. 

 

“Well, Ethan and I were playing an intense game of fetch in the park until he just ran off. I chased after him and when I found him he was rubbing all over Sara. It was really cute,” Ava says happily. 

 

“Damn, look at Ethan being a wingman,” Alex says.

 

“Sara, huh? What’s she do?” Maggie asks. 

 

“She’s a lawyer. She’s one of Sam’s new partners at the firm,” Ava says, causing Maggie to nod as she knits her brows. 

 

“What’s that look for?” Alex asks. 

 

“I think, I might know her. It’s Sara Lance, right?” Maggie asks, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“That’s her,” Ava says softly, as a large smile crosses the detective’s lips. 

 

“Damn, Ava. You’ve got good taste. Sara’s hot,” Maggie says before Alex smacks her arm. 

 

“Watch it,” Alex says, causing Maggie to laugh before wrapping an arm around her fiancé. 

 

“Simmer down, Danvers. You’ll say the same thing when you see her,” Maggie says. 

 

“Wait, how do you know Sara?” Ava asks. 

 

“I had a case that made us partner up with a precinct in Star City. I met her because it was her client that we were going after. She was the one who actually helped us catch the bastard. Oh, and her sister was one hell of a DA,” Maggie says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Anyways, before Maggie’s libido got in the way,” Alex says, causing Maggie to scoff. 

 

“Hey!” Maggie defends.

 

“You were saying,” Alex says with a smirk as she looks at Ava. 

 

“Well, we got to talking about that night at the bar and why I didn’t give her my number,” Ava says, as a guilty expression crosses her face. 

 

“Do I want to why?” Alex asks. 

 

“Probably not,” Ava says softly, sipping her beer. 

 

“I want to know!” Maggie says. 

 

“Well, at the bar we were talking about our days and she mentioned something about being assigned to a corporate case dealing with partner issues. At first, I thought it was Lena sending a lawyer to mess with my head,” Ava says sadly. 

 

“Oh, Ava,” Alex says. 

 

“Wouldn’t put it past Lena though,” Maggie mumbles, causing Alex to elbow the detective. 

 

“Maggie.” 

 

“She’s not wrong. It’s total something my sister would do. Hell, I’ve seen her do it. However, Sara quickly let me know that she is working on the Grant-Edge case. From there, we found ourselves walking through the park, sharing stories and laughing. Hell, we held hands even,” Ava says with a shy smile. 

 

“Aww,” Alex coos. 

 

“Smitten kitten. It’s a good look on you, Luthor,” Maggie says, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“Then what happened?” Alex asks. 

 

“Well, she was called back to work. Ethan and I walked her back to her office, and I got her number,” Ava says with a wide smile. 

 

“Oh, you totally kissed her,” Maggie says, causing Alex to groan at her fiancé as Ava nods her head. 

 

“You literally take the surprise out of everything. Stupid detective senses,” Alex mumbles, causing the women to laugh. 

 

“Yes, I kissed her and about that same time, that’s when Sam and Lena exited the building,” Ava says, causing the couple to groan. 

 

“Ah, hell,” Maggie says. 

 

“Shite,” Alex says, causing Ava to smirk at her best friend. 

 

“Shite, indeed. She introduced herself and practically scared Sara away. I’m just glad Sara made it back into the building before she had to hear Lena’s tongue lashing,” Ava says, sipping her beer. 

 

“What happened?” Maggie asks. 

 

“Same shite. My crutch is a prop, Ethan is a prop. I’m in it for the sympathy. Whatever else she can come up with, really. Oh, and Ethan growled at her,” Ava says.

 

”I fucking love that dog,” Alex says, causing Maggie to nod. 

 

“Me too,” Maggie says. 

 

“It’s just for a minute, I was really happy but the way Lena looked at me, god. I felt the hate and rage she has toward me and now I just feel guilty,” Ava says before sipping her beer. 

 

“You don’t deserve that,” Alex says with a shake of her head. 

 

“Alex is right, you don’t deserve that. Whatever Lena has to say, don’t let it ruin what you and Sara can potentially have,” Maggie says softly. 

 

“I won’t,” Ava says before Alex reaches across the couch, taking the major’s hand into her own. 

 

“I know you don’t want to talk about the issues with Lena, but when you’re ready, we’re here for you,” Alex says. 

 

“I know. Thank you, both. For everything,” Ava says before Maggie nods. 

 

“Don’t mention it. You’re family, and in this family, we take care of each other. Speaking of which, I have a very important question,” Maggie says with a mischievous smile. 

 

“Oh god,” Alex says. 

 

“Should I be nervous?” Ava asks. 

 

“I’m not sure,” Alex quips. 

 

“I have some pretty amazing steaks in the fridge and some fresh veggies, think you’re up to grilling, tonight?” Maggie asks, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“She still overcooks them, huh?” Ava asks, causing Alex to nod. 

 

“Every. Damn. Time,” Alex says, causing Ava to laugh before nodding her head. 

 

“Come on, Sawyer. Can’t have you marrying my best friend if you keep burning steaks,” Ava says before standing to her feet and walks into the kitchen. 

 

“I don’t burn them! They’re just really, really, well-done,” Maggie counters. 

 

“That literally means the same thing!” Ava quips before  Maggie walks into the kitchen. Alex laughs at the two women bickering before sighing into her beer. 

 

“It’s good to see you smiling again, Ava.” 

 

** Meanwhile, across town... **

 

“Are you ready?” Jess asks, as Sam pours each of them a glass of wine. 

 

“Yeah, I figured wine will be needed for this,” Sam says before moving to sit next to her wife, setting their glasses down on the island. 

 

“Good call,” Jess says as she opens her laptop. As Jess types furiously, Sam takes a sip of her wine before her wife releases a small sigh. 

 

“Alright, here’s what I found,” Jess says. Sam leans closer to her wife, staring at the laptop’s screen. 

 

“Holy shit, there must be hundreds of them,” Sam says softly, scrolling through pages of video messages from Ava. 

 

“Three hundred-twelve. That averages to one video per week for the last six years,” Jess says sadly, causing a sad sigh to escape the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“Oh, Ava. You sweet soul. You sent her a message every week of your deployment,” Sam says softly. 

 

“I’m not sure who hacked the system, I’m still running diagnostics on it, but whoever it was, definitely didn’t want Lena to see these,” Jess says sadly. 

 

“I knew Ava wasn’t lying about sending Lena messages,” Sam says softly. 

 

“That’s not all. Look at this,” Jess says, quickly scrolling through the laptop before highlighting several tabs. 

 

“Holy shit. Is that?” Sam asks. 

 

“Yup. Lena also sent video messages, but they never sent to Ava’s return address. Whoever hacked the server, essentially trapped them in limbo,” Jess says, causing Sam to gasp. 

 

“Oh my god. So, this has to be someone either on Ava’s side or at L-Corp,” Sam says, causing Jess to shake her head. 

 

“It’s not from the military. Their system is super easy to hack and their encryption codes are child’s play. I could even teach you how to do it,” Jess says, causing Sam to shrug with a nod. 

 

“Alright, so what’s your theory?” Sam asks as Jess sips her wine. 

 

“Honestly? I’m going with either Lex or Lillian. I mean, they are their biggest threats,” Jess says, causing Sam to nod. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right about that,” Sam says, before noticing Jess’ brows knit as she scrolls through documents. 

 

“Why do I feel like there is a ‘but’ coming?” 

 

“Because there is one. Look at this,” Jess says, clicking open a tab. A document fills the screen displaying email threads, causing Sam’s eyes to widen at the sight of a familiar name. 

 

“Why is Morgan Edge emailing Lex?” Sam asks. 

 

“I’m not sure. The emails are pretty vague, but something doesn’t add up. Though, it could explain why Edge came to see Lena a few days ago,” Jess says as she continues to scroll through documents. 

 

“Wait, he went to see Lena?” Sam asks, causing Jess to nod. 

 

“Yeah, after the press conference, L-Corp was a madhouse. The phones were ringing off the hooks. After a while, they calmed down and I took the opportunity to take a bathroom break. When I came out, Ava was dropping off paperwork and that’s when we heard a yelp from inside Lena’s office. Ava rushed in and then shortly after, Edge walked out. Looking pissed as ever,” Jess says, before Sam knits her brows. 

 

“I know he’s nervous about his lawsuit with Cat Grant. But why would he go see Lena?” Sam asks. 

 

“I’m not sure. Unless it was to admit he’s been working with Lex,” Jess says, causing the lawyer’s head to shake. 

 

“No, that would be the nail in his coffin. He couldn’t risk that coming out, Cat would have Sara bury him even further than she already has. Unless,” Sam says as Jess’ eyes widen. 

 

“He has something on Lena,” Jess says before rapidly typing information into the laptop. Sam plants a kiss against her wife’s cheek before sipping her wine. 

 

“You’re a genius,” Sam says, causing a small smirk to cross her wife’s lips. With a few rapid series of clicks, an audio clip pops up on the screen.

 

”What the hell is this?” Jess asks. 

 

“A call of some sort? I wonder what’s on it?” Sam asks. 

 

“Only one way to find out,” Jess says before clicking play. 

 

_** “Ah, it seems you’ve come to your senses. Where is she?” Lex asks.  ** _

 

_** “Luthor Memorial. She’ll be in OR-2. Just like you asked.” Lena says, as a sadistic laugh echoes in the background.  ** _

 

_** “Excellent. Make sure you are no where near downtown at noon. We’ll be in touch,” Lex says.  ** _

 

Sam and Jess gasp in shock as the call ends. The lawyer to drop her wine glass, causing it to shatter against the floor before Jess grabs Sam’s hand. 

 

“Lena set her up,” Sam says. 

 

“It sounds that way. But why would she do that? They didn’t fight before she left for deployment, right?” Jess asks. 

 

“I don’t know. My guess is, this is what Edge has on Lena,” Sam says. 

 

“He’s going to hold it against her in exchange to help him with his case with Cat,” Jess says, causing Sam’s jaw to clench in anger. 

 

“We have to tell, Ava,” Sam says before Jess shakes her head. 

 

“Let me do some more digging. See if I can find anything. If I can’t, we tell her,” Jess says. 

 

“It’s going to crush her,” Sam says softly. 

 

“I know, but as for now. Grab a mop, clean up the wine, and order take-out. We have a lot of work to do.” 

 

** Meanwhile at Noonan’s... **

 

After Sam’s outburst, Lena cancelled her afternoon meetings before locking herself in her office to cry. She was angry at Sam for lashing out, angry at Edge for blackmailing her, and lastly, she was angry at Ava. Never once did she think her sister would stoop to the level of acting like a wounded soldier, parading around with a crutch and so-called service dog to better her reputation and turn people against Lena—but she did. 

 

Needing to escape the confines of her office, Lena found herself at her favorite restaurant downtown, sipping wine in a corner table. She lazily reads over the menu, already knowing her order, but continues to lazily read in attempts to block out her thoughts from this afternoon. The CEO hears a soft set of footsteps approaching, never glancing up as she continues to read the menu.

 

“I’ll just take the kale salad, please,” Lena says before hearing a laugh. 

 

“I’m not here to take your order,” Kara says, causing Lena to glance up, offering the doctor a small smile. 

 

“Kara. Hi. I’m sorry about that, I was just lost in my own thoughts. I didn’t realize it was you,” Lena says. 

 

“It’s alright. I just saw you sitting over here and decided to come say, hi,” Kara says before Lena nods to the empty chair in front of her. 

 

“Please, have a seat,” Lena offers before Kara shakes her head. 

 

“I don’t want to intrude,” Kara says. 

 

“You’re not intruding at all, actually,” Lena says before Kara nods and sits across from the CEO. 

 

“So, I’ve never seen you here in the evening,” Kara says softly before the waitress approaches the table. 

 

“Oh, hi. I didn’t realize you had someone joining you Miss Luthor. What can I get you ladies?” the waitress asks. 

 

“Kale salad and another glass of Merlot, please,” Lena says. 

 

“As for you?” 

 

“All-American burger, extra fries and a Coke, please,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” 

 

“Normally, I come here for brunch but I had meetings all day,” Lena says softly, causing Kara to nod. 

 

“I had surgeries all day and thought I would treat myself to a burger before going home and crashing,” Kara says with a small laugh. 

 

“Lucky me, then,” Lena says with a wink. 

 

“Me too,” Kara quips. 

 

“So, how is your work on the prosthesis for Patient Zero going?” Lena asks, causing Kara to smile. 

 

“Really good. Your advice helped. However, we’ve recently had some other variables to work around,” Kara says. 

 

“Oh, like what?” Lena asks. 

 

“Patient Zero has been experiencing phantom limb syndrome,” Kara says before Lena’s brows knit. 

 

“Never heard of it,” Lena says before Kara nods. 

 

“Not many have but it’s essentially a syndrome that most amputees experience pains in the joints they’ve lost,” Kara says. 

 

“How is that possible if they don’t have the joints anymore?” Lena asks. 

 

“There’s a lot to be done, research wise, but it’s the brain’s way of making the limb hurt even though it’s no longer there,” Kara explains. 

 

“Sounds like rubbish to me. If it’s not there, it can’t hurt. At that point it’s almost like they want people to feel sympathetic toward them,” Lena says skeptically, causing Kara’s jaw to clench. 

 

“Patient Zero is one of the most courageous and strongest people that I have ever worked with in my career. Mid-therapy session, they buckled over, screaming in pain, clutching their prosthetic knee as their body trembled with pain. I can assure you, the pain is very real. You can’t fake a pain like that,” Kara says defensively, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“I’m new to this aspect of medicine. I didn’t realize it’s complexity, and for that, I apologize. So, how does one treat this syndrome?” Lena asks. 

 

“Every patient is different. It’s all about tricking the brain into thinking it has a healthy limb. Massage therapy, placing an ice pack on the prosthesis, or even holding a mirror to mimic a healthy limb can work. Just depends,” Kara says before Lena nods. 

 

“What’s working for Patient Zero?” Lena asks. 

 

“Honestly? Nothing yet. The syndrome is tricky because it can be triggered by stress, nightmares, or anything really. So far, I haven’t been able to find anything that works for them,” Kara says sadly. 

 

“You obviously care a great deal about them,” Lena says, causing the doctor to nod. 

 

“It’s hard because I was the surgeon that promised to rebuild their leg. When they became septic, I had to make the choice to amputate and it was one of the hardest decisions that I’ve ever had to make. I carry that with me every day. Now, it’s my job to get them back to being happy and healthy, along with helping manage the phantom limb pains and their PTSD,” Kara says softly. 

 

“Well, I’m sure having a beautiful and doctor like yourself helps by being in the room,” Lena says smoothly, causing the doctor to smile. 

 

“Thank you. I had help from a pretty CEO. So, that helped a lot,” Kara says sweetly, causing Lena to smirk. 

 

“Maybe, I should come by and see what else I can do to help,” Lena offers. 

 

“I don’t think that I would mind that, however, your good looks may keep me a bit distracted,” Kara says smoothly.

 

“Well, I would hate to be a burden,” Lena says, biting her lip. 

 

“You wouldn’t be a burden at all,” Kara says. 

 

“Not to you, maybe. My sister, on the other hand, is a different story,” Lena says before Kara nods. 

 

“I don’t know enough to have an opinion. But, my sister and I have been through a lot. We don’t always agree, but we manage to set our differences and problems aside when it comes to doing things for the greater good. I know, this project means a lot to Ava. I don’t think she would have an issue with one of the most brilliant minds coming in to help out,” Kara says, causing a small smile to spread across Lena’s lips. 

 

“You, Kara Danvers, flatter me,” Lena says, causing Kara to shake her head. 

 

“I’ve heard about the relief work you’ve done. You’re brilliant and you have a good heart. Don’t forget that,” Kara says, the words sucking the air from the CEO’s chest. 

 

“How about I grant you access to L-Corp’s lab? Maybe we can come up with a simulation program that can help with this phantom pain syndrome. Personally, I wouldn’t mind seeing you more often,” Lena says, causing Kara’s lips to spread into a wide smile. 

 

“I’d love that,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

The waitress quickly brings the women’s food orders, as the women fall into a simple conversation. Lena finds herself laughing and smiling more than she has in years around the young doctor. The balance of pure sweetness of the woman mixed with her strong passions is something Lena finds admirable about Kara. For the first time in a while, Lena finds herself eager to know more about the doctor. 

 

Little did the CEO know, Kara is hiding a secret, and hopefully, it wouldn’t end something before it could begin. 


	7. Small Steps and Burnt Bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re still enjoying this story! Here’s another chapter because I can’t help myself. Also, head’s up, there is some Irish slang throughout the chapters. It’s explained, but just wanted to give everyone a fair warning. 
> 
> Also, Ruby is a little younger than she is on the show...
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

“I know, I’m late. I’m so sorry!” Kara says, rushing into the L-Corp lab, causing a smirk to cross the CEO’s lips. 

 

“It’s fine. I just came from a meeting,” Lena says, causing Kara to nod her head. 

 

“But still. I hate being late,” Kara says. 

 

“You’re a surgeon, darling. Things come up,” Lena says. 

 

“Yeah, we did have a pretty cool surgery though,” Kara says with a smile. 

 

“Oh? Do tell,” Lena says. 

 

“Well, one of Ava’s pediatric patients came in with a broken leg,” Kara says, causing Lena’s brow to arch. 

 

“Why do I get the feeling there’s more to this story?” Lena asks. 

 

“Well, get this. We did radiographs and that’s when we found a tool box in his stomach,” Kara says with a smirk.

 

“A tool box?” Lena questions. 

 

“Mmhmm.” Kara hums, causing the CEO to arch a brow. 

 

“I’m not sure if I’m following,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Well, it wasn’t an actual tool box. But, apparently, as a dare, our patient swallowed an assortment of nuts, bolts and a small wrench,” Kara says, causing Lena’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Oh god,” Lena says, causing Kara to laugh. 

 

“As I was repairing the break, Ava went in and removed everything. She removed like over twenty nuts and bolts from his stomach before finding the wrench lodged in his small intestine. It was so cool,” Kara says, causing a small laugh to escape the CEO’s lips. 

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“It’s just, as a kid, I remember Ava teaching me how to play, Operation. She was obsessed with that damn game. It’s just funny because I would stick pieces in the wrong places all the time. I got tired of her being faster than me and winning all the time. The only time I ever beat her was when I put the wrench in the small stomach opening. Now, she’s actually removing wrenches from people’s stomachs. So, it’s a little funny to me,” Lena says with a small smile, causing Kara to nod with a laugh. 

 

“It was my first time in the OR with her. She’s pretty badass, but, I have a question,” Kara says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“I might not know the answer, but go on,” Lena says. 

 

“Has she always listened to music while she works?” Kara asks, causing the CEO to laugh. 

 

“Oh, yeah. The louder, the better,” Lena says, causing Kara to shake her head. 

 

“I don’t know how she does it,” Kara says. 

 

“Me either. Does she still dance while she works?” Lena asks, causing Kara to laugh. 

 

“Yeah, in between this like, bobble head motion she does as she’s putting down sutures. Scares the daylights out of the surgical nurses,” Kara says, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“Sounds about right,” Lena says with a smile. 

 

“This place is incredible, by the way,” Kara says, gawking at the lab equipment. 

 

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it. Come on,” Lena says, nodding her head for Kara to follow her. Lena leads the surgeon toward a workstation filled with calculations and files on the project spread along the counter. 

 

“Holy cannoli. This is amazing,” Kara says, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“Thank you. I did some reading last night to get more familiar with prosthetics as well as phantom limb syndrome,” Lena says, causing Kara to smirk. 

 

“I can see that,” Kara says, scanning the work station. 

 

“I’ve laid out a few different ideas for us to start with,” Lena says, pointing to a folder. Kara quickly flips through the page, nodding her head as she reads. 

 

“Oh, Ava told me to mention something to you,” Kara says softly, causing the CEO to stiffen. 

 

“Other than not wanting you to work with me?” Lena asks, before Kara shakes her head. 

 

“No, it was the opposite, actually,” Kara says, causing Lena to arch a brow in curiosity. 

 

“I’m intrigued,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Well, she mentioned something about nanotechnology. Or, at least that’s what it sounded like,” Kara says, causing Lena’s eyes to widen. 

 

“That’s right. What did she have to say about it?” Lena asks. 

 

“She mentioned you worked with it in the past. As a part of your cancer research. She said it essentially was designed to function as normal, healthy, cells and tissues,” Kara says, glancing at the CEO. Lena’s face softens briefly at the mention of Ava remembering her work. 

 

“I did, but it didn’t work. It was too stressful on the body. Basically, it hijacked the system. We had no way to control it after implantation, and we killed the project,” Lena says before Kara’s brow arches. 

 

“Well, what if we used it for a prosthesis? It would be attached to a socket. That would limit it’s ability to take over any healthy tissue,” Kara suggests before Lena’s brows knit in concentration. 

 

“Interesting,” Lena says. 

 

“But, I don’t know how it was would to control it,” Kara says. 

 

“Sensors,” Lena says in a whisper. 

 

“What?” Kara asks.

 

“We could develop sensors. If we placed a few sensors along the socket and implant a sensor into the patient, it could conduct the brain frequency and control the prosthetic to potentially stimulate a healthy limb movement. Well, if done correctly,” Lena says, causing Kara to smirk. 

 

“Think we could do it?” Kara asks. 

 

“I mean, hypothetically, maybe. However, there’s a lot of variables going into this. The safety components will be the hardest thing to overcome with this technology,” Lena says. 

 

“But you’re saying there is a chance?” Kara asks, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“I haven’t worked with the nanotechnology in years. Ava was helping me with it. She understood the panels better than I did, actually. I killed the project after she was deployed because it was too unsafe,” Lena says sadly.

 

“So, what you’re saying is, we need her help,” Kara says, causing Lena to bite her lip with a small nod. 

 

“If we want to make sure the panels are functioning correctly, then yes. We do,” Lena says. 

 

“What if we asked her?” Kara asks, causing Lena to shake her head. 

 

“We can hardly be in the same room together. I doubt she will be willing to work with me again,” Lena says before Kara reaches into her pocket, retrieving her phone. 

 

“Kara, what are you doing?” 

 

“Asking for help. You never know until you try,” Kara says before pressing the call button. She places the call on speaker as Ava answers the phone. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Ava! It’s Kara,” Kara says, earning a laugh from the major. 

 

“I know, you goofball. By the way, our patient is doing wonderful. He just woke up from surgery. However, his mother is pretty scarlet about it, (embarrassed),” Ava says, causing Kara to laugh. 

 

“Rightfully so. He ate a ton of metal before jumping out of a tree, trying to fly away,” Kara says, as the women share a laugh. 

 

“Anyway, you caught me before I have to help your sister with a chainsaw accident. It’s one manky accident, if you ask me, (messy, disgusting),” Ava says, causing Kara to groan. 

 

“Darn it. I always miss the cool cases,” Kara says, causing ava to scoff. 

 

“We spent all morning with the tiny human that ate enough nuts and bolts to fix a car. Let your sister have her moment of glory,” Ava says playfully, causing Kara to laugh.

 

“Fine, she can have this one.” 

 

“We’re veering off topic. You called me for something. So, what’s the craic (what’s going on)?” Ava asks. 

 

“I’m in the lab with Lena, and we’re talking about the nanotechnology,” Kara says. 

 

“Oh, alright. What’d she have to say about it?” Ava asks. 

 

“Well, we may have came up with something but we’re going to need your help,” Kara says before a small silence lingers on the other end of the line. 

 

“Is painéil é, (it’s the panels),” Lena says softly, before hearing Ava hum slightly.

 

“Okay. Go ahead and start assembling what you can and email me the panel schematics. I’ve got back-to-back surgeries all afternoon, but I can look over them in between procedures. I can come by in a couple days to help sort some things out. Will that work?” Ava asks, causing Kara to fist pump happily. 

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Kara says before Ava laughs. 

 

“Don’t mention it. Oh, and don’t eat too much sugar while you’re over there. Lena doesn’t know how close you are to becoming a full diabetic,” Ava teases, causing Kara to groan. 

 

“Ava! I’m not that bad,” Kara protests. 

 

“Bull. Shite.” 

 

“Come on,” Kara defends.

 

“Oh, and Kara? Make sure Lena eats something. She tends to forget when she’s working on a project,” Ava says, causing Lena’s face to soften at her sister’s words. 

 

“Got it. You can count on me,” Kara says with a mock salute. 

 

“You’re saluting me through the phone, aren’t you?” Ava asks, causing Lena to smirk as Kara’s jaw gapes in shock.

 

“How do you and Alex always do that?” Kara asks, causing Ava to laugh.

 

“We’re just that good, Kara. Alright, I’ve got to go into surgery to make sure your sister doesn’t crack on without me,” Ava says before ending the call. Kara tucks her phone into her pocket before arching a brow at Lena. 

 

“Crack on? Crack on what?” Kara asks, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“It’s Irish slang for, ‘go on’. She doesn’t want Alex to start the procedure without her,” Lena says, causing Kara to nod in understanding. 

 

“How can you seriously forget to eat?” Kara asks, earning a shrug from the CEO. 

 

“Okay, two can play at this game. How much sugar do you really pump into that petite body of yours?” Lena counters, causing Kara to blush. 

 

“Touché,” Kara says, causing Lena to smile. 

 

“Well, shall we get to work?” Lena asks, causing Kara to nod. 

 

“I’ll follow your lead.” 

 

“Alright, darling. Let’s do this.” 

 

** Later that day...across town... **

 

“Aunty AJ! Aunty AJ!” Ruby squeals happily as Ava walks into the house. Ava smiles as the little girl rushes over and wraps her arms around Ava’s torso. 

 

“Oh, my little róbud, (rosebud). It’s so good to see you,” Ava says sweetly, bending down to plant a kiss against the girl’s forehead. Never letting go of the major, Ruby walks them toward the kitchen, smiling widely. 

 

“I missed you,” Ruby says softly, tightening her hold around the major. 

 

“I missed you, more. My god, you’re growing like a weed!” Ava says, lightly tickling the girl. 

 

“Aunty AJ! I’m your rosebud! Not a weed!” Ruby squeals playfully. She runs away from Ava’s tickling fingers to hide behind Sam and Jess, standing in the kitchen. 

 

“That’s right, you are my róbud (rosebud). Your mother, however, is the thorn in my behind,” Ava says with a smirk before Sam rolls her eyes. 

 

“Hello leat freisin, (Hello, to you, too),” Sam says playfully as Ava plants a kiss against her cheek. 

 

“Oh, you know, I’m teasing,” Ava says before shaking her head, causing Ruby to giggle at her aunt’s playfulness. 

 

“Don’t be like your aunt, she’s mean,” Sam says with a smirk, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“Well, I am a Luthor.” 

 

“I beg to differ. I believe, you are the biggest softie of all the Luthors,” Jess says, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“Jess, lovely to see you, as always,” Ava says, moving to kiss the woman’s cheek. 

 

“I hope, you’re hungry. Ruby requested lasagne,” Jess says with a smirk. 

 

“Sam didn’t burn the bread this time, did she?” Ava asks, causing Sam to rush toward the oven. 

 

“Shite,” Sam says, pulling out the pieces of burnt bread. 

 

“Language! She already got in trouble for saying, ‘feck off’ (fuck off) to the Jones kid. No more. Goes for you, too, AJ,” Jess says, glancing between Sam and Ava. They shrug their shoulders as Ruby giggles. 

 

“Blame her and Lena for teaching me, Irish,” Sam says, causing Ava to hold up her hands in surrender. 

 

“You learned a few phrases. Mostly because you wanted to know how to curse,” Ava quips, causing Sam to stick her tongue out at the major. 

 

“Traitor,” Sam says playfully.

 

“It’s good to know not much has changed with you two since I’ve been gone,” Ava says with a laugh. 

 

“Aunty AJ! Come see my swing!” Ruby says, rushing over to grab the major’s hand. 

 

“Okay, as long as it’s okay with your moms,” Ava says. 

 

“Pleaseeeeee,” Ruby says with an adorable pout. 

 

“Go on. I’ll start the other batch of bread,” Jess says, causing Ruby to squeal with happiness before leading Ava to the backyard. 

 

Jess walks over to the fridge, retrieving the other batch of bread as Sam tosses the first batch into the trash. Shaking her head, Jess places the second batch into the oven before noticing Sam watching Ava and Ruby play in the backyard. Jess wraps her arms around her wife from behind, resting her chin on her Sam’s shoulder. 

 

“You’re tense,” Jess says. 

 

“I can’t help it. She’s going to be so upset when I tell her about my talk with Lena,” Sam says, leaning into her wife’s embrace. 

 

“I’ll be with you the entire time,” Jess says, causing a sigh to escape from the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“I just got her back. I don’t want to push her away,” Sam says. 

 

“You didn’t intentionally mean to tell her. She knows how you are when you lose your temper,” Jess says, causing her wife to nod. 

 

“What about when we tell her about Lena?” Sam asks. 

 

“One thing at a time, baby. I’m still running diagnostics,” Jess says before planting a kiss onto Sam’s shoulder blade. 

 

“She’s walking better,” Sam says softly. 

 

“I noticed when she came in without her crutch,” Jess says. 

 

“She told me that she didn’t want to scare, Ruby,” Sam says softly. 

 

“Understandable. Ruby hasn’t seen her in a year. But, our daughter is smart, she’ll figure it out one day,” Jess says, earning a hum from her wife. 

 

“Ava, she looks happy,” Sam says softly, watching as Ava pushes Ruby in the swing, both laughing and smiling widely. 

 

“It feels good to have her back. Now, stop brooding and tell them to come inside while I check the bread,” Jess says, playfully swatting the lawyer’s butt before disappearing into the kitchen. Sam opens the back door, smiling as the sound of Ruby and Ava’s laughter echoes throughout the backyard. 

 

“Alright kids, Mama thinks dinner’s almost ready,” Sam says with a smile. Ava slowly stops the swing as Ruby jumps out of it before taking the major’s hand, leading her inside. 

 

“Aunty and I will go wash up,” Ruby says. 

 

“You had one job,” Ava says playfully, causing Sam to roll her eyes. 

 

“Don’t start with me. Go wash your hands,” Sam says with a laugh, watching as the pair disappear down the hall. Ava and Ruby quickly wash their hands, lightly splashing each other in the process. Ava begins drying their hands, and the little girl notices the hem of Ava’s shirt has raised slightly, displaying a few jagged scars along Ava’s torso.

 

“Aunty AJ, we match,” Ruby says, point to the major’s scar before lifting her own shirt, displaying the long surgical scar from a surgery Ava performed years ago. Ava smiles at Ruby, before planting a kiss against her cheek, tugging the hem of her shirt to cover her scars.

 

“We sure do, róbud, (rosebud),” Ava says softly before the girl plants a light kiss against Ava’s belly. The sweetness of the girl’s actions, causes Ava to quickly wipe her eyes before leading them back into the kitchen as Sam and Jess set the table. 

 

“Who’s hungry?” Sam asks, before noticing Ava’s tear-filled eyes. The lawyer quickly walks over before Ava waves her hand. 

 

“Ruby, saw one of my scars from under my shirt. She kissed my stomach and told me that we matched. It just took me by surprise, that’s all. Happy tears,” Ava whispers before Sam smiles widely.

 

”Oh, my sweet, girl,” Sam says proudly, smiling at her daughter. 

 

“I’m hungry, Mom. You hungry, Aunty AJ?!” Ruby exclaims. 

 

“Sure am, róbud, (rosebud). I’m going to have momma tell me what your mom cooked. I don’t want to break my teeth,” Ava quips with a smirk. 

 

“I kicked her out of the kitchen. You and your teeth have nothing to worry about,” Jess says playfully, causing Sam to groan. 

 

“I knew having you over for dinner was a mistake,” Sam groans playfully, causing Jess and Ava to roll their eyes at the lawyer. 

 

The foursome take their places around the table before beginning their meal. Ruby happily chats away, causing the women to laugh. The small family enjoys each other’s company, happily laughing and talking as they eat their meal. After they finish their meal, each person helps clean, as Sam pours the adults a glass of wine. Ava and Ruby move to the couch, with Ruby tucked closely against her side before Jess and Sam join them, sitting the glasses of wine on the coffee table. 

 

“Alright, Ruby. Time for you to go finish your homework,” Sam says, causing a pout to cross her daughter’s lips. 

 

“But Aunty AJ is here,” Ruby says, before the major plants a kiss against the girl’s cheek. 

 

“You heard your mom. School is important. Go on,” Ava says. 

 

“Do you have to go away, again?” Ruby asks sadly. 

 

“No, róbud, (rosebud). I’m never leaving again. You’re stuck with me. Let me know if you need help with your science or math sections,” Ava says with a wink. Ruby wraps her arms around her neck, before Ava plants a kiss against her cheek. Ruby gives each of her moms a kiss on the cheek before skipping down the hall and disappearing into her bedroom. 

 

“I can’t believe she’s nine, already,” Ava says with a shake of her head. 

 

“I know, She’s growing up way too fast,” Sam says softly.

 

“We need you here all the time if it’s that easy to get her to do her homework,” Jess says, causing Sam to nod as she hands the major a glass of wine. 

 

“No kidding, and not to mention, you got her to eat all of her broccoli,” Sam says, sipping her wine. 

 

“Give it two more dinners and she’ll give me just as much hell as she gives you two,” Ava quips, causing the women to laugh before they sip their wine. 

 

“So, how’s The Josh Project going?” Jess asks, causing Ava to nod her head. 

 

“Really good. We’re making a lot of progress,” Ava says, before Sam notices a strange look across the major’s face. 

 

“Why do you look so conflicted?” Sam asks. 

 

“It’s just, Kara called earlier today. Lena gave her access to the lab and I told her to ask about the nanotechnology. Well, when Kara called, Lena admitted to Kara that she needed my help. It just caught me off-guard, that’s all. Just with her recent outbursts, it just doesn’t make sense,” Ava says, causing Jess to glance over at her wife with a nod. 

 

“Might be my fault,” Sam says softly, causing Ava to arch a brow over her wine glass. 

 

“What did you dosser up this time?” Ava asks, causing Jess to tilt her head at the Irish slang. 

 

“I didn’t mess up, per day. I just, ugh. I went to talk to Lena and well, our conversation got pretty heated. We started arguing about my firm donating to the project. Then, things escalated from there and she started to bash your injury, and I,” Sam says. 

 

“Lost your cool,” Ava says, causing Sam to nod. 

 

“I didn’t give specifics but I may have shouted that she needed to get her head out of her ass. And that you were really hurt,” Sam says, causing the major to nod. 

 

“Sam, it’s okay,” Ava says, sipping her wine. 

 

“Not what I expected,” Jess mumbles. 

 

“I mean, she’s going to find out eventually. Whatever you said, clearly struck a nerve with her. She’s actually helping work on the prosthetics line. So, I’ll take whatever I can get at this point,” Ava says. 

 

“Really? You’re not secretly plotting my death?” Sam asks, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“I’m more into saving lives than ending them. Ending lives is more of my mother and brother’s thing,” Ava quips, causing the couple to nod. 

 

“I’m sorry. I just can’t stand to hear her say that about your injury,” Sam says. 

 

“Me too. It’s not fair to you,” Jess says. 

 

“It’s alright. Small steps are still steps, right?” Ava asks, causing the women to nod. 

 

“I’m really proud of the woman you’ve become,” Sam says, causing Ava to smirk. 

 

“Thank you. It means a lot to have someone who’s proud of you,” Ava says, before Jess reaches for Ava’s hand. 

 

“Make that two someones. You’re doing great things, Lena will see that one day,” Jess says. 

 

“All I’ve ever wanted to do is be a good sister to her, and to make her proud. Hopefully, one day, she will be able to see that. Even after all that’s happened, I still love her, fiercely. I’m proud of her and what she’s achieved.” 

 

A comfortable silence falls among the women as they sip their wine on the couch. Little does Ava know, the couple knows a secret that will crush the major but that’s not today’s issue. 

 

One day it will be, but as for now, they’ll enjoy the moment of happiness. 


	8. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. This chapter is really heavy. You’ve been warned.

After several days of fully-scheduled surgeries, meetings, therapy sessions, military training, researching, and not to mention, trying to maintain a social life, Ava is exhausted and sore—really fucking sore. She overworked herself this week, and it was really starting to wear on her, mentally and physically. 

 

Currently, the major is sitting in a board meeting at L-Corp, listening to an investor babble on and on about, well, Ava isn’t really sure because it isn’t interesting. However, she continues to nod her head, doing her best to maintain face, all the while, trying to stay awake. This board meeting is important, investors make her company thrive, and she’s thankful that Lena has been paying attention throughout the entire thing—she always was better at dealing with investors. 

 

A buzzing from her pocket causes her to jump slightly, thankful for the sudden movement to jolt her awake. Sliding the phone out of the pocket of her suit pants, Ava knits her brows at a text from a blocked number. Quickly sliding her thumb along the screen, Ava’s eyes widen as a picture displays across the device’s screen. The picture is of her, overseas, trapped under a pile of debris and part of an exploded humvee. 

 

Ava’s body begins to tremble as horrible memories start to race through her mind, and an excruciating pain radiates throughout her prosthetic, as if it’s trapped under the pile of rubble. Ava begins to feel her body radiate heat, already feeling trickles of sweat fall down her chest as color begins to drain from her face. Releasing a small, shaky breath, Ava slowly glances around the room, finding all eyes are focused on her. 

 

“Major Luthor, your thoughts?” the investor asks. 

 

“Oh, um,” Ava stammers, before Lena clears her throat. 

 

“Mr. Williams, the presentation was lovely and I speak for both my sister and myself, that we will be more than happy to work alongside you with your project,” Lena says, shooting Ava a subtle glance. 

 

“I agree. I apologize, Mr. Williams. I’ve been working multiple shifts at the hospital and didn’t realize how badly I needed a cup of coffee to formulate coherent sentences,” Ava says with a small smirk, causing the investor to laugh with a smile. 

 

“It’s quite alright, Major,” Mr. Williams says happily. 

 

“Send the final paperwork to our assistants and we’ll be in touch,” Lena says, ending the meeting. 

 

Ava quickly stands, clinging to her crutch as she shakes hands with the investors before exiting the room. She walks as quickly as she can to the elevator, pressing the button rapidly as she battles the pain shooting through her right leg. As the elevator doors open, the major rushes inside, leaning against the wall as she pushes the button to the lobby—missing the sound of rapid clicking from a pair of heels approaching the elevator. The doors of the elevator close, causing her to sigh in relief as she begins the decent down to the lobby. 

 

“Just have to make it home.” 

 

Lena slams her hand against the closed elevator doors, pissed at her sister’s display in the board meeting. She rapidly turns the corner, using her private elevator to take her to the floor of her office. Within seconds, she exits the elevator, marching toward Jess’ desk. 

 

“Lena?” Jess asks. 

 

“Where is Ava?” Lena asks bitterly. 

 

“Looks like Frank is taking her home,” Jess says, glancing at her computer. 

 

“Unbelievable,” Lena scoffs. 

 

“What happened?” Jess asks. 

 

“She wasn’t paying attention in the meeting and then rushed off as if she doesn’t give a shite. She almost cost us the relationship with Williams,” Lena says with a shake of her head. 

 

“That doesn’t sound like her. Maybe the hospital schedule is finally catching up with her,” Jess offers, causing the CEO to shake her head. 

 

“Clear my afternoon. I’m going out,” Lena says, marching into her office to grab her things. Quickly returning with her purse and coat, Lena hastily walks toward the elevator. 

 

“Where are you going?” Jess asks. 

 

“To talk to Ava,” Lena snaps before disappearing into the elevator. 

 

“Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Not good,” Jess says. Quickly reaching for her phone, she quickly fires a text. 

 

_** Jess (to Ava): Lena is headed your way, and she’s pissed.  ** _

 

** Thirty minutes later... **

 

After walking into her house and receiving a text from Jess, Ava knew she didn’t have long before Lena would be arriving at her home. Screaming in pain as she climbs the stairs, Ava hobbles into her room, tearing away her suit and changing into a t-shirt and pair of joggers before gently rubbing her hands down her prosthesis, searching for relief from the pain. 

 

“It’s not real. It’s not real,” Ava mumbles to herself, before another surge of pain rushes through her leg. 

 

Shaking her head, she grabs both crutches before slowly descending the stairs, crying out in pain with each step. Ethan follows closely alongside the major, ensuring her safe descent before following her into the living room. Before the major has a chance to sit down, a rapid series of knocks echo from the other side of the front door. 

 

“Ava Jane!Oscail an doras seo, anois! (Open this door, right now!)” Lena shouts from behind the door. 

 

“Shite,” Ava mumbles before using her crutches, slowly walking to the door. Interrupting the second series of knocks, Ava opens the door as a furious Lena rushes inside. Closing the door behind her sister, Ava hobbles into the living room, leaning against the back of the couch as her sister glares at her. 

 

“Lena, tá mé tuirseach.An féidir linn é seo a dhéanamh amárach? (Lena, I’m tired. Can we do this tomorrow?),” Ava asks softly, causing the CEO to shake her head before dropping her purse. 

 

“Níl!Cosain tú an cruinniú sin beagnach!Cad a bhí an ifreann ag smaoineamh agat?! (No! You almost cost us that meeting! What the hell were you thinking?!),” Lena shouts, causing Ava to wince in pain. 

 

“Look, I started having pains during the meeting and I lost focus,” Ava says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Pains from what? Not giving a damn?!” Lena asks, causing Ava to shake her head.

“Ní féidir liom é seo a dhéanamh, (I can’t do this),” Ava says, as her bottom lip trembles as she battles the pain in her leg. 

 

“Tá brón orm. Ar ghortaigh tú do chuid mothúchán? (Aw, I’m sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?)” Lena says with an arched brow.

 

“Just stop. Please. Tá pian orm, (I’m in pain),” Ava pleads, causing Lena to roll her eyes. 

 

“Don’t you dare think your sob stories and props are going to work on me like they do everyone else,” Lena snaps, causing Ava’s jaw to clench with anger. 

 

“That’s what you think this is? A sob story?!” Ava shouts. 

 

“You’ve been doing it since the bombing six years ago. Why would you stop now?” Lena counters. 

 

“You don’t have any fucking idea what you’re talking about,” Ava yells before tightening the grip around her crutches. 

 

“What else am I supposed to think? All you have are stories and no proof,” Lena snaps, causing the major to nod.

 

”Ón uair a rinneamar an oiread sin briste nach gcreideann tú mé? (Since when did we get so broken that you can’t even believe me?),” Ava asks, as a tear streams down her face. 

 

“An uair dheireanach a chreid mé thú, tháinig tú chugam. Mar sin, tá. Ní chreidim aon rud a deir tú níos mó. (The last time I believed you, you ended up lying to me. So, yeah. I don’t believe anything you say anymore),” Lena snaps, causing Ava’s jaw to clench in anger.

 

“You want proof? I’ll show you fucking proof.” 

 

Ava leans her body against the back of her couch before lifting her shirt over her head, displaying a serious of brutal, jagged scars, all varying in size across the entirety of her torso. Lena’s eyes widen as she studies the scars along her sister’s torso, before focusing on a small tattoo along the woman’s ribs, instantly recognizing her initials inked above Ava’s heart. Ava slowly drags her hand along the left side of her body, tears streaming down her face as she stares at the CEO.

 

“I was helping evacuate my pediatrics wing when the bomb went off. Shards of glass and hot metal were stuck in my chest. When I glanced up, all I saw was body parts of my patients. I didn’t know where a body began or where it ended and then I heard the screaming. I was carrying a little boy when it happened. He died in my arms while picking that shite out of my chest and begging for his mother,” Ava says harshly, her body trembling. Lena feels tears streaming down her face as she continues to stand motionless, staring at her sister’s scarred body. 

 

“Oh, and remember when you said that I used my name to never see gunfire overseas?” Ava asks, waiting for Lena to respond. 

 

“Y-y-yes.” 

 

“My last name sent me to the worst part of the war. Being a Luthor, means you’re the enemy. I mean, our family is a fucking terrorist group! So, the military sent me into the thick of it because, I’m disposable. They had a saying, ‘a dead Luthor is the only good Luthor’. At least that’s what my company used to say. But I proved them wrong. That’s what happens when you start taking bullets for people,” Ava snaps as she slowly points to bullet hole sized scars along the right side of her torso. 

 

“A-Ava.”

 

“Oh, and one more thing. You and your fucking obsession with my crutches. You call them props, but you’ve never once thought to ask me what happened or why I have to use them. So, now’s you’re fucking chance,” Ava says harshly, wiping her eyes as Lena continues to cry silently.

 

“W-wh,” Lena says but stops herself, afraid of the answer. 

 

“FIAFRAIGH DÍOM! (ASK ME),” Ava shouts. 

 

“C-cad a t-tharla? (W-what h-happened),” Lena asks, choking back a sob. 

 

“Six months ago, I was getting ready to come home when a rogue Cadmus cell popped up. Our convoy was in the middle of a transfer when an explosion sent me flying out of a humvee,” Ava says as her body trembles with a mixture of fear and pain. 

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“I ran around, trying to figure out what body parts belonged to which soldier. Who was dead, who was alive. Then I heard children crying and I looked over to find a little girl standing on a trip wire of a bomb. When I saw her, god, my world stopped. She had the same piercing green eyes as you and in that moment, it wasn’t just a little girl standing on that bomb, it was you! I didn’t hesitate. I ran over, picked up the biggest piece of concrete I could find, and switching their places before picking her up and running away. We made it ten steps before the bomb went off,” Ava says, closing her eyes as tears continue to stream down her cheeks. 

 

“Oh god.”

 

“I woke up with my body pinned under a pile of concrete and what was left of a humvee. I was trapped under that pile for three fucking days! I was screaming in pain, wishing and hoping to die, but I didn’t. Then the next thing I know, I wake up in a hospital bed, terrified and alone,” Ava says as she moves her hands to her right leg. 

 

Lena’s brows knit as she watches Ava’s hands move around the top of her joggers, almost as if she is undoing something. Ava leans more of her weight against the couch as she takes off her joggers, revealing a black prosthesis. Lena’s hands fly to cover her mouth as a shocked gasp escapes her lips before Ava takes off her prosthesis and throws it toward the CEO, only for it to land at Lena’s feet. 

 

“How’s that for a fucking prop?!” Ava shouts, as a sob escapes her throat. 

 

Lena sobs as her eyes dance between the prosthesis and her sister’s body, suddenly feeling ashamed for the way she’s been treating her sister. Lena’s eyes widen at the heavily inflamed thigh, as Ava gently runs her hand along the irritated skin, searching for relief. A heavily silence falls amongst the sisters, only the sounds of soft sobs fill the room as Lena watches Ethan grab the waist of Ava’s joggers and lifts them high enough for her to reach them without losing her balance. Ava finishes sliding her joggers on before tucking the right pant leg into the waist band as Ethan brings Ava her discarded shirt. Ava takes the shirt, lightly rubbing Ethan’s head, silently thanking him before slipping the shirt over her head. 

 

“Bhí mé ag teastáil uait, (I needed you),” Ava says sadly. 

 

“O-o-oh my god.” 

 

“Look, my leg is killing me and I am so tir-,” Ava says but is interrupted when Lena rushes over and wraps her arms her sister in a bone-crushing hug. 

 

Lena clings onto Ava, holding onto her as tightly as she can before sobbing into the crook of Ava’s neck. Ava’s arms slowly move around Lena’s body, slightly stunned at her sister’s actions before tightening her own hold around the CEO. Lena’s body trembles as she continues to cry uncontrollably and hold onto her sister, feeling Ava’s body tremble lightly as the major begins to sob herself. Ethan slowly, moves his body, pressing against the sisters as they continue their emotional embrace. Ava gently rubs Lena’s back, trying to soothe her sister before planting a lingering kiss against the CEO’s temple as Lena sobs continue surges through her body.

 

“Éanlaith, ní mór duit análú, nó beidh ionsaí scaoill ort, (Birdie, you need to breathe or you’re going to have a panic attack),” Ava says sniffling. Lena shakes her head, only before beginning to cry harder. Ava plants another kiss against Lena’s temple. Ava continues to hold her sister before slowing her breathing, and moving Lena’s hand to her chest. 

 

“N-n-n-ní féidir l-l-l-iom, (I can’t),” Lena stammers, struggling to catch her breath.

 

“Sea, is féidir leat. Tar isteach, dírigh ar mo análú. Is féidir leat é seo a dhéanamh, Éanlaith. (Yes, yes, you can. Come on, focus on my breathing. You can do this, Birdie),” Ava whisperers, holding Lena’s hand against her chest, tightening her grip around the CEO’s hand. 

 

After several seconds, Lena’s breathing pattern begins to mimic Ava’s slow, deep breaths. Lena’s hand moves to hold her sister’s hand, almost as if she’s clinging onto Ava as a life source. Lena’s sobs slowly fade away, before the CEO slowly looks up at her sister. Ava gently raises her right hand, brushing away a piece of hair that clings against Lena’s tear-stained cheek before slowly wiping away the CEO’s tears away with the pad of her thumb. 

 

Lena slowly notices a small tattoo on Ava’s wrist, causing her to reach up and grab her sister’s wrist, intently studying the tattoo. Lena’s chest constricts slightly as she stares at her handwriting, inked into her sister’s skin. She slowly traces the tattoo with her thumb before glancing up at Ava—silently asking for an explanation because she doesn’t trust herself enough to speak.

 

“After Peterson threatened me with the harassment suit, it made it pretty clear that you weren’t coming. So, I went to a tattoo shop the day before I started my therapy sessions. I wanted a piece of you with me, because I knew it was going to be the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do—hell, I’m still doing it. When I feel like giving up, I look at my wrist—reminding me that I can take one more step. Because in my mind, if I give up, I’ll have failed you even more than I already have,” Ava admits softly. 

 

Lena suddenly feels like she can’t breathe, almost as if she’s trapped and the only person responsible for her feeling this way is herself. She slowly separates herself from her sister, wiping her eyes, as her body begins to tremble with shame. Ava stares at her sister, lovingly, which is the tipping point for the CEO. Lena shakes her head rapidly, as sobs begin to consume her before grabbing her purse from the floor and rushing out of house, closing the door behind her. 

 

Releasing a heavy sigh, Ava watches as Ethan slowly walks over to her prosthesis, before gently biting it and dragging it over to the major. Ava slowly bends down, relying heavily on the strength in her right arm to balance her movements with her crutch as she grabs the prosthesis with her left hand. She slowly props the prosthesis against the side table before grabbing her other crutch and moving to sit on the sofa. Ava quickly turns on the television before reaching for her phone. 

 

_** Ava (to Sam): I told Lena.  ** _

 

_** Sam: What?!?!?!  ** _

 

_** Sam: Do you want me to come over? ** _

 

_** Ava (to Sam): I’ll tell you about it tomorrow. I’m really tired.  ** _

 

_** Sam: Okay, let me know if you need anything. I love you.  ** _

 

_** Ava (to Sam): Love you. ** _

 

_** Ava (to Sara): Hey, are you busy right now?  ** _

 

_** Sara: When it comes to you, never. ** _

 

_** Ava (to Sara): Want to come over and hang out with Ethan and me?  ** _

 

_** Sara: Send me the address and I’m there.  ** _

 

_** Ava (to Sara): 2213 Seaview Dr. The door’s open.  ** _

 

_** Sara: See you soon. :)  ** _

 

Ava covers herself with a blanket before Ethan jumps onto the couch and rests his head against her stump. The major gently rubs her hand through his fur, as she wipes her eyes, still processing everything that just happened. Ava glances at her prosthetic, internally debating if she wants to put it on before Sara arrives, but decides against it—if she can’t handle it, then, on to the next one. 

 

The sound of the door opening and closing causes Ethan’s head to perk up, his tail rapidly wags as he notices Sara walk into the living room. The lawyer offers the major a small smile as Ava’s eyes dance along the woman, noticing her toned legs in a pair of leggings matched with a wide-neck sweatshirt. Her hair is tied in a loose ponytail and it makes the major find her to be more attractive. 

 

“Hey you,” Sara says softly, taking a seat on the couch. Ethan crawls over and flops his head into her lap, causing the lawyer to smile before rubbing her hands through his fur. 

 

“Hey,” Ava says. Sara’s eyes study the major, noticing her redden eyes and blotchy cheeks before moving closer to the major. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Sara asks. 

 

“Lena came over and we had a fight,” Ava says before Sara takes the major’s hand into her own. 

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

“Well, we were in a board meeting and I started having pains in my leg. I couldn’t focus, and she got upset. She came in, demanding answers, screaming about how she didn’t believe me about my injuries and I lost it. I showed her all of my scars, and then I threw my leg at her,” Ava says sadly. Sara nods as she notices the prosthetic limb perched against the side table before squeezing the major’s hand. 

 

“She had no idea,” Sara says, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“No, god. It was bad. She didn’t say anything, just gave me a hug and then ran out. I just didn’t want to be alone,” Ava says before Sara wraps her arm around the major, pulling her into her chest. 

 

“You’re very brave for showing her your scars,” Sara says, gently placing a kiss onto Ava’s temple. 

 

“I don’t feel like it,” Ava mumbles, holding onto the blonde.

 

”I didn’t either when I showed my scars to Laurel,” Sara says softly, causing Ava’s brows to knit. 

 

“What?” Ava asks.

 

“I had a client in Star City. He was bad news. I found out about some of his shady business and I dropped him. I didn’t want to work for a man like that. He didn’t take it well, and he sent some men into my apartment. They used a knife and cut into my back, teaching me a lesson. They ultimately used it to bully me into working for him again. I warned my sister that he was bad news. Told her that she needed to investigate him, and she didn’t believe me. She made it seem like I was just making up some story to try to get out of an ugly business deal with the most hated man in Star City. We fought, hard. It broke us apart. One night, I went to her apartment and showed her my back,” Sara says softly. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“She was broken, but it’s what she needed to see in order to believe me. She took on the case and sent the bastard away. It strengthened our relationship and it felt good to have that off my chest. To be honest with her. I won’t lie, it took time for our relationship to heal, but it was worth it. We became stronger than ever,” Sara says sadly. 

 

“Oh, Sara.” 

 

“Months later, I was at work when I got the call. My client sent someone to my sister’s office. They shot Laurel and my dad, seven times. As payback for what I did. The media started blaming me for it, even after all the good things I did, it was still my fault. So, I left and came here. As a fresh start,” Sara says, wiping a tear from her eye.

 

“I’m so sorry. Thank you for telling me,” Ava says, leaning up to cup the lawyer’s face. 

 

“It’s okay. But can I say something?” Sara asks. 

 

“Of course,” Ava says with a nod. 

 

“I don’t know anything about the issues you and Lena may have, but, I am a sister. As a little sister, god, we look up to our older siblings like they’re superheroes, like they always can do everything the right way, or nothing can harm them. However, when things happens, fights, whatever, it changes our expectations, and we act out because in some way, we feel like we’ve been betrayed or wronged, even if it’s something little. As little siblings, we morph it into some sort of resentment and why, I have no idea, but we use it to protect ourselves, trying to act like we don’t need our siblings. By you, showing your little sister your scars, I’m guessing that it completely crushed her. Whatever issues she has toward you, the resentment she’s been holding on to, started to crumble around her all at once. She ran away because she’s ashamed and afraid to admit how horrible she feels,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“I think that I really needed to hear that. Thank you,” Ava says, gently stroking her thumb along the lawyer’s cheek.

 

“You’re welcome. But, you should really be thanking Conner Hudson,” Sara says.

 

”Who’s that?” Ava asks. 

 

“Laurel’s high school boyfriend that inspired that awesome piece of advice I just told you. Took me all of undergrad to figure it out, but, it still works,” Sara says with a small smile, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“I’m glad you came,” Ava says. 

 

“Me too,” Sara says.

 

“You’re not freaked out by all this?” Ava asks, nodding to her prosthesis. 

 

“Not at all,” Sara says. 

 

“I’m broken.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“I have phantom pains, nightmares, scars, and I’m not sure if I’ll ever be okay.” 

 

“I have scars and nightmares, too.”

 

”My family runs a terrorist organization.” 

 

“Well, my family’s dead.” 

 

“I’m not perfect.”

 

”Neither am I.” 

 

“What if I can’t be the woman you need me to be?” Ava asks, causing Sara to shake her head. 

 

“Ava, women like us, we don’t need anyone. But, you, Ava Luthor, are the woman that I want. I have wanted you ever since I saw you walk into that bar two weeks ago,” Sara says sweetly. Ava’s lips turn into a small smile before capturing the lawyer’s lips in a tender kiss. 

 

“You’re amazing,” Ava mumbles against Sara’s lips, before the lawyer presses another soft kiss against the major’s lips, noticing the major shifting her body uncomfortably.

 

“What helps with the pain?” Sara asks as a small wince of pain exits the major’s lips. 

 

“I usually ice and massage it,” Ava says, before Sara’s hands ghost over Ava’s right thigh. 

 

“May I?” Sara asks, earning a small nod from the major. Sara gently begins to massage Ava’s stump, noticing the major’s body instantly start to relax. 

 

“Feel okay?” 

 

“Yes, thank you,” Ava says, releasing a content sigh. Sara smirks before gently tapping Ethan, motioning him to move before laying back onto the couch as she pulls the major to lay against her chest. Ava places her hand along Sara’s chest as the lawyer wraps one arm around Ava’s back, as the other continues to massage the major’s stump. 

 

“This okay?” Sara asks, planting a kiss against Ava’s forehead. 

 

“Mmhmm, feels good,” Ava mumbles against Sara’s chest. A small smile tugs at Sara’s lips as she continues to hold the major, massaging her leg, before glancing down into Ava’s eyes. 

 

“So, is throwing your leg something I need to be prepared for when we argue? I just need to know if I need to go out and buy a helmet,” Sara asks playfully, causing Ava to laugh before pressing a kiss against the lawyer’s chest.

 

”You ass.” 

 

“Speaking of which, yours looks incredible in these joggers,” Sara says smoothly, before lightly smacking Ava’s butt. 

 

“You’re lucky that I’m comfy and you’re making the pain in my leg go away. Or I’d beat your ass with it,” Ava quips, causing Sara to smirk. 

 

“I think that just gave me an idea for the next time I come over.”

 

”Sara, buy the helmet.”


	9. Motherly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, disclaimer, Lillian is different in this AU. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Ava knows that she needs to take a break, needs to lighten her workload, and needs to focus on healing. So, she decided to listen to Kara and Alex, by taking the day off—well, kind of. It wasn’t exactly the kind of day off that Alex and Kara wanted for the major, at all. Ava’s limb is still incredibly sore, and Kara is being protective of the major’s progress—stressing that she needs rest. But in Ava’s mind, there is no rest for the wicked. After some hard bargaining and a box of donuts, the three came to an agreement. Ava can work, on the condition that she isn’t overly exerting herself by standing or rushing around.

 

Ava rearranged her surgical and patient rounds schedule, giving her leg a break from standing in the OR for multiple hours and rushing around the hospital all day. The day limits the major, only allowing her to act as a CEO and sit in on board meetings all day—yeah, it wasn’t working for the major. Ava had more meetings than usual because Jess called to inform her that Lena would not be able to attend due to conflicts in schedule. Ava knows there’s no conflicts in her sister’s schedule, she’s just not ready to face Ava—given that their fight happened last night, Ava decided to give her sister a break. 

 

She instantly regretted that decision when she found herself sitting in the same conference room for five hours. When her lunch meeting arrived, she decided to move it off property, treating the investors to lunch as they talked business. The meetings all went well, Ava finding that the having no pain in her limb makes it easier for her to focus on boring topics. The only part Ava likes about having a day filled with board meetings, is the dressing up that comes along with it. She’s wearing a white oxford shirt with light blue stripes, her sleeves cuffed below the elbow, that’s tucked into a pair of navy suit pants. To accent her look, she added a pair of burgundy suspenders to match her burgundy, Gucci horsebit loafers and a silver and gold Rolex because, if you are going to play the part as a CEO—you have to look the part. 

 

After dealing with a group of investors over lunch, Ava came to the hospital. She may not be able to work or operate today, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t get herself lost in research. Besides, sitting behind a microscope all afternoon wouldn’t be stressing her leg. So, technically she isn’t breaking her deal with Alex and Kara. Ava has been putting so much work and effort into her recovery and The Josh Project that she’s fallen behind in her own surgical innovation programs. 

 

So, today, the major plans on making up for lost time. The major bobs her head to ‘What You Know’ by Two Door Cinema Club, as she slides her chair to different microscopes. She gently works on a microsurgery technique, delicately dissecting tissue, in hopes to perfect her skills to create minimal pain and tissue damage for her more critical patients. 

 

“I still don’t know how you can work so precisely with your music up so loud. You did not inherit that from me, Ava Jane,” Lillian says, causing Ava to spin around in her chair at the sound of her mother’s voice. 

 

“Mom? What are you doing here?” Ava asks, as a small smile crosses her mother’s lips. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I came here to see you,” Lillian says, taking a step toward the major. 

 

“Last time I checked, you were one of the most wanted terrorists in the world. So, how exactly did you get in here without anyone recognizing who you are?” Ava quips, causing the woman to sigh as she nods her head. 

 

“You know how elusive I can be,” Lillian says. 

 

“Yeah, real elusive in your Jimmy Coo heels,” Ava deadpans, causing Lillian to laugh. 

 

“Well, if you must know, I left Cadmus after you were deployed,” Lillian says, causing Ava’s brows to knit. 

 

“Bull. Shite.” 

 

“I’m serious.” 

 

“Okay, let’s say, I believe you for a moment. Why did you leave the one thing that you helped Lex create?” Ava asks.

 

“Well, after your father was killed by those military operants, I wanted revenge, just like your brother. We wanted those people to pay for what they had taken from our family. I’ll admit, at first, it felt amazing to inflict pain onto your father’s killers. But that feeling of rage, fear, and hate, morphed your brother into something beyond my control. He wanted more. When you and your sister decided to support the military, and you decided to enlist, Lex felt betrayed. That’s when he came up with the plan to blow up National City,” Lillian says, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“So, you just wanted to stay around long enough to blow me up once?” Ava counters, causing Lillian to shake her head before placing an arm against her daughter’s shoulder. 

 

“No, the reason I stayed around was to make sure that you and your sister were safe. I’m the reason why that bomb didn’t completely go off. If it had, you, Ava Jane, would be dead,” Lillian says, causing Ava’s eyes to slightly widen. 

 

“What?” Ava asks. 

 

“That day of the bombing, I managed to send an encrypted email to your sister, giving her access to stop the other bombs. However, Lex encoded the system for her to make a choice,” Lillian says. 

 

“What choice was that?” Ava asks. 

 

“Save the city or save you,” Lillian says, causing Ava to gasp. 

 

“She chose to save the city,” Ava says, pride shining in her eyes, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“I knew she would, because she had you as a role model. Ava Jane, you’ve always put others before yourself. She knew that if she chose to save you, that it would disappoint you. So, when she made her choice, Lex was laughing, hysterically. When he left the room, I managed to cause a short in the other part of the bomb, because I wanted to save you,” Lillian says. 

 

“Why?” Ava asks. 

 

“Because, you’re my daughter and I love you,” Lillian says softly.

 

“You chose Lex.”

 

“No, I chose revenge. Which is a child’s game and I hate myself for making you think that I chose him over you,” Lillian says sincerely.

 

“Well, tell me what happened. Make me understand.” 

 

“Well, Lex was upset that you had survived, but happy with the damage it caused on the city. Two weeks later, you were deployed and that’s when Lex started scheming up more brutal attacks. He wanted to develop biological weapons and drop them on random targets for fun. To kill innocent people, and I couldn’t be apart of it any more. So, I left,” Lillian says, gently squeezing the major’s shoulder. 

 

“And what? You’ve been in hiding ever since?” 

 

“At first, yes. But then when Lex went underground, I watched your sister continue your work and I knew that the only way for Lex to be defeated was for us to join forces. So, I turned myself in,” Lillian says, causing Ava to arch a brow. 

 

“Never thought that would happen,” Ava says, causing her mother to smirk. 

 

“Oh, there was a catch,” Lillian says. 

 

“I figured. Luthors never go quietly.”

 

“During your deployment, I worked several deals with the military and the government. If they wanted my help against Lex, they would have to exchange me, my freedom. It took six years, but we came to an agreement. It was finalized almost seven months ago,” Lilian says, causing Ava’s jaw to drop. 

 

“That’s why the Cadmus cell attacked my convoy. Because you turned against Lex,” Ava says softly, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“He planted that little girl on the trip wire,” Lillian says softly, causing Ava to gasp. 

 

“Because he knew that it would remind me of Lena,” Ava says, shaking her head in disbelief as her mother nods. 

 

“After the attack, he unleashed a cyber attack on the military’s computer program, which, until I came onboard was a complete joke, by the way. He blocked the military from finding your location until I rerouted the system and sent a team in to rescue you,” Lillian says, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“I can’t believe this,” Ava says. 

 

“Who else do you think had the power to fly you to the best hospital in the country? Or have the best orthopedic surgeon there and waiting for you when you arrived? Your friend, Alex, tried her best, but it was me who handled the finances and had the push to make it happen,” Lillian says before Ava looks into her mom’s eyes. 

 

“You know,” Ava says, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“Kara did everything she could to save your leg, but there wasn’t anything she could do to save it. You were dying, Ava Jane. You were in a coma after the amputation and I came to see you. As many times as I could. I held your hand, hoping you would wake up until the military ordered me to return to Washington. There had been multiple bombs sent to my private address and from there they sent me into hiding,” Lillian says, causing a stray tear to fall down Ava’s cheek. 

 

“You were really there?” Ava asks, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“I was. They had to drag me out of the room. Ruined my favorite pair of Louboutins too,” Lillian says. Ava moves to take her mother’s hand into her own, noticing the truth radiating inside her mother’s eyes. 

 

“You’re telling the truth.” 

 

“I am.” 

 

“Why didn’t Alex or Kara tell me that you were there?” Ava asks. 

 

“They weren’t allowed in the wing while I was there. No one knew. It was too much of a risk, but I had to see you. I had to make sure you were okay,” Lillian says softly. 

 

“So, what made you come back now?” Ava asks. 

 

“Well, my two daughters can’t seem to get their heads out of their asses to work their issues out on their own. So, now, I’m here,” Lillian says with a wink. 

 

“Why do you care so much?” Ava asks. 

 

“I won’t lie, I know that I’ve been a horrible mother to you and your sister at times. Your love for Lena is the only reason why I accepted her into our family when Lionel brought her home. We have always been close, Ava Jane. You have always been my little girl, and to see you with Lena made me realize that she is mine, even if she is the result of your father’s affair. You never saw her as the catalyst that ripped your parents apart. 

 

“I knew that as long as she had you, she was going to be just fine because you’ve always been amazing, Ava Jane. You made me want to be better, but I didn’t know how to do it because I was still so pissed off at your father. As for Lex, he was always closer to your father, and after his death, a part of me thought that avenging your father’s death would establish a relationship between me and your brother. However, it only made me realize that he’s a monster and will stop at nothing to kill anyone in his path. He’s hurt you and your sister long enough and I wasn’t there to protect you back then. I’ll be damned if I’m going to make that mistake again,” Lillian says, causing Ava to nod slowly. 

 

“I hate him,” Ava says, clenching her jaw. 

 

“I know. Ava, what happened with you and Lena,” Lillian says, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“It was his fault, wasn’t it?” Ava asks, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“He used your old assistant to his advantage. Made everything sound more believable,” Lillian says, causing Ava to scoff. 

 

“God, it all makes so much sense now. He knew if he drove us apart, that would give him more room to work and plant things without us knowing. That son of a bitch,” Ava says, causing Lillian to lean down and plant a kiss against Ava’s forehead. 

 

“Well, I am a bitch and he is my son,” Lillian quips, causing Ava to roll her eyes with a smirk. 

 

“It’s good to see you, Mom. I’m glad you finally figured your shite out,” Ava says. 

 

“Me too, Ava Jane. Now, what’s this I hear that you threw your leg at your sister?” Lillian asks with a arched brow. 

 

“Are you spying on us now?” Ava counters. 

 

“When am I not spying on you two?” Lillian quips, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“Tuismitheoir héileacaptair, (helicopter parent),” Ava mumbles, causing Lillian to roll her eyes. 

 

“I should have never agreed to let your father take that partnership in Ireland while you were growing up,” Lillian says, causing Ava to smirk. 

 

“You’re just upset that you still don’t understand it,” Ava quips. 

 

“You could be plotting something,” Lillian says. 

 

“You literally plotted Lena and I’s death when we chose to go to MIT,” Ava says, causing Lillian to shrug. 

 

“I wanted you two to go to Yale, like me,” Lillian says. 

 

“And what about the time you sent the assassins?” Ava asks. 

 

“To teach you a lesson. You went to Hopkins for medical school instead of Georgetown. My alma mater. Besides, they weren’t really going to kill you,” Lillian says, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“You realize this is one of the reasons why we’re so screwed up, right?” Ava asks, causing Lillian to shrug. 

 

“I agree, my parenting methods haven’t always been conventional. But I can assure you that it was always done out of love,” Lillian says, causing the major to shake her head. 

 

“So, what do we do now?” Ava asks. 

 

“Well, for starters, you’re going to give me a hug,” Lillian says with a smirk. Ava stands to her feet, wrapping her arms around her mother, before planting a kiss against her cheek. 

 

“If I find out that you’re lying about any of this and you try to betray us, I’ll kill you myself,” Ava whispers as the women break their hug. A proud smile crosses Lillian’s lips as she rubs the major’s arms. 

 

“That’s my girl.” 

 

** Hours later...inside of L-Corp’s lab... **

 

The CEO has been in the lab since she left Ava’s house last night. Using the anger and shame she feels toward herself as fuel to learn everything there is to know about prosthetics, PTSD, and phantom limb syndrome. Learning about her sister’s injuries shocked Lena to the core of her soul, gripping and twisting without mercy. She played a part in giving Ava those scars, choosing to save the city instead of the hospital, while her mother took care of Ava. Or so she thought. 

 

“Damn it!” Lena shouts before throwing a panel against the wall, only for it to shatter to pieces. 

 

“Your sister chooses to blast music, while you throw things. I truly don’t understand how either of you get things done,” Lillian says, strolling into the lab. 

 

“Mother,” Lena says flatly. 

 

“Kieran,” Lillian says as she comes to stand next to her youngest daughter. 

 

“If you came to ridicule me, you can leave the same way you came in,” Lena says before turning her attention to a new panel. 

 

“I didn’t come here to ridicule you. I came here to see you,” Lillian says, causing Lena to scoff. 

 

“Suddenly, you care about me. How thoughtful of you to visit your biggest burden,” Lena spits, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“Look, I know that I wasn’t always the best mother, but I love you and Ava. That’s the whole reason why I came back. You two are the reason why I stopped working with Cadmus,” Lillian says, causing Lena’s brow to arch.

 

“You really expect me to believe that?” Lena asks, before Lillian flashes the CEO her government credentials. 

 

“I know how you love to see proof,” Lillian counters, causing Lena to shake her head at the memories of her talk with Ava.

 

“She told you,” Lena says, causing her mother to shake her head. 

 

“Didn’t have to. I already knew.” 

 

“What?” Lena asks. 

 

“Oh, do you honestly think that I haven’t been keeping track of my daughters while I’ve been away?” Lillian counters, causing Lena to roll her eyes. 

 

“So, you let Lex attack her while she was overseas? Let him send assassins to my office?” Lena asks. 

 

“No, I didn’t. He did that because he found out that my contract with the government was finalized and he wanted to take revenge out on me. By attacking both of my daughters. Who do you think magically arranged FBI agents to come in and question you that day? It sure as hell wasn’t because they were interested in your water purification project,” Lillian says, causing Lena’s face to drop slightly. 

 

“That was you,” Lena says, causing the woman to nod. 

 

“I let Lex get away with a lot of terrible things, but I’m not going to let him hurt you two anymore. He’s already done enough of that,” Lillian says, causing Lena’s brows to knit. 

 

“What do you mean?” Lena asks.

 

“The file on your desk. The one you found before Ava was deployed,” Lillian says, causing the CEO to nod. 

 

“The one where she sold my research,” Lena says bitterly.

 

“All Lex.” 

 

“You’re lying.” 

 

“I’m not. I have a flash drive with the fabricated documents along with several audio clips of him talking to Ava’s old assistant. Lex knew how much that project meant to you and that was the one thing that would drive a wedge between you two,” Lillian says as she holds up a flash drive, before setting it on the counter next to Lena’s computer. Lena quickly inserts the drive into the computer before rapidly scanning the drive’s contents. 

 

“Oh my god.” 

 

“I also found out that he had hacked into the military’s communication system. Ava sent you video messages, there’s a folder of all of the videos on that drive too,” Lillian says softly. Lena quickly clicks on the folder and her eyes begin to water as she notices hundreds of unopened video calls from her sister, spanning the last six years. 

 

“She really did call,” Lena says sadly, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. 

 

“Lex knew that if you got ahold of the messages that you two would figure it out. He couldn’t let that happen. So, he blocked them,” Lillian says, before the CEO turns to face her mother. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because the only people he’s afraid of are the last three members of his family. You and Ava have always had a close relationship. Closer than any other siblings I’ve ever known. However, he knows you both. He knows the right places to push and pull to drive you two against each other. That’s exactly what he’s been doing for the last six years,” Lillian says, causing Lena to shake her head. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

 

“Well, in my defense, I was in a federal prison until the government finally agreed to let me work for them. Even then, they keep me on a tight leash,” Lillian says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“How does that feel?” 

 

“Awful, but I would do it again in order to keep you both safe,” Lillian says. 

 

“You really mean that?” Lena asks, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“I do, because you, Kieran, are my daughter and I love you,” Lillian says before hugging the CEO. Lena returns the hug, before pulling away to wipe her eyes. 

 

“Mom, I have a problem.”

 

“I know.” 

 

“Edge came to see me. He has a copy of me talking to Lex,” Lena says. 

 

“I know, and we both know that you called to let me know where Ava was that day,” Lillian says. 

 

“But Ava doesn’t know that,” Lena says. 

 

“I know.” 

 

“He’s wanting me to help him with his case against Cat,” Lena quips. 

 

“Well, that’s not happening,” Lillian says. 

 

“If I don’t, he will send the tapes to Ava,” Lena says. 

 

“Then we will play along until his little charade. It will buy us time to figure out what he and your brother are up to.”

 

“What if he sends them to her anyway?” 

 

“Then, we tell her the truth.” 

 

“What if she doesn’t believe me?” Lena asks. 

 

“Kieran, Ava Jane has always never stopped believing in you. I doubt she will start now,” Lillian says. 

 

“You didn’t hear what I said before she left.” 

 

“You both said hurtful things. That’s what happens when sisters fight.”

 

“But we have another problem.” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Someone hacked into my server. They found the tapes.” 

 

“Oh, my sweet, Kieran. What would you do without me?” 


	10. Blondes With Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you’re still enjoying the story! Here’s the next chapter! Let me know what you think!

Sara happily strolls through the halls of the hospital, something she never thought she would do because hospitals kind of creep her out. However, she’s practically skipping because Ava agreed to spend her lunch break with the lawyer. The women have been flirtatiously texting and calling each other. However, they have yet to go on a official date and it’s starting to bother Sara. She plans on changing that during lunch. 

 

It’s not the fact that they don’t want to go on a date, it’s just with both women’s schedules being hectic, it’s hard to find the time. It’s been a week since the lawyer found herself cuddled up on the couch with the major, both sharing truthfulness l and painful stories of their own. For the first time in a very, very long time in the lawyer’s life, Sara finds herself wanting more. Hence, why she really wants to rectify the date situation. 

 

Turning the corner, Sara continues to follow the hall before noticing two women wearing lab coats, standing outside the lab. The lawyer’s brows knit as she slowly approaches the women, noticing them staring into the lab’s window, watching as Ava works on a panel under a microscope. Ava grunts loudly before smacking her hand down in frustration before throwing the panel against the wall. 

 

“Does she always do that?” Sara asks, causing the doctors to look at the lawyer. 

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I’m Sara,” Sara says before the doctors smirk at each other. 

 

“You’re the other reason I have to eat my lunch alone in my office,” the redhead says with a smile.

 

“I’m Alex.” 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Sara says, shaking the woman’s hand. 

 

“I’m Kara, the other reason why my sister is eating alone today,” Kara says playfully, shaking the lawyer’s hand. Another loud bang echoes through the lab as Ava throws something across the room. 

 

“I’m guessing it’s not going well in there,” Sara says. 

 

“She’s working on a sensor for her prosthetic and it’s not cooperating,” Kara says, causing Alex’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Kara!” 

 

“It’s okay, She told me,” Sara says softly, earning nods from the doctors. 

 

“Yeah, she’s been at it all morning. That’s why we’ve been out here, admiring from a far. Don’t want to be in the line of fire,” Alex says, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“She wasn’t kidding when she told me to buy a helmet,” Sara says softly, causing the two doctors to look at the lawyer. 

 

“What do you mean?” Alex asks. 

 

“Well, she told me she threw her leg at her sister last week. I made a joke, asking if I needed a helmet just in case we were to argue. Guess she wasn’t kidding,” Sara says as a devilish smile crosses the sisters’ lips. 

 

“Oh, I have an idea,” Kara says, wiggling her eye brows, causing Alex to smile widely. 

 

“She could use a laugh right about now,” Alex says. 

 

“And it’s our jobs, as doctors, and as friends, to cheer her up,” Kara says as s laugh escapes Alex’s lips. 

 

“Whatever it is you two are planning, I want in,” Sara says, causing the doctors to smile widely. 

 

“I like you,” Alex says before Kara rushes over to the supply closet and retrieved three large bed pans. 

 

“What’s this?” Sara asks as Kara hands each woman a metal bed pan. 

 

“Our helmets,” Kara says with a smile, causing Sara to laugh. The three women place the bed pans on top of their heads before Alex nods. 

 

“Alright soldiers, we’re heading into an unstable zone, filled with a potentially hostile rebel with a rocket launcher that’s locked and loaded. Keep your guard up,” Alex orders playfully. 

 

Kara mock salutes and Sara laughs as she quickly salutes the doctor. Alex returns the salute, hers is more crisp and proper, before leading the trio into the lab. The sounds of ‘You Know I’m No Good’ byAmy Winehouse fills the room. Ava continues to stare through the microscope, until the sound of the lab doors closing catches her attention. Swiveling around in her chair, Ava’s brow arches as she notices the women wearing bed pans on top of their heads. 

 

“Please tell me those are sterile,” Ava quips, causing Sara and Alex to glance over at Kara. 

 

“They are!” Kara defends. 

 

“Do I want to know why all of you are wearing bed pans on top of your heads?” Ava asks. 

 

“Well, I left my helmet at home and noticed you’ve thrown two things since I’ve been here. I felt like I needed protection,” Sara says playfully, causing Ava to smirk. 

 

“And what about you two?” Ava counters, looking at Kara and Alex. 

 

“Every soldier needs back up,” Alex says. 

 

“You told me that sometimes, you have to get creative in a hostile environment by using your resources,” Kara says, causing Ava to roll her eyes before standing from her chair. Walking over to the trio, Ava smacks the back of Kara and Alex’s heads before leaning in and planting a kiss along Sara’s jaw. 

 

“Hey, why are we the only ones getting hit?!” Kara asks, wincing slightly. 

 

“What the hell was that for?!” Alex shouts. 

 

“You,” Ava says, looking at Kara.

 

“Probably came up with the idea.” 

 

“As for you,” Ava says, looking at Alex. 

 

“You probably encouraged the whole thing.” 

 

“She told us the story!” Alex defends, pointing at the lawyer. Ava’s lips turn into a smirk before looking at Sara. 

 

“You, Miss Lance, are trouble,” Ava says, causing Alex to roll her eyes as she playfully tilts the lawyer’s makeshift helmet over her eyes, planting a kiss against the woman’s lips. 

 

“I also encourage the idea,” Sara says, causing Kara and Alex to nod as the lawyer slides the bed pan off her head.

 

“I knew that I liked you,” Alex says. 

 

“Well, thank you. I needed the laugh,” Ava says, causing Alex and Kara to share a high-five. 

 

“Our job is done here,” Kara says with a smile. 

 

“This is the part where you two ditch me isn’t it?” Alex asks. 

 

“It’s only for an hour,” Kara says. 

 

“And you have surgery with me for the rest of the afternoon,” Ava adds. 

 

“But, I have to eat in my office. Alone,” Alex defends, causing the doctors to roll their eyes. 

 

“You’ll be fine,” Kara says, pulling her sister’s arm. The sisters turn to leave, only for Ava to laugh as she clears her throat. 

 

“Don’t forget to take off you’re helmet before you go to your so-called lunch meeting with my sister,” Ava says playfully, causing the young doctor to blush as a loud laugh escapes Alex’s lips. 

 

“See you soon,” Kara mumbles. 

 

“Don’t miss me too much!” Alex says over her shoulders as the women exit the lab. Alex playfully rubs the bed pan over Kara’s head, messing up her hair, causing Ava and Sara to laugh. 

 

“I see that you’ve meet my friends,” Ava says.

 

“I like them. They’re fun,” Sara says, causing Ava to smile. 

 

“Yeah. They’re pretty great,” Ava says lovingly before Sara wraps an arm around the major’s waist. 

 

“So, ready for lunch?” Sara asks, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Well, there’s something I need to talk to you about first,” Ava says, causing Sara to glance down at the bed pan in her hand. 

 

“Do I need to put this on for this conversation?” Sara asks playfully, causing Ava to roll her eyes before snatching the pan out of her hand. She tosses it into the counter before looking at the lawyer. 

 

“I would certainly hope not,” Ava says, causing the lawyer to arch a brow. 

 

“Well, now I’m suddenly a little more intrigued,” Sara says. 

 

“I know, we’ve been really busy and I really want to take you out. There’s a charity gala that L-Corp is hosting for the hospital on Friday. I was hoping, you would come with me, as my date. I know it’s not the most usual first date, but from there, we can go to some low-key restaurant, just us,” Ava says smoothly, causing Sara to smirk. 

 

“Well, I would be honored,” Sara says, causing Ava to smile. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes, you Irish goober. I was going to ask you to go to dinner with me Friday over lunch,” Sara says before planting a kiss against the major’s smiling lips. 

 

“Great minds think alike,” Ava says, playfully smacking the lawyer’s butt. 

 

“So, lunch?” Sara asks, causing Ava to nod as she slides her hand into Sara’s hand. 

 

“Lead the way, cailín álainn (pretty girl),” Ava says, causing the lawyer to smile as the women walk out of the lab. 

 

Today, is a good day.

 

** Meanwhile, at L-Corp... **

 

“So, I hear you requested to see me?” Sam asks, walking into Lena’s office. 

 

“I did, but it was supposed to be later in the day,” Lena says with a nod, looking up from her desk. 

 

“Well, Jess and I are having lunch and she’s still finishing up with some calls. Speaking of which, you could have called me instead of having my wife do it,” Sam counters as she sits across from the CEO. 

 

“She was already on the phone with you. I was saving you a phone call,” Lena quips, causing a smirk to cross the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“So, what can I do for you? Your Majesty,” Sam says playfully. 

 

“Well, we have to make this quick. I have a lunch meeting with Kara,” Lena says with a small smile. 

 

“Kara, as in the doctor working on The Josh Project?” Sam asks, causing the CEO to nod. 

 

“Oh, that smile tells me that you like her,” Sam says, causing Lena’s face to fill with blush. 

 

“We’re talking about the prosthetics,” Len counters. 

 

“Uh huh, lunch meeting my ass,” Sam counters. 

 

“Anyway. I talked to Ava,” Lena says softly, causing Sam’s brows to knit together. 

 

“Why do you look guilty? Lena, what did you do?” Sam asks, her body slightly tensing. 

 

“Nothing! Seriously, we just talked,” Lena says, causing Sam to relax. 

 

“Oh, okay. How did that go?” Sam asks. 

 

“Well? To be honest,” Lena says hesitantly. 

 

“You can tell me. I promise not to yell,” Sam says softly. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Well, unless you deserve it.” 

 

“I was mad at the way she acted during a very important meeting. I was furious and went to her house to confront her. God, Sam. We were screaming at each other, and then,” Lena says, sighing as she shake her head at the memory. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Sam says sweetly. 

 

“Look, I’m not sure how much you know but she told me everything that happened to her during the hospital bombing and while she was overseas,” Lena says, causing Sam to nod. 

 

“Wait, why do you have that look like this is nothing you haven’t heard?”

 

”Well, I haven’t talked to Ava after your meeting if that is what you’re asking,” Sam says, causing Lena’s brows to knit. 

 

“You know,” Lena says softly, causing Sam to nod. 

 

“I made her meet me for drinks a few days after your first meeting together. She was limping really bad, hardly could walk into the bar and then she told me. Well, I forced it out of her,” Sam says softly. 

 

“That explains why you got so upset with me the day we saw her with Sara outside your building,” Lena says, causing Sam to nod. 

 

“I didn’t mean to but god, Lena. She broke my heart when she told me that she’s been going through this by herself. Not feeling like she has anyone. Waking up alone with no one there to hold her hand. I felt guilty. I still feel guilty,” Sam says sadly, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

“Have you talked to her since?” Sam asks. 

 

“No. I feel so ashamed for everything that I’ve done that I locked myself in the lab. Working and reading everything there is to know about prosthetics, PTSD, and phantom limb pains. The first time that I’ve seen her was this morning for a budget meeting but then she was paged into surgery and had to leave,” Lena says. 

 

“How long has it been?”

 

“A week,” Lena says quietly. 

 

“Lena!” 

 

“I know, I know,” Lena says with a nod. 

 

“You realize you’re going to have to be seen with her at the charity gala on Friday,” Sam says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“I know, it’s just we haven’t had the time to talk. She’s busy, I’m busy,” Lena rambles, causing a devilish smirk to cross the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“So, you conveniently scheduled a meeting with Kara the same week as the charity gala. Oh my god! You’re going to ask her as your date!” Sam says, causing Lena’s eyes to widen slightly, before rolling her eyes. 

 

“I was going to suggest the idea,” Lena says, causing Sam to smile. 

 

“Well, you’re lucky that I’m already Jess’ plus one. Otherwise, I would be offended,” Sam counters, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“Yeah, I’m just nervous. Between asking Kara, and having to see Ava after she told me everything. I just don’t know what to say to her,” Lena says softly.

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter what you say, you’ve just got to start a conversation and go from there,” Sam says. 

 

“It’s just hard,” Lena says.

 

“I know, but you have to talk to her,” Sam says. 

 

“Sam’s right, you really should talk to your sister,” Lillian says as she enters the office. Sam’s eyes widen slightly as the woman approaches the women. 

 

“Aw, Mama Luthor. It’s good to see you, orange really never was your color,” Sam says, standing to her feet. Lillian rolls her eyes with a smile as she hugs the lawyer. 

 

“It’s good to see you, too. However, next time you and your wife hack into my daughter’s server, make sure not to leave bread crumbs,” Lillian counters, causing Sam’s eyes to widen before looking over at Lena. 

 

“Lena, I’m so sorry,” Sam says, causing the CEO to nod.

 

“Why did you do it?” Lena asks. 

 

“Well, Jess and I, we thought everything was off. Ava told us she tried calling and you told us she never had. So, we wanted to figure out the truth. We did it because we care for you both, so deeply,” Sam says honestly, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“So, you heard the tapes,” Lena says, causing Sam to nod. 

 

“We did,” Sam says, before Lillian moves to stand alongside Lena’s desk. 

 

“Sam, they’re not what you think,” Lena says, causing Sam’s brows to knit. 

 

“Explain.”

 

“The morning of the bombing, I sent Lena an encrypted email. It contained the routing system to the bombs, and Lex, being my son, made it to where she would have to choose, the city or Ava. So, she called Lex, discretely letting me know which hospital Ava was at that day. I partially diffused the bomb, still making it go off, but ensuring that it wouldn’t kill her,” Lillian says, causing Sam to gasp. 

 

“Oh my god,” Sam says with a shake of her head. 

 

“Somehow, Edge got ahold of them. He’s holding them above my head in order to help with his lawsuit with Cat,” Lena says, causing Sam’s eyes to widen. 

 

“You have to tell, Ava,” Sam says, causing Lillian to sigh. 

 

“Not yet. I told her the truth about my part in the bombing, but not about the call. So, until I can find out exactly what Edge and my son are doing, Ava doesn’t need to know,” Lillian says, causing Sam to shake her head. 

 

“You realize that the woman she’s dating is Cat’s lawyer,” Sam says, causing the women to nod. 

 

“I’m aware. Which is why, you can be our insider into the case. See what’s going on and when the time comes, we will tell, Ava,” Lillian says, before Sam looks at Lena. 

 

“You honestly think this is a good idea?” Sam asks. 

 

“I don’t know. Either way, she’s going to be upset,” Lena says, causing Sam to shake her head. 

 

“I don’t like this,” Sam says. 

 

“Well, you don’t have a choice,” Lillian says, causing Sam to knit her brows. 

 

“Oh really?” Sam asks. 

 

“When you and your wife hacked into the system, you, Samantha Paige, managed to get yourself tangled into Ava Jane and Kieran’s mess, like usual. Besides, Ava’s intelligent. If you were to go and tell her, she would be able to hack and trace everything back, finding that you and Jess knew about the tapes. Making it hard for you to explain yourself, especially with Ava’s tendency to recluse when she feels threatened and betrayed,” Lillian says, causing Sam to shake her head. 

 

“Seems you haven’t lost your touch with low-key blackmail,” Sam quips. 

 

“We’re on the same side. We all want to protect Kieran and Ava Jane, but in order to do that, we have to keep some secrets until we can find out the truth,” Lillian says, causing Sam to nod. Before she can counter the remark, Kara enters the office. 

 

“I know that I’m early, but I had to get out of the hospital to avoid getting hit again,” Kara says, before her eyes widen. 

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you had company.” 

 

“Kara, darling, it’s fine. Meet my mother, Lillian and my best friend, Sam,” Lena introduces, causing Kara to offer a polite smile, shaking each one of the women’s hands. Lena moves from her desk, hugging and planting a soft kiss against Kara’s cheek.

 

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Kara says, blushing lightly from the kiss Lena pressed against her cheek moments ago. 

 

“Likewise,” Sam and Lillian say simultaneously, offering polite smiles. 

 

“Why is it that both of my daughters are into pretty blondes with blue eyes?” Lillian mumbles to Sam, causing the lawyer to laugh at the statement. 

 

“No idea. Two intelligent, top of their fields, blondes with blue eyes. Looks like they’ve both finally found their Elle Woods,” Sam whispers, causing Lillian to laugh loudly. Lena rolls her eyes at the women’s hushed conversation, before turning her attention to Kara.

 

“Wait, what do you mean that you came early to avoid getting hit again?” Lena asks, causing Kara to shake her head. 

 

“Well, Alex and I were standing outside of Ava’s lab, watching her work. She was throwing things and then Sara showed up. Long story short, we may have used bed pans for helmets as a joke. Ava laughed and then smacked the back of our heads. I had to get out of their before it happened again. She hits really hard,” Kara says, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“It’s astonishing that any of you get anything done with the amount of ruckus you cause,” Lillian says, causing Kara’s brow to arch. 

 

“Well, we did manage to rebuild a shattered femur out of light-weight titanium before testing a new line of prosthetics on a room full of soldiers. All of which recorded the most positive responses that we’ve had in months. So, I’d say we have a tendency tobe really productive in between all of our ruckus-making,” Kara counters, as a smug smile tugs across Lillian’s face. 

 

“Well then, it’s seems that I have misspoken. Keep up the good work, Dr. Danvers. Sam and I were just leaving,” Lillian says, causing Sam to arch a brow before nodding. 

 

“It was lovely to meet you. Lena, I’ll see you on Friday,” Sam says, as both women plant kisses against Lena’s cheek. 

 

“See you then,” Lena says with a smile. 

 

“I like her,” Lillian whispers to Sam. 

 

“Anyone that can get you to shut up, I’m a fan of,” Sam quips playfully, causing Lillian to wrap her arm around the woman’s shoulders before planting a kiss against the lawyer’s temple. 

 

“Oh, Samantha Paige. How I’ve missed you,” Lillian says as the women disappear into the hall, closing the office door behind them. 

 

“I’m apologize for my mother. She can be a bit tense at times,” Lena says, causing Kara to play with her glasses. 

 

“I should be the one apologizing. I didn’t mean to snap at her like that,” Kara says as a laugh escapes the CEO’s lips. 

 

“Don’t worry. Not many people can get my mother to admit to misspeaking about a topic. You just earned her respect,” Lena says, causing Kara to smirk as the CEO grabs her purse. 

 

“So, where are we going today?” Kara asks, causing Lena to smirk. 

 

“How do you feel about Big Belly Burger?” Lena asks, causing Kara’s eyes to widen. 

 

“A beautiful woman is going to take me to my favorite burger place for lunch. I think, I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Kara says as a smile spreads across Lena’s lips. 

 

“Well, I hope not because if so, that makes asking you to be my date for the hospital gala on Friday, a little more challenging, darling,” Lena quips, causing Kara’s eyes to widen as a small smile crosses her lips. 

 

“You want to ask me to be your date?” Kara asks, causing the CEO to nod. 

 

“I didn’t stutter, darling,” Lena says. 

 

“Wow, it’s just,” Kara says, causing Lena to suddenly regret her statement. 

 

“You don’t have to if it’s making you feel uncomfortable,” Lena says before Kara steps forward, gently grabbing the CEO’s hand. 

 

“No! I’m not uncomfortable at all. I’d love to go with you,” Kara says, causing Lena to smile. 

 

“Really?” Lena asks, causing Kara to nod. 

 

“Yes! It’s just, I’m mad that you beat me to asking you out on a date, that’s all,” Kara says, causing Lena’s brow to arch. 

 

“Are you always this competitive when it comes to asking women out?” Lena asks, causing Kara to laugh. 

 

“I don’t like to lose, but I don’t mind it this time,” Kara says. 

 

“Well, get used to it. Luthors don’t lose,” Lena quips. 

 

“Well, we’ll see about that on the next game night. I’ve never been beaten in monopoly,” Kara says, causing Lena to smirk. 

 

“You’ve never played me, darling,” Lena counters. 

 

“Oh, low blow. I may reconsider agreeing to be your date on Friday,” Kara says, causing a smirk to play at Lena’s lips. 

 

“Nope. A verbal contract is binding. You, darling, have no choice. Unless you want me to call Sam back in and have her work the law against you,” Lena counters, causing Kara to laugh. 

 

“Well, we cant have that now can we?” Kara asks playfully, causing Lena to roll her eyes. 

 

“Come on, lets go to lunch.” 

 

“A woman after my own heart.” 

 

“That’s the goal, Miss Danvers,” Lena whispers to herself as the women exit her office. 

 

Little did the sisters know, they both were having good days. Now they just hope Friday goes well. 


	11. Gala and Dates—Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you’re enjoying the story still! So, by the chapter title, there will be multiple parts of this gala/date scene. 
> 
> Wanted to split it up to give equal time to both couples, as well as continue pushing the plot forward. 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think! Enjoy it!

Currently, Ava finds herself in the mirror, inspecting her outfit for tonight. Not only is tonight the charity gala for the hospital but it is also her first date with Sara—she wants to look good. No, not good, perfect. The major is wearing a black, floor length halter gown with small cut outs along her hips and has a full-leg slit. Alex went with her to shop for the dress and it was Alex that convinced her to buy the gown. The board members and supporters of The Josh Project will be in attendance, including the board members that don’t agree with the project. Ava is tired of people doubting her project. With that being said and with the help and encouragement from Alex, not only is she going to look good, but she’s making a statement. 

 

The dress’ cut outs that fall along Ava’s hips, show pieces of the scars along her torso, while the dramatic leg slit of the dress shows off her newly customized prosthesis, painted with the shark design from an old fighter jet. The major’s hair is down in loose curls, thrown over one shoulder and her makeup is sultry with bright red lipstick to accent her lips. To finish her look, she’s paired the dress with a red pair of short heels along with a red clutch—oh, yeah. She is going to definitely turns heads tonight, but the only person she wants to impress is Sara.

 

Sighing softly, Ava glances over her appearance one last time as the sound of the doorbell and Ethan barking captures her attention—signaling Sara’s arrival. With a confident nod to herself in the mirror, Ava walks downstairs, taking her time to not trip, before opening the door. Ava’s eyes widen slightly as they begin to trail along Sara’s figure, which is outlined perfectly in a one-shoulder navy gown. 

 

The lawyer’s hair is pulled back into a curly updo, and her makeup perfectly accentuates her eyes. The makeup contrasts her electric blue eyes, causing them to pop, as the red lipstick painted across her lips accentuates her lips—making her plump lips look delicious to the major. To finish the lawyer’s look, Sara is wearing a pair of nude heels, making her a little taller, and accentuates her muscular legs—making the lawyer look breathtaking with the perfect balance of seduction. Ava notices Sara’s eyes trailing along her body, before meeting her eyes, as a smile tugs across her lips. 

 

“Ava, you look,” Sara says softly, as she continues to gawk at the major. 

 

“Weird, right? I look weird?” Ava says, suddenly losing her confidence. 

 

“I was going to say beautiful,” Sara says, before stepping forward, and grabbing the major’s hand. 

 

“Really? It’s not too much?” Ava asks, causing the lawyer to shake her head. 

 

“Ava, you look incredible,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

“Me? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Jesus, you look phenomenal,” Ava says shyly. 

 

“Is your prosthetic painted like an old fighter jet?” Sara asks looking down at the shark-like design, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“I wanted to spruce it up a bit since I am showing it off,” Ava says, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“I like it. A lot,” Sara says as her eyes continue to gaze over the major. 

 

“Thank you,” Ava says softly. 

 

“I also really, really like these,” Sara says as her hands move along the major’s exposed skin along her hips. Ava gulps as she feels Sara’s thumbs trace along her scars, causing the major to shiver at the softness of the lawyer’s touch. 

 

“I’m glad,” Ava says, suddenly feeling more and more nervous. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Sara asks. 

 

“I’m just nervous,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“It’s the first time I’m showing my leg since the attack,” Ava says, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Okay, here’s a follow up question. Why are you choosing to show it off?” Sara asks. 

 

“It’s just, I work with so many fellow soldiers that are amputees. We rehab together and they just are so comfortable with themselves. They don’t care what anyone else thinks. A part of me has come to terms with it, behind closed doors, but I want to show people that this is who I am. 

 

“A lot of people think that I’m doing The Josh Project to clear the Luthor name, and that by me enlisting into the military, it was to clear my guilty conscience for my family’s actions. They think that I’ve never seen war or know the pain and damages it can cause. I guess, I want everyone to know that I’m a damn proud soldier. I’m doing this charity to better the lives of others,” Ava says, causing Sara’s lips to turn into a wide smile. 

 

“You’re incredible and I am so honored to be your date tonight,” Sara says, causing Ava to blush. 

 

“Me too,” Ava says softly, before Sara’s eyes flicker to the woman’s lips. 

 

“What shade of red is that?” Sara asks. 

 

“Ruby Woo, matte, cherry red,” Ava says before a smile tugs along the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“Thank god,” Sara says, before pressing a kiss against the major’s lips. 

 

“With you looking this good, I want to be able to kiss you any time I want,” Sara says, causing Ava to smile. 

 

“I should warn you, the press will be there. Taking pictures and everything,” Ava says, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Okay. If they take a picture of us and I have lipstick on my teeth, I’ll end you,” Sara says, causing Ava’s brow to arch. 

 

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Ava asks. 

 

“Ava, the press doesn’t scare me. I had to deal with it all the time in Star City. I’m sorry, but unless you take off your leg and personally, beat me away with it, I’m not leaving your side. Even then, I probably wouldn’t go too far,” Sara says, causing a small laugh to escape the major’s lips. 

 

“You’re pretty amazing, you know that?” Ava says, causing Sara to smirk. 

 

“Not really, but you can feel free to remind me however often you’d like,” Sara quips. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” 

 

“Of course,” Ava says. 

 

“You’re in heels and you’re not using a crutch,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod before opening up her clutch. She retrieves a small baton and with a flip of her wrist, the baton extends into a cane, causing the lawyer’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Thanks to my sister, we’ve made some enhancements to my prosthesis. Honestly, I can barely even tell that I’m wearing it.With that being said, I know that it’s my first time back in heels. So, I had some free time this week and came up with this little cane. Just in case I start to get sore, I want to be prepared,” Ava says before retracting the cane and slipping it back into her clutch. 

 

“I’m sorry, but the way you just flipped that cane and you in that dress, is unexpectedly one of the sexiest things that I’ve ever seen,” Sara says, causing a laugh to escape the major’s throat as she plants a light kiss against Sara’s lips. Ava glances up, noticing the town car pulling into her driveway, before closing the door behind her. 

 

“Our car’s here,” Ava says as a small pout forms along the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“Can we just stay here and kiss instead? Oh, and you do that thing with your cane again?” Sara asks, causing the major to laugh before rolling her eyes. 

 

“Come on. Depending on how tonight goes, you may get them both later,” Ava says with a wink, causing Sara’s lips to turn into a smirk. 

 

Ava grabs Sara’s hand as they walk toward the town car. The driver quickly opens the back door for the women. Ava quickly helps Sara slide into the backseat before sliding in right beside her. The driver closes the door, quickly returning to his seat behind the wheel before pulling away from the major’s home. Ava interlaces the women’s fingers together, lightly squeezing the lawyer’s hand as they make their way downtown. Sara glances over at the major, noticing her lightly chewing on the inside of her cheek before the lawyer uses her free hand to cup the major’s cheek. 

 

“Hey, I know you’re nervous. But tonight, just focus on you and me, alright? If it gets to be too much, we can leave early and go back to your place and eat pizza,” Sara says sweetly, causing Ava to nod with a smile before kissing the inside of Sara’s palm. 

 

“Thank you,” Ava says, causing Sara to nod with a smile. 

 

The remainder of their ride downtown is spent in a comfortable silence. The women share sweet touches and kisses, lightly giggling like school girls as they realize they’ve smeared their lipstick. The women quickly dig into their clutches and begin to fix their makeup as the car pulls in front of the Plaza Hotel. The car slows to a stop as the driver gets out and quickly opens the door on Sara’s side. 

 

Giving the major’s hand one last squeeze, Sara slides out of the car before extending a hand toward the major. Ava releases a shaky breath before sliding over the seat, and grabbing Sara’s hand. The lawyer smiles as she helps Ava out of the car. Thanking the driver, the women lock arms, Sara’s hand coming to grip Ava’s bare bicep before the women glance at each other, sharing a wide smile. Cameras begin to flash as the women walk toward the entrance of the hotel. The women hear shocked gasps and whispers along their walk, and Sara tightens her hold against the major—knowing they’re reacting to Ava’s leg. Ava smiles at Sara’s thoughtfulness before offering the cameras small smiles and waves as they disappear into the lobby of the hotel. 

 

As the women approach the ballroom, Sara gently squeezes Ava’s bicep, causing Ava to smirk before flexing her muscle. Sara smiles as a laugh escapes her lips at the major’s playfulness before planting a light kiss against Ava’s arm. The major tightens her arm, pulling the lawyer closer against her body as they enter the ballroom. 

 

Glancing around the room, the women admire the intricate decorations, ranging from vast floral arrangements to the chic fabric draping around the walls of the room. The decorations perfectly center the tables and accent the large chandeliers hanging from the ballroom ceiling. The vast crowd talks and moves around the room as waiters intermingle through the crowd, dispersing drinks to the guests. 

 

“L-Corp knows how to throw a party,“ Sara says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“This is tame compared to when we host the Met Gala,” Ava says, causing Sara’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Holy shit,” Sara says before Ava laughs. 

 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I need a drink,” Ava says. 

 

“Am I driving you to drink already? Our date just started,” Sara quips before Ava plants a kiss against Sara’s cheek. 

 

“No, it’s not you at all,“ Ava says before Sara notices the large crowd of guests engaging in hushed conversations as they point to Ava’s leg. 

 

“They’re all just jealous that I have the most beautiful date tonight,” Sara quips. Ava rolls her eyes before grabbing two champagne flukes from a passing waiter. Handing Sara a champagne fluke, Ava gently clinks their glasses together before the women take sips of their drinks. 

 

“What did we just cheers to?” 

 

“Us,” Ava says sweetly, causing Sara to smile before planting a kiss against the major’s lips. 

 

“Major Luthor!” an older couple says as they approach the pair. 

 

“Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, it’s good to see you. This is my date, Sara Lance,” Ava says sweetly, before the older couple hug the major. 

 

“Lovely to meet you,” the couple says as they shake Sara’s hand. The older man looks at Ava before a smile crosses his lips. 

 

“Likewise.” 

 

“Major, not to be rude, but, is that a fighter jet paint job on your leg?” Mr. Thomas asks as Ava slides an arm around Sara’s back, gripping her hip lightly. 

 

“It is. I thought if I was going to flaunt my prosthesis, might as well make it look fierce,” Ava quips as her hand tightens around Sara’s hip as the shock registers across the couple’s faces. 

 

“Your courage and strength is admirable, Major Luthor. You’ve done a great service both here in the city as well as overseas. My husband and I are incredibly proud to have witnessed you grow into the incredible woman you’ve become,” Mrs. Thomas says sweetly, causing Sara to smile with pride. 

 

“You’re one hell of a soldier, Major. Very proud to be here tonight,” Mr. Thomas says. 

 

“Thank you both. It means a lot coming from the both of you,” Ava says sweetly before the man smiles. 

 

“Well, I promised Catherine that we wouldn’t have to interact with Mr. Tucker tonight. So, we are going to raid the bar before he notices we’re here,” Mr. Thomas says, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“He’s on your six, talking to my sister behind another group of people. If you want to go unscathed, you better make your move,” Ava says, causing the couple to laugh. 

 

“Honey, keep ahold of this one. There’s not many women like her out in the world,” Mrs. Thomas says, lightly patting Sara on the arm. 

 

“I plan on it,” Sara says with a smile. The couple smile at the women before the couple disappear into the crowd. 

 

“Why do I get the feeling this Tucker guy is a dick?” 

 

“Oh, because he is,” Ava says with a laugh. 

 

“They were sweet,” Sara says. 

 

“They were my first investors when my mom signed the company over to me. They’re amazing. Catherine, she runs the show, Earl is just her arm candy,” Ava says, causing Sara to laugh before sipping her champagne. 

 

“Catherine sounds like a badass.” 

 

** Meanwhile... **

 

“Ah, Miss Luthor, quite the party you’ve put on for tonight,” Mr. Tucker says. 

 

“Thank you. It’s for a good cause,” Lena says politely. 

 

“I thought since this was a hospital event, we’d be seeing your sister here as well,” Mr. Tucker says, causing Lena to scan the crowd before noticing her sister ending a conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Thomas. 

 

“She is making her rounds,” Lena says before the man follows her gaze, his eyes widening at the major’s appearance. 

 

“I’ll be damned,” Mr. Tucker says softly, causing Lena to follow his gaze, her eyes widening slightly as she notices Ava’s dress and her prosthesis. 

 

“Pardon?” Lena asks. 

 

“She could have just told us that she was a damn cripple instead of putting on a show for the board,” Mr. Tucker says before sipping his drink. Lena knits her brows at the statement before looking at the man. 

 

“Don’t you dare refer to her in that manner,” Lena snaps. 

 

“Excuse me?” Mr. Tucker asks. 

 

“Ava is a soldier recovering from a traumatic injury like many other of her fellow soldiers. I will not stand to hear you refer to her in that manner. If you have any interest in keeping your relationship with our company, you will treat and speak of her with respect,” Lena says coldly, causing the man to shake his head. 

 

“I don’t buy it. She’s in heels. Looks perfectly fine to me,” Mr. Tucker says. 

 

“Would you like me to amputate your leg and then call you a ‘cripple’ for the rest of your life? Because if so, I’m board certified to do so and I can guarantee it’s not an easy recovery. She’s worked her ass off to be in those heels, so, let her enjoy herself,” Kara says as she approaches the pair. 

 

Lena’s eyes widen, trying to remember if she’s ever heard the young doctor curse. The CEO quickly forgets her thought as she slowly scans Kara’s body in a tight-fitting, red lace gown, accentuating her toned body as the height of her heels sculpts the doctor’s toned calf muscles. The doctor’s hair is down in loose curls, framing her bare face as her makeup causes her eyes to pop—Lena finding the woman to be jaw-dropping, beautiful. 

 

“Excuse me,” Mr. Tucker says before walking away. 

 

“Oh, gosh. I’m sorry. I just heard what he said and,” Kara rambles before Lena wraps her arms around the doctor. She plants a light kiss against the woman’s cheek. 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, darling. He had it coming. I would have said much worse if you hadn’t walked over when you did. You look stunning, by the way,” Lena says sweetly. 

 

Kara’s gaze scans the CEO’s body. Lena’s wearing an emerald, sweetheart neckline gown, hugging all of her curves perfectly, displaying the right amount of cleavage as her hair lays in loose waves. Lena’s lips tug into a smirk as she notices the doctor’s lustful gaze. 

 

“You look beautiful,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

“Thank you,” Lena says before looping her arm around Kara’s waist. 

 

“Almost didn’t recognize you without your glasses.” 

 

“I only wear them for work,” Kara says. 

 

“Well, I like seeing you without them. I can see into those baby blue eyes of yours a lot easier this way,” Lena says shyly, causing Kara to smile. 

 

“Well, I’ll make sure to let you see me without them more often,” Kara says before her eyes land on Ava. 

 

“Are you responsible for the shark, fighter jet paint job?” Lena asks. 

 

“That was all her. I will admit, it looks pretty cool,” Kara says, causing Lena to hum in agreement. 

 

“She looks happy,” Lena says as she watches Ava smile as Sara plants a kiss against her cheek. 

 

“Let’s go say, hi,” Kara says. 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Lena says, before Kara arches her brow at the CEO. 

 

“You never know until you try. Besides, the waiter with the potstickers is standing right next to her,” Kara says with a pout, which the CEO finds to be extremely adorable.

 

“Ugh, fine,” Lena says. Kara smile widens as Lena slowly leads them toward Sara and Ava. Lena watches as Ava laughs at something Sara said before the woman move to stand in front of the pair. 

 

“Kara, Éanlaith (Birdie),” Ava says with a small smile. 

 

“AJ, Sara. Lovely to see you both,” Lena says politely, causing Ava to smirk at the use of her nickname. 

 

“It’s good to be here,” Sara says sweetly.

 

“Sweet paint job,” Kara says, causing Ava to laugh before giving the doctor a hug. 

 

“Told you. My leg feels amazing, thanks to you two,” Ava says, causing Lena to nod shyly at the compliment as Kara scans the waiter’s trays. 

 

“What are you looking for?” Sara asks. 

 

“Potstickers,” Kara says before Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“Me too. The guy went that way,” Sara says, pointing to the waiter across the room. 

 

“Oh, let’s go get some before he gets away!” Kara says. Sara nods, planting a quick kiss against Ava’s jaw before Kara pulls Sara to follow the waiter. The siblings share a small laugh as they watch their dates chase after the waiter before Ava looks at her sister. 

 

“Chonaic mé tú le Tucker.Gach rud ceart go leor? (I saw you with Tucker. Everything okay?)” Ava asks, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“Is gobshite é, (he’s a gobshite),” Lena says, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“Bhuel, is caighdeánach é sin dó, (well, that’s pretty standard for him),” Ava says, causing Lena to shake her head. 

 

“Dúirt sé go raibh rud éigin fút agus gur bhagair mé deireadh a chur lenár gcaidreamh lena chuideachta. (He said something about you and I threatened to end our relationship with his company),” Lena says, causing Ava’s brow to arch. 

 

“Bhí sé faoi mo chos, nach raibh sé? (It was about my leg, wasn’t it?)” Ava asks, earning a small nod from the CEO. 

 

“It was disgusting,” Lena says harshly before Ava slowly reaches for her sister’s hand. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I knew that people would have their opinions about it when they saw me tonight. I expected for Tucker to say something negative to someone. He sure as hell doesn’t have the balls to say it to my face,” Ava says, before gently squeezing Lena’s hand. 

 

“It’s not okay, AJ. No one should talk about you like that, about your injury, myself included,” Lena says before Ava nods. 

 

“You didn’t know,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Doesn’t make it right,” Lena says before Ava steps forward and wraps her arms around the CEO. Lena quickly returns the hug before feeling Ava plant a soft kiss against the CEO’s temple. 

 

“Taim Brod an domhain mar thú, (I’m so proud of you),” Ava whispers, causing Lena to look up at her sister with a small smile. Sara and Kara quickly return with two plates filled with potstickers and a mountain of assorted desserts. 

 

“Look what we found,” Kara says, holding up the desserts. 

 

“I got you a Guinness and myself a glass of whiskey,” Sara says, handing Ava the beer before wrapping her arm around the major. 

 

“Thank you,” Ava says sweetly, pulling the lawyer further into her side. 

 

“Is this the diabetic diet you were referring to?” Lena asks, causing Ava to groan with a nod. 

 

“Yes and that’s only about half of what she usually eats,” Ava says, causing Kara to scoff. 

 

“Not true!” Kara says, causing the women to laugh. 

 

“She made the waiter hide the other plate until she’s finished with the first one,” Sara says, causing Kara’s mouth to gap open. 

 

“You. Traitor. We were soldiers together,” Kara says, causing the women to laugh. 

 

“I don’t know where you put it all, darling,” Lena says with a smile. 

 

“I don’t either except that it makes her pancreas work in triple time,” Ava counters, causing Kara to stick her tongue out at the major. 

 

“Has anyone seen Sam?” Lena asks, causing Sara’s eyes to widen with a nod. 

 

“At the bar. She’s very, very drunk,” Sara says, causing Ava and Lena to roll their eyes. 

 

“Red wine?” Lena asks, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Every time,” Ava says with a shake of her head. 

 

“Why do I feel like there’s a story to this?” Sara asks. 

 

“Oh, Sara. There are too many to tell,” Lena says. 

 

“She would fire you if we told you half of those stories,” Ava says. 

 

“Oh, come on. Now, I want to know!” Kara says between bites of cake. 

 

“Well,” Lena says, glancing at her sister. 

 

“Let’s just say, hypothetically, of course. One year, she hijacked the band’s microphone and started singing, ‘Copacabana’ before Lena’s speech,” Ava says, causing the women to laugh. 

 

“No way,” Kara says. 

 

“Oh, I wish, I could have seen that,” Sara says. 

 

“I nearly forgot that one,” Lena says. 

 

“There’s more?” Sara asks. 

 

“Yes, but I’ve already said too much,” Ava says, causing the women to share a laugh. 

 

“Oh, next karaoke night. She’s totally invited,” Kara says, causing Ava to groan. 

 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Ava says. 

 

“I second that,” Lena says with a laugh. Ava scans the room, noticing a group of investors waving her over. 

 

“Well, the Andersons and Carmichaels are waving us over,” Ava says, causing Lena to roll her eyes. 

 

“Shite,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Will you be okay while I go make small talk with a group of male chauvinists really quick? Then we can go to dinner?” Ava asks as she looks at Sara. 

 

“Of course,” Sara says before planting a kiss against Ava’s lips. Lena smiles before glancing at Kara, noticing a small amount of icing smeared across the corner of her mouth. The CEO smiles before using her thumb to wipe it away, before licking the icing off her thumb. 

 

“I’ll be right back, darling. I bet you taste sweeter than the icing,” Lena whispers before planting a light kiss against Kara’s cheek. Kara nearly drops her plates in shock at the CEO’s bold words before the sisters slowly make their way to the investors. They watch as the sisters chat with the group of men, both sporting polite smiles before Sara nudges Kara. 

 

“I think your plan worked. They hugged,” Sara says, causing Kara to nod. 

 

“I think, you’re right. I can’t take all the credit, Sam caught me on my way in. But that was only phase one of the plan,” Kara says.

 

“What’s phase two?” Sara asks. 

 

“My other plate of dessert,” Kara quips, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“Lead the way, Dessert Queen,” Sara says as she follows the doctor toward the bar. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiles as she watches Ava and Lena laugh together with a group of investors before Ava shoots the lawyer a sly wink. 

 

“Ava Luthor, you have no idea what you’re doing to me.” 


	12. Gala and Dates—Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Really hope you’re enjoying the story! Here’s another chapter because why not? 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The siblings have been greeting investors and guests all evening, engaging into light business talks in between sharing time with their dates. They didn’t mean to get trapped in too many conversations, but it was inevitable. Thankfully for the siblings, Kara and Sara were laughing and being overly entertained by a drunken Sam, allowing the siblings to finish up their conversations. Oh, there were so many conversations. People want to know about Ava’s injury, the company’s latest product productions, along with showing interest in the progress of The Josh Project. Much to Lena’s surprise, Ava has been praising the advancements her sister has made to the prosthetics, along with her advancements on a simulation system to help patients deal with their phantom limb pains. Oh, and that is just Ava getting started. 

 

Lena was shocked, well, she’s still currently in shock, at the amount of pride in Ava’s voice as she discusses her sister’s involvement in the project. Ava doesn’t have to say any of those things about Lena, the CEO definitely feels like she doesn’t deserve any praise from her older sibling. However, something inside the major obviously wants to say it, and that makes Lena’s heart swell. It reminds the CEO of older times when Ava first brought her into the company. Many of their first investors when they first took over L-Corp didn’t take the sisters seriously. However, looking back on it now, Ava has continued to persist and prove people wrong. Managing to brag about her sister’s accomplishes more so than her own along the way. 

 

Even now, even after everything Lena has done to the major, Ava continues to proudly stand alongside the CEO, and it wasn’t just Ava feeling prideful. Lena’s admired her older sister her entire life, but the fact that Ava is actively showing her prosthesis and the scars along her hips makes Lena smile proudly. Lena’s always admired Ava’s strength and passion for wanting to make the world a better place. She’s never been afraid to jump into something without hesitation, well, when it came to making business decision. Which is partially the reason why Lena was so shocked at her sister’s decision to enlist in the military. At first she was upset, but now, standing alongside her sister and seeing how much of an impact it’s made on her sister’s life—she knows it was something Ava was born to do. Lena couldn’t be more proud of her older sister. 

 

Lena currently finds herself smiling at her sister as she watches Ava talk with a few military generals. The small group laugh and continue to talk about, God only knows what, before a voice pulls the CEO from her thoughts. 

 

“I heard you basically told Tucker to fuck off,” Cat says with a smirk. 

 

“Well, not exactly. I just threatened him,” Lena says, causing Cat to laugh. 

 

“Well, if he said those things about my sister, I would have done more than that,” Cat counters. 

 

“Well, I didn’t think that would be appropriate. He has a lot of pull in the city. Threats and statements seem to go along way, especially coming from a Luthor,” Lena says, causing Cat to nod. 

 

“So does the outfit that your sister’s wearing,” Cat says. 

 

“She never has been afraid to make a statement. That’s for sure,” Lena says before Cat nods with a smile. 

 

“Oh, I know. She’s put me in my place several times over the years. I think that’s the reason why I admire her so much,” Cat says, causing Lena to arch a brow. 

 

“I never thought that I’d hear the day. Cat Grant, admitting that she admires someone other than herself,” Lena counters. 

 

“Touché. Between us, I admire you both for the work you’ve done for the city. It just goes to show that you can’t trust the men to get anything done. National City’s most successful businesses are all ran by women. You, me, and your sister, we aren’t afraid to get shit done,” Cat says, as the women notice Morgan Edge approach Ava. 

 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Lena asks, causing Cat to shake her head. 

 

“Oh, Lena. You know Edge has a habit of always being an unwanted guest,” Cat says, sipping on her drink. 

 

“I’m kicking him out,” Lena says before Cat grabs her arm. 

 

“Leave him be. He’s already the laughing stock of the community. Him being here only shows how desperate he is,” Cat counters. They notice Ava arch a brow at the man before glancing over at Lena briefly before turning her attention back to the man. 

 

“I don’t like it,” Lena says, causing the business woman to nod her head. 

 

“You and your sister may have had a falling out, but Ava’s an intelligent woman. She isn’t that naive to fall for his bullshit,” Cat says, causing Lena to nod, sipping her champagne. 

 

“It’s not her that I’m worried about,” Lena says, noticing a smug smile cross Edge’s lips as he continues to talk to the stoic major. 

 

“Well, dealing with Edge is nothing new to her. She’s handled him before, I’m sure she’ll have no problem doing it again,” Cat says, causing Lena’s brow to arch. 

 

“What?” Lena asks. 

 

“Oh, before you came into L-Corp, Edge tried to threaten Ava when she moved the company here. She was new to National City, and was trying to establish herself. Edge inserted himself, trying to show his dominance. She threw him out on his ass as soon as he opened his mouth. I made an investment in L-Corp the following day,” Cat says, causing Lena’s eyes to widen at the statement. 

 

“I never knew that,” Lena says, causing Cat to nod. 

 

“I wish that I would have had her intuition before I signed a deal with that man. Honestly, it saved you both from several years of headaches and binge drinking. Not to mention an ass ton of money in lawyer fees,” Cat says. The women notice Ava and Edge squaring off, both CEO’s jaws are clenched as they continue to size each other up. Ava says something, causing the man to hold up his hands before disappearing in the crowd. A laugh escapes Cat’s lips before sipping her drink. 

 

“Well, now that our show has ended. There is a very attractive bartender that I intend on taking home. It was good to see you. Lovely party, as always,” Cat says before walking toward the bar. 

 

Lena watches as Ava scans the crowd, before walking toward the bar. The CEO slowly makes her way through the crowd, following her sister as she notices Ava walking toward Sara. Ava slides her arm around Sara’s waist before whispering something into her ear as Lena approaches the couple. 

 

“Lena, hey,” Sara says with a smile. Lena notices Ava’s jaw is slightly clenched, before nodding her head and offering the lawyer a polite smile. 

 

“Hey, have you guys seen Kara?” Lena asks. 

 

“She’s talking with Sam and Jess over by the bar,” Sara says, nodding her head toward the trio gathered along the corner of the bar. She watches as Sam throws her head back, laughing wildly at something Kara has said, nearly falling off of the barstool she’s sitting on. 

 

“God, that wine is really messing with her tonight,” Lena says softly, causing Ava to nod.

 

”Well, she also took two tequila shots with me. I’m sure that didn’t help her much,” Sara says, causing Ava and Lena to roll their eyes. 

 

“I’m surprised she’s upright,” Ava says. 

 

“I need to give Jess a raise just for babysitting her,” Lena says. 

 

“Well, she did choose to marry her,” Sara counters, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“You’re right about that,” Lena says, noticing Ava’s quiet demeanor before clearing her throat.  

 

“Well, I think, Sara and I are going to call it an evening,” Ava says in a neutral tone before Lena nods. 

 

“Thank you both for being here. It was really good to see you two,” Lena offers, lacing her tone with sincerity as Ava nods. 

 

“Oh, Sam and Kara are arranging game night and future karaoke plans. So, I’m sure you’ll be seeing us in the near future,” Sara says, causing Lena to roll her eyes. 

 

“Alright, you better get out of here before anyone else tries to rope you into another conversation,” Lena says politely. 

 

“Enjoy the rest of your evening,” Sara says, leaning into Ava’s embrace. 

 

“I’ll see you on Monday for the budget meeting,” Ava says before moving to plant a chaste kiss against her sister’s cheek. 

 

“See you Monday, AJ,” Lena says softly. The CEO watches as her sister and Sara disappear into the crowd, smiling happily at each other before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“What the hell did Edge say to you?” 

 

** Thirty minutes later... **

 

Ava and Sara walk into the house, carrying a bottle of champagne and two pizza boxes in between stealing kisses from each other’s lips. Ethan rushes over happily, dancing around the women’s feet as they walk into the kitchen. Sara sets the pizza on the counter as Ava lets Ethan out the back door before stalking toward the lawyer. Ava sets the bottle of champagne on the counter as she presses her body flush against the lawyer, trapping Sara against the kitchen island. Sara wraps her arms around Ava’s neck as the major runs her hands along the lawyer’s sides before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Sara sighs into the kiss and Ava takes advantage of the moment by running her tongue along Sara’s bottom lip, before sliding her tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. 

 

The women moan as their tongues glide against one another in a sensual dance. Sara lets the major dominate her mouth, as Ava expertly moves her tongue, caressing each and every part of the lawyer’s mouth in a way no one has done before, and Sara loves it. Sara’s grip tightens around the major’s neck as she continues to melt into the sweet torture of Ava’s kiss. Ava gently tugs Sara’s bottom lip with her teeth, eliciting a loud moan to escape the lawyer’s throat. The women break the kiss, panting lightly as they rest their foreheads together. Ava’s lips continue to chase after Sara’s lips, planting soft kisses as they continue to catch their breath.

 

“If you keep kissing me like that, the pizza is going to get cold,” Sara whispers, her voice thick with lust. 

 

“I like cold pizza better anyway,” Ava says, her hand coming to cup the side of the lawyer’s face before capturing Sara’s lips in another kiss. 

 

“Me too,” Sara says between kisses, causing a smile to spread along the major’s lips. 

 

“I’ll let Ethan inside and we can go upstairs,” Ava mumbles against Sara’s lips before backing away from the lawyer. 

 

Sara bites her lower lip as she notices the lust swirling in Ava’s eyes before the major opens the door, allowing Ethan to rush inside. Sara gently pats the dog’s sides as Ava quickly grabs two champagne flukes and the bottle of champagne. She quickly pops the cork from the champagne before filling their glasses, causing Sara to walk behind her and plant several soft kisses, trailing Ava’s bare shoulder up to the back of her neck. A soft gasp escapes Ava’s lips as she cranes her neck, giving Sara more access. Sara gently nips and bites the sensitive skin on the back of Ava’s neck, causing Ava’s body to erupt with goosebumps. Turning to face her, Ava plants a kiss against Sara’s lips before handing her a fluke of champagne, and taking her hand, before eading her upstairs. 

 

Flipping a switch, Ava’s large bedroom glows in soft lighting as she pulls Sara toward the bed. Setting their champagne on the nightstand, Ava pulls Sara into her body before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Sara’s hands move to tangle themselves in the major’s hair as Ava’s hands trail down the lawyer’s ribs cage before one of her hands rests on the small of her back as the other cups her ass. Sara gasps at the contrast of the softness of the kiss and the firmness of Ava’s hold. Sara’s hands move to her own hair, quickly releasing it from it’s intricate updo to fall along her shoulders. The major begins to trail kisses along the lawyer’s neck as her hands move to the zipper of Sara’s dress. 

 

“May I?” Ava husks against Sara’s lips. 

 

“Please,” Sara says, capturing Ava’s lips in a kiss. 

 

Ava’s hands skillfully unzip the dress, before her hand slides down the exposed skin of Sara’s back. Ava’s hands lightly trace the jagged scars along the lawyer’s back, causing Sara to moan against Ava’s lips. Each women slowly slide out of their heels, only for Sara to hear Ava wincing in pain. Sara slowly slides down the major’s body, dragging her hands down Ava’s legs as she moves to the major’s heels. Sara slides the heels from the major’s feet before slowly dragging her hands up along Ava’s body as she stands to face her. 

 

“Thank you,” Ava rasps, her voice in awe at the intimate and sexy gesture. Sara’s hands move to Ava’s back, toying with the zipper. 

 

“Is this okay?” Sara asks, earning a nod from the major. Sara unzips the dress, and her hands are eager to touch the newly exposed skin. Both women find themselves shivering at each other’s touch as they slowly begin undressing each other. Sara feels Ava’s body begin to lightly tense, causing her to pull back and look into the woman’s gray-blue eyes. 

 

“We can slow down if you want.” 

 

“No, I don’t want to slow down,” Ava counters, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Okay, then how about we each slide off our own dresses. I’ll go first,” Sara offers, causing Ava to nod as her body begins to relax. Sara slowly slips her shoulder from the strap before pushing the garment down her legs. The dress pools around her feet, leaving her in nothing more than a black lacy thong. Ava’s eyes trail along the lawyer’s exposed and extremely toned body, admiring the lawyer’s defined abs—finding herself in total awe of the beautiful woman standing in front of her. 

 

“Oh, sweet god.” 

 

Ava slowly begins to slide her arms out of the dress before it falls to the floor, leaving her in nothing more than a black thong and her prosthesis. Ava watches as Sara’s hungry gaze trails along her body, taking in all of her jagged scars and toned physique before Sara wraps her arms around the major’s neck. 

 

“You’re the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen,” Sara mumbles against the major’s lips. 

 

“Remind me to buy you a new mirror,” Ava counters before Sara captures the woman’s lips in a kiss, slowly lowering the woman onto the bed. 

 

Ava’s hands slowly moves to her prosthesis, quickly taking it off, never breaking the kiss. The major’s prosthesis falls to the floor as Sara pushes Ava further onto the bed, slowly crawling on top of her. Ava’s hands trail along the lawyer’s back, lightly tracing along the scars as Sara begins to plant kisses from Ava’s lips, down to her neck. A soft moan escapes Ava’s lips as Sara nips at the skin of her collarbone before slowly trailing kisses down her torso. The major’s body tenses as she feels Sara’s lips beginning to move between the valley of her breasts, causing the lawyer to look up at the woman. 

 

“If it’s too much, we can stop and go cuddle downstairs while we eat pizza,” Sara says softly, causing Ava to cup the woman’s cheek with her hand. 

 

“No, keep going,” Ava says, her voice shaky as she closes her eyes. 

 

“Ava.” 

 

“Baby, look at me,” Sara says softly, causing the major’s eyes to flutter open.

 

Sara stares up at Ava as she slowly trails light kisses against each of the jagged scars along the major’s torso, never breaking eye contact with the major. Ava’s eyes begin to burn, holding back tears at the lawyer’s thoughtful and intimate actions, feeling her body arching lightly into Sara’s kisses instead of retracting in pain. The lawyer continues to plant kisses down the major’s body before kissing along her right thigh as she continues to stare up at Ava. Sara slowly makes her way back up Ava’s body, continuing to plant kisses along the way before pressing the sweetest kiss against the major’s lips. 

 

“Are you okay?” Sara asks, wiping a stray tear from Ava’s eyes. 

 

“I’m okay. That was the sweetest and sexiest thing anyone has ever done,” Ava says softly. 

 

“You deserve it,” Sara says sweetly. A lustful passion ignites inside of Ava, causing her to flip the women over, landing on top of Sara as she smiles down at the lawyer. 

 

“So do you,” Ava mumbles before capturing Sara’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

Ava slowly reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a champagne fluke before gently trickling the liquid down Sara’s torso. Sara gasps at the coolness of the liquid as Ava sets the fluke back onto the nightstand. Ava slowly trails kisses along Sara’s neck before running her tongue along the champagne trail down the lawyer’s toned torso. Sara moans loudly, her body squirms as Ava continues to sensually assault the woman’s torso with light kisses. Ava lazily drags her tongue up the woman’s body, only stopping to gently nip and kiss the most sensitive areas of skin before capturing Sara’s lips in a tender kiss. 

 

“Baby,” Sara mumbles as she continues to kiss the major.

 

”Baby, huh?” Ava quips. 

 

”Too much?” Sara asks, panting as Ava continues to nibble the skin along her neck. 

 

“No, I really like it,” Ava says softly as she continues to leave little marks along the lawyer’s skin. 

 

“Ava?” Sara asks. 

 

“Yes?” Ava asks in between kisses. 

 

“If you like me calling you, ‘baby’, then you’re going to love it when I scream it.”

 

”Well, now that’s something I can’t wait to hear.”

 

** Meanwhile...across town... **

 

“Kara, where are you taking me?”

 

“I told you, no hints!”

 

“Please.”

 

“No, uh huh. The pout didn’t work two blocks ago, it’s not about to work now.” 

 

“I don’t know why we couldn’t have taken the car,” Lena says, as Kara turns to look at the woman. 

 

“Because that would have been a hint!” Kara defends, causing the CEO to roll her eyes. Walking around the corner, Kara stops, before looking at Lena. 

 

“Please, don’t tell me we’re lost,” Lena says, causing Kara to laugh with a shake of her head. 

 

“No, we’re not. But this is the part where I’m going to need you to close your eyes,” Kara says. 

 

“Should I be worried?” Lena asks. 

 

“No! Just trust me and close your beautiful eyes,” Kara says, causing Lena to smirk before nodding her head. 

 

“Fine. Don’t let me fall.” 

 

“I won’t.” 

 

Lena closes her eyes as Kara takes ahold of both of her hands, slowly leading the CEO forward. They move at a slow pace, Kara being careful to make sure Lena doesn’t trip or fall over anything as she leads her further into the mysterious location. After a few more steps, Kara stops before smiling widely. 

 

“Open your eyes.” 

 

Lena slowly opens her eyes, only for a small gasp to escape her lips at the scenery. The women are standing in the middle of a garden, completely lit up with white strands of lights, completely wrapping around two tall trees as candles are intermittently spread throughout the garden. A small table is decorated in the center with an arrangement of sunflowers, sitting next to a bottle of red wine along with two glasses. 

 

“Kara, where are we?” Lena asks, as Kara nervously smiles. 

 

“This is the garden that I helped some of my patients create as a part of their therapy. I know it’s not a gala, but I wanted to bring you here for our first date,” Kara says, causing Lena to smile shyly. 

 

“You did all of this?” Lena asks. 

 

“I had a little help, but yes,” Kara says, causing Lena to smirk before planting a light kiss against the doctor’s cheek. 

 

“It’s beautiful, darling. Thank you,” Lena says before Kara moves to the table. She quickly pours each of them a glass of wine before handing one to the CEO. Kara raises her glass before smiling widely at Lena.

 

”It’s only fitting that we make a toast, just between the two of us,” Kara says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“Here’s to beautiful beginnings,” Lena says with a smile. 

 

The women clink their glasses and sip on their wine before Kara walks over to the table and retrieved a small speaker. Pressing play, the sound of ‘Amber’ by 311 begins to echo throughout the garden. Kara takes the glass from Lena’s hand, setting it on the table before extends her hand toward the CEO. 

 

“May I have this dance?” Kara asks sweetly. 

 

“Of course, darling,” Lena says, taking the woman’s hand. 

 

Lena wraps an arm around Kara’s shoulder as the doctor’s free hand moves to Lena’s waist before gently leading the women into a smooth dance, perfectly in time with the music. 

 

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve danced with someone,” Lena says as Kara smiles before spinning the CEO. 

 

“Stick with me and I’ll dance with you anywhere you let me,” Kara says with a wink. 

 

The women continue to dance around the garden, their bodies flowing together in a perfect rhythm. Kara softly sings along to the music as she holds the CEO closer to her body. Lena smiles widely as she continues dance with the doctor. Kara slowly dips the CEO before slowly lifting her, pulling their bodies even closer. Kara moves her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear before smiling widely. 

 

“I’m glad you invited me tonight,” Kara says softly. 

 

“Me too,” Lena says shyly, biting her lip slightly. 

 

“You’re extremely cute when you get shy,” Kara says, causing Lena to scoff. 

 

“I’m a Luthor. Luthors don’t get shy,” Lena counters. 

 

“You do this cute little lip bite when you get shy about something you’ve said, or when I compliment you,” Kara says, causing Lena to shake her head as she bites her lip.

 

”See!” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

“Lena, I can literally see you biting your lip.”

 

“Alright, fine. You caught me. Just don’t tell anyone.” 

 

“Your secret is safe with me,” Kara says softly. 

 

“It’s only around you, you know? It’s like ever since I walked into the hospital’s lab that day, I’ve felt this pull toward you,” Lena admits softly.

 

”Oh god, that was weird wasn’t it?” 

 

“No! It was really sweet.” 

 

“Ugh, don’t tell that to anyone either,” Lena grumbles, causing Kara to laugh. 

 

“I won’t,” Kara says with a smirk. 

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t kick me out that day, to be honest,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Normally, I would be offended by someone critiquing my work. But you, gosh. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. I still can’t,” Kara says sweetly, causing the CEO to blush slightly. 

 

“Kara Danvers, you are one of the sweetest people that I’ve ever met. I would hate for the black cloud that surrounds me to dampen your world of sunshine,” Lena says sadly. 

 

“I’m not always a ray of sunshine. I have plenty of dark days of my own. They can happen at any time, if a project fails, if I lose a patient on the table, or when I have to see the strongest people I know crumble right in front of me. Some days, no matter how hard I try, I can’t save everything and it bothers me, more than I would like to admit. I struggle a lot, too. It’s okay to struggle sometimes,” Kara says, causing the CEO to nod. 

 

“How do you do it?” Lena asks.

 

”Do what?” Kara asks. 

 

“Stay so positive all the time,” Lena says. 

 

“Well, I believe that there is joy even on the darkest of days. Even when it doesn’t seem like it, I make myself believe that. I keep searching for that joy, even if it’s something as little as an extra chocolate pudding in the hospital lounge, I still try to find the joy in every day,” Kara says. 

 

“Wish I had that willpower,” Lena says. 

 

“Well, then I’ll just have to keep reminding you,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

“That’s going to be a mighty task,” Lena counters. 

 

“Well, I have always liked a challenge.” 

 

Kara smiles at the CEO before leaning in and pressing a tender kiss against Lena’s lips. The CEO’s eyes briefly widen before she melts into the kiss. The women continue to enjoy the softness of their kiss, slowly exploring each other’s mouths. Soft moans escape the women’s lips as they continue to deepen their kiss before breaking apart, trying to catch their breath before Kara giggles.

 

“What’s so funny?” 

 

“You may have beat me to asking you out on a date, but I beat you to the first kiss.” 

 

“Always so competitive.” 

 

“I told you, I don’t like to lose.” 

 

“Kara?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

 

The women smile into the kiss as they continue to gently sway to the music in the romantic lighting of the garden. 

 

Little did the siblings know, they were both enjoying their evenings with the women after their own hearts—both unaware of the storm that lies ahead of them. 


	13. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So so glad that you’re still enjoying the story. 
> 
> This chapter was really fun for me to write and I really hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think!

** The morning after...(Saturday)... **

 

The morning light trickles through the blinds, casting a soft glow amongst the major’s bedroom. A smile tugs against the major’s lips as she glances down, noticing the lawyer’s sex teased hair scattered across her chest. Ava gently tucks the loose strands of hair behind the lawyer’s ear before planting a featherlight kiss against her forehead—admiring the beautiful woman fast asleep on her chest. Sara nuzzles her face further into the crook of the major’s neck as Ava’s fingers gently trace patterns across the lawyer’s back, feeling the ripples of the woman’s scars under her fingertips. 

 

After a long night of exploring and memorizing each other’s bodies, Ava feels an achy pleasure throughout her body, and she loves it. Sara made Ava feel beautiful, paying close attention to her needs along with displaying compassion and patience along the way. The intimacy Ava felt with Sara last night is something she hasn’t experienced in years. Last night was more than sex, it was a deep connection, filled with passion, lust, trust, and god, Ava dared to think of the last feeling. 

 

It was too quick for her to feel this way for the lawyer—it is so overwhelming how much the major cares for the lawyer. They were still very new, but the intense intimacy that radiated through Sara’s eyes last night and the use of sweet terms of endearment, has Ava falling even harder for the lawyer. It’s slightly terrifying the major, but in the best of ways. Ava continues to gently love on the lawyer, planting lingering kisses against her forehead as her hands continue to caress the woman. The major can see herself getting used to waking up with the lawyer—yeah, as Maggie would say, she is one smitten kitten.

 

Ethan protectively lays his body across the entangled legs of the two women, causing Ava to smile. As if she didn’t need any more factors to solidify her feelings—she is falling fast and hard for Sara. Hell, so is her dog. The major can only hope Sara is feeling the same way. 

 

Ava feels a soft kiss pressing against her neck as Sara’s grip tightens around the major before a sleep-heavy sigh escapes the lawyer’s lips—tickling Ava’s neck. The major’s hands halt their motions, afraid of waking the lawyer before Sara presses another kiss onto the woman’s neck. 

 

“Don’t stop. Feels good,” Sara mumbles before Ava presses a kiss against her forehead. Ava’s hands slowly continue to trace patterns along Sara’s back, causing Sara to release an adorable, sleepy sigh. 

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Ava whispers. 

 

Ava smiles as she feels Sara shake her head as the lawyer’s hand begins to trace along Ava’s chest. Ethan’s tail begins to wag happily, causing a thump against the mattress as he realizes both women are awake. He slowly yawns before happily crawling up the bed onto to lick both women’s faces.

 

”Ethan!” Ava squeals, causing Sara to laugh before she pets the dog’s head. Ava smiles as she plants a kiss against the dog’s head before he curls up next to the major. 

 

“You’re lucky that you’re so cute, buddy. You’re stealing all my morning kisses and rubs,” Sara grumbles as she rubs her hand through Ethan’s fur, causing a small laugh to escape Ava’s lips.

 

“It’s not every day that I have the chance to wake up with a beautiful woman lying on my chest with a handsome gentleman on my side. I’m not trying to pick favorites, however, you are the better kisser,” Ava says, her voice raspy with sleep and causing her Irish accent to become more pronounced.

 

“Your accent is even more attractive in the morning,” Sara says. 

 

“I’m glad you think so,” Ava says softly. Sara slowly looks up at the major, as a smile tugs across her lips.

 

”Yeah, I could get used to this,” Sara says softly, causing a wide smile to cross the major’s lips. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

“Oh, where are my manners? Good morning, baby,” Sara says before planting a light kiss against Ava’s jaw. 

 

“Good morning, mo grá, (my love),” Ava says sweetly. Sara lightly stretches her body, never moving from Ava’s embrace as she stares at the major. 

 

“Do you have to work today?” Sara asks, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“I have surgery in an hour,” Ava says softly before Sara buries her head back into the crook of Ava’s neck as a groan of protest escapes her lips. 

 

“Call in sick. Cuddle me all day instead,” Sara says, causing Ava to laugh before pressing a kiss into Sara’s hair. 

 

“I wish, I could,” Ava says softly. 

 

“We smell like sex and champagne,” Sara quips. 

 

“I might pitch that to be a new candle scent,” Ava says, causing the lawyer to laugh. Sara’s hands slowly begin to wonder along the major’s body before looking up at the major with a devilish smile. 

 

“Well, I think, that it is my duty to make sure that you have a shower before you go into work,” Sara says, running her hands along the major’s torso. A smile tugs against Ava’s lips as she lightly digs her fingertips into the lawyer’s back. 

 

“I think, you’re right,” Ava husks before Sara captures her lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

“I’m not going to let you leave if you continue to kiss me like that,” Sara says. 

 

“You kissed me! I was nearly defending myself,” Ava counters, causing Sara to laugh.

 

“Uh huh. So, last night, you were merely defending yourself?” Sara says playfully, causing Ava to roll on top of the blonde.

 

The major kisses Sara with vigor, eliciting a moan to escape the lawyer’s lips. Ava breaks the kiss, gently tugging Sara’s bottom lip with her teeth before rolling out of the bed. The sheets fall from the major’s body, displaying several hickies sporadically spread along her body as she grabs her crutches. Walking toward the bathroom, Ava glances over her shoulder, flashing Sara a sultry smile as she notices the lawyer’s lust-filled gaze.

 

“How about that shower?” Ava asks, causing Sara to nod enthusiastically. 

 

Ava walks into the bathroom as Sara hastily rolls out of the bed, quickly meeting the major in the bathroom. Turning the water on, Ava props her crutches by the door before stepping inside with Sara following closely behind the major. The warm water cascades down the women’s bodies as Ava pins Sara against the wall of the shower, pinning her hands above her head before capturing her lips in a feverish kiss.

 

”How’s this for defending myself?” Ava asks as her grip tightens around Sara’s wrists. 

 

“Thought we were showering?” Sara asks, a moan escaping her lips as Ava nips the sensitive skin along her neck. 

 

“We are. I’m just really good at multitasking,” Ava husks before capturing Sara’s lips in another heated kiss. 

 

For the first time ever, Ava was going to be late for work, and she didn’t care. 

 

** Two hours later... **

 

Well, Ava wasn’t that late. After her incredible shower with Sara, Ava dropped the lawyer off at her apartment before rushing into the hospital. Luckily for her, Ava found out that her first surgery had to be pushed back due to her five year old patient’s concerning lab results. From there, she quickly jumped into her rounds, visiting all of her pediatric patients before settling into her office. Which she currently finds herself sitting behind her desk, waiting for her afternoon surgeries. She softly sings along to ‘Take On Me’ by a-Ha as she scribbles into charts as Alex walks into her office. 

 

“I heard someone was late this morning,” Alex says with a smirk before sitting in the chair next to the major’s desk. 

 

“It was ten minutes. My first surgery got pushed back until tomorrow,” Ava counters before glancing back at her charts, happily humming along to the music. Alex’s brow arches as she notices a hickey peaking from the neckline of her scrub top. 

 

“Wait a minute.”

 

“What is it?” 

 

“You’re listening to your ‘guilty pleasure songs’ playlist and you’re humming. I heard you singing before I came in.”

 

“I’m getting ready for karaoke night while I get caught up on charts.” 

 

“Bullshit. You only sing and listen to this playlist when you’ve cracked a big case, made improvements on a project or...” Alex trails off as a devilish smile crosses her lips. 

 

“Don’t say it,” Ava says. 

 

“OH. MY. GOD. YOU GOT LAID!” Alex shouts with a smug smile. 

 

“Shite, Alex! I’m sure the entire building heard you,” Ava counters. 

 

“Well, the large hickey on your collarbone also gives it away,” Alex says with a smug smile, causing Ava to roll her eyes before pulling her scrub top over her bruised collarbone. 

 

“You’re one to talk. You’re wearing moreconcealer on your neck than a drag queen,” Ava says, causing Alex to rub her neck. 

 

“Damn it, Maggie,” Alex mumbles, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“So, I take it your anniversary went well,” Ava says, causing Alex to nod. 

 

“It did. Thank you for helping me get reservations to Magliano’s. Maggie loved it,” Alex says. 

 

“Don’t mention it,” Ava says. 

 

“You and Sara looked amazing on page six on CatCo’s newest morning issue,” Alex quips, wiggling her brows suggestively. 

 

“It’s out already?” Ava asks, causing Alex to nod. 

 

“Oh yeah. The pictures are all over the Internet. You’ll definitely want to steal them,” Alex says. 

 

“Cat never has wasted any time publishing a new issue. Even if the event happened less than twelve hours ago,” Ava quips. 

 

“You look happy,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod with a small smile. 

 

“I really am. Sara, she’s incredible,” Ava says with a dreamy smile.

 

”Uh huh. I’m sure she is,” Alex says, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“Last night, she was patient with me. She kissed every inch of my scars and just made me feel so safe,” Ava admits, causing Alex’s eyes to widen at the admission. 

 

“I’m really happy for you, Ava. You deserve it,” Alex says sweetly. 

 

“Thank you. It means a lot to me,” Ava says, causing Alex to nod with a smile. 

 

“So, since I can tell that the after party went well. How was the rest of the gala?” Alex asks, as Ava makes a mental note to check the internet later. 

 

“It went really well, actually. Lots of business talks. Oh, and Kara and Lena looked adorable together,” Ava says. 

 

“It doesn’t bother you that they’re seeing each other?” Alex asks, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“Lena deserves to be happy and I know, Kara is a good woman. It doesn’t bother me at all,” Ava says, as she furrows her brow slightly. Alex knits her brows at the sudden change in Ava’s demeanor. 

 

“But, something is bothering you,” Alex says. 

 

“It’s nothing,” Ava says, causing Alex to shake her head. 

 

“Look, I can tell Kara to back off. It might kill her a little bit and she might take it out on you during therapy, but,” Alex says. 

 

“Seriously, I was really happy to see them together. They’re actually really cute together. It’s definitely not them that’s bothering me,” Ava says. 

 

“Alright, then what is it?” Alex asks. 

 

“It’s just, Morgan Edge came up to me last night,” Ava says, causing Alex to nod. 

 

“He’s the asshole, creep that Cat Grant is fighting, right?” Alex asks, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“That’s the one,” Ava says. 

 

“What’d he want?” Alex asks. 

 

“See, that’s the thing. He didn’t ask me for anything but he indirectly threatened Lena and Sara,” Ava says. 

 

“How do you mean?” Alex asks, causing Ava to sigh. 

 

“He mentioned something about Sara’s old case. Something personal about her before mentioning something about Lena. It was vague but something doesn’t feel right,” Ava says, causing Alex’s brows to knit. 

 

“Do you think he was being serious?” Alex asks. 

 

“His stocks are down because of his case with Cat. Him showing up uninvited, shows that he’s desperate. I wouldn’t put it past him,” Ava says, shaking her head as she tries to get his words out of her thoughts. 

 

“What’d he say?” 

 

“Mentioned that if Sara didn’t want a repeat of what happened to her in Star City that she should drop the case. Oh, and said something like, if Lena didn’t want a bomb dropped on her that she should cooperate,” Ava says, causing Alex’s brows to arch. 

 

“Well, that’s not cryptic or anything,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“I know. God, he was just so arrogant. I wanted to hurt him, Alex,” Ava says. 

 

“Understandable. He threatened the people you care about. I would have done the same thing,” Alex says. 

 

“After he said those things about Sara and Lena, I thought of the worst ways to hurt him. God, I hate myself for thinking that way. I was no better than Lex in that moment,” Ava says, causing Alex to shake her head. 

 

“You’re not your brother, Ava. You would never act on those thoughts, because that is not the kind of person you are, okay? It sounds like this Edge guy is just trying to get under your skin and it’s clearly worked,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“I just feel like I’m missing something,” Ava says, shaking her head. 

 

“Have you talked to them about it?” Alex asks. 

 

“I told Sara when I dropped her off this morning. She laughed before using some very colorful phrases about him. As for Lena, I haven’t talked to her yet,” Ava admits. 

 

“You should tell her,” Alex says. 

 

“We haven’t even talked about the night that I threw my prosthesis at her,” Ava counters. 

 

“I know, but, she should know.” 

 

“You’re right.” 

 

“Say that again,” Alex says with a smirk. 

 

“Feck off,” Ava says playfully before Alex stands to her feet. 

 

“Come on, I’ve got a massive trauma coming in and I’m going to need your hands,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod as she stands to her feet. 

 

“Oh, did I hear that right? The head trauma surgeon asking help from the peds surgeon?” Ava asks, causing Alex to roll her eyes. 

 

“You’re triple-board certified: peds, oncology and trauma. So, yes. I’m asking my best friend to help me. Now, get your ass up and let’s get down to the pit. Oh, and talk to your sister.” 

 

“I will once you cover up that hickey.” 

 

“I will once you cover yours. Damn, is Sara a vampire?!” Alex asks playfully. Ava rolls her eyes as the surgeons exit the major’s office and walk into the hallway. 

 

“Why do I put up with you?” Ava asks. 

 

“Because you love me and no one else puts up with you. We’ve been over this. You’re stuck with me, Luthor,” Alex counters, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“Sara puts up with me,” Ava argues, causing Alex to laugh before throwing her arm around Ava’s shoulders. 

 

“Give it time and she’ll see beyond the orgasmic haze and recognize your evil, Luthor ways,” Alex says playfully, gently shaking the major’s shoulders. 

 

“But seriously, I’m really happy for you,” Alex says, causing Ava to smile. 

 

“Thank you. Alex, I really like her,” Ava says, causing Alex to smirk. 

 

“Oh, I bet you like all of her ass-sets,” Alex says, causing Ava to shove the captain away from her playfully. 

 

“Come on, lets get this over with.” 

 

“But seriously, talk to Lena.” 

 

“Shite! I already told you that I would!” 

 

“Good, because I’m right.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re a pain in my right ass cheek.” 

 

“I thought getting laid was supposed to make you unexpectedly cheerful?” 

 

“It’s funny how you can ruin the mood because of your mouth.” 

 

“Maggie would say that my mouth creates an orgasmic mood. Mind-blowing, even.” 

 

“Oh, for fucks sake.” 

 

The surgeons continue their playful banter as they make their way to the emergency room. The women quickly wrap their hair into their scrub caps: Alex’s cap is covered with beer mugs as Ava’s cap is apastel mixture of blue and green flowers. The buzzing of Ava’s phone causes her to glance down at her phone, as a wide smile crosses her lips. 

 

The first text from Sara is a series of pictures of the pair at the gala, one sharing a sweet kiss, and the other with the women staring at each other with wide smiles. Alex was right, they’re adorable and she is definitely going to make them the background on her phone. Ava laughs as she quickly scrolls through her texts. 

 

_** Sara: Okay, so. These are amazing.  ** _

 

_** Sara: I may or may not have made the second one, my lock screen picture.  ** _

 

_** Sara: Ava-I don’t know your middle name-Luthor! I have a huge meeting on Monday and my neck is covered in hickeys!  ** _

 

_** Ava (to Sara): It’s Jane. Consider it karma. I’m walking around the hospital and everyone can see the mark you left on my collarbone.  ** _

 

_** Ava (to Sara): Funny you should say that, because I just found my new lock screen picture.  ** _

 

_** Sara: Touché. How’s your day going? ** _

 

_** Ava (to Sara): Good, other than Alex giving me hell about the hickey. We’ve got a large trauma coming in and I’ll be in the OR for the rest of the day.  ** _

 

_** Sara: I was marking my territory.  ** _

 

_** Ava (to Sara): Page six and the Internet wasn’t enough? ** _

 

_** Sara: Nope. Now, go and be amazing. Is it bad that I can’t wait to see you again? ** _

 

_** Ava (to Sara): You’re not the only one. Maybe we can take Ethan for a walk this week? ** _

 

_** Sara: I would love that.  ** _

 

_** Ava (to Sara): I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you soon. Enjoy your day off, mo grá (my love).  ** _

 

_** Sara: Have a good day, baby.  ** _

 

“Major! Stop sexting your girlfriend and get a gown on!” Alex orders playfully, causing Ava to roll her eyes as she tucks her phone into her pocket. 

 

“Watch it, Captain. We’re still in the military and I still out-rank you,” Ava says as a nurse helps her into a gown. Ava smiles widely, finding herself giddy after Sara’s texts before a gurney rolls into the ER. 

 

“Large caliber gunshot wound to the abdomen. Scattered pierced both legs. OR-1 is prepped and ready!” a nurse yells as Alex and Ava quickly spring into action. 

 

“Captain, you take the abdomen and I’ll work on controlling the bleeders in the legs. Let’s move!” Ava orders as the surgeons and small team of nurses jog alongside the gurney. 

 

The sound of booming thunder causes the lights to flicker briefly before the hospital lights completely go out. The nurses scramble, using the small flashlights of their cellphones to cast a small light onto the patient. Ava and Alex continue to jog alongside the gurney as they work on their patient. As another crash of thunder echoes throughout the hospital, Ava notices Alex’s body stiffen. 

 

“Alex. Look at me,” Ava says, looking into her best friend’s eyes, noticing a partially glazed over look—making the major realize Alex is having a flashback. As another round of thunder rumbles, Ava fights her own fears to focus on her friend—knowing exactly what the redhead is experiencing. 

 

“Forty-five seconds. We’ve got forty-five seconds. Ava, we’ve got to hurry,” Alex mumbles as the trauma surgeon begins to frantically move her hands. The major gently grabs ahold of Alex’s hand, causing the captain to look at Ava. 

 

“Alex, we’re in Luthor Memorial. We’re safe,” Ava says softly. 

 

“We’ve got to hurry! T-t-the explosions are getting closer,” Alex rambles before Ava moves to look into the captain’s eyes.

 

”We’re safe.” 

 

“No, no. He’s bleeding too much, we're not going to have time to stabilize him!” 

 

“Alex!” Ava shouts, causing Alex’s eyes to snap up at the major. 

 

“Alex, I need you to stay with me. We’re home. You went to celebrate your anniversary with Maggie last night and she gave you a huge hickey on your neck. You’re wearing more make-up than Bianca Del Rio trying to cover it up,” Ava says, causing Alex to shake her head lightly as she looks up at Ava. 

 

“I-I’m sorry. I-it’s just the thunder and it was like I was back there,” Alex whispers, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“I get them too,” Ava says, gently squeezing Alex’s hand, before the sound of the nurse’s voice captures their attention.

 

“How are you going to be able to operate?” a nurse asks. Ava and Alex share a small laugh as they continue to assess their patient. 

 

“Like this until the generators kick on,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Seriously?” the nurse asks in shock. 

 

“We’ve operated in far worse conditions. Trust me, we can handle this,” Ava says as they continue to make their way toward the OR. 

 

“You got me, Major?” Alex asks, causing Ava to nod at the use of their pre-surgery saying. 

 

The saying is one the surgeons used many times during their deployment—hell, they still find themselves doing it. When they came home, they didn’t leave the war, it came home with them. Every day, both women fight their own internal battles. Even on the happiest of days, they find themselves fighting, to protect themselves. Ava shakes her head lightly, pushing away her own internal battle to focus on her patient and to be there for her best friend. Offering a small smile toward the captain, Ava nods her head. 

 

“I’ve got you, Cap.” 


	14. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I really hope you’re enjoying the story. 
> 
> I know that everyone wants to see more relationships, and I promise, there will be. Just stick with me. I have a plan. 
> 
> WARNING. This chapter will be very heavy, and contain some mentions of violence. 
> 
> This chapter for me was very personalized, and hit home for me. I really hope you enjoy it. Can’t wait to hear your thoughts.

** Monday...at L-Corp... **

 

Lena sits at the head of the conference table as another group of potential partners file into the room, hoping to spark an interest from the CEOs. Luckily for Ava, she’s been paged periodically to the hospital, giving her small breaks throughout the meetings. However, her breaks caused her to return to the most boring portion of the meetings. Lena couldn’t figure out which was worse: the consistent boredom or the periodic boredom. Either way, it was hell for the sisters, but then again, this is like any other Monday in the corporate world. 

 

This will be the sixth pitch meeting of the day and needless to say, their day was dragging by at an extremely slow pace. The thunderstorm outside lingers on as soft rumbles of thunder and the occasional flash of lightning, only causing the CEO to become more and more relaxed—making it hard for Lena to want to stay awake. However, falling asleep during a business pitch would be extremely unprofessional, which is why the CEO finds herself to be in desperate need of a cup of coffee. 

 

As the last of the business men walk into the conference room, they quickly begin distributing out folders with details of the project. Lena courtly nods at the men before Ava enters the room, wearing a pair of navy scrubs, leaning heavily on her crutch as she carefully balances two cups of coffee in her opposite hand. She offers small smiles at the businessmen as she carefully approaches Lena, concentrating on not spilling the coffee. 

 

Lena shakes her head as she notices Ava’s tongue slightly peaking from the corner of her lips as she concentrates on not spilling the cups of coffee. Ava carefully and slowly, extends her hand toward Lena. The CEO quickly responds, gently taking the cups of of coffee from her sister before setting them on the conference table in front of Ava’s chair, which is right next to the CEO. Ava smiles thankfully at her sister as she takes a seat. She quickly props her crutch on the side of her chair. The businessmen continue to set up, taking their sweet time, causing Ava to rolls her eyes before sliding a cup of coffee in front of Lena. 

 

“Bhí mé in ann é seo a úsáid tar éis na páirce iontach seo ar an gcaoi a bhfuil uisce siúcra ar an gcéad leigheas eile ar ailse. (I figured you could use this after that spectacular pitch on how sugar water is the next cure for cancer),” Ava says dryly, causing a small laugh to escape Lena’s lips. 

 

“Bí buíoch go raibh tú ag dul nuair a thosaigh siad ag míniú na bithcheimice taobh thiar di. (Be thankful you were paged when they started to explain the biochemistry behind it),” Lena quips, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“Ba cac iomlán é, ní raibh sé? (It was complete shit, wasn’t it?)” Ava asks, causing Lena to nod with a pained expression as she sips her coffee.

 

“Mar eolaí, ghortaigh sé m'anam go fisiciúil, (as a scientist, it physically hurt my soul),” Lena says, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“Tá áthas orm nach raibh mé anseo.Is fearr leat do ghothaí gnúise a cheilt ná mar a dhéanaim, (I’m glad that I wasn’t here. You hide your facial expressions better than I do),” Ava says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

 

“Thank you for the coffee,” Lena says sweetly, causing Ava to nod with a smile. The major’s eyes scan the document in front of her before arching a brow. 

 

“Shite, please tell me this isn’t another soda company pitch,” Ava whispers, causing Lena to smirk as she nods her head—knowing how much her sister hates listening about new soft drink pitches. 

 

“Do I need to have Jess fake-page you?” Lena asks in a low voice, causing Ava stifle a laugh as the businessmen clear their throats. 

 

“Major Luthor, Miss Luthor, I believe that my colleagues and I are ready to begin,” the man says nervously, tugging at his collar. 

 

“Before we begin, what’s your name?” Ava asks. 

 

“R-Ryan Murphy, ma’am,” Mr. Murphy stammers. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Lena says with a smile, causing the man to nod nervously. 

 

“We’re really happy to be here,” Mr. Murphy says. 

 

“Well, Mr. Murphy, the floor is yours. Don’t forget to breathe,” Ava says lightly, causing the group of men and her sister to laugh at Mr. Murphy’s nervousness. 

 

The group of men look at each other with small nods before beginning to talk about their business pitch—a new brand of soft drinks. The siblings listen intently as the men continue to discuss their business pitch. One of the men nervously clicks his pen intermittently as he speaks, while a rumble of thunder echoes throughout the conference room. The clicking of the pen continues, a sound Lena has trained herself to tone out before a flash of lightning flickers throughout the conference room. 

 

Lena hears a soft gasp escape Ava’s lips before a large strike of lightning causes the major’s body to become extremely stiff. Lena notices Ava gripping the side of her chair, so tightly that her knuckles are white, as a glazed-over look crosses the major’s eyes. 

 

Lena instantly realizes, thanks to the amount of research she’s done on PTSD, that Ava no longer feels like she’s in the comfort of the conference room. She slowly moves her hand, resting over Ava’s hand before slightly rubbing her thumb over her knuckles—trying to silently break Ava out of her flashback. The group of businessmen continue on with their presentation, however, Lena’s eyes stay fixed on her sister, watching as Ava’s eyes dart around the room frantically. 

 

“Fifteen,” Ava mumbles, causing Lena’s brows to arch in confusion. 

 

“Eight,” Ava mumbles before Lena recognizes that her sister is counting the seconds between the clicking of the man’s pen. 

 

“AJ,” Lena whispers, only to be ignored by her sister. 

 

The men nervously carry samples of their product on the conference table, the nervous shaking causes the samples to rattle against the small tray as they approach the table. The man’s nervous actions cause a loud bang to echo through the room, dropping his samples against the table. Ava gasps loudly, quickly glancing around the room, her breath becomes labored and frantic as a panicked look crosses her face. 

 

“Tawqaf! raja'! (Stop! Please!),” Ava shouts in Arabic, capturing the men’s attention. Lena shoots them a stern look, daring them to speak, before moving from her chair to look into Ava’s eyes. 

 

“AJ, you’re safe. You and me, we’re at L-Corp,” Lena says, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“Oh my god. What have I done?” Ava rambles as tears stream down her face before Lena gently cups Ava’s face in her hands. 

 

“AJ, is mise. Do éan beag. Táimid i gcruinniú, tá tú sábháilte. Ní ligfidh mé aon rud duitse, (AJ, it’s me. Your little bird. We’re in a meeting, you’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you),” Lena says, not caring about the businessmen staring at them in confusion. Ava’s breathing begins to slow before a crash of lightning causes the major to jump back, away from Lena. 

 

“Tagann AJ ar ais chugam. Teastaíonn uait duit fanacht liom, (AJ, come back to me. I need you to stay with me),” Lena says sweetly, causing Ava to slowly nod, still clearly frantic. 

 

Lena slowly reaches into the small opening of her suit shirt before retrieving a pair of dog tags. Ava left for her while she was deployed. Lena never told anyone, but she wore them every day while Ava was away, or had them tucked into her pocket. Regardless, she never went anywhere without them, and she was hoping she could use this secret to snap Ava out of her flashback. Lena slowly holds the tags in her hand before moving Ava’s rigid hand to cup the tags, encasing their hands together. 

 

“D'fhág tú iad seo i m'oifig, an lá a d'fhág tú. Níor inis mé duit riamh ach níor ghlac mé riamh iad nuair a bhí tú imithe. Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil eagla ort, AJ, ach caithfidh tú é a chomhrac. Tar ar ais chugam, le do thoil, (You left these in my office, the day you left. I never told you but I never took them off while you were gone. I know you’re scared, AJ, but you have to fight it. Come back to me, please),” Lena says, her voice slightly trembling. Ava’s eyes slowly return to normal before glancing around the room. Lena gently squeezes Ava’s hand, before the major shakes her head in embarrassment. 

 

“Buíochas le Dia. Tá an-brón orm, (Oh my god. I’m so sorry),” Ava stammers before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, okay? Go to our office. I’ll be right there,” Lena says softly before kissing her sister’s hand. Ava nods as she slowly grabs her crutch and stands to her feet, wincing slightly, before exiting the conference room. Lena turns to the men at the end of the table, utterly confused by the interaction before the CEO clears her throat. 

 

“Mr. Murphy, my sister and I will look over the rest of the details and get back with you,” Lena says, turning to exit the office. 

 

“That’s it? You’re just going to leave? All because she had some reaction to a storm? You can’t be serious?” another man from the group asks in frustration. 

 

“My sister is more important to me than your mediocre attempt at a business pitch. Clean up that shite-product you spilled and then you can see yourselves out,” Lena snaps before exiting the conference room. 

 

Lena’s stride quickens as she turns the hall, quickly taking the private elevator up to her office. Within seconds, she notices Jess is no longer sitting at her desk. Her pace quickens, practically jogging in her heels, as she enters her office, finding Ava on the couch, clutching her prosthesis as Jess glances up at the CEO, holding a small bag of ice. 

 

“Cancel everything until further notice,” Lena orders, causing Jess to nod before setting the bag of ice on the table. Jess quickly plants a small kiss against Ava’s forehead before walking toward the door. 

 

“I read it helps,” Jess whispers. 

 

“Jess, thank you,” Lena says before the assistant exits the office, closing the door behind her. Lena quickly sits next to Ava on the couch, before looking at the major. 

 

“AJ, what do you need?” 

 

“Make it stop. Please, it hurts,” Ava grunts in pain, clutching the knee of her prosthesis. Lena quickly grabs the bag of ice before lightly placing it onto Ava’s prosthesis. Ava hisses in pain before reaching for Lena’s hand, tightening her grip around the CEO’s hand as tears steam down her face. 

 

“AJ, I need you to breathe,” Lena says softly, moving her hand to slowly rub along the major’s back. Ava stares at her leg as she slows her breathing before grunting. 

 

“It’s not working,” Ava grunts before Lena nods. 

 

“Okay, I’m going to help you take your prosthesis off. Just don’t throw it at me this time,” Lena says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

The major slowly slips off her scrub pants, leaving her in a pair of compression shorts as a painful gasp escapes her lips. Lena slowly moves her hand to Ava’s prosthesis, gently removing it before noticing the severely inflamed skin of her stump. The CEO slowly moves the ice to Ava’s thigh, causing the major to hiss before she throws her back against the cushions of the couch. Ava slowly regains her composure before running a hand through her hair. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Ava says, causing Lena to shake her head. 

 

“About the meeting? Who cares?” Lena asks before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“No, for throwing my leg at you,” Ava admits softly, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“I deserved it,” Lena says softly. A small silence fills the office before Lena clears her throat, silently building up courage to speak. 

 

“That night, I felt the lowest that I’ve ever been in my life. I was ashamed, angry, and just so disappointed in myself. So, I ran. I went home and stayed up all night, all I did was read everything I could on phantom limb, PTSD, prosthetics,” Lena whispers. 

 

“Birdie,” Ava says. 

 

“It’s just, you’ve always been my hero. You’ve always been strong and courageous, something that I’ve always admired. So, I needed to do my research because I know, you’ve went through things that I can only imagine. I want to be there for you because you’ve always been so strong for me.

 

“When I saw you in the meeting, you weren’t there anymore. I saw how scared you were. I didn’t care about that stupid, soda company because I had to be strong for you. I had to protect you,” Lena rambles as a tear falls down her cheek. Ava moves her hand, holding Lena’s hand as she stares at the dog tags hanging around the CEO’s neck, as a small smile tugs at her lips, only to be replaced when she winces in pain. 

 

“I can’t believe you kept wearing these. You saved me today, Birdie.”

 

“I should have done better, tried harder to prevent it from happening in the first place.” 

 

“Different combinations of sounds, smells or sights can trigger them at any moment. You didn’t know, hell, neither did I. Until everything just started happening all at once,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Do you think the storm triggered it?” Lena ass, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“I think it was a part of it. Saturday, it happened to Alex when we had a patient come in. The lights went out and the thunder crashed and she was just gone. I knew her fear, I instantly recognized it. I felt one coming but I fought it off, to help her. I guess, the combination of the storm and the pen clicking was just too much,” Ava admits softly. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Lena asks. 

 

“Yeah,” Ava says. 

 

“AJ, you shouted in Arabic. Where did your mind go?” Lena asks, causing Ava to sigh softly. 

 

“It was around my third year of being overseas. We had just moved bases and were in a pretty hostile area. One of the worst, actually. They used horrible tactics when they attacked bases. One day, there was a surprise attack, and everything was chaotic. I was trying to stabilize a patient while Alex worked in the opposite makeshift hospital across base. The bombs and shots were getting closer and closer, I kept working before a rogue bullet killed my patient. 

 

“When I realized that I lost him, I heard shouting. So, I turned around, and I saw a little boy with a bomb strapped to his chest. He was walking straight toward Alex’s part of the hospital. Her side, um, it was right near the armory and, um, I,” Ava says, choking on sobs as she closes her eyes. Lena gently squeezes her sister’s hand, silently showing the major she’s there to support her. 

 

“I ran out of the hospital, and went toward him, begging him to stop. But he just kept going. The bomb was going to kill everyone in that hospital, hell, probably everyone in the whole base. So, instead of being a doctor in that moment, I became a soldier. I picked up a gun a-a-and I shot that little boy,” Ava admits before a loud sob escapes her throat. 

 

Lena’s eyes widen before pulling Ava into her arms, holding her right against her body. Ava clings tightly to the CEO as the major sobs, her whole body trembling. Lena plants a kiss against her sister’s temple as she continues to hold Ava—knowing that her sister isn’t just fighting her fearful memories from overseas, but fighting the fear of becoming a monster, like Lex. 

 

“You’re not him,” Lena whispers, before Ava shakes her head as she continues to cry. 

 

“I’ve killed, just like him,” Ava mumbles before Lena moves to look at her sister. 

 

“You did exactly what you had to do. You saved so many people that day. You are nothing like him,” Lena says, before Ava buries her face back into Lena’s chest. 

 

“Birdie, I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Please, will you just talk to me?” Ava asks between sobs. 

 

“Of course,” Lena says. 

 

“Well, I’ve been doing some work on the sensors and I-,” Lena says before Ava cuts her off. 

 

“Not about projects or work. I just want you to talk to me. Tell me about your date with Kara,” Ava says, causing Lena’s eyes to widen in shock. 

 

“Well, um, we went to the gala. But you saw us there, so you already know that part. Anyway, afterwards, she told me that she had a surprise for me. She didn’t give me any hints but she insisted that we walked. So, after walking three blocks, in my six inch heels, she covered my eyes, and led me into this beautiful garden. 

 

“God, AJ, she had the entire garden lit with lights and candles. She even got us a bottle of wine and she even went as far as putting on music. We started dancing and god, I was smiling like an idiot the entire time. We were laughing and talking but then she just looked at me,in a way that no one really has before and she kissed me. 

 

“I know, you don’t want to think about me kissing someone, but AJ, it was playful and perfect. It’s just, I’ve never had anyone treat or look at me the way she does, she doesn’t see me as a Luthor, she just sees me. It’s amazing, she’s amazing. Honestly, I haven’t been able to take my mind off of her since,” Lena says with a small smile. Lena glances down at Ava, only to find the major fast asleep, her head pillowed on her chest while her hand grips around the pair of dog tags around Lena’s neck. 

 

“I love you, AJ.” 

 

Lena plants a light kiss against Ava’s forehead before gently leaning back into the couch, holding her sister close. She slowly rubs her hand along Ava’s arm, before closing her eyes. The CEO’s thoughts run wild, processing everything from today. Lena knew Ava was fighting her own demons but she didn’t realize how bad they were until she saw them first handily. 

 

Lena knows the siblings have a long way to go in their relationship, knowing that they need to have more conversations before they can hopefully get back to where they once were—best friends. Planting another kiss against Ava’s head, Lena rests her head atop the sleeping major’s head, as she silently thanks whoever may be listening. 

 

They were making progress, and one thing is for certain in the CEO’s mind: she was going to be there for Ava because she needs her sister and she’ll be damned if something is going to rip them apart again. 


	15. Dinner At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I really hope you’re enjoying the story! So, here’s the next chapter. 
> 
> I have exams coming up, so this will be the last update for a few days. 
> 
> Also, the beginning of this chapter is a slight continuation of last chapter. 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think!

** Two hours later... **

 

Exiting the elevator, Lillian approaches Jess’ desk, noticing the assistant furiously working between two computers before glancing up at the woman. Jess lets out a sigh of relief as Lillian hands her a cup of coffee. 

 

“I came as soon as I could. General What’s-His-Dick, put up a fight to let me out of a meeting, but my girls are more important. How are they?” Lillian asks, causing Jess to laugh at the woman’s statement. 

 

“Thank you for the coffee. I’ve been rescheduling everything and I haven’t heard any screaming or things breaking in between calls. So, that’s good. I think,” Jess says, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“What happened?” Lillian asks. 

 

“Ava had a flashback during a business pitch. She was in a lot of pain. I got her some ice before Lena came in. Then I called you,” Jess says, causing Lillian to nod before gently squeezing the woman’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m glad you did. I’m going to go check on them,” Lillian says. 

 

“I’ve got that file you asked for,” Jess says. 

 

“I’ll grab it on my way out,” Lillian says. 

 

Lillian slowly opens the office door, gently peaking her head inside the office. She slowly closes the door as a smile crosses her face as she notices another desk present in the office, realizing the addition is recent. Her smile widens as her gaze focuses on the couch, finding both of her daughters, cuddling, fast asleep. Lena’s head is pillowed on Ava’s chest, her hand tightly grasping Ava’s scrub top as the major’s arms are wrapped protectively around her younger sister. 

 

Lillian smile widens, knowing that it was Ava who always had a tendency of falling asleep on Lena. Due the to discarded bag of ice resting next to her prosthesis, Lillian realizes they’ve long changed positions in their sleep—knowing Lena was responsible for that change. Since Lena was a small, child, she felt the need to always to be close and wrapped up protectively in her sister’s arms—referring to the embrace as her little nest, which lead Ava to give her the adorable nickname, Birdie. 

 

Lillian gingerly crosses the office floor, being mindful of the clicking of her heels, as she quickly retrieves a blanket from a private closet. Crossing the room, she gently drapes the blanket over her daughters, smiling as the women nuzzle further into their embrace. Lillian plants a featherlight kiss against each daughter’s foreheads before smiling down at them. Lillian’s gaze falls on the discarded prosthesis, before she bends down and slowly examines it. She makes a few mental notes before smiling at her daughters. 

 

“I love you both, my beautiful girls. You two focus on healing, together. Ava Jane, Kieran, you both need each other. Don’t worry, Momma is going to handle Edge and your brother,” Lillian whispers, gently stroking her hand through each of her daughter’s hair lovingly. With one last look, Lillian slowly exits the office before smiling at Jess. 

 

“That was quick,” Jess says. 

 

“They’re asleep. I didn’t have the heart to wake them,” Lillian says before Jess’ lips spread into a smile. 

 

“Are they cuddled up?” Jess asks.

 

“Kieran’s in her nest,” Lillian says, causing Jess’ smile to widen. 

 

“Oh my god. That’s so cute. I’m so taking a picture,” Jess says, causing the mother to laugh. 

 

“Just don’t wake them,” Lillian says, causing Jess to nod. 

 

“They’re making progress. It’s good to see it. I’ve missed them,” Jess says softly. 

 

“Me too. To believe at one time, I wanted them to hate each other but now, god. It was killing me to see them like that,” Lillian says sadly, causing Jess to nod, knowing the shaky past the mother has had with the CEO. 

 

“I’ll make sure no one disturbs them,” Jess says before handing the woman a file. 

 

“It’s all here?” Lillian asks, receiving a nod. 

 

“Everything that you asked for and more,” Jess responds with a nod. 

 

“Good. Oh, and send me a detailed report on the prosthetic line. I’ve got a few ideas that may help, it’ll give me something to work on besides plotting Edge and Lex’s downfall,” Lillian says before walking down the hall and disappearing into the elevator. Jess smiles widely, immediately pulling up the project notes to email to the woman. 

 

“It’s good to have you back, Mama Luthor.” 

 

** Two days later... **

 

Lena finds herself dressed in a pair of black leggings with a wide neck gray sweater. Her hair is down in loose curls, with a light coat of makeup to complete her look. The CEO is currently barefoot, moving around the kitchen with ease. Cooking is something the CEO loves to do, but rarely gets to enjoy due to her busy schedule. However, after seeing Kara earlier in the day for lunch, she asked her to come over for dinner—wanting to spend more time with the doctor who makes her heart flutter. 

 

When Kara happily agreed, Lena made sure to finish her meetings early so she could come home, freshen up and get ready for their night in. She didn’t want to cook an extravagant dish, so, she’s decided to cook stuffed chicken breasts with a side of sautéed vegetables. However, in her excitement, she forgot to pick up a few bottles of wine. She made a quick text to Sam, and she just hoped the lawyer arrived before Kara shows up. 

 

“Honey! I’m home!” Sam calls happily as she enters the penthouse, causing Lena to roll her eyes. 

 

“In the kitchen!” 

 

“Something smells amazing. You never cooked like this for me,” Sam says playfully, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“Well, because I don’t have to impress you,” Lena counters, causing Sam to laugh. 

 

“Fair enough,” Sam says, setting the wine onto the kitchen island. 

 

“Thank you for grabbing that for me,” Lena says sweetly, turning her attention back to the vegetable-filled skillet. 

 

“You’re welcome.  So, a little bird told me they saw you and a certain sister cuddling in their office,” Sam says, smiling smugly at her own play on words. 

 

“Oh, you think, you’re so clever,” Lena says. 

 

“Well, I did see the picture. It was cute,” Sam says, causing Lena to groan. 

 

“I’m going to kill your wife,” Lena threatens playfully. 

 

“You gonna tell me what happened or do I need to ask my wife?” Sam asks. 

 

“She didn’t tell you?” Lena questions. 

 

“No. She only told me that Ava was in a lot of pain,” Sam says, moving to sit on the counter next to the CEO. Lena sighs softly before nodding her head. 

 

“We were in a meeting when she had a flashback,” Lena says sadly. 

 

“I’m guessing that it was bad,” Sam says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“She was terrified, Sam. Seeing her like that broke my heart,” Lena says softly. 

 

“I’ve only read a little about PTSD, but isn’t it hard to snap them out of their flashbacks?” Sam asks, causing Lena to nod.

 

“She was yelling in Arabic. At first, she didn’t respond to anything but then I just talked to her in Irish. Nothing was working until I showed her that I still wear her tags, and she came back,” Lena says, causing Sam to gently squeeze Lena’s shoulder. 

 

“How did she take it?” Sam asks, causing Lena to sigh. 

 

“She was embarrassed and in pain. We went to our office and we talked. She started to open up and told me about the flashback. There were a lot of tears, and honest confessions. I just held her, and she was begging me to just keep talking to her. She wanted to heard about my night with Kara,” Lena says, causing Sam to smile.

 

”And then what happened?” Sam asks. 

 

“We both fell asleep. Um, when I woke up, Ava was gone. She left a note, saying she was paged to the hospital. She told me she loves me,” Lena says, causing Sam’s smile to widen. 

 

“You two are making progress,” Sam says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“We’ve got a long way to go, Sam,” Lena counters, causing Sam to roll her eyes. 

 

“Yes, but it’s a start. I know for a fact that you admitting that you’ve been wearing her tags, along with her being vulnerable enough to let you see her like that, means she wants to fix your relationship,” Sam says. 

 

“I hope. I miss her,” Lena admits softly. 

 

“We all are rooting for you, two,” Sam says. 

 

“What’s the latest with Edge?” Lena asks, before the sound of a knock at the door snaps their attention. Sam hops off the counter before planting a kiss against Lena’s temple. 

 

“Don’t worry about that now. Focus on your date. I’ll let her in,” Sam says sweetly before exiting the kitchen. 

 

The sound of the door opening and closing, is followed by a set of light footsteps. Lena glances over her shoulder, smiling as widely at Kara. The doctor is wearing a pair of gray leggings, paired with a baggy, multicolored-striped cardigan rests over a simple white shirt. Her hair is down in loose waves, and Lena’s smile widens as she notices the absence of the doctor’s glasses. 

 

Kara smiles widely at the CEO before entering the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Lena from behind. Lena leans into the embrace before turning her head slightly, planting a soft kiss against the doctor’s lips. 

 

“Hi, beautiful,” Kara says with a wide smile. 

 

“Hi, darling,” Lena says as she pushes the vegetables to a cool corner of the stove. She quickly turns off the burner before turning around and wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck. 

 

“It smells incredible in here. What are we having?” Kara asks. 

 

“Stuffed chicken breasts with sautéed vegetables. It should be finished in about ten minutes,” Lena says, causing Kara to smile. 

 

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Kara says, causing the CEO’s brow to arch. 

 

“You look shocked,” Lena counters. 

 

“No, it’s just you’re so busy,” Kara says, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“I am, and yes, I have a lot of meals sent to work. However, cooking is something I’ve always loved to do. I had a light day at work and thought instead of us going out, I wanted to cook for us instead. Also, there’s no press lingering around, so it’s an added bonus,” Lena says, causing Kara to smile before kissing her forehead. 

 

“I’m honored, but, I hate to say this, the press is lingering outside of your building,” Kara says, causing Lena to roll her eyes before moving to pour each woman a glass of wine. 

 

“Wonderful. I can only imagine what they’re saying,” Lena says, causing Kara to shrug her shoulders. 

 

“It’s not important,” Kara says, before Lena hands her a glass of wine. 

 

“You can tell me,” Lena says, causing the doctor to nod. 

 

“It’s about the meeting from Monday. ‘Violent outbursts by two unstable CEOs’ or something stupid like that,” Kara says, causing Lena to nod in understanding. 

 

“Well, they’re not the ones suffering from traumatic war injuries. Everything they’re saying is disgusting and they should be ashamed of themselves,” Lena says, causing Kara to nod as she sips her wine. 

 

“You know, if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here. I’ve been going through the same thing with Alex,” Kara admits, causing Lena to nod into her wine glass. 

 

“Is it always so scary?” Lena asks, causing Kara to nod. 

 

“Yeah, it is,” Kara says sadly. 

 

“I saw the strongest woman I know, riddled with fear and it was like, no matter what I did, she wasn’t there. I felt so helpless in that moment,” Lena says before Kara moves to wrap an arm around the CEO’s waist. 

 

“You were there for her to coax her through it. Unfortunately, that’s all we can do,” Kara says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“It’s just, with everything that’s happened, I don’t know how I got her back. I mean, who wants to be comforted by the person who told you that they could get shot or blown up for all they care? I know, I wouldn’t,” Lena admits. 

 

“You know, when I was adopted by the Danvers, Alex hated me,” Kara says, causing Lena’s eyes to widen. 

 

“I was adopted, too. When I was four.”

 

“I was eight when my parents died. The Danvers brought me into their family and instantly made me feel loved. Alex was eleven, and it was like she saw me as competition. We fought hard, growing up. We were always trying to one-up each other. As we got older, we got really close, like extremely close. Everything was great until I won an award for a new surgical approach and found out that my ex cheated on me with my colleague,” Kara says, causing Lena to nod softly. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“I just found out and was processing everything, and I may have been really, really drunk. But, that same night, that’s when Alex told everyone she was enlisting. Gosh, I was so mad. It was an irrational anger, and it was like we were kids, her trying to one-up me when I needed her and my family the most. We fought, and the last thing that I said to her before she left was that I hated her,” Kara admits sadly. 

 

“But you two are so close. How did you get back to that?” Lena asks, causing Kara to shake her head. 

 

“We had a lot of screaming matches, and we put everything out in the open. It was hard at first, but over time, we slowly moved passed it. It got us to where we are now and we’re the strongest we’ve ever been,” Kara says. 

 

“You also didn’t wish your sister’s death,” Lena counters, causing Kara to tighten her hold around the CEO. 

 

“No, but, I do know that actions speak louder than words. You being there for Ava, says more than anything else. You two will work through it. You should trust me, I’m a doctor,” Kara says with a wink, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“You realize, I’m technically a doctor, right?” Lena asks, causing Kara’s brows to knit. 

 

“Dang, didn’t think that one through very well,” Kara says before Lena plants a light kiss against Kara’s lips. 

 

“Thank you, for listening. It means a lot,” Lena admits softly. 

 

“You’re welcome. I can see where you’re coming from, and I’ll always be here for anything you want to talk about,” Kara says, causing a shy smile to cross Lena’s lips. 

 

“Will you still be here if I don’t want to talk?” Lena asks, her voice dropping slightly, causing Kara to gulp. 

 

“I’ll be here for whatever you want,” Kara stammers before Lena captures her lips in a heated kiss. 

 

Kara gasps against Lena’s lips, before the CEO deepens the kiss. Both women moan softly as their tongues glide against one another in a slow, agonizing, yet, tender kiss. Kara’s hands strongly hold onto Lena’s hips, as the CEO tangles her hands into blonde hair, gently tugging against the strands as the women continue to get lost in their kiss. The sound of the oven timer causes the women to break the heated kiss, lightly panting with their foreheads resting against each other. 

 

“I’ll definitely be here for whenever you want to kiss me like that,” Kara says with a goofy smile, causing a smirk to tug at the corner of Lena’s lips. The CEO plants s chaste kiss against Kara’s lips before walking toward the oven, hearing a groan of protest escape the doctor’s lips. 

 

“Come on, let’s eat dinner before I kick your arse in monopoly,” Lena says, removing the chicken from the over. 

 

“Oh, those are fighting words,” Kara counters, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“If you play your cards right, I may let you pay me with kisses to prolong you from going bankrupt,” Lena quips, causing Kara’s smile to widen. 

 

“Well, I am really good at poker,” Kara says, causing Lena to roll her eyes playfully.

 

Yeah, Kara had to pay Lena a lot of kisses during monopoly, but she didn’t seem to mind losing to the CEO—as long as it meant she could keep kissing her.


	16. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, I took a study break and managed to write this new chapter. I really hope you guys are liking this still! 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Overnight shifts at the hospital had a habit of going on of two ways: so busy that you don’t realize it already three o’clock in the afternoon of the following day, or so slow that it gives you a time to catch up on your paperwork or sleep. As for this overnight shift, it’s the latter. However, Alex finds herself unable to sleep, afraid to close her eyes due to the amount of flashbacks she’s been having as of late. 

 

Alex needs something to do, which is why she finds herself walking to the hospital’s physical therapy room—essentially making it a personal gym to the doctors when there’s no appointments. Turning the corner, she hears the sound of music blasting from the therapy room, immediately recognizing that she isn’t the only one with a similar idea on how to keep their mind occupied. 

 

Alex slowly enters the room as, ‘Kill This Love’ by BLACKPINK echoes throughout the room as Ava continues to complete what looks like to be a very strenuous circuit workout. Alex smirks as she knows the major’s routine, which consists of: pushups, pull-ups, ab exercises and one-legged squats. The major is has her hair in a messy bun, only wearing a sports bra and a tiny pair of shorts as her prosthesis is propped against the wall. Sweat glistens over the major’s body as she grunts, pushing through another set of pushups before glancing up and offering the captain a small smile.

 

”I thought you had charting?” Ava asks, causing Alex to shake her head. 

 

“I finished that within the first two hours of my shift,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Me too. I did rounds, paperwork, and managed to read four of my patients stories to help them fall back asleep within the first two hours of this dreadful overnight shift. You know, as the owner and as a department head, I don’t know why I haven’t changed the rules,” Ava says, causing Alex to smirk. 

 

“They keep us humble,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“And incredibly bored on nights like this,” Ava says. 

 

“You couldn’t sleep, either?” Alex asks, causing Ava to nod before turning down the music. She grabs her crutches before walking toward the therapy table and patting the spot next to her. 

 

“I’m afraid to close my eyes,” Ava admits softly. 

 

“Me too,” Alex says. 

 

“How many have you had?” Ava asks. 

 

“Too many to count,” Alex says. 

 

“Me too,” Ava says, causing Alex eyes to widen slightly. 

 

“When did they start?” Alex asks. 

 

“Well, I fought one off on Saturday,” Ava says, causing Alex’s eyes to widen. 

 

“When you saw mine,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Yeah, I kept fighting them off, but they really started to come back with a vengeance on Monday. I had one that happened during a board meeting with Lena,” Ava admits, causing Alex to nod. 

 

“The storm get to you, too?” Alex asks. 

 

“The thunder and lightning combined with nervous pen-clicking, just sent me over the edge, I guess,” Ava says softly. 

 

“It was the one with the little boy, wasn’t it?” Alex asks, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“It started off as that. When I got to our office, it switched to me being trapped under the rubble. You?” 

 

“They’ve been switching, but every since Saturday, it’s been the one of you jumping in front of me. Taking a bullet for me when I fell while we were evacuating. I still don’t know why you did it,” Alex says, causing Ava to wrap her arm the captain. 

 

“Well, I promised, Maggie to get you home so she could propose,” Ava admits, causing Alex to glance over at the major. 

 

“You never told me that,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Well, I’ve always been a woman of my word and Maggie herself would have shot me if I told you that she was proposing,” Ava says. 

 

“Doesn’t mean you had to do it. I nearly lost you that day,” Alex says softly, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat. You’re my family, Alex. I protect my family before anything else, you know that,” Ava says, causing Alex to smirk before leaning into the major’s embrace. 

 

“I love you,” Alex says, causing Ava to smirk. 

 

“Love you back,” Ava says. 

 

“So... How did Lena handle it?” Alex asks, causing Ava to sigh. 

 

“Honestly? Extremely well. She told me that she’s done some research on it, wanting to know more about phantom limb and PTSD. It clearly showed because, she didn’t hesitate or run away when it happened. She stayed with me, and kept talking to me in Irish, which helped. But when she showed me that she still wears my tags, that’s what pulled me out of it,” Ava says. 

 

“She wears them?” Alex asks. 

 

“Yeah, she wore them during my deployment. She still wears them. I had no idea she did that,” Ava admits, causing Alex to smirk at the small progress between the siblings. 

 

“So, did you have phantom pains in the office?” Alex asks. 

 

“Yeah, she stepped up, big time. She took off my prosthesis, and was there for me, you know? It felt good, having her there,” Ava says. 

 

“Did you tell her? About the flashback?” 

 

“I did.” 

 

“That’s a big step,” Alex whispers. 

 

“I know, but I didn’t tell her the other one. The one that triggers my pains,” Ava says, causing Alex to arch a brow. 

 

“The one about you being trapped? The one you were fighting in her office?” Alex asks. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“The last thing she said to me before I left was that she didn’t care if I got shot or blown up while I was overseas. When I was trapped under that rubble, I kept hearing her voice, saying it, over and over, again. That is my personal hell, and I fought it off before she got into the office. Jess gave me some ice and coaxed me through it. Which is good, because when I have another one, she won’t be able to pull me out of it because it’s her voice that I hear, it’s her eyes that I see instead of that little girl taking care of me. I think it will send me further into it and the thought of that absolutely terrifies me,” Ava says, causing Alex to wrap her arms around the major. 

 

“Kara told me that she hated me. When I got shot, it was the only thing I remember thinking. It’s what I hear when I have certain flashbacks. But now, she can pull me out of them faster than Maggie can,” Alex admits. 

 

“How?” 

 

“Well, we had talks. They were hard. Really hard, but once we talked about it, we agreed to move forward. Kara being there, holding me, shows me more than anything she could ever say,” Alex says softly. 

 

“What if Lena and I can’t move passed it?” Ava asks. 

 

“You can, but it is going to be hard. You have to be vulnerable and raw, lay everything out. Her being there, shows she cares, and you have to find that in your mind. Fight like hell and I promise, it will get better,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Even when you say some of the most painful things?” Ava asks. 

 

“That’s what happens when you fight with your sister. You both say things that cut deep. Own it, apologize like hell, and promise to never do it again,” Alex says. 

 

“She thought that I sold her research,” Ava admits. 

 

“What?” 

 

“The day I was leaving, she got a report from my former assistant. She was working for Lex, and made it look like I sold the one thing she was so proud of,” Ava says, causing Alex’s eyes to widen. Ava’s never told her the story about the fight with her sister, and she’s thankful that the major is starting to open up about it—it shows that there’s progress and hope for the siblings. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“She was pissed and upset that I was leaving. She was screaming at me about the research. She kept pushing and pushing, screaming hurtful things, and no matter how hard I tried, she wouldn’t let me talk. I couldn't’ take it anymore and lost it. Shite, the things I said, Alex. I’m ashamed of,” Ava admits. 

 

“What’d you say?” 

 

“The only reason she was doing the project was to make our mother proud of her—to take her seriously. Even though no matter what she did, she would be nothing more than the child that drove our parents apart. God, I knew it was low, and I didn’t mean it. Those were my mother’s words from when we were kids, but I never saw her that way. I told myself, I would never, ever, let myself say those words. Never let us get to that point and I did. I carry that with me every day and I hate myself for it,” Ava says sadly. 

 

“I said something similar to Kara. I told her that her parents probably meant to drive into oncoming traffic. I hate myself for saying that to her,” Alex admits, causing Ava to glance up at the captain. 

 

“I had no idea,” Ava says. 

 

“We don’t talk about it anymore. I carry it with me, it’s always in the back of my mind. Hell, I always will. But, I made a promise to never hurt her like that again. She’s my little sister, and I’ve hurt her, badly. But through all of that, she kept showing up for me, even when we weren’t okay. Her being there, even when we weren’t okay, showed me that she wanted to be in my life. Overtime, it’s made us stronger. I hate myself for saying those things but looking back on it, if we hadn’t have said those things, we wouldn’t be where we are right now. You’ll get there with Lena. You just have to be patient and honest,” Alex says, causing the major to nod. 

 

“Besides, maybe she’ll talk to Kara.” 

 

“I had Lena talk to me about them, to help me drown out the images in my head. She told me about their date before I fell asleep. Your sister is quite the romantic,” Ava says, causing Alex to nod. 

 

“Yeah, she is,” Alex says. 

 

“She’s good for Lena,” Ava admits, causing Alex to smile proudly. 

 

“Of course, she is! I taught her everything she knows,” Alex says, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“That’s exactly what I was afraid of at first,” Ava counters, causing Alex to playfully shove her. 

 

“Gobshite.” 

 

“You don’t even really know what that means.” 

 

“Yeah, well, whatever. You’ve called plenty of people around here that to give me an idea.” 

 

“But seriously, Alex. Thank you for talking to me. I needed it,” Ava says, planting a kiss against the captain’s cheek.

 

“You’re welcome, I’m always here for you. You know that. Now, enough of this gooey shit. It’s time I show you how to do a real set of pushups. Don’t think that because you have one leg is going to make me go easy on you,” Alex says playfully. 

 

“Oh, okay. I’ll even do them one-armed and still beat you,” Ava challenges, causing Alex to laugh. 

 

“Bring it, Luthor.” 

 

“Try to keep up, Danvers.” 

 

** Days later... **

 

Kara is happily humming to herself as she works in the hospital’s lab, tinkering with a new prosthesis for Ava. She knew Ava was hurting more and more, but she couldn’t understand why. Their current model had been the best thus far, however, with that being said, they still had a long way to go. It was still adding too much stress against Ava’s hip, which would lead to more problems and she needed to prevent that. However, she didn’t know how, and it is starting to infuriate Kara. 

 

The doctor continues to work on the prosthesis, making minor adjustments, ones that Lena suggested over lunch. Kara appreciates the CEO’s input, because frankly, she’s running out of ideas. The siblings were at a current standstill with their nanotechnology research, not being able to overcome safety hurdles, leaving it up to Kara to try to solve the million dollar question: how the hell can she make the perfect prosthesis?

 

“Mind if I suggest something?” Lillian asks as she enters the lab, causing Kara to jump at the sudden sound of the woman’s voice. 

 

“Dr. Luthor, I didn’t realize you were standing there,” Kara says, causing the woman to smile. 

 

“Please, you can call me, Lillian. The medical board striped my title away from me long ago. The only doctors in the family are Ava Jane and Kieran,” Lillian says before Kara nods. 

 

“Alright, Lillian. Let’s hear this suggestion,” Kara says softly. 

 

“Well, I had a chance to look at Ava’s prosthesis and I must admit, it’s quite incredible. However, I think the problem is with the socket itself,” Lillian says as she moves to stand next to the doctor. 

 

“What do you mean?” Kara asks. 

 

“Well, I know that in order for it to secure properly to her limb, it needs to be tight. However, I think that’s what is contributing to the need for her hip to compensate for the pain,” Lillian says, causing the doctor to nod. 

 

“It makes sense. However, in order to correct that we would have to start all over. Redesign everything,” Kara says, causing Lillian to shake her head. 

 

“No, not quite. We just need to add something to absorb the tension from her leg when it starts to ache. The pain is what is causing her to overcompensate with her hip,” Lillian says, before Kara’s eyes widen. 

 

“If I insert a small, shock absorber between the socket and her leg, that would diminish the tension,” Kara says, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“And it will have less of an effect on her nerve endings running through her leg up into her hip joint. Alleviating all sense of added stress and tension,” Lillian leads, causing Kara to gasp. 

 

“You’re a genius,” Kara says before quickly beginning to work on the socket. 

 

“You flatter me,” Lillian says. 

 

“Wait, can I ask you something?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“How did you figure this out so quickly?” Kara asks, causing Lillian to shrug. 

 

“I was a neurosurgeon. I saw her prosthesis and looked over your work. It’s very impressive, by the way. It was your notes on the nerve pain she was complaining about that got me thinking about an old patient I had suffering from a rare neuropathy. He would overcompensate for the pains, which added stress to his joints. It got me thinking and that’s why I came here. I may have been a neurosurgeon, but you are the orthopedic specialist. I figured if I gave you a theory to work with that maybe you could figure out what to do with it. Which, you clearly have,” Lillian says, causing Kara’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Holy cow. Now, I know where Lena and Ava get it from,” Kara says, causing Lillian to shake her head. 

 

“As much as I would love to take credit for that, those two have always had bright minds. Much brighter than my own in fact,” Lillian says, smiling as she watches Kara working enthusiastically. 

 

“This is going to knock Ava’s socks on,” Kara says, causing Lillian to laugh. 

 

“I think you mean, ‘off’, dear,” Lillian says, causing Kara to blush. 

 

“Darn it, I knew it sounded weird after I said it,” Kara says. 

 

“I can see why Kieran likes you.”

 

“W-what?” Kara stammers, dropping a small tool. 

 

“You’re intelligent, charming, and quite beautiful. It’s nice to see my little girl has someone like you in her life. Besides, anyone that has enough nerve to defend their research and put me in my place, has my blessing when it comes to dating one of my daughters,” Lillian says lovingly. 

 

“I’m sorry that snapped at you that day,” Kara says, causing the woman to wave her hand with a smile. 

 

“Don’t be. Apologies are for people that have done something wrong. You were passionate and well-versed on the subject. You were educating me, and I respect a strong-minded woman. Hence, another reason why I think Kieran is so found of you,” Lillian says. 

 

“I, um, I really care for Lena. And for Ava,” Kara says shyly. 

 

“I know, my dear.”

 

“I won’t hurt her. Lena, I mean. Oh, and Ava, too, of course,” Kara says nervously, causing Lillian to smile. 

 

“Good, because if you do, I wouldn’t think twice about beating you with the prosthesis you’re building for Ava Jane. If you think she hits hard, you should know that she learned that from me. However, if you hurt her little bird, I’m sure Ava Jane would handle you long before I could,” Lillian says, causing Kara to swallow nervously.

 

”Her little bird?” Kara asks, causing Lillian to nod with a smile. 

 

“When Kieran first came into our home, she gravitated toward Ava Jane, and vice versa. Well, Ava Jane quickly accepted her role as a big sister. Doing everything she could to make Kieran feel loved and safe. One night, there was a horrible storm, and I went to check on the girls. That’s when I overheard Ava Jane telling Kieran to get into her nest. She just snuggled into Ava Jane’s arms and from then on, Ava Jane has always called her sister, ‘Birdie’,” Lillian says, causing Kara to smile. 

 

“That’s one of the most adorable things that I’ve ever heard,” Kara says, causing Lilian to smile. 

 

“Well, don’t tell Kieran that I told you. If you think Ava Jane hits hard, you don’t want to know what it’s like when Kieran hits something,” Lillian says, causing Kara to nod. 

 

“Yeah, no. I definitely don’t ever want to be on the receiving end of that,” Kara mumbles, causing a laugh to escape the mother’s throat. 

 

“Alright, I’m done intimidating you. What can I do to help?” Lillian asks, causing Kara to arch her brows. 

 

“You want to help?” 

 

“Of course. Kieran and Ava Jane are busy with their own projects, and it’s been far too long that I’ve gotten to work on something medical-related. As long as it’s okay with you, I would love to help,” Lillian says, causing a smile to cross Kara’s lips. 

 

“Absolutely. Can you pull up a schematic for me? So we can make sure the measurements and angles all correspond?” Kara asks, causing the mother to nod before reaching into her purse. 

 

“Already done,” Lillian says before moving to the computer and inserting a flash drive. With a series of clicks, the schematic and design of the prosthesis is displayed on the monitor, causing Kara to nod. 

 

“Incredible,” Kara says, admiring the work. 

 

“Well, like I tell my girls, I really don’t know what they’d do without me.” 


	17. There’s Two Types of Lunch Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to hold you over! 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think!

“Okay, you look like you want to punch the hell out of someone,” Sam says as she follows Sara into their office, closing the door behind them. 

 

“Stab is more like it,” Sara mumbles as she takes a seat behind her desk and rubs her temples. 

 

“What happened?” Sam asks, moving to sit on the edge of Sara’s desk. 

 

“We had a meeting with Edge and his team of lawyers. Apparently, somehow, they got ahold of a document that could very well cost Cat her company and send her to jail,” Sara says, causing Sam’s eyes to widen. 

 

“What is it and how the hell did they get ahold of it?” Sam asks. 

 

“All they said was it was an anonymous gift,” Sara says. 

 

“Well, that certainly isn’t cryptic at all,” Sam says, shaking her head. 

 

“No shit. Get this, the document is filled with personal emails between Cat and someone else. Basically, exposing herself that she knew all along that she was going to make a leave of absence but was lying to cover it up. The emails also threatened whoever the recipient of said emails, basically, saying that if they told Edge, she would end them,” Sara says, causing Sam’s eyes to widen. 

 

“But that’s Cat Grant. It when she doesn’t threaten you, that’s when you should be worried,” Sam says, causing Sara to shake her head. 

 

“Yeah, I know that’s how she is but unfortunately, the judge isn’t going to see it that way. Edge is talking to the media as we speak, and the emails were leaked online. He’s practically shitting rainbows out of his ass because he thinks he’s winning,” Sara says before throwing her head back in frustration. 

 

“Huh,” Sam says softly. 

 

“What is it?” Sara asks. 

 

“It’s interesting. Some start-up soda company was all over the news, ridiculing Ava’s behavior during a board meeting last week,” Sam says, causing Sara to arch a brow. 

 

“I’m not sure where you’re going with this, but I didn’t hear anything about that,” Sara says. 

 

“Well, basically, the men from the soda company used their fifteen seconds of fame to slander Ava. Meanwhile, Edge’s managed to hijack the company’s angry rant, to brag about having big things in store. I find it odd that the press coverage stops and then all of a sudden, bam. New evidence,” Sam says, causing Sara’s brows to knit. 

 

“What was the soda company name?” Sara asks. 

 

“It was FreshStart Energy, I think? I don’t know, they were trying to partner with L-Corp to launch their new line of organic energy drinks and sodas,” Sam says before Sara gasps. 

 

“Edge owns that company,” Sara says softly, causing Sam’s brows to knit. 

 

“So, do you think he sent them there in hopes to push L-Corp into an unexpected partnership?” Sam asks, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“It makes sense. L-Corp has remained neutral during the case, having ties to both Cat and Edge. However, I’m not sure how to the press vanished and buried an angry rant like that,” Sara says, causing Sam to smirk. 

 

“So, my guess is that Cat silenced the media, taking away their platform to bash Ava. She had a flashback during the meeting, and I think, Cat wanted to protect her. Cat was one of Ava’s first investors and partners when she moved L-Corp to National City. They’ve remained close over the years and remains in high standing with one another. I think by her silencing the media, Edge took that as a direct threat,” Sam says, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“By Cat silencing the media, it took away Edge’s platform,” Sara says, causing Sam to nod. 

 

“He needs a platform to stay relevant. So, my guess is, he did some digging or knowing his level of desperation, he fabricated the emails and had them leaked. Therefore, it appears to make him look innocent, even though, you and I, both know differently,” Sam says. 

 

“Son of a bitch. He has a platform and he’s going to do and say whatever the hell he wants with it now,” Sara says, slamming her hand against the desk. 

 

“Do you have a copy of the emails?” Sam asks, causing Sara to nod before handing the file to the lawyer. Sam’s eyes dart around the pages before narrowing her gaze. 

 

“What are you looking for?” Sara asks. 

 

“Bread crumbs,” Sam mumbles, remembering the term Lillian used when Jess hacked into Lena’s server as she continues to scan the pages. 

 

“What?” Sara asks in confusion. 

 

“If we can find the server number or IP address, I know several people who can trace it to the actual sending address,” Sam says, causing Sara’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Who?!” 

 

“My wife, your girlfriend, Lena, Lillian. That’s only naming a few,” Sam says before turning the page. 

 

“Maybe when I go over to Ava’s tonight, I can have her take a look,” Sara says. Sam eyes land to the bottom of the fourth page, instantly recognizing the IP address. 

 

“You know what, I’m getting ready to go meet Jess for a late lunch. I can have her take a look at it for you before we go to Ruby’s dance recital. Besides, when’s the last time you got to spend quality time with your girlfriend?” Sam asks smoothly, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Well, we haven’t officially put a title on things. We’ve both been really busy and come to think of it, she hasn’t been returning a lot of my texts since last Monday,” Sara says, causing Sam to nod. 

 

“As your boss, and as a friend to both you and Ava, you two deserve a night to yourselves. Drink some wine, draw up a bubble bath, and put a title on your relationship. I’ll handle this,” Sam says sweetly. 

 

“Are you sure? I know you have a full case load as it is, already,” Sara says, causing Sam to shrug her shoulder. 

 

“I want this bastard out of National City just as bad as you do. It doesn’t bother me at all. You can cover for me when it’s Jess and I’s monthly date night. Believe me, you’ll be saving my ass because Jess hates it when I cancel. She beats my ass and not in the sexy way, either,” Sam says with widening eyes, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“Deal,” Sara says before glancing at her watch. 

 

“Who do you have next?” Sam asks. 

 

“The Richardson’s,” Sara says, causing Sam to scrunch her face. 

 

“Still arguing about 49.284 percent?” Sam asks, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“It’s shocking that you remember the amount down to the decimal,” Sara says.

 

“Well, when they shout it down the hall, it’s hard to forget,” Sam quips as Sara stands to her feet. 

 

“Thanks again, for your help. It means a lot, Sam,” Sara says, causing Sam to nod as she fights off the guilt swirling in her stomach. 

 

“Don’t mention it,” Sam says as Sara grabs her folders before walking toward the door. 

 

“Hey, Sara?” 

 

“Yeah? What’s up?” Sara asks, turning to face the lawyer. 

 

“Don’t give Ava too much hell for not texting you back. It’s not that she doesn’t want to but if I had to guess, she’s probably afraid that if you heard about her flashbacks that it might scare you away,” Sam says softly, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Like I told her, unless she beats me away with her leg, I’m not going anywhere. Even then, I probably wouldn’t leave,” Sara says with a wide smile. 

 

“Good because I haven’t seen her smile or look at anyone the way she does when she’s with you. Put a title on your relationship and don’t walk into the office without covering up your hickeys tomorrow morning,” Sam says playfully. Sara shakes her head, flipping the lawyer off before disappearing into the hall, closing the door behind her. Sam shakes her head before reaching for her phone and scrolling through her contacts. Clicking on a number, she sighs as she holds the phone to her ear. 

 

“Samantha Paige, what a surprise,” Lillian says smoothly. 

 

“We have a problem,” Sam says flatly. 

 

“Ah, so I take it you looked through the emails?” Lillian asks. 

 

“Yeah, and lucky for you, I managed to get them away from Sara before she asked Ava to trace them for her,” Sam says, causing the woman to hum on the other line. 

 

“But you have them?” Lillian asks. 

 

“In my hand, as we speak,” Sam says. 

 

“Good, take them to L-Corp. Jess already has everything ready for you to bring back to Sara,” Lillian says. 

 

“You know that if Sara tells Ava, we’re screwed,” Sam says. 

 

“I have everything under control.,” Lillian says. 

 

“If this gets out that these came from L-Corp, it could ruin her relationship with Sara,” Sam counters. 

 

“Samantha Paige, why do you have such little faith in me?” Lillian asks. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt them,” Sam says. 

 

“We won’t. Trust me, everything is going according to plan. We’ll talk soon,” Lillian says before ending the call. Sam shakes her head before standing and making her way over to her desk. 

 

“God, I really hope she’s right.” 

 

** Meanwhile...across town...  **

 

“Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?!” Alex shouts, causing Kara to knit her brows. 

 

“Whu i- whu?” Kara says, chewing a mouthful of potstickers. 

 

“That!” Alex says, pointing to a small hickey peaking from under Kara’s scrub top. Kara quickly finishes chewing her food before looking her sister. 

 

“Alex,” Kara says, causing Alex to plug her ears with her fingers. 

 

“Don’t say it! Don’t say it!” Alex yells, causing Kara to roll her eyes. 

 

“It’s just a hickey! We didn’t have sex! Well, not yet, anyway,” Kara says, causing Alex to cringe, which is quickly followed by a series of gagging noises. 

 

“Oh god! Why would you say that?!” Alex asks dramatically, causing Kara to shrug. 

 

“Because it’s the truth?” Kara counters, causing Alex to gag. 

 

“I think, I’m going to be sick,” Alex says. 

 

“Oh, come on. It’s just a hickey! It’s not like you haven’t came in with one after your date nights with Maggie,” Kara argues. 

 

“That’s different!” 

 

“How is that different?” 

 

“Because you’re my baby sister!” Alex says as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. 

 

“So, you think that I enjoy seeing hickeys on your neck?” Kara asks. 

 

“It’s different! I’m older and engaged!” Alex counters. 

 

“You’re still my sister! It’s still gross! I don’t want to know what you two do behind closed doors. Even though, last time your door was open and god, just ew,” Kara says, shaking her head at the memory of walking into Maggie and Alex’s apartment—catching them in a very precarious position. 

 

“Alright, alright. Fine. Just no more hickeys,” Alex says. 

 

“What about the ones you can’t see?” Kara asks, smirking as she watches her sister’s face contort into a hilarious grimace. 

 

“Stop it! God! I don’t want to think about my little sister fondling my best friend’s little sister,” Alex says before her eyes widen. 

 

“Oh my god.” 

 

“What?” Kara asks. 

 

“Has Ava seen you today?” Alex questions. 

 

“No, she’s been in surgery all day. Why?” Kara asks. 

 

“Oh god. She’s going to kill me. She’s literally going to take off her leg and beat me to death,” Alex says, slowly beginning to pace around the office before stopping in her tracks. 

 

“Wait. Why are you eating in Ava’s office? I thought we were eating in your office today?”

 

“Well, my office is overflowing with flowers and their isn’t enough space for all of us to sit. Can you just sit down and eat your lunch? If you don’t, I will,” Kara threatens, holding up the bag of food. Alex snatches the bag away from her sister before taking a seat next to her and opening up her lunch. 

 

“Do I want to know why you’re office is overflowing with flowers?” Alex asks, causing Kara to smile. 

 

“Last week, when I went to have lunch with Lena, I brought her flowers. We have a joke that we’re both too competitive when it comes to doing things for each other. She beat me to asking her out, I beat her to making the move for our first kiss. So, when I brought her flowers, she sent me an office full,” Kara says with a goofy smile. Alex’s face softens as she notices the happy look in her sister’s eyes. Yes, she’s still unhappy about the hickey on her neck, but she’s genuinely happy for Kara. 

 

“You look really happy,” Alex says softly, causing Kara’s smile to widen. 

 

“I really am, Alex. She’s incredible,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

“I know that look,” Alex says with a grin. 

 

“What look?” Kara asks. 

 

“That look on your face. It’s the same look I had when I first got together with Maggie,” Alex says, causing Kara to smile before shaking her head. 

 

“We’re still new, Alex.” 

 

“But you like her.” 

 

“I do.” 

 

“A lot.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Oh, my sweet sister, you’re falling head over heels for the girl, aren’t you?” Alex asks, causing a hint of blush to fill Kara’s cheeks. 

 

“It’s just, easy with her. We literally just have this connection and can talk about anything. I haven’t felt like this since,” Kara says softly before her gaze falls to the floor. 

 

“Since you were with Brooke,” Alex clarifies, causing Kara’s eyes to snap up at her sister. 

 

“Don’t say her name!” Kara says, causing Alex to hold up her hands in mock surrender. 

 

“I didn’t realize we still had to refer to her as, ‘the one who shall not be named’. My bad,” Alex says, causing Kara to roll her eyes. 

 

“Alex, I’m serious. I’m falling for her but I’mscared,” Kara says, causing her sister to nod. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” 

 

“Go for it.” 

 

“Lena, is she worth it?” Alex asks, causing Kara’s brows to knit. 

 

“What do you mean?” Kara asks. 

 

“Do you think the way you feel about Lena is worth it? Worth the risk?” Alex asks, causing Kara to sigh. 

 

“Uh, I-I don’t know,” Kara says softly. 

 

“Do you find yourself thinking about her throughout the day for no apparent reason? Or you smile when she sends you a text? Or better yet, when she walks into a room, do you feel like your heart is about to beat out of your chest?” Alex asks.

 

“Yeah, I feel all of those things,” Kara says, causing her sister to smile. 

 

“Look, I know that you had your heart shattered into a million pieces. But you have to stop comparing every potential chance of happiness to what Brooke did to you. Lena isn’t her, Kara. You have to make yourself believe that. If you don’t, it’s going to drive Lena away and by the look on your face, that’s the last thing you want to happen,” Alex says, causing Kara to nod. 

 

“I’m just scared to feel this way about someone again. You know, like, what if it happens again?” Kara asks. 

 

“You can’t think that way or it will happen. Believe me, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life if you don’t take that chance. Besides, I’m pretty sure Ava would kick her ass faster than I would if Lena so much as looked at you the wrong way,” Alex says, causing Kara to nod with a small smirk. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” 

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too, but you can tell Lena to lay off with the hickeys. Just saying,” Alex says, causing Kara to groan. 

 

“You were the one that told me to use the line!” Kara protests. 

 

“Okay. One, I was drunk and two, that didn’t mean for you to get a hickey out of the deal!” Alex says. 

 

“Are we really starting over with this again?” Kara asks. 

 

“Starting over on what? And why are we in my office?” Ava asks as she approaches the sisters before taking a seat next to Alex. 

 

“Hers is overflowing with flowers from your sister,” Alex says, causing Ava to shake her head with a smile. 

 

“Sounds like something she would do,” Ava says as Kara hands her a salad. 

 

“Got you your favorite with extra dressing,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

“Thank you, Kara. What kind of flowers did Lena send you?” 

 

“You’re welcome. Oh, you know, like fifty bouquets of plumerias,” Kara says happily. 

 

“Oh, she must really like you. Plumerias are her favorite,” Ava says before taking a bite of her salad. Alex takes a bite of her apple before knitting her brows. She glances between Ava and Kara before moving to smack the major’s arm repeatedly. 

 

“Shite! What the hell was that for?!” Ava asks, trying to catch Alex’s flailing arms. 

 

“You said that I was a bad influence on Kara! Well, it was YOUR little sister who left a hickey on Kara’s neck! Who do you think she picked up that from?! I’ll give you a hint, YOU,” Alex says, still moving to smack the major. 

 

“Why would you say that Alex is a bad influence on me?” Kara asks. 

 

“That’s not exactly what was said, and for the love of god, would you stop hitting me?!” Ava shouts as she catches one of Alex’s arms. 

 

“What exactly was said?” Kara asks. 

 

“I said, you were good for Lena. And this out of control eejit (idiot) said, something like, ‘yeah, because I taught her everything she knows.’ Which then lead me to say, that’s what I was afraid of. It was a joke!” Ava says before capturing the other one of the captain’s arms. 

 

“Oh, valid point. I can see why you said that,” Kara says with a small laugh as she watches Ava and Alex continues to wrestle for control of the captain’s arms. 

 

“Are you done?” Ava asks, holding the captain’s arms tightly to prevent another sneak attack. Alex slowly nods her head before Ava gently releases her arms, making sure to keep a close eye on Alex. 

 

“I may have slightly overreacted,” Alex admits, realizing she has probably played a part in why their younger siblings are sporting hickeys on their necks. Ava arches a brow, studying the captain before shaking her head. 

 

“You think?” Ava counters. 

 

“I told her it wasn’t a big deal. It’s not like we had sex or anything,” Kara says, causing both of the women to look at her with their brows knitted. 

 

“Oh god, stop saying that,” Alex mumbles.

 

”Stop saying what? Sex?” Kara asks, causing Alex to gag. 

 

”Stop saying that word! Fuck!” Alex says, shaking her head. 

 

“Okay, look, they’re both our baby sisters but they’re adults. We have to respect the fact that they’re happy. At least we know they’re both good kids, Alex. As far as I’m concerned, what they do behind closed doors is their business. Ignorance is bliss,” Ava says, forcing back a grimace. 

 

“Thank you, Ava,” Kara says, causing Ava to nod before taking a bite of her salad. 

 

“Oh, so are you saying that because you don’t want to admit that you’re also a bad influence? That you practically taught Lena how to seduce my innocent, baby sister with that Luthor charm of yours?” Alex asks. 

 

“I’m hardly innocent. In fact, Alex told me this one liner to use on her the other day. I was sure that it wasn’t going to work but, it did. Big time. My neck is proof,” Kara says with a devilish smile as she remembers Lena’s reaction—it lead to a very long, steamy make-out session in Lena’s office. She may or may not have had the CEO pinned against the glass windows, but, then again, she wasn’t about to tell Ava or Alex that detail—ignorance is bliss. 

 

“Kara! That was supposed to stay between us,” Alex mumbles between clenched teeth. 

 

“Sorry,” Kara says before stuffing another potsticker into her mouth. 

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What did you just say?!” Ava asks, glancing between Alex and Kara.

 

”Nuf-ng,” Kara says, chewing on her potstickers as a guilty glance crosses her face. 

 

“Alex,” Ava threatens. 

 

“Um, so, what I said earlier, about you being a bad influence? Yeah, I was totally kidding. It was a good joke, huh? Man, this apple is good. Is your salad good? Because man, this apple is awesome,” Alex rambles before biting into her apple. Ava slowly nods her head, her eyes dances between the sisters before Kara clears her throat. 

 

“Ava, I’m sorry. I really care for Lena and I just wanted to make a good impression on her. I asked Alex for advice,” Kara says shyly, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Was it the same one liner she uses on Maggie? The one that’s shy and smooth enough to go unnoticed? The one liner that Alex is super proud about?” Ava asks, causing a guilty expression to cross Kara’s face. 

 

“Ummm,” Kara says as Ava turns her attention to the captain, who’s nervously chewing a bite from her apple. 

 

“So, you hit me and give me hell for being responsible for Lena’s actions. However, YOU were the one who told Kara to use that one liner. The same one liner that I know you use when you want Maggie to jump your bones! So, did you or did you not, tell Kara to use it on my baby sister?” Ava asks flatly, narrowing her gaze at the captain. 

 

“In my defense, when I told her to use it, it was after about five beers. Maggie also contributed to this talk. Besides, Kara is the one that actually left a hickey on Lena’s neck.” 

 

“Hey! I’m innocently trying to eating my lunch,” Kara argues, quickly receiving two glares from the older siblings. 

 

“Innocent my ass!” Alex and Ava say simultaneously, causing Kara to laugh with a smug smile—valid point. 

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t be smiling if I were you. You’re on my list too. Yes, I am so happy that you’re the one dating Lena. However, you are the one who is marking my baby sister. I love you, very much but if you hurt her, I will end you, Kara Danvers,” Ava says, narrowing her gaze at Kara, making herself look incredibly intimidating. Kara gulps nervously, nodding her head before finding her voice. 

 

“I won’t hurt her, Ava. I promise,” Kara whispers, causing Ava to nod, her facial expression softening slightly before turning to Alex. 

 

“As for you, my dear, trouble-making, best friend,” Ava says flatly, pointing at Alex. 

 

“Um, I love you?” Alex offers, as an uneasy smile crosses her lips. 

 

“Yeah, not going to work,” Ava says. 

 

“You told Kara that you loved her,” Alex argues. 

 

“I love you,” Ava says, causing Alex to smirk. 

 

“That’s what I thought,” Alex says triumphantly before Ava narrows her gaze at the captain. 

 

“Just because I love you both, doesn’t mean I’m letting either of you off the hook,” Ava says seriously, causing Alex to sigh with a nod.

 

“This is when you hit me with your leg, isn’t it?” Alex asks.

 

Yeah, Kara and Alex both got hit with Ava’s leg before their shifts ended that day. All three women hugged afterward, laughing off the matter and made plans to have a game night later in the week. Ava happily skipped to her motorcycle to hurry home to enjoy a night with Sara, where as Alex and Kara had slight limps in their steps due to where Ava hit them—but it was out of love. At least that’s what Ava told them. 

 

They were going to have big ass bruises—literally.


	18. It’s Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to build up the storm that’s coming.

Ava currently finds herself on the top floor of L-Corp in the office she shares with Lena. She’s currently working with a projection simulator on her desk, preparing for a major oncological surgery she has later in the week. Normally, she would be working in one of the labs, but due to the high volume of projects going on inside the hospital and L-Corp labs, she couldn’t focus. No matter how loud she blasted music from her headphones, she kept getting distracted. She wasn’t sure if it was the busyness of the labs, stress, exhaustion or not being able to spend time with Sara that was the cause her chaotic thoughts. Ava knows it’s probably a combination of not seeing Sara and exhaustion that’s starting to get to her—she’s partially to blame for both factors. 

 

After leaving the hospital last night, she was excited about spending the evening with Sara and Ethan. However, about five minutes after walking into her home, she barely had time to give Sara a kiss and let Ethan outside before getting paged back to the hospital. She knows that she’s been distant toward the lawyer, especially since her recent flashback episodes, and as much as she hated to admit—she’s an ass for not returning her text messages. 

 

It’s not that Ava doesn’t want to talk to Sara, it’s the major’s own insecurities that are preventing her from being happy. Yes, Sara has been patient and extremely attentive to the major, however, something keeps holding Ava back and it’s her own fear. Her constant fear of not being the kind of woman Sara needs, the kind of woman Sara deserves. However, the major’s hectic and taxing schedule is only furthering her level of exhaustion. Allowingthe major’s insecurities to run wild and do what they do best: fuck her over. 

 

Which is why she chooses to drown out those insecurities with something that won’t make her think about them—work. Well, that’s what she keeps telling herself, anyway. Thankfully for the major, Lena is on a conference call in downstairs board room, allowing Ava to have the office to herself for the time being. Ava isn’t really sure why she felt the need to work in the office—well, that’s a lie. It’s something she used to do in the past, finding to herself to feel grounded by her sister’s presence when she felt overwhelmed. But now, the office for Ava is a constant reminder of harsh final words and a reminder of the personal hell that her mind has created over the last several years—the hell her flashbacks flare and thrive on. Yet, even now, she still tries to fight off those thoughts because she wants to mend her relationship with Lena—she’s trying to hold onto the small strand of hope she has left. 

 

The major slowly stands from her desk, sliding off the jacket of her suit before rolling her sleeves. She reaches her hand to her headphones, she turns up the volume of the music, as ‘Undercover Martyn’ by Two Door Cinema Club, echoes through her ears. Ava slides her hand across the hologram of her patient’s troublesome tumor—trying to figure out the best resection approach. Because damn, this tumor was nasty and Ava couldn’t afford to have another tiny coffin swirling around in the back of her mind. 

 

Nodding along to the music, Ava presses a series of buttons on the simulation projector, allowing her to practice. She skillfully moves her hands, beginning the mock procedure, unaware of Sara’s arrival into the office. The lawyer smiles, taking a moment to admire the major as she works. Sara has a meeting at L-Corp, one which Sam had asked for her to sit in on, but it didn’t start for another twenty minutes. When Jess mentioned that Ava was in the office, Sara took the opportunity to steal a few minutes with the major. Her smile widens as she hears Ava mumbling to herself, before lightly sticking her tongue out as she concentrates on the project in front of her. 

 

“Oh, you little bastard. I’ve got you now,” Ava mumbles before the simulation turns red. 

 

“Clearly, I didn’t have it. Shite.” 

 

The major’s shoulders drop in a defeated fashion, making Sara realize that her current technique was a failure. Ava shakes her head before releasing a heavy sigh. The lawyer takes the open opportunity to walk behind Ava, slowly wrapping her arms and pressing a kiss along the back of Ava’s neck. Ava tenses slightly, shocked by the sudden arrival of the arms around her before turning around and smiling. Ava quickly takes off her headphones, tossing them onto the chair next to her desk before turning around and wrapping her arms around the lawyer. 

 

“Hi baby,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

“Hey you,” Ava says before planting a kiss against the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Sara says. 

 

“My own fault for getting lost in my music and this damn procedure. What brings you to L-Corp?” Ava asks, causing Sara to tilt her head. 

 

“Sam asked me to sit in on a meeting with her. Jess told me that you were in here working. Since we got interrupted last night, I figured I’d take advantage of the twenty minutes before the meeting. To come see you,” Sara says, causing Ava’s lips to tug into a smirk. 

 

“I’m glad you did. However, I’ll have you know, I’m a much better surgeon than what you just witnessed,” Ava says. Sara tightens her embrace around the major, feeling Ava melt into her body as she rests her head against the lawyer’s shoulder. 

 

“You look tired,” Sara says softly, causing Ava to scoff. 

 

“Thanks. Jerk,” Ava counters before Sara plants a kiss into the major’s hair. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like that. You look sexy as hell in this suit and tie outfit. It’s just, I care about you. I know that you’ve had a long week with work,” Sara says sweetly, causing Ava to glance up at the lawyer, gently cupping Sara’s cheek with the palm of her hand. 

 

“Oh, mo grá (my love). You have no idea,” Ava says, gently rubbing her thumb along Sara’s cheekbone. 

 

“Well, it’s not from a lack of trying,” Sara counters, causing the major to nod. 

 

“I deserved that. It’s just, I’ve been having flashbacks and phantom pains. My mind hasn’t been right. When I get like that, I have a tendency to lash out for no apparent reason and I didn’t want to do that to you,” Ava admits shyly, causing Sara to plant a tender kiss against the major’s lips. 

 

“I wasn’t kidding when I told you that I am not going anywhere. Besides, if you lash out, I have my helmet with me at all times. Just in case,” Sara says playfully, causing the major to laugh. 

 

“I don’t want to scare you,” Ava whispers, causing Sara to shake her head. 

 

“You scare me when you shut me out. Whatever you can’t handle, I can. I’m here for you. Please, don’t shut me out, baby,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Okay. I’m sorry,” Ava says. 

 

“I would also be the world’s shittiest girlfriend if I told you these things and then ran the other way. Lance women, we stay true to our word,” Sara says, causing Ava’s eyes to widen briefly. 

 

“You called me your girlfriend,” Ava says softly, causing Sara to smirk. 

 

“Well, that’s what page six of CatCo Magazine has been saying since the gala. I should sue Cat Grant when I finish up with her case because she technically stole my thunder by printing it before I could ask you myself,” Sara says as a wide smile crosses Ava’s face. 

 

“You really want to be my girlfriend?” Ava asks. 

 

“Yes, you, Irish goober. I was going to ask you last night. I had this whole plan of us sipping wine and sharing a bubble bath but apparently, tiny human emergencies can’t wait,” Sara says. Ava lets out a tiny squeal of victory before rapidly peppering kisses across Sara’s face. 

 

“You realize that I also just beat you to asking for us to be official?” Ava asks, causing Sara to roll her eyes playfully. 

 

“Yeah, well, as long as you’re my girlfriend, it doesn’t matter. I don’t care as long as it’s official,” Sara says sweetly, before capturing the major’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

“You. Are. Smooth,” Ava mumbles against Sara’s lips, causing both women to smile widely. 

 

“Well, I do get paid a lot of money to be a smooth talker. So, I have to be good at it,” Sara counters. 

 

“Hey, as long as you don’t call other people, ‘baby’, I don’t mind it,” Ava says, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“Only you, baby. Only you,” Sara mumbles, melting her lips into another kiss against Ava’s smiling lips. 

 

“God, you’re incredible,” Ava says between kisses. The women deepen the kiss, taking their time, savoring the tenderness of their kiss. Sara gently pulls on Ava’s paisley-print necktie, causing a small moan to escape both women’s throats. 

 

“I really like this,” Sara says, tugging on the necktie, as a devilish smile crosses Ava’s lips. 

 

“I’ll make sure to wear them more often,” Ava husks before capturing Sara’s lips in another kiss. 

 

“You’ve got to stop kissing me like that or I’m going to make you fuck me on your desk,” Sara whispers, her voice thick with lust. 

 

“I’m sorry. It’s not every day that my hot girlfriend walks into my office and tugs on my tie. I couldn’t help myself,” Ava quips, causing a wide smile to cross the lawyer’s lips. Sara glances over Ava’s shoulder, sighing when she realizes that her meeting is about to start. 

 

“I have to go to my meeting,” Sara says as Ava continues to press kisses against her lips. 

 

“Fuck the meeting. Kiss your girlfriend instead,” Ava says, causing Sara to laugh into a kiss. 

 

“I get off at six,” Sara mumbles, her lips continuing to chase after Ava’s plump lips. 

 

“Me too,” Ava says. 

 

“I’ll come over as soon as I finish my last meeting. I’ll even bring the wine and the bubble bath,” Sara says, planting another kiss against Ava’s lips. 

 

“Ethan and I, will be waiting,” Ava says with a smile. 

 

“Can you wear the tie?” Sara asks. 

 

“Yeah, I will,” Ava says with a smirk. 

 

“Good. You can use it to tie me up later,” Sara husks, causing Ava to groan into the couple’s kiss. 

 

“First the desk, now the tie?! You can’t just say things like that and then leave,” Ava protests. 

 

“Patience, baby,” Sara says with a wink. 

 

Sara slowly separates herself from the major, before a small pout crosses the Ava’s lips. Sara shakes her head at the adorable pout before stepping back into the major’s arms, cupping Ava’s cheeks before planting another kiss against her lips. 

 

“God, my girlfriend is an adorable, sexy, badass,” Sara says, causing Ava to smirk as they continue to plant light kisses against each other’s lips. 

 

The women get lost in their happy bubble, smiling between planting light kisses against each other’s lips. They are so caught up in each other that they don’t realize that Sam and Lena are standing in the office doorway. Lena and Sam share a glance, smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths at the couple’s happy embrace. 

 

“You switched the emails?” Lena asks in a low whisper, only for Sam to hear. 

 

“Already in her briefcase,” Sam says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen her like this with someone,” Lena whispers. 

 

“I know. Which is exactly why we can’t fuck this up. Your mother better be right about this. Or I’ll kick her Prada-ass,” Sam says in a hushed tone. 

 

“You and me, both,” Lena says before Sam clears her throat. 

 

“Stop molesting the poor girl, Ava. She actually has to work for a living,” Sam says playfully, causing Lena to smirk as a annoyed groan escapes Ava’s lips. 

 

“Excuse you, I work for a living,” Ava counters. 

 

“Well, you do that by choice. Not all of us have billions of dollars laying around in our bank accounts,” Sam says, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“My girlfriend works with a total gobshite,” Ava says, causing Lena and Sam’s brows to arch slightly with happy smiles. 

 

“Well, this gobshite is one of your best friends and your  _ girlfriend  _ has to help me land this case. So, hand her over, Casanova,” Sam counters, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Sara says, planting a quick kiss against Ava’s lips. 

 

“Give ‘em hell in there, mo grá, (my love),” Ava says sweetly, watching as Sara walks toward the door. 

 

“Oh? No words of wisdom for me?” Sam asks. 

 

“Yeah, two actually. Feck off,” Ava says playfully, causing the women to share a laugh. 

 

“Well, goodbye and good day to you too!” Sam says dramatically, making sure to turn away dramatically as she exits the office. Lena and Ava rolls their eyes as they laugh at their friend’s antics. Sara smiles and offers one final wink at the major. 

 

“Bye, baby,” Sara says before disappearing into the hall. Lena’s brow arches as Ava’s cheeks fill with blush. 

 

“So, ‘baby’, huh?” Lena asks, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“You have a hickey on your neck and there are still smudge marks on the office windows. You have no room to talk,” Ava counters, causing Lena’s cheeks to fill with blush as she rubs the still tender spot along her neck. 

 

“How did you know that?” Lena asks. 

 

“Oh, other than seeing the handprints on the windows? Well, Kara, Alex, and I had a great conversation yesterday. Be lucky you weren’t there or I would have hit you with my leg, too,” Ava says before tapping a few buttons on the simulator on her desk. 

 

“You’re kidding,” Lena says, completely dumbfounded. 

 

“I really, really, wish that I was,” Ava says, her shoulders shivering slightly at the thought. 

 

Ava continues to pull up the procedure on her desk, as Lena shakes her head slightly, feeling mortified and embarrassed that her sister found out about her intimate moment with Kara. Also, she needs to fire last night’s cleaning crew for not washing away the evidence. Lena takes a seat behind her desk, noticing Ava grab her headphones, before she glances over her shoulder. 

 

“I’m really glad that you have someone like Kara in your life. She’s a good person. I’m happy for the both of you,” Ava says sweetly, causing Lena’s lips to tug into a smile. 

 

“Thank you. She makes me happy,” Lena says softly, earning a nod from the major. 

 

“Good, because I told her if she hurts you, I would end her,” Ava says protectively, causing Lena’s eyes to slightly widen in shock. 

 

“AJ, you didn’t have to say that,” Lena protests. 

 

“Yeah, Birdie. I really did,” Ava says softly, causing a sense of hope to come over the CEO because she hasn’t seen this side of Ava in years—she’s missed it.

 

“For what it’s worth, you and Sara look adorable together. I’m happy for you,” Lena says honestly, hoping to continue some form of progress with her sister. 

 

“Thank you,” Ava says with a small nod. 

 

A small silence falls among the siblings in the office. Lena absentmindedly stares at reports, realizing that if she hadn’t walked into the office with Sam, she wouldn’t know that her sister has a girlfriend. The CEO also realizes that Ava used to work on procedures in their shared office when she was struggling on an approach, one of which she used to talk Lena through before figuring it out. However, Ava isn’t doing that—and it bothers Lena. The thought of not knowing what is going on in her sister’s life bothers her. She knows that they have a long way to go but she misses Ava—she misses her best friend. Sighing softly, Lena mentally builds up the courage to make the step toward getting her sister back. 

 

“Hey, AJ. Do you think that maybe talk this week? I don’t know, maybe I can come over? It’s just, I miss you. I know we have a lot that we need to talk about a-,” Lena says before glancing up from her desk. 

 

She notices Ava wearing her headphones, happily working away on the procedure. The CEO she shakes her head, releasing a disappointed sigh—knowing her sister didn’t hear her. The CEO turns her attention back to her reports before the sound of her sister’s voice catches her attention. 

 

“I’m free, Thursday night.” 

 

“I thought you couldn’t hear me?” Lena asks. 

 

“Is that the only reason why you said that?” Ava asks defensively, causing Lena to shake her head. 

 

“No, AJ. I really do want to talk,” Lena says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Well, you know where I live,” Ava says before turning up the volume of the music echoing through her headphones. Lena nods before reaching for her phone, typing a quick text. 

 

**_ Lena (to Jess): What’s on the schedule for Thursday? _ **

 

**_ Jess: Morning meets until lunch, and a conference call with Mr. Ying and the Japan associates at four o’clock.  _ **

 

**_ Jess: What do you need me to move?  _ **

 

**_ Lena (to Jess): Reschedule the conference call through lunch. Oh, and make a reservation for two at BlowFish, 7:30PM. _ **

 

**_ Jess: Consider it done. As for the reservation name, Luthor or Danvers? _ **

 

**_ Lena (to Jess): Arias. You get the night off and you’re taking Sam on a date.  _ **

 

**_ Jess: Okay. Wow. Not what I was expecting. Thank you.  _ **

 

**_ Lena (to Jess): You’re welcome.  _ **

 

**_ Jess: May I ask something? _ **

 

**_ Lena (to Jess): You’re going to anyway. So, go ahead.  _ **

 

_** Jess: What will you be doing? You know, I have to make it believable when I call Ying’s assistant. She’s a real bitch at last minute rebooks.  ** _

 

_** Lena (to Jess): I’m taking the night off. I’m going to talk to Ava.  ** _

 

_**Jess: Ava finishes up around 3:30PM on Thursday. Proud of you**_. 

 

Setting her phone done, Lena sighs with a hopeful nod as she glances at her sister. 

 

It’s official: Thursday the siblings are going to talk. 

 

Lena really hopes that Kara is right about talking with Ava and working through their issues. If she isn’t, it’s going to kill the CEO. 

 


	19. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here’s the next chapter. 
> 
> WARNING!!!! This chapter is extremely heavy, mentions of suicide and may be triggering. 
> 
> Please read with caution. 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think.

“Ethan James, don’t even think about it,” Ava says sternly, opening the door, reveling her sister’s arrival. Lena is wearing a pair of leggings paired with a gray, oversized sweatshirt—much to Ava’s surprise, see notices her dog tags resting around Lena’s neck. 

 

The CEO’s hair is down in damp, loose curls, that gently frame her face, which is free of makeup. Ava is thankful to see that her sister has chosen to dress comfortably, she herself decided to dress in a similar fashion. Ava’s wearing a pair of small, gray shorts paired with a white loose-fitting off shoulder sweater, as her own hair hangs in damp curls. Ava gently balances herself on her crutches as she notices Lena’s brow slightly raise. 

 

“That sounded serious,” Lena says, causing Ava to roll her eyes, motioning for her sister to come inside. Lena quickly enters the home as Ava closes the door behind her. She slowly follows Ava into the kitchen as Ethan slowly enters the room, with his head hanging down shamefully. 

 

“Oh, it was. Someone, decided while I was in the shower, that it would be a good idea to take my prosthesis and roll around with it in the biggest, mud puddle, he could find the backyard,” Ava says flatly, narrowing her gaze at the guilty-looking dog. 

 

“You’re kidding,” Lena says, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“I’ll admit, it was cute. However, after the third time, it lost all of its charm. I’ve had to give that defiant, little, shite more baths today than one dog gets in a month. Don’t even get me started on how long it took to clean my prosthesis. I’ll be picking grass and mud chips out of it for weeks,” Ava says, causing Lena to smirk. 

 

“Well, it’s a good thing that I brought wine,” Lena says, holding up two bottles of the siblings’ favorite red wine. 

 

“Definitely,” Ava says. Lena sets the bottles on the counter before retrieving two wine glasses. She begins to open the wine as she notices Ethan slowly approaching Ava, sporting an adorable pout. 

 

“Oh, look at that face,” Lena says softly, before Ava rolls her eyes. The major slowlytaps her hand against her stomach, causing the dog to stand, resting his paws against her as she slowly rubs his head. 

 

“Ethan James, be thankful that you’re so handsome or I’d trade you out for a new one,” Ava says lovingly, looking down at the companion pressed against her torso. Lena’s lips tug into a smile as she glances at the pair, before quickly pouring each of them a generous glass of wine. 

 

“So, living room? I noticed you took advantage of the rainy day to use your fireplace,” Lena says, knowing that was one of the many reasons her sister bought this house. Ava nods as she silently commands Ethan to get down, before she glances between her crutches and the glass of wine—mentally trying to figure out how she’s going to carry it and walk into the living room. 

 

“Um, do you mi-,” Ava says, her voice filled with a hint of shame. 

 

“Of course,” Lena says, offering Ava a small smile. 

 

The major nods before slowly walking into the living room with Ethan alongside of her. Lena follows behind the pair, both wine glasses in tow, as Ava curls up on one side of the couch. She quickly discards her crutches, propping them against the end table as Ethan jumps onto the couch, quickly moving to lay his head on her right thigh. Lena hands Ava one of the glasses before taking a seat on the other side of the couch. An awkward silence falls amongst the sisters as they sip from their wine—neither sister knowing how to to start. 

 

“This is weird,” Ava says softly, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“I know,” Lena says, causing the major to nod into her wine glass. 

 

“Well, just so you know, you don’t have to be scared. My weapon of choice is currently upstairs, drying,” Ava says, her tone lighthearted, causing Lena’s lips to tug into a small smirk. 

 

“Which, by the looks of it, I’m still unarmed,” Lena says, nodding her head toward the major’s crutches. Ava glances over at her crutches before setting her glass of wine on the end table. She grabs the crutches and tosses them away, landing in the loveseat across the living room. 

 

“Now, we’re even,” Ava says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Lena says, causing Ava to shrug. 

 

“Ethan can get them for me later,” Ava says. 

 

“I don’t know how to do this. Where to start, I mean,” Lena stammers. 

 

“There isn’t really a good place to start,” Ava says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“After the bombing, I felt guilty and ashamed for the position Lex put me in. I knew, that if I picked to save you, that he would have won. So, when I made my choice, I prayed, hoping that you would forgive me for it. After it happened, I turned on the news, watching you help all of those people without a second thought, and I knew you would have been proud. But through all of that, I had to watch you suffer as you mourned the loss of your friends, your colleagues, your patients. I tried being there for you, but you were so cold, AJ. I knew your heart was broken from what Lex had done, and that you were determined to make the world a better place, but you shut everyone out. 

 

“You threw yourself into work, projects, and you stopped coming home at night. I found myself taking early days from the office to be in our penthouse, waiting to talk to you, but you never came. I think, the amount of guilt and anger I had about the bombing morphed my mind into thinking that you were disappointed in me. It wasn’t until you told Sam and I over lunch that you were getting deployed that it really set in for me,” Lena says, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“Birdie, that’s not why I left,” Ava says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“I didn’t know where your mind was, but I was too afraid to ask. I thought you were leaving, because I was a disappointment, that you weren’t proud of me anymore. Hell, that was the title of every news article in the city. So, I started to believe it,” Lena admits, causing Ava to gasp. 

 

“So, the day I was deployed,” Ava says, as a shaky sigh escapes Lena’s lips. 

 

“I found the file on my desk and I spiraled. I couldn’t believe it. It was like everything came crashing around me all at once. It was like in that moment, I couldn’t believe that you were leaving. Not only were you leaving, but you were taking the only thing that had been my other safe haven. All of my guilt and shameful feelings morphed into anger—it was like everything you had ever said to me was a lie. 

 

“So, when you came into my office, I lost it. Lex had my mind so fucked over from the bombing that I took everything out on you. It was like you had betrayed me just like he had done to us so many times, and I felt like I had to lash out to protect myself. I knew, as soon as I started comparing you to him was a low blow. I could see the hurt and pain in your eyes as soon as I said it but I kept going. I wanted you to hurt just as badly as you hurt me. 

 

“When you snapped back at me, saying all those things about Mom and splitting our family apart... God, it was a knife was twisting in my fucking chest. I felt so betrayed and hurt that for a minute, I found myself happy that I chose the city over you. Because in that moment, you weren’t the sibling I looked up to my entire life. That’s why I told you that I didn’t care if you got hurt because after hearing you say those things, it was like the person I knew was already dead,” Lena says, tears streaming down her face. 

 

Ava’s bottom lip quivers as tears stain her cheeks before a tremble surges through her body. Lena wipes her eyes as she notices Ava’s eyes close as she slowly rubs her hand along her leg, startling Ethan. The dog slowly nudges his face closer to the major, trying to comfort her as a painful gasp escapes the major’s lips. Her breathing starts to quicken, as Ava’s hand balls into a fist, as she slowly shakes her head. Lena slowly reaches and takes Ava’s hand into her own as the CEO recognizes Ava fighting off another flashback. 

 

“AJ, what’s going on?” Lena asks. 

 

“P-p-phantom pain,” Ava mumbles, her voice shaky. Lena slowly scoots toward the major, gently rubbing her thumb along Ava’s knuckles. 

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe. You’re at home. With me and Et-,” Lena says before Ava gasps. 

 

“Stop talking,” Ava snaps, causing Lena’s eyes to widen. 

 

“AJ, cad a fheiceann tú? (what do you see?),” Lena asks softly, causing Ava’s eyes to snap open. 

 

“G-get away from me. P-p-please,” Ava pleads as tears stream down her face. Lena slowly nods before scooting away from the major, giving her the space she asked for as a terrified look crosses Ava’s face. 

 

“Is féidir leat insint dom, (you can tell me),” Lena whispers. Ava releases a shaky breath, slowly running her hand through Ethan’s fur, before finally finding her voice. 

 

“When my convoy was attacked, I woke up from the explosion, trapped under a pile of concrete and an exploded humvee. I remember, screaming in pain as I felt the weight crushing my leg as I smelt the metal from the humvee searing the skin from my leg. I was trapped like that for three days. I remember feeling the sun burn against my face, and then, the little girl I saved came. She made a little umbrella, to keep the sun away from my face as she brought me food and water—she was begging me to stay awake. Being trapped like that for three days really gave my mind a lot of time to think.

 

“My mind kept replaying everything that had led me to that point. I turned against Lex, and they bombed the city. I shut you out because I was too afraid to admit that I wasn’t okay. I never wanted you to see me become so broken. I wanted to be strong and courageous and continue to fight for what was right, and I enlisted. Then my mind thought of you.. I thought about everything, I tried focusing on the happy times, but my head twisted it. Soon after that, all I could hear was the last words you said to me the day I left. They played over and over, and I didn’t have anyone else to blame but myself for that—for pushing you to say those things to me. 

 

“So, when I have phantom pains, the first thing my mind thinks about is your voice, playing over again in my head. It’s not that little girl watching over me, instead it’s you. You’re looking at me with such hate in your eyes, telling me that I’m no better than Lex. God, being under that damn rubble made me realize that I did this. I hurt the one person that promised to always love and protect—I did that. 

 

“Instead of keeping my mouth shut, I snapped and I’ve never hated myself more for it. So, every time, I have a phantom pain, my flashback is being trapped under that rumble, shaking in fear of the one thing that has always been my refuge, has always kept me grounded,” Ava chokes out between sobs. Lena gasps softly at the admission, as tears continue to stream down the CEO’s face.

 

“Your pains, they make you afraid of me. Of my voice,” Lena says softly, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“When I woke up in the hospital, I was alone and scared. The phantom pains really took a toll on me after I woke up. I was completely shattered, in every way. I needed someone to believe in me and I thought of you,” Ava whispers. 

 

“That’s why you kept calling,” Lena says. 

 

“I knew it was a long shot. I hadn’t heard from you in years but I held onto hope. When Peterson threatened the lawsuit, everything for me crumbled. I felt disgusted by the loss of my leg, ashamed at the person I’d become, and I hated myself. The funny thing was that the only common denominator was me. I drove myself into my own personal hell and I couldn’t take it any more. I didn’t have anyone to believe in me anymore. So,” Ava admits, causing a shocked sob to escape Lena’s lips.

 

“AJ, no,” Lena whispers. 

 

“I tried,” Ava says softly.

 

Ava slowly nods her head beforelifting the sleeve of her sweater. She slowly turns her wrist over, displaying her tattoo, causing Lena’s eyes to widen at the faint scar that hides behind the CEO’s script. Lena’s lip quivers, knowing exactly how dark her sister’s mind must have been because she’s been there before—she just never admitted it. Lena slowly pushes up the sleeve of her sweatshirt, revealing the tattoo along her wrist. Ava wipes her eyes before she moves her hand, gently gripping Lena’s wrist to inspect her handwriting. Ava slowly rubs her thumb along the tattoo, gasping as she feels a faint scar. 

 

“B-Birdie,” Ava stammers. 

 

“While you were gone, my entire world changed. I completely shut myself down, because I didn’t want anyone to see the cracks—to see how angry and numb, I was. One night, someone broke into our penthouse. U-um, they were looking for something, and I tried to fight them off until security arrived. The man, h-he threw me against full length mirror, so hard that it shattered. It was the biggest cosmic joke. 

 

“My world was already completely shattered, so that was just icing on the cake. That man, he told me that he didn’t blame you for running away because I was nothing. That the world would be a better place without me. I tried to get up and he kicked me a few times, before he disappeared. I was crying, it as like everything hit me at once and that’s when I noticed a piece of glass in my wrist. I believed him, so, I just made the cut a little deeper,” Lena admits sadly. A loud sob escapes Ava’s lips before she plants a kiss against the CEO’s wrist. 

 

“B-Birdie, I need you to know, you’ve never been a disappointment. I’ve never been ashamed of you. Being your sister has made me the proudest woman in the world and I hate myself for making you think differently. I’m so sorry,” Ava pleads before Lena moves her hand, lightly grabbing Ava’s wrist and rubbing her thumb along her sibling’s tattoo. 

 

“Mom came to see me when I was working in the lab. S-she showed me a file. It had years of calls between us that we never received, a-a-and god, I should have realized it was Lex a lot sooner than I did. H-he tore us apart, AJ, and I was too blind to see it,” Lena says, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“Y-y-you called?” Ava asks. 

 

“Yes, I fucking called! I was mad and hurt but god, I never meant any of those things that I said. I never stopped wearing your dog tags, AJ. I wanted you to come home. I needed you home. God, you could have died! And I let it happen,” Lena shouts, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“He knew where to push and I let it happen. He knew that if he planted something, we would let our emotions get the best of us. H-he blocked our messages because we would have figured it out. He toyed with us like we were his damn pawns on a chess board,” Ava says with a shake of her head. 

 

“I’m sorry, AJ. For everything that I’ve done. For not being there for you,” Lena says. 

 

“Me too,” Ava says softly, her gaze falling down, staring as she gently rubs her thumb across Lena’s wrist. The CEO slowly moves forward, gently cupping Ava’s face, forcing her to look at her. 

 

“AJ, I know that I have been a bad sister to you. I can’t go back and change what I’ve said or done, but I promise that I will never do it again. I am going to do whatever I can to be here for you in any way that I can. I need you to know that I will never stop believing in you. I love you, AJ, and I need you in my life,” Lena says softly. 

 

A soft sob escapes Ava’s lips before she pulls Lena into her arms, wrapping her in a tight hug. The sisters each lose themselves in their sobs, clinging to each other, before Ethan slowly nuzzles his head against each of the siblings—comforting them. Ava slowly retracts herself, sniffling before looking into Lena’s eyes. 

 

“I-I love you, Birdie. I need you now more than ever. Just, promise me something,” Ava says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“Anything.” 

 

“W-we can’t shut each other out anymore. I-I know that I have a tendency to do that but I’m going to be better. I’m going to be open and honest, even if I hate it. It’s going to be really hard, but I want to do this. I want you in my life but we are never going to get better if we keep hiding things from each other,” Ava says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“No more secrets. I promise,” Lena says, causing Ava release a hopeful sigh before hugging her sister.

 

“I fixed the panel to your aerological vaporizer back in college,” Ava admits, causing Lena’s eyes to widen. 

 

“You did that? God, I should have known. You’ve always understood those fucking sensors better than I have,” Lena says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“I’ve got another one,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Please, tell me that you didn’t somehow fix the water purification system I developed,” Lena says, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“That was all you,” Ava says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“Alright, then. Let’s here it.” 

 

“It’s me. I’m Patient Zero,” Ava admits, causing Lena’s eyes to widen. 

 

“She’s designing the prosthetics line around your injuries, because of the severity. Y-you were the soldier she operated on,” Lena says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Yeah. Kara didn’t realize it was me that she was operating on. Mom had my identity classified because she wanted me to have the best surgeon operate on my leg. To try to save it. When I became septic, Kara had to make the cut. She found out that it was me and she made it her mission to help me with The Josh Project. She wanted to protect me after everything I did for Alex. She will never admit to it, but I know that’s part of the reason,” Ava explains. 

 

“What did you do for Alex?” 

 

“I dove in front of her when she fell during an evacuation. I promised her partner that I would get her home safe so she could propose. Cost me four bullets to the abdomen, but, I kept my promise,” Ava says softly, causing Lena to shake her head at her sister’s bravery. 

 

“You’re one of the bravest people I know,” Lena says, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“Not always,” Ava says sadly before Lena squeezes her sister’s hand. 

 

“I have a secret and you’re not going to like it.” 

 

“Okay,” Ava says, staring at her sister. 

 

“I called Lex, the day of the bombing. I told him where you were,” Lena says softly, causing Ava’s eyes to widen. 

 

“That’s how Mom knew where I was that day,” Ava whispers, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“That day you walked into my office, when you saw me with Edge, he threatened me. He has copies of the tapes. H-he is going to release them if I don’t help him with his case against Cat,” Lena says, causing Ava’s jaw to tighten. 

 

“Please, tell me, you’re not seriously going to help him,” Ava says. 

 

“I’m not, but I have to make it look like I am,” Lena says, causing Ava to scoff. 

 

“What am I supposed to do when Sara hears about L-Corp supporting him? She’s going to think that it came from me and that I’ve known the entire time. It’s going to look like our whole relationship is a lie,” Ava asks harshly. 

 

“Sam found out about the calls. She’s watching everything on the inside to make sure everything goes according to plan,” Lena says, causing Ava to scoff. 

 

“Sam’s involved in this?! This is only going to make it worse!” Ava shouts. 

 

“Mom has a plan. She said that we just have to play along and she will handle it.” 

 

“Last time she said that she was handling something, I got blown up in the process,” Ava snaps, causing Lena to sigh before wiping her eyes. 

 

“AJ,” Lena pleads before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Just, don’t.”

 

A heavy silence falls amongst the sisters, and Lena can only hope that her revealing this secret, didn’t undo the progress they’ve made. 


	20. I Got This Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Really hope you’re liking the story still! 
> 
> This chapter is a lot lighter than the previous. We’ve got to keep this show rolling. 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think! Enjoy.

“Ruby’s finally fell back asleep. I hope she can shake whatever bug she got ahold of,” Jess says softly as she walks into the living room. 

 

“Is she okay? I’m sorry, I swear, Judge Hasker loves to call me just because he can,” Sam says, rolling her eyes.

 

”She’s fine. Tucked in with her teddy. It breaks my heart to see our little girl like that,” Jess says softly, causing Sam to nod. 

 

“Me too,” Sam says as Jess sits next to her on the couch. 

 

“What’s on your mind, babe?” Jess asks, slowly wrapping her arm around her wife’s shoulders. 

 

“Ava and Lena, they talked,” Sam says. 

 

“I know, I was the one who told you that when I rescheduled her appointments. She was the reason why we got to enjoy a night out, remember?” Jess counters, causing Sam to shake her head. 

 

“I know, I know. But babe, they talked,” Sam says, widening her eyes, hoping her wife would pick up on where she is going with the conversation.

 

“Baby, you said that already. Are you sure you’re not the one running a fever?” Jess asks with an arched brow. 

 

“No, I don’t have a fever! They talked about everything, babe. Ava knows about the tapes,” Sam says, causing Jess to nod in realization.

 

”Oh.” 

 

“Yeah, so. She knows that we know and she knows that we have known about them the whole time,” Sam says, shooting her wife a knowing glance. 

 

“And just like that, we became the Bings. I never pegged you to be Monica. You’re more like Chandler, with the way your mouth has a tendency of getting you into trouble,” Jess says playfully, causing Sam to roll her eyes at the Friends reference

 

“Babe. I’m serious.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.”

 

“Am I really, Chandler?” Sam asks, causing Jess to laugh. 

 

“Oh, definitely,” Jess says with a nod. 

 

“So, that means I’m the best sex you ever had?” Sam asks playfully, causing Jess to roll her eyes. 

 

“Baby, if you want Thursday night to be the last time you ever have sex, keep it up,” Jess counters, causing Sam to gasp.

 

”You really are Monica. A mean, Monica at that, it’s kinda hot,” Sam says, causing her wife to playfully push the lawyer’s shoulders. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” Jess says, 

 

“But you love me,” Sam retorts. 

 

“So, Chandler, how did you find this out?” Jess asks. 

 

“Lena sent me a text when I was on my way to court this morning,” Sam says, causing her wife to nod. 

 

“Well, that explains why Ava came into L-Corp wearing headphones and refused to look at me this morning,” Jess says, causing Sam to nod. 

 

“Well, at least you got the headphone treatment. She was supposed to meet Sara in our office for lunch and she wouldn’t even walk in. She claimed to be on a hospital call,” Sam says, causing Jess to nod. 

 

“She has a right to be upset. They both do,” Jess says, causing Sam to groan. 

 

“I know, but damn it. I thought them talking would be a good thing,” Sam protests. 

 

“Babe, you know it is going to take time for them to get back to normal. They both said a lot of things that was shocking, and hurtful. They have to have time to process it. They talked two days ago,” Jess says, causing Sam to nod before flopping her head into her wife’s lap. 

 

“When did you get so wise?” Sam asks, causing Jess to laugh as she runs a hand through Sam’s hair. 

 

“I am trying to put myself in their shoes. Not only is Ava processing everything Lena told her, but she has to worry about her relationship with Sara,” Jess says. 

 

“Yeah. I know. Her case is really heating up and with Lillian being cryptic as ever, I regret us getting involved,” Sam says softly. 

 

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t get yourself involved in the middle of the Luthor sisters’ messes,” Jess counters.

 

“You, shut your beautiful mouth,” Sam says, causing Jess to laugh before leaning down and capturing her wife’s lips in a tender kiss. 

 

“I love when you say that, even if it isn’t your line,” Jess says. 

 

“Oh, the only reason it sounds better when Ava says it is because she has an accent,” Sam says, causing Jess to roll her eyes. 

 

“Keep telling yourself that, babe. Anyway, what’s going on with Sara’s case?” Jess asks. 

 

“Edge is playing hardball. He’s got that smug smirk like he’s winning. His lawyer keeps coming up with more and more evidence. Sara is starting to get really stressed about it. She’s going over everything with a fine-toothed comb,” Sam says softly, causing Jess to nod. 

 

“Sara’s intelligent. Let’s hope Lillian really did tie up loose ends because if Sara finds something,” Jess says, causing Sam to sigh. 

 

“It’s not a matter of if but when, Jess. The reason I hired Sara is because she thinks outside the box. Follows every possible angle. She’s tenacious. She won’t stop until she finds something,” Sam says sadly as she furrows her brow. 

 

“Why do you have that look like you’re trying to figure something out?” Jess asks. 

 

“She just keeps saying that there’s too many similarities with this case to the case she had back in Star City against Damien Darhk,” Sam says, causing Jess to arch a brow. 

 

“What kind of simularities?” Jess asks, causing Sam to nod. 

 

“She didn’t tell me specifics but she kept saying she is missing something. It’s just, part of me thinks that Sara is right. Something just doesn’t seem right,” Sam says before Jess sighs. 

 

“Well, maybe we all are missing something,” Jess says, causing Sam to nod. 

 

“Yeah. That’s what I’m afraid of.” 

 

** A week later... **

 

Sara sits at her desk with a highlighter pressed against her lips as she flips through the large stack of files. The lawyer has been through the files repeatedly, but she feels like she’s missing something. Her case against Edge was practically closed until the recent emergence of evidence from an anonymous source. She is used to her opponents coming up with last minute power plays, however, something about Edge’s move didn’t seem right. It’s too similar to the the tactics Damien Darhk and his team of lawyers used against her and Laurel—it was terrifying the lawyer. 

 

Sighing softly, Sara continues to flip through the large stack of documents, too lost in her thoughts to miss the sound of the office door opening and closing. Maggie slowly enters the office, file in hand before tossing it, only to land on Sara’s hand. The lawyer’s eyes spring up as a small smile spreads across her lips.

 

“Hey kid,” Maggie says before Sara stands to her feet, hugging the detective. 

 

“Hey. Do you always throw files at people you haven’t seen in a while?” Sara asks, causing Maggie to laugh. 

 

“Only the pretty ones,” Maggie quips, causing Sara to arch a brow. 

 

“Don’t let Alex, hear you say that,” Sara asks, causing the detective to shake her head. 

 

“Nothing she hasn’t heard before or doesn’t agree with,” Maggie says, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“Well, I’m sure my girlfriend would love to hear that,” Sara says. 

 

“After seeing the bruise she left on Alex’s ass from hitting her with her prosthesis for helping Kara hit on Lena, I’m good with keeping this between us,” Maggie says.

 

“And Ava said, I was the one that needed the helmet,” Sara says with a laugh. 

 

“Yeah, well. Alex needs a body suit with the way she runs her mouth,” Maggie quips, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“So, not that I’m not extremely happy to see you, but what the hell did you throw on my desk?” Sara asks. 

 

“I heard about Edge cooking up some bullshit evidence, so, I thought I would help. It’s the file I’ve kept on him. It dates back over the last eight years or so,” Maggie says, causing Sara to smile gratefully. 

 

“Oh my god, Maggie. You are amazing,” Sara says before opening the file, rapidly glancing through the documents. 

 

“Don’t mention it. Cat Grant isn’t the only person that wants that fucker to crawl back into whatever hole, he climbed out of,” Maggie says, causing Sara to glance up at the detective. 

 

“Thank you. This case is reminding me of shit that happened during Darhk’s case. I just don’t want to miss anything. I won’t make that same mistake,” Sara says before turning her attention to the file. Maggie notices the collection of to-go coffee cups scattered along Sara’s desk before she steps forward and pushes the file—closing it shut. 

 

“Come on. You look like you’ve been living in your office,” Maggie says.

 

“I have to work and you’re currently obstructing me from doing that. Isn’t that what you were trained not to do?” Sara asks playfully  as she tries to move the detective’s firm hand. 

 

“Come on, I’m getting you out of here so you can clear your head,” Maggie says, before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Maggie,” Sara argues before the detective shakes her head. 

 

“Nope. Not happening. Now, grab your jacket or we’re going to miss what I want to show you,” Maggie says, causing Sara to arch a brow before sliding her arms into her blazer. 

 

“Where are you taking me?” Sara asks, following the detective out of her office. 

 

“You’ll see,” Maggie says. 

 

“I swear to god, if you’re arresting me,” Sara says before Maggie smirks. 

 

“No, I’m not arresting you. Besides, I’ll leave the handcuffing for you and Ava to do in the bedroom,” Maggie says playfully as a hint of blush crosses the lawyer’s cheeks. 

 

“Did she tell you?” Sara asks, causing Maggie to choke as her eyes widen. 

 

“No, it was just a joke. But, damn. Go, Ava. I didn’t realize she could be so kinky,” Maggie says before Sara groans. 

 

“Alex isn’t the only one who needs a damn helmet.” 

 

** Fifteen minutes later... **

 

“What are we doing in the hospital? This is where you wanted to take me to clear my head?” Sara asks. 

 

“Shut up and keep following me,” Maggie says, causing Sara to shake her head. Maggie quickly leads Sara through the halls of the hospital before slowly turning a corner, only to press a hand against Sara’s chest—stopping her in place. 

 

“Maggie, what the hell? Why did you stop?” Sara asks as Maggie smirks. 

 

“Because, this is why we’re here. I thought you would want to see this,” Maggie says, before nodding her head, motioning for Sara to look. 

 

Sara follows the detective’s nod down the hall, causing her eyes to widen slightly as a smile tugs along her lips. Sara watches as Ava and Alex, along with a group of nurses, are gathered around a small boy and his family. ‘Finesse’ by Bruno Mars echoes down the hall as the group smile and dance their way throughout the hall. Sara’s smile widens as she watches Ava holding the boy’s hands, swaying with him playfully and laughing as they lose themselves to the music. 

 

“What are they doing?” Sara asks in a whisper, never taking her eyes off of her girlfriend. 

 

“It’s a, ‘Sashay Away’ party. It’s something Ava does for every terminal patient that comes back with a clean bill of health. She sends them out in style, hoping that they never have to come back,” Maggie says softly, smiling as she watches her fiancé dancing with Ava and the boy. 

 

“She never told me that,” Sara says softly.

 

”She never does,” Maggie says. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“When her and Alex came home for their brief breaks between deployments, she would come in and spend the holidays with her patients and their families. We kept wondering where she would disappear to for so long. So, one night, we got bored and followed her. We caught her throwing one of these little celebrations, and it’s been a tradition, ever since. Ava will never brag about herself, so, we do it for her,” Maggie says lovingly. 

 

“Wow. She really is the most incredible woman that I have ever met,” Sara says softly. Maggie smirks as she recognizes the loving look swirling around in the lawyer’s eyes. 

 

“I know that look,” Maggie deadpans. 

 

“What look?” Sara asks, completely oblivious to the detective’s question. 

 

“Oh, you know. The look you get when you’re falling in love with oh, I don’t know. Let’s say, a tall, blonde, military surgeon slash CEO, that’s currently dancing at the other end of the hall,” Maggie quips, causing Sara to snap her gaze at the detective. 

 

“Maggie, we’re still so new in our relationship. We only made it official like a week ago. It’s way to early to be thinking that, let alone, saying it,” Sara says softly. 

 

“You look at her the same way that I look at Alex. You don’t have to have to say it, but you can see it. You look beyond smitten,” Maggie says, causing Sara to nod before looking back at the major. 

 

“I’ve never been this happy in my life,” Sara says softly. 

 

“I feel a ‘but’ coming,” Maggie says. 

 

“It’s just, ugh. I don’t know,” Sara says. 

 

“Then what’s holding you back?” Maggie asks. 

 

“Everyone that I’ve ever cared about ends up dead or leaves. Either way, all of my relationships have a habit of not working out. I’m not getting my hopes up. That’s all,” Sara admits sadly. 

 

“Listen, don’t let that stop you from enjoying what’s right in front of you. It took me a long time, with Alex, to take that risk. But when I did, it was the greatest feeling in the world,” Maggie says sweetly. 

 

“Ava makes me feel things, that I never experienced before in my life. It’s like she has this power over me. It’s crazy because it just happened, I had no control over it. But, I know that if I give into it, and if she were to leave, it would absolutely destroy me,” Sara says before Maggie wraps her arm around the lawyer’s shoulders. 

 

“Alex holds that same power over me. You just have to trust that they will never use that power to hurt you,” Maggie says, causing Sara to nod. The pair watch their partners laugh and dance before their gazes fall onto the women. Ava and Alex smile widely at them, causing each of the women’s hearts to flutter. 

 

“Holy shit. I think, I’m falling in love with her,” Sara says in a shocked whisper, causing Maggie to smile before shaking the lawyer’s shoulders. 

 

“Well, be thankful that you’re not falling in love with that spastic-ass chicken dancing down the hall,” Maggie says, causing Sara to laugh as she notices Alex’s spastic arm movements as she continues to dance. 

 

“You’re one the one who wants to marry that so-called, spastic-ass chicken,” Sara counters, causing Maggie to laugh. 

 

“Yeah, but she’s pretty though. Oh, and a good lay. A very good lay,” Maggie says playfully, causing Sara to shake her head with a smirk. 

 

“What if I’m not ready to give into that feeling just yet? Does that make me an awful person?” Sara asks softly. 

 

“No, it doesn’t. Take your time. Trust me, one day, out of nowhere, it’s going to hit you like a freight train and you’ll want to shout it from the rooftops. But, until then, just enjoy the ride,” Maggie says softly. 

 

“Thank you. I needed this,” Sara says softly. 

 

“You’re welcome, kid. I’m here if you need anything,” Maggie says. 

 

“Oh, and Sara?”

 

“Yeah?” Sara asks softly. 

 

“You have that same power over, Ava. I’ve never seen her this happy.”

 

A content silence falls among the women as they continue to smile at their partners dancing down the hall. Sara continues to internally process the detective’s words before Ava flashes Sara a quick wink, causing the lawyer’s heart to pound rapidly against her chest. Sara smiles widely, silently puckering her lips into a kiss, an action that causes Ava’s smile to widen even further. Sara sights softly, watching her girlfriend. The lawyer wants to give into the feelings she has for Ava, however, until she can figure out what Edge is planning, she won’t risk that chance. 

 

Because if she lost Ava, it would damn-well kill her. 


	21. When The Past Starts Coming Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Hope you’re still enjoying the story. Here’s the next chapter. 
> 
> Lots to be revealed. Enjoy.

Currently, Sara finds herself resting on the major’s couch. Her back is propped against the arm of the couch as Ava lays between her legs, her back resting against the lawyer’s chest, as Ethan mimics the couple’s position, resting his head on Ava’s stomach. The women both had tiring days at their respective jobs, and each woman decided to take advantage of spending time with each other instead of working late in their offices. So, they settled and brought case notes with them. Ava stares at her tablet, preparing for an upcoming surgery as Sara looks through the file Maggie gave her. The sound of soft music plays in the background as the couple spend their time in a comfortable silence. 

 

Occasionally, Ava mumbles something in Irish under her breath before rapidly writing notes. The lawyer can’t help but stare at the major, her tongue is slightly perched from the corner of her lips in concentration and the large, black, RayBan glasses the major is wearing, also doesn’t help anything. Nights like this, the women could definitely get used to, each taking refuge in the other’s presence. 

 

Sara slowly rubs her hand along Ava’s chest, gently massaging the knots from her fatigued muscles, causing an appreciative groan to escape Ava’s lips. A small laugh escapes Sara’s lips before she plants a light kiss against the major’s temple. 

 

“Feel good, baby?” Sara asks, causing Ava to lean her head back, planting a kiss against Sara’s jaw. 

 

“This makes me never want to work in my office again,” Ava says, earning a nod from the lawyer. 

 

“You’re only saying that because I’m rubbing your chest,” Sara says playfully, knowing that the actions instantly relax the major. 

 

“Not true. I’ll admit, yes, it’s an added bonus. However, just being with you, like this, makes me happier than any office ever could,” Ava says smoothly. 

 

“Oh, and you say that I’m the smooth talker,” Sara says with a smile. 

 

“I’m simply being honest. I’m glad we did this, tonight. I really like having you here,” Ava says sweetly, before craning her neck and planting a kiss against the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“Me too, baby,” Sara says softly. The lawyer continues her hand movements, feeling Ava’s body further relax against her own. 

 

“I can’t stare at this anymore. I can’t tell what is tumor and what’s not, right now,” Ava says, tossing the tablet on the table before curling her body further into Sara. 

 

“You’re getting tired,” Sara says, causing Ava to huff. 

 

“It’s your fault,” Ava grumbles against the lawyer’s neck, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“Want me to stop?” Sara asks, causing the major to shake her head. 

 

“Nuh uh. Feels good and we’re comfy” Ava mumbles, causing Sara to sigh happily as she notices Ethan and Ava cuddling further against her body. 

 

“God, you’re adorable. Add him into the mix and I’m a total goner,” Sara whispers. 

 

“Just means you can never leave us,” Ava says softly, planting a light kiss against Sara’s jaw. 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, baby,” Sara whispers, instantly noticing Ava’s smile widening. 

 

The lawyer smiles, widely, before she plants a kiss against Ava’s temple as her eyes continue to scan the file. The lawyer continues to rub her hand along Ava’s chest before her eyes widen at a familiar name—a name that she remembers from her case in Star City. Sara lightly furrows her brows, internally battling with herself, deciding if she should ask Ava—then the words come tumbling out of her mouth. 

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Sara asks softly. 

 

“Mmhmm,” Ava hums as her hands slowly run through Ethan’s fur. 

 

“Does the name, Jack Spheer, ring a bell?” Sara asks, causing Ava to tilt her head back to look at the lawyer. 

 

“It does. Why do you ask?” Ava asks. 

 

“It’s just, I’ve heard his name before, back while I was still in Star City,” Sara says softly, causing Ava’s brow to arch. 

 

“Okay...” Ava says. 

 

“His name keeps coming up in this file that Maggie gave me on Edge. I was just seeing if you had heard of him,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“I have, unfortunately,” Ava says, clenching her jaw. 

 

“Baby, why do you have that look?” Sara asks, slightly afraid of her answer. 

 

“Jack, he was a bioengineer. He manufactured a lot of different things. He was working on a so-called cure for leukemia, but it wasn’t a fucking cure at all,” Ava says flatly, causing Sara’s brow to arch. 

 

“What do you mean?” Sara asks. 

 

“His cure, it was designed to hijack the cells of the body after injection, manipulating it to fight off the unwanted cells. However, that was hypothetical. When it was tested, the results came back that the body couldn’t handle it, it was too strong. It was like a virus, destroying everything in the body at a rapid pace. However, they continued on with business,” Ava says, her shoulders becoming tense. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“Word got around of his research in the medical community. We were trying to fight its advancement, but he had the resources to push it through. I had hundreds of my patients’ families asking me about this new miracle cure. I told them that it was unsafe, that something didn’t add up, and they needed to be careful. However, Jack’s company and his marketing team kept advertising it, and we started losing patients. They wanted his cure,” Ava says sadly. 

 

“They used it on people, without it being safe,” Sara says softly, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“He gave them an injection and a sense of false hope, before sending them out the door. Two days later, my wing was flooded with the aftermath of his work. I’d never seen anything like it in my life. It made the Ebola virus look like the common cold,” Ava says, shaking her head at the memory. 

 

“He essentially had a biological weapon. That’s why he partnered with Darhk,” Sara says, causing Ava’s brow to arch. 

 

“That’s the man that hurt you?” Ava asks, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Yeah. He enjoyed hurting people for his benefit. He supported a lot of terrorist groups,” Sara says sadly, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Like my family,” Ava says, causing Sara to shake her head. 

 

“Baby, you’re not them,” Sara says, causing the major to shake her head. 

 

“You said, his name is in a file that Maggie gave you? I didn’t realize you two were close?” Ava asks, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“We were close during the Darhk case. She held my hand at my dad and sister’s funerals. She heard about the shit storm Edge is pulling with Cat, and offered to help,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Well, her file seems to be helping,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Yeah, it really is but, I still can’t wrap my head around all of it. There’s so many similarities between Darhk and Edge’s cases. It’s like the bridge is there, but I can’t find it,” Sara says with a shake of her head. 

 

“You will, mo grá (my love). I have no doubt. I’m sorry that I can’t help very much. Being in the desert for six years takes you out of the game and corporate gossip world. Not that I didn’t mind that for a while,” Ava says, causing Sara to plant a kiss against the major’s forehead. 

 

“You did help. I’m sorry that I had to make you relive some bad moments though,” Sara says softly before tossing the file onto the side table. 

 

“It’s just another reminder of what greed, power and intelligence can do to a person if they’re not careful. As if my own brother isn’t already enough of an example,” Ava says sadly before Sara tightens her arms around the major—knowing she’s struck a tender subject with the blonde. 

 

“Wait, can I ask you one more thing? Then, I’ll drop it,” Sara says. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“You said, Jack was a bioengineer. Do you know what he does now?” Sara asks before Ava sighs. 

 

“That’s something you should ask, Maggie,” Ava says, causing Sara’s brows to knit. 

 

“Why’s that?” Sara asks. 

 

“Because, he was found dead in one of his labs outside the city after a product launch. It was her case,” Ava says, causing Sara’s brows to knit. 

 

“Huh,” Sara says softly before reaching over to look at the file. 

 

“What?” Ava asks. 

 

“It’s just, the lab under Jack’s name keeps receiving payments from Edge. I wonder why that is,” Sara says, causing the major to shrug. 

 

“New ownership, probably. Or Edge bought the company himself,” Ava says, causing Sara’s eyes to widen. 

 

“You are a genius!” Sara says, planting a kiss against Ava’s temple as she scribbles notes onto the file. 

 

“Thank you?” Ava says quizzically. 

 

“Baby, this proves that Edge has connections to Jack, and he had connections to Darhk. Both of which,” Sara says, causing Ava’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Assisted and funded terrorist groups,” Ava says softly. 

 

“This can put Edge away, for life. All I have to do is find out who the hell owns this lab,” Sara says as she continues to scribble into the file. 

 

Ava nods before planting a kiss against the lawyer’s jaw, before closing her eyes. Ava told her girlfriend probably more than she should, but she still withheld some keyinformation. Internally screaming, Ava plants a kiss against Sara’s chest because tomorrow, she’s going to have a serious talk with her family. 

 

** Following day...L-Corp... **

 

“What are you doing here?” Lena asks as Sam rushes into her office with Lillian following closely behind her. 

 

“I got a very vague text from Ava. Aren’t you supposed to be at a product launch?” Sam asks. 

 

“I also got a text from AJ. So, I came back,” Lena says, before narrowing her gaze at her mother.

 

”Oh, bollocks,” Lillian mumbles. 

 

“Mom, explain. Now.” 

 

“It appears that Sara has gotten ahold of some information that I didn’t necessarily account for,” Lillian says, causing Lena and Sam to glare at her. 

 

“What do you mean, information that you didn’t account for?!” Sam shouts. 

 

“Look, it’s under control,” Lillian says before Ava rushes into the office, slamming the door behind her. Lena quickly registers the anger and frantic look swirling in Ava’s eyes as she leans against her crutch. It’s the first time she’s seen Ava since their talk, and it appears that it’s been taking a toll on her sister just as badly as it on herself. 

 

“Ava Jane, what’s wrong with your leg? Are the modifications I helped Kara with, not helping?” Lillian asks, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“You went and helped the woman I’m dating without telling me?” Lena asks, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“I merely pitched an idea and she ran with it. If you must know, I actually approve of this one. Unlike your previous suitors,” Lillian counters, causing Lena to roll her eyes.

 

“Why am I not surprised that you helped with my prosthesis? Fucking, helicopter parent,” Ava says harshly, causing a small smirk to cross Sam and Lena’s lips as Lillian’s jaw hangs in shock. Ava’s breathing is rapid, the anger coursing through is obvious and Lena instantly recognizes that if she doesn’t calm down, she’s going to launch herself into a panic attack or worse—a flashback. 

 

“AJ, calma síos nó beidh ionsaí scaoill ort, (AJ, calm down, or you’re going to have a panic attack),” Lena says softly. Ava shakes her head before the CEO slowly approaches her sister, gently rubbing her arm. 

 

“Le do thoil, déan iarracht análú a mhoilliú. Maidir liom féin, (please, try to slow your breathing. For me),” Lena whispers, causing Ava to let out a shaky breath and a nod. 

 

“Care to tell us why you requested us here? Other than to bash me on my parenting styles?” Lillian asks. 

 

“Mom, not now,” Lena defends, as Ava scoffs. 

 

“Ava, what’s wrong?” Sam asks softly. 

 

“Sara. S-she knows about Jack,” Ava says, causing Lena and Sam to gasp before looking at Lillian. 

 

“How?” Lena and Sam ask simultaneously. 

 

“Maggie Sawyer, local detective and friend to Miss Lance, gave her a file she’s been working keeping on Edge. In it contains details of his dealings with multiple terrorist associations and one, Jack Spheer,” Lillian explains, causing the women to gasp. 

 

“You could have lead off with that,” Sam deadpans, causing Lillian to shrug. 

 

“Ava Jane made quite the entrance. I didn’t have a chance to finish. Jesus, I need to revisit this prosthesis again, you’re limping darling,” Lillian says plainly.

 

”I’m fine,” Ava says though clenched teeth, clearly in pain. 

 

“How do you know that Sara knows about him, AJ?” Lena asks, looking at her sister. 

 

“I told her about him,” Ava says, causing Sam and Lena’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Ava Jane. Are you mad?!” Lillian shouts. 

 

“You did, what?!” Lena asks, stepping back from her sister. 

 

“Wait! Give her a chance to speak,” Sam defends, nodding at Ava. 

 

“She asked me about him and I answered, but I kept it vague. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell her that you two were a couple. But she’s smart, and she’s going to put the pieces together,” Ava says. 

 

“Jesus,” Lena says with a shake of her head. Lillian hums before nodding her head. 

 

“This is actually playing into our favor more than I thought,” Lillian says, causing Lena and Sam to shake their heads. 

 

“I don’t see how,” Lena says.

 

”Leave it to you to find that joy in things when they’re burning,” Ava says coldly. 

 

“I have to agree with you on that one,” Sam says, causing Lillian to roll her eyes. 

 

“Finding that connection will send Edge to prison, outing him as a terrorist supporter. Considering he owns Jack’s old lab, it will actually make L-Corp look innocent,” Lillian says before Ava shakes her head.

 

”Oh, that’s a good point,” Sam says softly, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“She’s going to find out that the leukemia cure he was working on started out being funded by L-Corp when Lena first joined the company. I-I fucking told her about the cases I had to deal with afterward because she noticed how stiff I got when she asked about him. I c-couldn’t help it,” Ava says, causing Lillian to shake her head. 

 

“AJ,” Lena says, narrowing her gaze at her sister—knowing that is a sensitive subject. 

 

“You and your heart, Ava Jane. Always getting you into trouble,” Lillian says before the major scoffs. 

 

“But, we know the truth. Lena killed the project when it was proven to be unsafe. He took it and ran after Lena caught his head between some other woman’s legs,” Sam says, causing Lena’s eyes to widen.

 

”Sam!” 

 

“Sorry, but it’s what happened,” Sam counters. 

 

“But Sara doesn’t know that,” Lena says. 

 

“She also doesn’t know how he really died, either,” Ava says flatly, causing Sam and Lena to shake their heads. 

 

“Self defense. He attacked Lena. I was her defense attorney,” Sam says flatly. 

 

“Exactly. Which is public record and all she has to do is ask Maggie or go into the database and look for it herself,” Ava counters. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” Lena says with a shake of her head.

 

”Shit, completely forgot about that,” Sam says, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“So, we get ahead of it,” Lillian says smoothly. 

 

“How exactly do we do that?” Lena asks. 

 

“Cover it up, it’s what the government does best. I’ll have the records sealed,” Lillian counters with an arched brow.

 

“That doesn’t look suspicious at all,” Sam says sarcastically. 

 

“Unbelievable,” Lena mumbles. 

 

“Jack partnered with the man that almost killed Sara. The same man that killed her family. Sara, she deserves to know the truth,” Ava argues. 

 

“Ava, stop thinking with your emotions and start using your brain,” Lillian says sternly. 

 

“She’s right. Sara deserves to know the truth,” Sam says, causing Lillian and Lena to glare at her. 

 

“In due time. Now, that we have this information, we hold it over his head. This buys us time until Lex reaches out to him again,” Lillian says. 

 

“They’re working together,” Lena says softly, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“Holy shit,” Sam whispers. 

 

“No. I won’t do this anymore. I won’t lie to her anymore,” Ava says harshly. 

 

“Ava, let me handle this,” Lillian says, before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“NO! The last time you said you were handling things, I nearly died!” Ava shouts, her grip fighting against her crutch, biting her lower lip from crying out in pain. 

 

“Yet, you’re still alive, aren’t you?” Lillian asks, narrowing her gaze at the major. 

 

“Níor chóir dom filleadh riamh, (I should have never came back),” Ava mumbles, causing Lena’s brows to arch. 

 

“Ní chiallaíonn tú sin, (you don’t mean that),” Lena says softly, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“Bet me,” Ava says harshly. 

 

“Lillian, how sure are you that he will reach back out to Lex?” Sam asks. 

 

“They’ve been making calls and emails almost weekly. I’ve almost managed to track down his location but I need more time,” Lillian says. 

 

“What else do you need to help find him?” Lena asks. 

 

“You can’t be serious,” Ava mumbles, running a hand through her hair. 

 

“If you could help me with his encryptions that would expedite the process,” Lillian says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“It could work,” Sam says, causing Ava to scoff. 

 

“Fucking unbelievable. I’m not going along with this anymore,” Ava snaps. 

 

“So, what are you going to do? Run and tell your girlfriend that you lied about Jack and his ties to this family? That your company helped supply him with the technology that he sold to her client. The same man that hurt her and killed her family? Ava, you’ll lose her and that will be all your doing, not ours,” Lillian says sternly, causing Ava to shake her head as tears threaten to spill from her eyes. 

 

“Fuck. You,” Ava says pointedly, causing a small flash of hurt to surge through her mother’s eyes. 

 

“Ava, she’s right. Sara will see the connection and think L-Corp has been dealing with the man she hates the most. She’ll connect it to Edge and she’ll think you betrayed her. She’ll hate you for it,” Sam says, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“Oh, like you haven’t been betraying her this entire time? You’ve been sitting next to her in that fucking office keeping tabs on her! If I go down, so do you,” Ava threatens. 

 

“Ava, this is our best option at the moment. It sucks and I don’t agree with it but we might be able to put Lex and Edge away, for good. We have to try,” Sam says softly, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“You said that you needed more time?” Ava asks. 

 

“Yes, Ava Jane. Then we can move forward with this. I promise you, we’re going to make this work,” Lillian says, before Ava nods. 

 

“Okay,” Ava says, shocking all three women at the response. 

 

“I didn’t see that one coming,” Sam mumbles. 

 

“Thank you,” Lillian says softy. 

 

“You have three days,” Ava says flatly. 

 

“What?” Lena asks. 

 

“You have three days to figure something out or I tell her. Everything,” Ava says flatly. 

 

“I knew it wasn’t going to be that simple,” Sam mumbles under her breath. 

 

“You can’t be serious,” Lillian says. 

 

“Three days and if you can’t find anything, so help me god,” Ava threatens. 

 

“You’ll do what exactly?” Lillian asks. 

 

“If this shite of a plan blows up, which I have a feeling it will. And if Sara is any way hurt by all of this, I’ll put you back in that fucking federal prison cell they let you out of, right alongside Lex and Edge,” Ava says coldly, causing Lillian’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Ava,” Sam says softly, before she glares at the lawyer. 

 

“As for you, I’ll own your firm faster than you can blink and you’ll be begging me not to turn you into the bar,” Ava threatens, causing Sam’s eyes to widen at the major’s coldness. 

 

“AJ, we can do this. Just let us try,” Lena says softly before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I will let you try. But, if it doesn’t work, I’ll make damn sure that you lose everything you’ve put into this company. I wasn’t kidding when I said that I can take you out of the company as easily as I brought you into it,” Ava snaps, causing Lena’s face to fall in shock. 

 

“You’re risking all of this, for a woman? Ava Jane, what the hell has gotten into you?” Lillian asks. 

 

“I’m falling in love with her!” Ava shouts, startling the women in the room at the loud outburst. Ava tries to calm her breathing, the major shocked by her own admission before shaking her head. 

 

“There it is,” Sam says softly. 

 

“So, yeah, Mom. I’m doing this for a woman that I don’t fucking deserve and you know, what? It’s not about if she stays or goes, it’s because it’s the right fucking thing to do. Besides, she’ll probably be better off without me. But it doesn’t mean that I won’t do everything that I can to protect her. Even if that means protecting her from myself,” Ava snaps, causing Sam’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Edge threatened her. That’s why you’re doing this. Ava, this is what they want!” Sam argues. 

 

“You have three days. Happy hunting,” Ava says coldly before exiting the office, slamming the door behind her. 

 

“Well, I never thought I’d see the day she would actually use her Luthor genes. I don’t know whether to be proud of terrified,” Lillian says before Lena rushes out of the office. She sprints down the hall, quickly catching up to Ava and grabbing her arm, forcing the major to look at her. 

 

“What?” Ava asks coldly. 

 

“Tá a fhios agam, tá eagla ort ach táimid ag dul chun é seo a shocrú. Níl tú chun í a chailleadh. (I know, you’re scared, but we are going to fix this. You’re not going to lose her),” Lena says softly. 

 

“I lost her the moment, I lied to her,” Ava says sadly. 

 

“AJ, don’t give up on me like this,” Lena argues in a hushed tone. 

 

“What would you do if this were Kara? If someone threatened her and the people you love? Could you stand to look them in the eyes and lie to them? Actually, you know what, don’t answer that. I’ve already lived through that once to know your answer,” Ava says coldly, causing Lena’s eyes to widen. The CEO ignores the low blow from her sister to look into Ava’s eyes. 

 

“The night of the gala, when he talked to you. Edge didn’t just threaten Sara, he threatened me, too. AJ, you can’t do this. If you do, you’re falling right into what they want. They want you to pick sides,” Lena says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“I lied to Sara last night, to protect you. Birdie, every fucking time, I’ve chosen you,” Ava admits softly. 

 

“I’m going to fix this. You have my word. You’re not losing anyone,” Lena says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“If not, you can keep L-Corp for all I care. I’ll have my orders pushed, so I can go back overseas. Go back to where I belong,” Ava says sadly, causing Lena’s heart to shatter at the sadness in Ava’s eyes. 

 

“Stop. You belong here. You deserve to be happy and in love. Don’t you dare run away from me again. You. Promised. Me. I need you, AJ. Please, don’t do this,” Lena pleads, her voice trembling. The doors to the elevator open before Ava sighs softly. 

 

“Birdie, there’s no ‘me’ to love after what I’ve done. I have to go to the hospital. I have surgery,” Ava says sadly. She plants a quick kiss against Lena’s cheek before entering the elevator. Lena shakes her head before storming back into her office, slamming the door as she finds Sam and Lillian arguing. 

 

“Good send off. That definitely kept her in the room,” Lillian deadpans. 

 

“Oh, Miss, ‘I have everything totally under control’, how’s that working out for you?” Sam asks harshly. 

 

“SHUT UP!” Lena shouts, causing Lillian and Sam to look at the CEO. 

 

“If we don’t fix this, Ava is going to throw herself back into a war zone. I just got my sister back and I’ll be damned if our fuck up is going to cause us to lose her for good. So, are you going to stand there and argue? Or are you going to fucking help me?” Lena asks bitterly. 

 

“We’ll help,” Lillian says softly. 

 

The lawyer and mother share a glance as Lena storms by, moving to sit behind her desk. With silent nods, the slowly approach the desk before the women begin to work. 

 

“Would she really go back?” Sam asks, causing Lena to sigh. 

 

“She will because she’s broken and scared. She doesn’t think there’s a ‘her’ to love,” Lena admits softly. 

 

“Oh, Ava,” Sam says sadly. 

 

“Well, we have to make sure that doesn’t happen. We may have royally fucked this up, but we’re going to fix it. Now, let's go,” Lillian says, earning nods from the women. 

 

A small silence falls over the women as they diligently work. Hoping they can figure something out, before it’s too late. 


	22. Talk Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey you, come in,” Kara says, as she opens the door to her apartment. Lena enters the cozy apartment, taking a moment to appreciate the smaller size of the apartment. 

 

“Hi darling. You’re apartment is adorable,” Lena says, sliding off her jacket. 

 

“It’s no penthouse, but it’s cozy. It was the apartment that Alex and I shared before she met Maggie. Couldn’t bring myself to let it go,” Kara says sweetly as she takes Lena’s coat and purse, hanging it on the rack by the door. 

 

“That’s why I never left the penthouse. Ava and I, we shared it before everything happened,” Lena says softly before taking a set on a barstool at the kitchen island. Kara quickly pours the women a glass of wine before handing one to the CEO. 

 

“How is that going, by the way?” Kara asks, causing Lena’s eyes to widen as she sips her wine. 

 

“Complete shite, to be honest,” Lena says, causing Kara to nod. 

 

“It’ll get better,” Kara says before sitting next to Lena, wrapping an arm around the CEO’s back. 

 

“I really doubt it will,” Lena says sadly. 

 

“You both said some honest things. It’s going to take time to process it,” Kara says, earning a nod from the CEO. 

 

“How can you say that? After you know what I’ve done?” Lena asks, causing Kara’s brows to arch. 

 

“What do you mean?” Kara asks. 

 

“I know, Ava is Patient Zero,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Lena, I,” Kara says before Lena waves her hand. 

 

“I’m not mad. I know that you couldn’t tell me,” Lena says. 

 

“I know the medical side and very brief personal things that happened. Besides, I believe that people should be based on their own merits and not their past mistakes,” Kara says honestly. 

 

“What if I’m afraid of making those mistakes again?” Lena asks. 

 

“You won’t,” Kara defends. 

 

“You don’t know that,” Lena counters before Kara rolls her eyes. 

 

“Yes, because people like us don’t make the same mistakes twice. Especially, when it comes to our relationship with our sisters. You have been helping with the prosthesis line, reading everything you can on traumatic stress injuries, and you’re still trying to be there for her, even when it’s hard. That’s the kind of person that you’ve shown to me. You are a beautiful person with an even more beautiful soul. Don’t ever question that,” Kara says sweetly before Lena plants a tender kiss against the doctor’s lips. 

 

“How do you always manage to do that?” Lena asks, as a small smile crosses Kara’s lips. 

 

“Do that?” Kara asks. 

 

“Know exactly what to say to instantly make me feel better,” Lena says. 

 

“I’m just being honest. I really care about you, and I could give a shit less what happened in your past. It’s what you’re doing now that matters,” Kara says before Lena smirks. 

 

“Is it bad that I find it really attractive when you swear?” Lena asks, slowly sliding her hand up the doctor’s bare thigh, slowly teasing up to the hem of Kara’s shorts. Lena smirks as she notices goosebumps erupt underneath her fingertips. plants a kiss along Kara’s neck, nipping the sensitive skin with her teeth. 

 

“Fuck,” Kara husks, causing Lena to smirk against her neck. 

 

“Yup, still working, Doctor,” Lena says as she continues to trail kisses along Kara’s neck. A soft moan escapes her throat before pulling Lena closer to her, the CEO’s thighs resting over Kara’s legs as she runs her hands up the CEO’s bare thighs—thankful the CEO is wearing a skirt. 

 

“God, you’re so sexy,” Kara says before capturing Lena’s lips in a passionate kiss. She quickly deepens the kiss, causing a guttural moan to escape both of the women’s lips as they battle for control. Lena slowly tugs on Kara’s bottom lip with her teeth before running her hands along Kara’s toned abdomen. 

 

“Kara,” Lena moans as the doctor trails kisses along her neck. 

 

“Hmm?” Kara hums, nipping at the delicate skin. 

 

“I want you,” Lena says before threading her hands into Kara’s hair, gently tugging on the hair before capturing Kara’s lips in a fiery kiss. 

 

Kara moans into the kiss before standing to her feet. She slides her hands under Lena’s thighs, effortlessly picking her up, as the CEO’s legs wrap around her waist. Never breaking the kiss, Kara carries Lena into the bedroom before gently laying the CEO onto her back. Lena’s hands begin to roam around muscular shoulders before Kara pins her hands above her head. The action surprises Lena, always the one who is in control, but finds herself meaning loudly as Kara plants opened-mouthed kisses down her exposed chest, lightly grinding her hips again Lena. 

 

“Hmm, more,” Lena moans before the doctor slowly releases the grip on Lena’s hands. She quickly rids herself of her shirt before stripping Lena from her blouse. Kara’s eyes hungrily trail along Lena’s exposed chest, shocked to find that the CEO isn’t wearing a bra. 

 

“Gosh, you’re beautiful,” Kara rasps before slowly running her hands along Lena’s torso, cupping the CEO’s full breasts. Lena aches her back, pushing her against the doctor’s touch before raising up and taking off Kara’s bra. 

 

“Fuck, darling. You’re stunning,” Lena husks before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

Kara moans against Lena’s lips as she continues to knead her palms against Lena’s breasts before twisting her nipples between her fingers. Lena moves her hands down Kara’s back, lightly digging her fingers into the soft skin, leaving trails of scratch marks down her back. Kara breaks from the kiss, only to plant kisses down along Lena’s neck, continuing down to the valley of her breasts. 

 

The sound of the women’s moans and heavy panting echo throughout the room and Kara’s mouth captures the erect nipple, lightly biting it fore soothing it with her tongue. Lena moans loudly as Kara’s hands slide along her waist, effortlessly ridding the CEO of her skirt. Lena’s hands claw at the doctor’s hips, attempting to rid her of her shorts, causing Kara to smile against her chest. 

 

“Someone’s eager,” Kara says, causing Lena to pout slightly. 

 

“Kara, please,” Lena pleads. Kara slides her shorts down her hips, stepping out of them before crawling up onto the bed and on top of the CEO. 

 

Kara feels Lena’s wondering hands, clawing down her abs, causing the muscles to flex. A cocky smile crosses Lena’s lips, loving the effect she’s having on the doctor. Kara quickly pins her hands above her head as she grinds against Lena’s hips. 

 

“Is this okay?” Kara asks, as she slightly squeezes the CEO’s wrists. Lena rapidly nods, as she grinds her hips.

 

“Yes, baby. Fuck, I need more,” Lena pants, before the doctor plants a tender kiss against the CEO’s lips. 

 

“I’ve got you. I’m going to make you feel good, all night.” 

 

** A day later... **

 

Ava slowly paces in front of the whiteboard in her office, glancing over periodically as she debates surgical approaches in her mind. The major’s pacing is contributing in two ways: allowing her to test the newest prosthesis that’s designed for running, and allows Ava to think as ‘Baby’ by Clean Bandit plays in the background. The newest prosthesis model has a modified sole, one that’s rounded to help combat shocks of active movements. However, the rounding of the sole is an adjustment and Ava’s fallen off-balance more times than she’s willing to admit. 

 

As Ava continues to pace and slowly sing along to the music, she makes a drastic turn, falling off balance. A small yelp escapes her lips as she begins to fall, only for a pair of strong arms to catch her. Glancing up, Alex smiles widely at her before slowly helping her back to her feet. 

 

“Thank you. I definitely thought that I was going to land in the middle of the table. Again,” Ava says, causing Alex to laugh. 

 

“No problem. How’s it feel?” Alex asks. 

 

“Really good. It’s a lot lighter than my normal one. However, the sole is taking me longer to adjust to,” Ava says. 

 

“Here I thought, you were finally falling for me,” Alex quips with a wink, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“Oh, please,” Ava counters. 

 

“I literally caught you falling into my arms. Couldn’t just be a coincidence,” Alex says playfully. 

 

“It was my plan from the start. Join the army, meet you, only for you to bash my name before saving your ass. Repeatedly, I may add, before losing my leg. Only then, to putt on a new prosthesis to fall into your arms. You finally figured out my devious, Luthor plan,” Ava deadpans, causing Alex to laugh. 

 

“Oh, someone’s feeling feisty. I thought getting laid was supposed to make people overly cheerful,” Alex counters, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“I can’t figure out this approach. So, I’m a little stressed,” Ava says. 

 

“Sex helps with stress, too, ya know,” Alex says, causing Ava to groan. 

 

“Alex,” Ava says, causing the captain to arch a brow as her eyes scan the whiteboard. 

 

“You’re a badass surgeon, Ava. This surgery will be a walk in the park for you. Literally, you could do this in the dark. You actually have done this procedure in the dark before. So, what’s going on? Did something happen?” Alex asks as Ava sighs. 

 

“You could say that,” Ava mumbles. 

 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me,” Alex says softly. 

 

“I am thinking about going back,” Ava says, causing Alex’s eyes to widen. 

 

“WHAT?!” Alex shouts. 

 

“Captain, keep your voice down,” Ava says pointedly. 

 

“Sorry! But why? Ava, you can’t be serious,” Alex says. 

 

“I am. The longer I’m here, the more it makes me realize that nothing has changed. I should have never came back here,” Ava admits sadly. 

 

“Okay, hold up. What the hell makes you think that?” Alex asks. 

 

“My family has connections with the man that helped Edge and helped Sara’s old client. They’re working to try to find my brother. Sara took a file from Maggie, and she asked me about him. I didn’t lie, but I left out some important details. She’s going to make the connections and realize that I betrayed her. I’m going to lose the woman I’m falling in love with because of a choice that I made, Alex. This is all my fault and there’s no one else to blame other than myself,” Ava says. 

 

“Ava, this is not you talking right now. This is your evil, PTSD monster, gripping onto your darkest fears and feelings of being betrayed yourself. You’re letting it manipulate you into doing something stupid. This is a stupid choice, Major,” Alex says sternly. 

 

“She’s going to view me as nothing more than the devious Luthor that everyone else does,” Ava says. 

 

“Those people are idiots, myself included. I’ll admit, when you first walked into camp, I didn’t trust you. I gave you so much hell, but yet, you kept taking bullets for me. Even when you didn’t have a reason to, you kept doing it. You are nothing like your family, Major,” Alex says passionately. 

 

“Alex. Just stop,” Ava says before the captain shakes her head. 

 

“Listen to me. You are a badass, army surgeon and CEO that fights for the people like you and me. The people that are afraid to close their eyes at night and the people that get triggered by the clock ticking on the wall. You use your platform to advocate for what everyone else ignores. Hell, you fucking have people wishing that they had a prosthesis now. 

 

“Ava, you are the surgeon that smiles and dances down the hall with patients when they receive a clean bill of health. Even when you are in pain, struggling with your own battles, you fucking show up for people. That is the kind of woman you are, and I’m so fucking proud to call you my best friend. Ava, this is who Sara sees when she looks at you. Don’t ever doubt that, or I’ll take off your leg and beat you with it until you believe me,” Alex says, causing Ava to smirk before wrapping her arms around Alex, hugging her fiercely. 

 

“Thank you. I’m so lucky to have you in my life,” Ava says before Alex plants a kiss against the major’s cheek. 

 

“You’ve talked me down from cliffs. Now, it’s my turn to do the same. I love you. Don’t ever think that you are alone in this. You will always have me, whether you like it or not. I promise,” Alex says softly. 

 

“I love you. I know that I threaten to find another best friend, but I couldn’t do this without you,” Ava says as the women break from their hug. 

 

“Damn right, you couldn’t. I’m awesome and no one else puts up with your shit,” Alex says with a smirk. 

 

“You’re not wrong,” Ava quips. 

 

“You’re going to be okay. We’re going to get through this, I promise,” Alex says, rubbing the major’s arms. 

 

“I hope so,” Ava says with a nod. 

 

“So, you’re falling in love, huh?” Alex asks, as a goofy smile crosses Ava’s face. 

 

“Yeah, kinda like I’m a badass, huh?” Ava counters, causing Alex to laugh. 

 

“Oh, you’re going to make me regret being nice to you,” Alex says playfully before Ava glances up at the captain. 

 

“Alex, what if Sara leaves?” Ava asks. 

 

“I will personally take off your leg and beat her with it. She’s an idiot if she believes that you would do anything to hurt her. Maggie won’t let her do that to you,” Alex says, causing Ava to smirk. 

 

“Thanks,” Ava says before Alex smirks. 

 

“Hey, is your other leg up here?” Alex asks. 

 

“Yeah, why?” 

 

“And you’re finished with rounds until five?” Alex questions as she looks up at the clock. 

 

“Yes,” Ava says, arching her brow. 

 

“Come on, change your leg. I’m finished until five. So, we are going for a much needed motorcycle ride. I might even let you beat me today,” Alex says playfully. 

 

“Oh, you wish,” Ava says as she walks over to her closet. 

 

“Loser buys drinks and pizza?” Alex asks as a wide smile crosses Ava’s lips. 

 

“You’re on.” 


	23. Hooah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Ava strolls through the halls of Arias and Associates, slowly making her way toward Sara’s office. Turning the corner, Ava offers a small smile and wink to the receptionist, causing the older woman to smile before nodding her head toward the door. Ava slowly opens the door, finding Sara and Sam’s large office to be filled with interns working rapidly, stapling thick stacks of papers as Sam and Sara sit behind their desks. Sam smiles at the major, nodding slightly as she continues talking on the phone, causing the major to nod in return. Ava offers sweet smiles at the interns before approaching Sara, who smiles widely at her girlfriend’s unexpected arrival. 

 

“Baby, what are you doing here?” Sara asks as she stands from her desk. She quickly wraps her arms around Ava’s neck, capturing the major’s lips in a tender kiss before Ava plants a light kiss against the tip of her nose. 

 

“I was in the neighborhood. Figured that I would drop by and see you before I have to sit in this long board meeting. If that’s okay,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“Oh, it’s definitely more than okay,” Sara says, leading Ava to sit in a chair next to the lawyer. 

 

“You have quite the team in here, today,” Ava says, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“Yeah, Sam and I have another huge case and need all the man power we can get. I’m sorry, do you mind if I read this over one more time? I have court in two hours,” Sara says, turning to look back at a file. 

 

“Do your thing. I’m just glad to be with you for a minute,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“God, you’re amazing,” Sara says, before planting a kiss against the major’s cheek. 

 

The interns smile widely at the couple, murmuring affectionate sighs as they continue to work. Sara’s hand threads her fingers through Ava’s, causing the major to smile before Sam hangs up the phone. The lawyer flips through pages of a file before moving over to stand next to Sara. The pair begin to whisper about case details, before Ava’s senses begin to become overwhelmed. 

 

The constant clicking of the staplers, stacking and shifting of papers cause Ava’s brow to arch before a third clicking catches her attention. She knits her brows, quickly scanning the office for a clock. Ava’s body tenses slightly as the new clicking sound becomes more erratic and familiar. The major mentally counts the seconds between the erratic clicks before she gasps—it isn’t a clock on the wall making these ticks. 

 

Ava’s eyes widen, before abruptly standing from her chair, causing Sam and Sara to look at her quizzically. Mentally keeping time of the clicks, they continue to spike before Ava wraps her arms around Sara and Sam, tackling them below the desk. The women hit the ground with a hard thud before Ava slides her jacket over their heads, using her body to shield them. 

 

“Ava, what the?!” Sam asks. 

 

BOOM!

 

A large, deafening explosion echoes throughout the office. Sam and Sara cling onto the major’s body as part of the desk falls onto the major’s back. The piercing ringing sound intermixes with the sound of terrified screams as Ava glances down at Sara and Sam. The major pushes her body up slightly, shoving the broken part of the desk away before cupping Sara’s face with her hand. 

 

“Are you okay?” Ava asks softly. Sara’s cheeks are stained with tears as she slowly nods her head. 

 

“B-b-baby,” Sara stammers. 

 

“Sara, look in my eyes, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” Ava says, causing Sara to nod as she looks into the major’s eyes. 

 

“Y-your face,” Sara says, causing Ava to raise her hand, feeling a small amount of blood trailing along her brow. 

 

“I’m okay. Just focus on your breathing,” Ava says before looking at Sam. The lawyer is trembling with fear, her breathing frantic. 

 

“T-t-they did this. T-t-they know and t-they a-are coming after us,” Sam whispers, before Ava slowly helps Sara sit up. Sara stares at Sam in confusion as Ava slowly moves Sam to face her. 

 

“Sam, I need you to breath. Look at me,” Ava says sweetly, gently cupping Sam’s cheek. The lawyer’s cheeks are stained with tears as she continue to panic. 

 

“A-A-Ava,” Sam mumbles. 

 

“Hey, I’ve got you. I’m always going to protect you. Okay, now focus on me. On my breathing, okay? Nice deep breaths,” Ava says, pulling Sam’s hand to her chest. Ava slowly breathes, continuing to look at the terrified lawyer lovingly. Sam slowly nods, trying to calm her breathing. Ava slides off her jacket before wrapping it around Sam and Sara’s shoulders. 

 

“Sara, can you watch Sam?” Ava asks, causing Sara to nod.

 

“I-I can,” Sara says, as tears steam down her cheeks. Ava gently cups Sara’s face, wiping her tears away with her thumbs. 

 

“You’re being so brave, my love. Hold onto Sam, try to mimic each other’s breathing. Slow, steady, and deep breaths, okay?” Ava asks, causing Sara to nod. Ava glances over at Sam, gently wiping away her tears as Sara wraps her arms around the lawyer. 

 

“Don’t leave us,” Sam says. 

 

“I need to check on the interns and make sure they’re okay. I’ll be in your eyesight the entire time. I’m not leaving you, I promise,” Ava says, causing the lawyers to nod. 

 

“It’s not safe,” Sam says frantically. 

 

“Sam, I’ve got this. Trust me,” Ava says. 

 

“Ava, please. Be careful,” Sara says softly. 

 

“I will, my love. Stay strong, okay? Nice deep breaths,” Ava says with a nod. The major plants a soft kiss against Sara’s forehead, quickly repeating the action to Sam’s forehead before standing. 

 

The lawyers watch as Ava quickly crosses the destroyed office, stepping over pieces of the desk and ceiling as she scans over the interns. 

 

“Is everyone, alright?” Ava asks. 

 

“I think so, but Tommy, h-h-he,” a young woman says, pointing toward a man on the floor. 

 

Ava’s eyes widen slightly, noticing vast amounts of shrapnel inside the man’s chest. She notices two large gashes, free of metal, causing Ava to quickly act. She quickly bends down alongside the man before rolling up the sleeves of her suit shirt before applying pressure to the wounds. 

 

“Tommy, can you hear me?” Ava asks, causing the man to nod as he coughs up blood. 

 

“I-I pulled two of them out. T-that’s bad, huh?” Tommy asks. 

 

“Not the best move, but we can work with it,” Ava says softly as the man coughs. 

 

“A-am I going to die?” Tommy asks, before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Ava says as she glances up at another intern. 

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

“E-Emma.” 

 

“Alright, Emma, I need you to do me a favor. Think you can handle that?” Ava asks

 

“Y-yes, ma’am,” Emma says. 

 

“Good. Okay, I need you to go to Sam’s desk. In the bottom drawer on the right, there’s a bottle of bourbon, grab it, and bring a pair of sharp scissors, a letter opener and the biggest stapler you can find,” Ava orders, causing the intern to nod before she rushes over to Sam’s desk. 

 

“Alright, Tommy. My name is Ava, and I’m a surgeon,” Ava says softly, looking at the man. 

 

“I-I know, w-who you are. You’re my celebrity crush,” Tommy says with a smile, causing Ava to laugh slightly. 

 

“Well, don’t let Sara hear that, or she’ll fire you,” Ava says, attempting to lighten the mood. The man strangles a laugh before Emma rushes over with the supplies. 

 

“C-c-can’t fire me if I’m dead. Got to shoot my shot w-while I s-still can,” Tommy says, before Ava gently cups the man’s face. 

 

“I’m not letting you die. Not on my watch,” Ava says, causing the man to nod as he gently leans into her soft touch. 

 

“What can I do to help?” Emma asks, causing Ava to look at the woman. 

 

“Emma, you getting supplies was more than enough,” Ava says before quickly grabbing the bourbon and disinfecting the set of makeshift surgical instruments. 

 

“My father was a surgeon. I can help,” Emma says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Put Tommy’s head in your lap. Make sure you have a decent grip on him, because I’ve got to patch two of these lacerations and it’s going to hurt like hell,” Ava says, causing the intern to nod. 

 

She quickly follows Ava’s orders, placing the man’s head into her lap and securely grabbing him before Ava glances around the room. The major finds a discarded jacket, quickly using the pair of scissors to create several mock surgical towels. She quickly coats them in bourbon, setting them to the side before handing one of the towels to Emma.

 

“What’s this?” Emma asks. 

 

“Tommy, this is going to hurt, and I’m apologizing in advance. Emma is going to put that in your mouth and I’m going to need you to bite down on it. As much as you’re going to want to kick and move, I need you to stay still. I need to temporarily close these wounds to prevent you from bleeding out, okay? Think you can be brave for me?” Ava asks. 

 

“I-is this your version of taking me out for a drink? It’s k-kinky,” Tommy counters, causing Ava to smirk. 

 

“Tell you what, let me patch you up and get you to the hospital, and I’ll take you out for a real drink,” Ava says, causing the man’s eyes to widen before nodding his head. 

 

“D-deal,” Tommy says. Ava quickly pours bourbon over her hands, quickly scrubbing her hands before grabbing the stapler. 

 

“Alright, Emma, you can put the towel in his mouth. Tommy, this is when I’m going to need you to bite down and be really brave for me, okay?” Ava asks, causing the man to nod as he bites onto the towel. 

 

“Emma, you’ve got him?” Ava asks. 

 

“Y-y-yes ma’am,” Emma says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Good,” Ava says. 

 

Ava notices the man’s eyes widen as she moves the stapler over his chest. Glancing down, she gently places the stapler over the laceration, using her other hand, she contracts the wound together slightly before leaning forward and planting a light kiss against the man’s cheek. The man’s eyes widen in shock by her actions, taking his attention away from the stapler before she quickly clicks the stapler repeatedly, contracting the wound closed. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry. It hurts less when you don’t expect it,” Ava says.

 

Tommy’s muffle scream echoes throughout the office, causing Emma’s eyes to well with tears as she continues to tightly hold him. Ava glances up at the woman, earning a small nod before Ava’s hands move to the second laceration. 

 

“You’re doing great, Tommy. Stay with me, okay?” Ava asks, causing the man to nod. 

 

The major quickly moves her hands to the second laceration, her hand gently contracts the wound before Ava quickly plants four staples into his chest. Tommy screams in pain, before Ava slowly inspects her work, using the bourbon-soaked towels to wipe away the blood from his chest. 

 

The man hisses in pain, before Ava nods slowly as she washes her hands. Ava slowly moves her hands to Emma’s shoulder, slightly squeezing it as the woman continues to stroke the man’s hair. Ava slowly pulls the towel from the man’s mouth, as she checks his pulse—finding it beating at a steady pace. She quickly retrieves her phone, dialing the number before putting the call on speaker. 

 

“What’s up, Doc?” Alex asks, laughing at her own joke. 

 

“Captain, there was an Afghan Pipe that exploded in Sara’s office,” Ava says, causing Alex to gasp. 

 

“Is everyone, alright?” Alex asks, causing Ava to nod before glancing over at a trembling Sara and Sam. 

 

“Sara and Sam are okay, they’re really shaken up. I got them out of the way in time. Alex, get the pit ready, a group of interns have a wide variety of injuries. One of them, Tommy, he took the blunt of the blast. He took out two pieces of shrapnel, and I closed with what I had. It will stabilize him enough to get to Luthor Memorial,” Ava says. 

 

“What do you need, Major?” Alex asks. 

 

“Send buses to Arias and Associates. All hands on deck in the pit and have Janice prep OR-2. Oh, and call L-Corp. Use the extension 1211, it’s the personal line to Sam’s wife. Tell her what happened and have her tell my sister,” Ava orders. 

 

“On it. What’d you close with?” Alex asks. 

 

“Heavy-duty, office stapler,” Ava says, causing Alex to laugh. 

 

“Badass,” Alex mumbles. 

 

“You got me, Cap?” Ava asks. 

 

“I’ve got you, Major. I’ll have everything ready on arrival. Busses are on the way, and I’ll have your scrubs and gown ready,” Alex says. 

 

“Over and out. Hooah,” Ava says. 

 

“Hooah,” Alex says before ending the call. 

 

“You’re doing great, Tommy. Stay with me,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

Ava slowly threads her hand with Tommy’s hand, rubbing his hand with her thumb before glancing over at Sam and Sara. The lawyers stare at the major, transfixed by her actions before Ava offers a nod to the women. Sara and Sam nod slightly, still clinging to each other before Ava closes her eyes and says a silent prayer—thanking whoever is listening that they’re okay. 

 

Within minutes, Maggie bursts through the door, several police officers behind her, as her eyes widen as she takes in the chaotic scene before her. She notices Sam and Sara huddled together, as the interns slowly crowd around Tommy and Ava. 

 

“Is everyone, alright?” Maggie asks, earning nods. 

 

“Maggie, tell me there’s a bus downstairs,” Ava says, causing the woman to nod. 

 

“Yeah,” Maggie says as Ava slowly stands, effortlessly lifting Tommy in her arms. 

 

“You’re bleeding,” Maggie says, looking at the major’s blood-soaked white suit shirt and the cuts peppering the side of her face. 

 

“I’m fine. It’s mostly his,” Ava says, causing the detective to nod. 

 

“Bomb squad is en route,” Maggie says. 

 

“Tell them it was an Afghan pipe bomb on a set timer,” Ava says. 

 

“How do you know?” Maggie asks. 

 

“It’s a sound that I’ve heard too many times. It’s programmed in my head,” Ava says, causing Maggie to nod. 

 

“What do you need? Building is secure,” Maggie says. 

 

“Get everyone on a bus to get checked out. I’ll have the staff start calling their families before I take him into surgery,” Ava orders. 

 

“Consider it done,” Maggie says before Ava glances at Sam and Sara. 

 

“You both are safe and I’m so proud of how brave you two have been. I’ve got to take him into surgery. I’ll see you as soon as I can, okay?” Ava asks softly, earning trembling nods in return.

 

“Cuida de ellos por mi. Están en shock. (Take care of them for me. They’re in shock),” Ava says, causing Maggie to nod. 

 

“Tienes mi palabra. Voy a montar con ellos personalmente. (You have my word. I’ll ride with them personally),” Maggie says before Ava carries the man out of the office. 

 

“You heard the Major! Let’s go!” Maggie orders, causing the officers to begin helping the interns exit the room. The detective rushes over to the trembling lawyers before crouching in front of them. 

 

“I’m going to help you stand, and we’re going to get out of here,” Maggie says, causing the women to nod. Maggie slowly helps the women to their feet before wrapping her arms around them protectively. 

 

“M-Maggie, find the son of a bitch that did this,” Sara says harshly, causing Maggie to nod. 

 

“I will, but first, it’s my job to take care of you.”


	24. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here’s the next chapter! Can’t wait to see what you think!

** Twenty minutes later... **

 

Ava holds onto Tommy’s hand as the ambulance pulls into the emergency room entrance of Luthor Memorial. The ambulance parks before the back doors open, revealing Alex standing with a team of nurses and doctors, waiting to receive patients. Ava helps push Tommy’s gurney out of the ambulance, as Alex quickly rushes alongside the gurney, helping Ava direct it into the emergency room. 

 

The surgeons quickly park the gurney, allowing the interns to do a work-up on the man as the nurses prep him for a catheter placement. Alex quickly inspects Ava’s work before nodding her head, clearly impressed. 

 

“You did damn-good, Major,” Alex says softly, noticing as Ava’s eyes have become slightly glazed over. 

 

Alex moves across the gurney, the captain gently grabs Ava’s hand and leads her into a nearby on-call room before shutting the door behind them. Alex slowly leads Ava further into the room, reaching for the major’s scrubs and surgical cap before cupping Ava’s cheek. 

 

“Alex, t-that soldier,” Ava says, before Alex shakes her head. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey. Look at me, Ava. We’re in Luthor Memorial. Tommy, he’s an intern at Sara’s office. Come back to me,” Alex says sweetly, causing Ava to blink rapidly. 

 

“Alex, that bomb,” Ava says, shaking her head. 

 

“Afghan pipe, I know. Come on, someone planted that knowing it would cause you to spiral. I need you to fight it for me,” Alex says, causing Ava sigh as Alex begins to notice the major’s eyes returning to normal. 

 

“Thank you,” Ava says, causing Alex to nod. 

 

“Don’t mention it. You sure, you’re alright? I’m going to need your help in the OR,” Alex says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“I’m good,” Ava says, before Alex hands Ava her scrubs. Alex moves to the sink, grabbing a towel with disinfectant as Ava quickly rips off her shirt. Alex eyes widen as she notices a decent size cut along Ava’s chest and dark bruises forming along her back. 

 

“Shit, Ava. You didn’t tell me that you got hit other than a few scratches on your face,” Alex says as Ava takes the towel from the captain. She quickly scrubs away the intern’s dried blood from her torso, hissing as the towel grazes over the cut. She quickly slides her scrub top over her head before beginning to change her pants. 

 

“I’m fine,” Ava says as she slips into her scrub pants. 

 

“You can’t operate like this. You can barely lift your left arm,” Alex says before Ava narrows her gaze. 

 

“I’m doing this surgery. I promised that I would keep him safe,” Ava says. 

 

“Ava,” Alex argues. 

 

“Patch me up, goddamn it. The longer we stand here and argue, the longer it takes for us to get in there,” Ava says, causing Alex to grunt slightly before quickly retrieving a medical kit. She quickly slides into a pair of gloves before cleaning the small cuts along Ava’s face. Ava winces slightly as Alex rapidly cleans her face. 

 

“It’s what you get for being so fucking stubborn,” Alex says before quickly applying a butterfly bandage along Ava’s brow. 

 

“You’re the one who needs me,” Ava says, causing Alex to smirk as she rolls her eyes. The captain pulls at the neck of Ava’s scrub top, inspecting the cut before knitting her brows. 

 

“I need to patch this. Let me get the lido,” Alex says. 

 

“No time. Come on, just do it,” Ava says, causing Alex’s eyes to widen. 

 

“You sure?” Alex asks. 

 

“I can handle it,” Ava says before Alex grabs the suture kit. 

 

She quickly cleans the laceration before grabbing the suture. She looks at Ava one last time, receiving a nod before entering the major’s skin. Ava remains stoic as Alex quickly sutures the laceration closed. She ties the last suture before trimming the ends. Alex inspects the wound, nodding in satisfaction before grabbing tape and a sterile gauze pad. 

 

“Damn, those are pretty,” Alex says, causing Ava to glance down. 

 

“Ehh, mediocre at best,” Ava says playfully, causing Alex to lightly slap the wound, causing Ava to release a painful yelp. 

 

“Asshole,” Alex says. 

 

“Your bedside manner sucks,” Ava quips as Alex covers the wound before fixing Ava’s scrub top. 

 

“Yeah, well, my patient is a major pain in the ass,” Alex says, discarding her gloves into the trashcan. 

 

“Thanks, Alex. I can work on repairing the hack job I did inside the office while you work on the other pieces,” Ava says, wincing as she ties her scrub cap over her hair. 

 

“Hey, slow down. Are you sure that you’re okay?” Alex asks. 

 

“I’m okay, Alex. If I keep my mind busy, it takes away from the pain in my leg,” Ava says, causing Alex to nod. 

 

“You took a big hit. Those bruises are nasty. I’m worried about you,” alex says sweetly. 

 

“I’m okay, if it gets to be too much, I’ll tell you. I promise,” Ava says, earning a nod from the captain. 

 

“Let’s go save this guy’s life,” Alex says. 

 

“He told me that I’m his celebrity crush,” Ava says, causing Alex to laugh. 

 

“Wow, that’s a first,” Alex says. 

 

“No shit. I told him that I would buy him a drink after what I did in the office,” Ava says as they exit the room. 

 

“Oh yeah, you need to buy him several after the hack job you did on him,” Alex quips, before Ava smacks the back of the captain’s head. 

 

“Rude. You said that it looked good,” Ava counters. 

 

“You literally just called it a hack job! Your words!” Alex defends before Ava laughs. 

 

“Shut up,” Ava says. 

 

“I got you, Major,” Alex says, gently squeezing the major’s hand.

 

“I got you, Cap.”

 

** Three hours later... **

 

After being discharged from the hospital, Sam, Sara and Jess find themselves huddled on the couch in Ava’s home, as Ethan protectively lays his body along the three trembling women. The women sit in silence, trying to find comfort in their embrace, Sam and Sara haven’t stopped holding hands since they left the office. The sound of the front door opening and losing startles the woman as two sets of rapid heels quickly approach the living room. 

 

“Ava Jane! Samantha Paige!” 

 

“Sam, AJ?!” 

 

Lena and Lillian quickly enter the room, eyes widely slightly as they stare at the trembling women. They quickly discard their purses and jackets before moving to sit near the women. Lena quickly wraps her arms around Sam and Sara, holding onto them tightly as Lillian gently squeezes the lawyers’ knees as a silent sign of comfort. 

 

“Thank god, you two are okay,” Lena says softly, leaning away from the women. 

 

“Where’s Ava?” Lillian asks. 

 

“She’s still at the hospital. Don’t worry, she’s okay. She’s was finishing up in surgery when we left. She should be back any time,” Jess says.

 

“I’m so sorry that this happened to you and your employees,” Lillian says, glancing between the lawyers.

 

“Not to be rude but who are you, exactly?” Sara asks.

 

“Lillian Luthor, Lena and Ava’s mother. Ava Jane, speaks very highly of you. I’m sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances,” Lillian says, causing Sara to nod before resting her hand over the mother’s hand on her knee, squeezing it lightly. 

 

“Likewise,” Sara mumbles.

 

“So, what the hell happened?” Lena asks, causing Sam and Sara to exchange glances. 

 

“We were sitting in our office, working, and Ava came by,” Sam says softly. 

 

“Everything was fine. We were working, talking, and then Ava just stood up. Next thing I know, she had tackled us to the ground,” Sara says, causing Lena and Lillian’s eyes to widen. 

 

“What?” Lillian asks, causing the women to shake their heads as they fight back tears. 

 

“How did she know the bomb was about to go off?” Lena asks. 

 

“She told Maggie that she remembered the sound from overseas,” Sam says softly, causing Lena and Lillian to exchange shocked glances. 

 

“Oh, AJ,” Lena mumbles. 

 

“S-s-she just hovered over us. She used her jacket to cover our heads and then the bomb went off,” Sara says, causing the Lena to gasp. 

 

“Oh my god,” Lena says. 

 

“S-s-s-she just held us after bomb went off. The desk fell on us, and she pushed it away. A-Ava kept us safe,” Sam mumbles as tears cascade down her cheeks. 

 

“She made sure we were okay before she checked on the interns,” Sara says, tears cascade down her cheeks, causing Lillian to nod as she quickly wipes away the lawyer’s tears with her thumb. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Lillian says softly. 

 

“A-Ava, she saved Tommy,” Sam says, causing Lena to knit her brows. 

 

“Who’s Tommy?” Lena asks.

 

“An intern. He took most of the blast. L-Lena, she fucking operated on him in the middle of our office,” Sam says, as Jess tightens her grip around her wife. 

 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Jess says. 

 

“What do you mean, she operated?” Lillian asks, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“Tommy was losing a lot of blood. S-s-she used a heavy-duty stapler to stop the bleeding. She was s-s-so gentle with everyone, but yet, so damn strong. She kept making sure everyone was okay. She made us all feel safe,” Sara says softly as she fights the tears falling from her eyes. Lean quickly wraps her arms around Sara, holding her close as Sara sobs into her chest.

 

“It’s okay. Deep breaths,” Lena whispers, as she slowly rubs Sara’s back. 

 

“Oh, my Ava Jane,” Lillian says, shaking her head as her eyes fill with pride. 

 

The sound of the door opening and closing causes the group of women to glance up. Ava walks into the room, sporting a small butterfly stitch along her eyebrow as the side of her face is peppered with small cuts. Lillian quickly stands, wrapping her arms around the major in a tight embrace.

 

“Oh, my sweet, brave, girl. I’m so glad you’re okay,” Lillian whispers, planting a kiss against Ava’s cheek. Ava winces slightly before kissing her mother’s cheek. 

 

“Sorry, my cheek is still tender,” Ava says softly. Lena slowly extracts herself from Sara’s grip before wrapping her arms around her sister. 

 

“Táim chomh sásta go bhfuil tú ceart go leor, AJ, (I’m so glad you’re okay, AJ),” Lena mumbles, tears falling from her eyes. Ava nods, before wiping Lena’s tears away with her thumbs before planting a kiss against her cheek. 

 

“I’m glad that everyone is okay,” Ava says before moving to sit next to Sara. The lawyer clings to the major, hugging her tightly as she cries against her chest. Ava plants a soft kiss against her forehead as she holds her girlfriend. Jess leans over, grabbing the major’s arm, before looking at her with tears in her eyes. 

 

“Ava, I can’t thank you enough for what you did today,” Jess says, her lip trembling. 

 

“You don’t have to thank family, Jess,” Ava says with a nod, moving her hand to gently squeeze Jess’ arm before Sam grabs Ava’s hand. 

 

“A-A-Ava, I,” Sam says, before she begins to sob. Ava slowly squeezes Sam’s hand, before lifting her hand to her lips, planting a light kiss along her knuckles. 

 

“You’re okay, we’re all safe,” Ava says in a soothing tone. 

 

“But you got hurt!” Sam shouts, causing Sara to jump slightly in the major’s arms. Ava plants a light kiss against Sara’s forehead before nodding her head. 

 

“Sam, breathe. Please. It’s just a couple of scratches. More importantly, everyone is going to be okay. The interns are all fine, minor cuts and bruises. As for Tommy, he is going to make a full recovery,” Ava says. 

 

“Because of you,” Sara mumbles, before looking up at the major. 

 

“S-Sara, Sam, what I did, I should have never l-,” Ava says, starting to feel guilty for her actions in the office before Sara cuts her off. 

 

“Don’t you dare look guilty for saving that man’s life. I have never in my life been more proud. You saved us, today. You are my hero, baby,” Sara says passionately. Ava nods slowly, as a tear falls down her cheek, before Sara plants a tender kiss against her lips. 

 

“I just reacted. In that moment, I had to make sure everyone was okay,” Ava says softly. 

 

“She’s right. You’re a hero. I’m so proud of you, AJ,” Lena says softly, causing Ava’s eyes to widen slightly at her sister’s confession. Lena and Lillian slowly sit next to the women before Sam squeezes Ava’s hand. 

 

“I’m so thankful for you, Ava. Thank you,” Sam says softly. 

 

“I would do it again in a heartbeat. To protect you, all of you,” Ava admits, causing the women to smother the major with love. Ava winces slightly as the five women squeeze her tightly. 

 

“Hard. To. Breathe,” Ava says, causing the women to share a small laugh before the let go of the major. 

 

“So, what happens now?” Jess asks. 

 

“Maggie is overseeing the investigation. The bomb squad confirmed the bomb model,” Ava says, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“You recognized it,” Lillian says. 

 

“Yeah, I was sitting there, the stapling and everything started to overwhelm me. But when I heard that click, I knew in my heart that it wasn’t my mind playing tricks on me,” Ava says, as she slowly rubs her right thigh. Sara slowly begins massaging Ava’s leg, feeling the major start to relax before Lena glances at her mother. 

 

“We have to find out who did this,” Lena says before Sara tilts her head. 

 

“Sam knows,” Sara mumbles, causing the women to glance at the lawyer. 

 

“Is this true?” Lillian asks, causing Sam to shake her head in confusion. 

 

“I don’t know who did it,” Sam says before Sara glances at her. 

 

“After the bomb went off, you kept mumbling about someone coming after us,” Sara says, causing Sam’s eyes to widen. 

 

“My panic attack,” Sam says, causing Ava and Sara to nod. 

 

“Who were you talking about?” Sara asks before a tense silence falls over the room. Lena opens her mouth to speak before Lillian grabs her hand. 

 

“My son, Lex. I believe, he is working with Edge. They’ve been communicating for several months. The government and I have been trying to pinpoint his location. I believe, in the document you received from Detective Sawyer, has hidden connections tying him to Edge. Knowing my son, he took an opportunity to get rid of the potential threat before you could put it together,” Lillian says before Sara stiffens. 

 

“How did you know about the file?” Sara asks before looking at Ava. 

 

“It wasn’t Ava. I work for the government and I have a tendency to hover closely over my daughters and their partners’ lives. I knew of the file, long before Maggie gave it to you,” Lillian says, before Sara nods. 

 

“Sam, you knew about this. That’s why you said those things after the explosion,” Sara says before Sam reaches over, taking the lawyer’s hand into her own. 

 

“Sara, it wasn’t because I didn’t want to tell you. Lex, he’s dangerous and he has a personal vendetta against Ava. So does Edge. I wanted to keep you both safe,” Sam says. 

 

“We all did,” Lena says sadly before Sara looks at Ava. 

 

“Baby?” Sara asks softly. 

 

“It’s true. Lex, h-he wants me dead. I told you that Edge made threats against you, but I didn’t know of the severity. Today, when that bomb went off, god, I kept thinking if I wasn’t there, you could have died. I can’t lose you, Sara. You should run away from me for your own protection,” Ava says as a tear escapes from the corner of her cut eye. Sara gently wipes her tear away before cupping the major’s cheek. 

 

“Don’t tell me to run,” Sara says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Being with me isn’t safe. You should run away and never look back,” Ava says sadly.

 

“AJ,” Lena says. 

 

“You don’t mean that,” Jess says before Ava shakes her head. Sara moves up, staring into the major’s eyes, noticing the fear and sadness swirling through her eyes. 

 

“What are you doing?” Ava asks in a whisper. 

 

“Admitting something that could save us, both. Ava, I love you,” Sara says, causing Ava to gasp. 

 

“Y-y-you love me?” Ava asks, earning a nod from the lawyer. 

 

“I do, more than anything. Edge and your brother fucked with the wrong lawyer and the wrong family. I protect the people I love. I’ll be damned if I’m running away from the woman I’m in love with,” Sara says before a sob escapes Ava’s throat. She tightly wraps her arms around the lawyer, holding her close. 

 

“I love you. God, I love you so much,” Ava whispers. The couple continue to hug, savoring their moment, completely forgetting about the other women in the room. The women smile widely at each other as Ava plants a soft kiss against Sara’s lips, before resting her forehead against Sara’s temple. 

 

“Welcome to the Luthor family. We love hard and we fight like hell to protect our own. You have my word, we will take these bastards down, even if he is my own son,” Lillian says proudly, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Like the Luthor name, the Lance women never go down without a fight. I’m going to bury, Edge and I’m going to help you take down Lex,” Sara says in a fiery tone as a wide smile plays on Lillian’s lips. 

 

“I really like you,” Lillian says. 

 

“Told you, she’s a pistol,” Sam mumbles, causing the women to share a laugh. 

 

“What do you need me to do?” Sara asks. 

 

“While you talk strategy, I’m going to go upstairs and take off my leg,” Ava says softly, causing the women to nod. 

 

“Need help?” Sara asks. 

 

“I’m okay. I’ll be right back,” Ava says before planting a light kiss against Sara’s temple. She slowly stands, limping slightly as she makes her way up the stairs. Lena watches as her sister disappears upstairs, before Sara looks at the CEO. 

 

“You should go up there,” Sara says softly. 

 

“But she,” Lena says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“It means a lot to her that you’re here. I may be the woman she loves, but right now, I’m not what she needs. She won’t say it because everyone is here, but she’s fighting something. Go, she needs you,” Sara says. 

 

“She’s right. Lena, she was in full-on military in our office today. Her mind sent us all to the desert with her,” Sam says softly. 

 

“What if she doesn’t want me up there?” Lena asks. 

 

“When Alex called, she told me everything that happened and wanted to make sure you knew that she was safe. Now, go up there or I’ll kick your ass, myself,” Jess says before Lena stands to her feet. 

 

She slowly makes her way upstairs before entering the major’s bedroom. Her eyes widen as she notices Ava slowly taking off her shirt, revealing deep purple bruises along her back. Ava winces slightly, unable to remove her shirt before setting her hand on the bed to stabilize herself. Lena slowly approaches her, gently pressing her hand to the small of Ava’s back. 

 

“Let me help,” Lena says softly, causing Ava to nod. Lena slowly takes off Ava’s shirt, tears welling in her eyes as she notices the extent of the bruises. The CEO’s hand slowly touches the bruises, as a shocked gasp escapes her lips. 

 

“Don’t tell them. They’ve been through enough today, please,” Ava says, causing Lena to nod before Ava turns to face her. Ava has a small bandage on her chest, with a small amount of blood showing through it before Lena gasps. 

 

“AJ, y-your chest,” Lena says before wrapping her arms around the major. Ava hugs her sister, feeling the CEO’s body slightly shake as she cries into her shoulder. 

 

“I got cut on a piece of shrapnel when I carried Tommy out. I’m right here, I’m okay, Birdie,” Ava says softly. 

 

Lena nods slowly before moving to grab Ava another shirt as the major takes off her prosthesis. Ava hisses in pain, her right thigh is bright red and severely inflamed. Lena sits next to Ava on the bed, as Ava closes her eyes and lets out a few deep breaths, clutching her right thigh. 

 

“Tá tú i mo laoch. Bhí tú i gcónaí. (You’re my hero. You always have been),” Lena says softly, moving to thread her hand over Ava’s hand, gently rubbing her sister’s inflamed thigh. 

 

“Ciallaíonn sé go leor domsa go bhfuil tú anseo, (it means a lot to me that you’re here),” Ava says softly, before looking at her sister. 

 

“Of course, I’m here. I told you that I would always be here for you. My heart dropped when Jess ran into the board room and told me what happened. I thought, I lost you,” Lena says before Ava squeezes her sister’s hand. 

 

“In the office, when everything happened. I panicked. I didn’t let Sam or Sara, or those interns see it, but I was a mess on the inside. When I saw that intern, after he pulled out two of the pieces of shrapnel, I didn’t know what to do. But, then I heard your voice,” Ava says, causing Lena to tilt her head. 

 

“What do you mean? Like a flashback?” Lena asks, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“I heard you, telling me that you believed in me. I looked down at my wrist, and then everything just clicked. Everyone can make me out to be the hero of the day, but it was your voice that saved me today,” Ava says as a small sob escapes Lena’s lips. 

 

“R-really?” Lena asks, causing Ava to nod before wiping away the CEO’s tears. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“AJ, I don’t even know what to say,” Lena says softly, before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“You don’t have to say anything. You sitting here is enough,” Ava says, before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“No, it’s not,” Lena says before Ava’s brow arches.

 

“What?” Ava asks. 

 

“It’s not enough because I haven’t told you that I love you,” Lena says, before wrapping her arms around the major’s neck. Ava winces slightly before wrapping her arms around her sister, hugging her close as she plants a kiss against the CEO’s temple. 

 

“I love you, Birdie,” Ava says, before Lena plants a kiss against Ava’s cheek. 

 

“Are you feeling, okay?” Lena asks, causing Ava to shrug. 

 

“I’m fighting flashbacks, but having everyone here, having you here, it helps,” Ava whispers, causing Lena to nod before she slowly slips Ava’s shirt over her head. The major slowly threads her arms through the shirt, wincing slightly before releasing a shaky sigh. 

 

“You want me to get you something for the pain?” Lena asks, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“No, pain pills make my flashbacks worse,” Ava says before Lena nods, slowly wrapping her arm around the major. Ava rests her head against Lena’s shoulder before wrapping an arm around the CEO. 

 

“Sara knows,” Lena says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“You were right, I didn’t lose her,” Ava says, causing Lena to smirk. 

 

“And somehow, we got Mom to admit she’s overly invasive about our lives,” Lena says, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“Yeah, definitely didn’t see that one coming,” Ava says. 

 

“Speaking of which, should we trust Mom down there with Sara and Sam, unsupervised?” Lena asks.

 

“Jess and Ethan are down there. If she gets out of line, one of them will bite her,” Ava quips, causing Lena to laugh loudly. 

 

“I’ve really missed this,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Me too, Birdie. Me too,” Ava says as she closes her eyes, cherishing the moment. 

 

The siblings sit in a content silence, enjoying the comforting embrace. 

 

Despite the chaotic turn of events from today, they find a sense of grounding and determination. 

 

Lex and Edge isn’t prepared for the shit storm that’s coming their way. 


	25. Stronger Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here’s the next chapter, because why not? 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think!

“So, wait. Hold up. Lena dated Jack, he took their project, injected it into a bunch of Ava’s patients. Then, he sold his technology to multiple madmen, all before attacking Lena. She killed him in an act of self-defense,” Sara says, causing Sam and Lillian to nod. 

 

“That’s correct,” Lillian says. 

 

“Shit,” Sara says. 

 

“And, Edge took over his company after he died,” Sam says, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“He has Jack’s old technology and projects. Making it easier for Lex to get ahold of it and manipulate it in any way possible,” Sara says, causing Jess’ eyes to widen. 

 

“Hadn’t thought about that, but yes,” Jess says, causing Sam and Lillian to nod. 

 

“Why come after Cat?” Sara asks. 

 

“Because, Cat stands in their way from spreading their hateful rhetoric,”Lena says from the top of the stairs.

 

”So, by Edge trying to win this case, he could potentially take over CatCo,” Sara says, causing Sam and Lillian to nod. 

 

“That’s correct,” Lillian says. 

 

“Jesus,” Sara mumbles. 

 

“She is a personal friend and partner to me. Edge and Lex have a very passionate hate for me and anyone who supports me. If they remove her from the equation, it makes it that much easier for them to do what they want,” Ava says, causing the women to nod. 

 

Lena quickly walks down the stairs, as Ava slides down the banister. Lillian’s eyes widen, as Sam, Jess and Sara watch Ava land effortlessly on her one leg and crutches on the bottom of the stairs. Lena laughs before wrapping her arm around Ava’s shoulders. 

 

“Still got it,” Lena mumbles. 

 

“Damn right, I do,” Ava says. 

 

“I thought for sure you were going to crash,” Sam says. 

 

“Oh, don’t let her fool you. Why do you think the end table is moved across the room? It wasn’t a redecorating choice, it was because she got tired of replacing the lamps she kept breaking,” Sara says in a whisper, causing Sam and Jess to laugh. 

 

“Ava Jane, I taught you better than that!” Lillian scolds before Ava rolls her eyes. 

 

“Mom, my house, my rules,” Ava counters, causing the mother to roll her eyes. 

 

“Oh, she has you there, Mama Luthor,” Sam says, receiving a glare from the mother. 

 

“Samantha Paige,” Lillian warns. 

 

“Side note, don’t ever let Lillian find out your middle name,” Sam says, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“I already know it. It’s Catherine,” Lillian quips. 

 

“Damn it,” Sara mumbles. 

 

“Mam héileacaptar, (helicopter mom),” Lena and Ava says simultaneously, causing Sara and Sam to smirk as Lillian rolls her eyes. 

 

“Anyway, before my eldest daughter decided to make a flamboyant entrance, we were in the middle of discussing business,” Lillian says pointedly. 

 

“Well, you have at it. I’m going to make us something to eat,” Ava says sweetly before planting a tender kiss against Sara’s lips. 

 

“I’ll help,” Lena says. 

 

“Me too,” Jess says, standing to her feet. 

 

“Leaving us alone with the lioness, herself? That’s cold,” Sam says playfully. 

 

“You’ll be fine. Ruby will be here soon. The sitter is dropping her off,” Jess says, planting a kiss against her wife’s lips. 

 

Lena, Jess and Ava walk into the kitchen, allowing the lawyers to talk with Lillian. Ava quickly opens the fridge, retrieving chicken and an assortment of vegetables as Lena and Jess take them from her hands. 

 

“Grilling?” Jess asks, earning a nod from the major. 

 

“If that’s okay?” Ava asks. 

 

“Oh, I’ve missed your cooking. You know my answer is always yes,” Jess says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“Me too. We’ll prep the veggies,” Lena says. Ava nods as she walks toward the back door. 

 

Ethan rushes toward her, happily walking outside with the major as she turns on the grill. Leaving the door propped open, the major walks back into the kitchen before turning on the dock station. ‘Soltera-Remix’ by Lunay, Daddy Yankee and Bad Bunny echoes throughout the kitchen as Ava begins to season the chicken. Jess and Lena exchange glances as Ava softly sings in Spanish, causing the women to stifle a laugh as Ava effortlessly dances around the kitchen. 

 

“I can’t even move my hips like that with two legs,” Jess mumbles, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“That’s what you’re shocked about? I have a hard enough time bouncing back and forth between Irish and English. Let alone, Spanish,” Lena says before Ava arches a brow. 

 

“I can hear you,” Ava says, causing the women to laugh. 

 

Ava continues to sing and dance to the music, as the other two women chop the vegetables. Alex and Kara enter the kitchen, Kara slides her arms around Lena’s waist before planting a kiss against Lena’s cheek. 

 

“I got here as quick as I could,” Kara says, as Lena turns her cheek and plants a soft kiss against Kara’s lips. 

 

“I’m glad, you’re here,” Lena mumbles against Kara’s lips. 

 

“You okay?” Kara asks, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“I’m better now that you’re here,” Lena says sweetly. The two share a small smile, getting lost in their soft kisses as Alex and Ava make gagging noises. Alex grabs Ava’s shoulders lightly,before leaning in and pretending to kiss the major. 

 

“Oh, baby. I missed you so much,” Alex says in a dramatic tone, planting kisses against Ava’s non-injured cheek and forehead. Ava laughs as she hugs the captain, before planting a kiss against Alex’s cheek. 

 

“I know. My god, seeing you, makes my heart flutter and my one knee go weak,” Ava says, playing into Alex’s game. 

 

“Oh, knock it off. We’re not that bad,” Kara defends, causing Alex and Ava to roll their eyes. 

 

“That’s what you think,” Alex quips.

 

“Oh, come on. You can’t be serious,” Lena says, causing Alex to roll her eyes. 

 

“Aves, help me out here,” Alex says. 

 

“You’re pretty bad,” Ava admits. 

 

“Not any worse than you and Sara,” Lena defends. 

 

“She’s got you there, Major,” Alex counters. 

 

“Be thankful my leg is upstairs. And none of us are as bad as you and Maggie,” Ava says, causing Alex to scoff before sipping her beer. Kara quickly rounds the kitchen island before wrapping her arms around the major, hugging her tightly. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Ava. How’s the shoulder?” Kara asks in a whisper, as Ava hugs the younger doctor. 

 

“Thanks, kiddo. It’s sore, but I’m okay,” Ava says softly, before Kara nods her head. 

 

“By the way, Alex showed me the picture of the makeshift closure you did. Oh my god, completely badass,” Kara says, causing Lena to smile with pride. 

 

“As if you could ever doubt her to be anything less than amazing,” Lena says proudly. 

 

“You both flatter me,” Ava says softly, before walking toward the sink and washing her hands. 

 

“Aves, the good stuff is still on the top shelf, right?” Alex asks, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Yeah, and beer is in the fridge. Your favorite,” Ava says, causing Alex to scrunch her brows. 

 

“Oh, such a hard choice,” Alex says. 

 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Ava says.

 

“Veggies are done. Wine?” Jess asks, glancing at Lena. 

 

“Please,” Lena says, before looking at Kara. 

 

“Want something?” 

 

“Wine, please,” Kara says, before looking at the food. 

 

“Relax, there’s plenty for everyone. Including you and your four stomachs,” Ava says, causing the women to laugh. Alex quickly opens two beers as Jess pours multiple glasses of wine. Ava glances at the tray of food before glancing at the door. 

 

“I’ll help you take it out there,” Alex says, before Sara, Sam and Lillian walk into the kitchen. 

 

“How about you grab me a beer and I’ll help her with the food?” Sara asks, before Alex wraps her arms around the lawyer. 

 

“Sounds good. I’m glad you’re alright,” Alex whispers, causing Sara to nod before smiling at the captain. 

 

“Thank you. It’s good to see you,” Sara says, causing Alex to nod. 

 

“Likewise. Here, take mine. Go help your girl,” Alex says, playfully bumping the lawyer’s hip as she hands her the beers. Kara quickly wraps her arms around the lawyer before planting a kiss against Sara’s cheek. 

 

“I’m happy that you’re okay. It’s hard to find someone else that appreciates a good potsticker,” Kara says playfully, causing Sara to laugh as she returns the hug. 

 

“Me too. I’m glad you’re here,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

“She’s only saying that because you’re helping cook the food,” Alex deadpans, causing Kara to scoff. 

 

“Not true!” Kara defends. 

 

“Okay, okay. We’re going! Besides, all of your stomachs sound like a roaring tiger,” Sara says with a shake of her head as blush fills Kara’s cheeks. 

 

Sara quickly grabs the tray of food before following Ava onto the back deck. Jess distributes each woman a glass of wine as Alex grabs herself another beer from the fridge. Kara wraps her arms protectively around Lena, noticing as Jess quickly wraps her arms around her wife in a similar fashion. A small silence falls amongst the kitchen as they stare out onto the back patio, noticing Ava and Sara engaged in a loving embrace, happily staring at Ethan running around the backyard. 

 

“Where’s Maggie?” Lena asks, breaking the silence. 

 

“She’s finishing up some last minute things at the station, then she’ll be over. She may be there for a while, though. I’ll save her a plate,” Alex says, causing Lillian to sip her wine with a shake of her head. 

 

“Hopefully she won’t try to arrest me, again,” Lillian says, causing the women to look at the mother. 

 

“Oh my god, Mrs. Luthor. I’m so sorry. I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen,” Alex says, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“Alex, it’s quite alright. She had every right to arrest me in the past. However, now, we share a common goal, and are playing for the same team,” Lillian says, causing the captain to nod.

 

“They look really happy, despite everything that’s happened today,” Kara says, watching as Ava and Sara share a small kiss. 

 

“Well, that’s what happens when you admit you’re in love with each other,” Sam says, causing Alex to choke on her beer. 

 

“No way. She finally said it?” Alex asks. 

 

“Well, more like, she said it back,” Lena says, causing Alex’s brow to arch. 

 

“Explain,” Alex says. 

 

“Yeah, I want to know. I’m a sucker for romance,” Kara says, causing Lena to plant a kiss against her cheek. 

 

“We told Sara the truth, about having ties to a man that Edge and Lex have worked with in the past. The same man had connections to Sara’s former client,” Lillian explains. 

 

“The evil one?” Kara asks. 

 

“That’s the one. Ava, being the scared but fiercely protective woman that she is, told Sara to leave her. She didn’t take that so well, and Sara told her that she’s in love with her. She’s going to help us take down Edge and Lex,” Sam says, causing Alex and Kara to coo happily. 

 

“God, that’s adorable. So happy for them,” Kara says happily.

 

”It was really sweet,” Jess says softly.

 

“Sara, she’s good for Ava. I’m glad she made that decision, otherwise, I was going to beat her with Ava’s leg,” Alex says, taking a swig of her beer as the women share a small laugh. 

 

“What is with everyone using Ava’s leg to beat people?” Lillian asks. 

 

“Shit hurts, trust me,” Alex says. 

 

“Yeah, I second that,” Kara says in agreement.

 

”Do I even want to know why she beat you with her leg?” Lillian asks. 

 

“Definitely not,” Lena says quickly, glancing between Alex and Kara with a small smirk. 

 

“Okay,” Lillian says, arching a brow before sipping her wine. 

 

“Whatever you’re planning, count me in,” Alex says, looking at Lillian. 

 

“Alex,” Lillian argues. 

 

“Ava became a member of my family the moment she told me to fuck off before taking a bullet to the shoulder for me. I want in, and I know that Maggie will agree,” Alex says passionately.

 

“Count me in, too. If they want a war, they’ve got one. I’m not afraid to break some bones so badly that even I won’t be able to put them back together if it means keeping Lena and Ava safe. Besides, I believe that we can do anything because we have each other. We are stronger together. They won’t stand a chance against all of us,” Kara says sternly, tightening her hold around the CEO. 

 

“Kara, thank you,” Lena whispers, planting a kiss against the woman’s cheek. Lillian smirks before raising her glass in the air. The women raise their glasses before Lillian nods. 

 

“I’m very thankful for each of you and the love you have for my Kieran and Ava Jane. You women will never understand how much this means to me. I will protect you all as if you are my own. Here’s to family, and as Kara put it so eloquently, here’s to being, stronger together,” Lillian says. 

 

“Cheers. Hear-Hear.” 

 

The women clink glasses, sipping on their drinks before the front door opens, Ruby quickly rushing into the kitchen. Jess and Sam quickly meet their daughter, scooped the little girl into their arms as they plant kisses against her cheeks. 

 

“Hi moms!” Ruby says happily. 

 

“Hi baby,” Sam coos. 

 

“Have fun at cheer practice?” Jess asks, before the girl nods, coughing harshly. 

 

“I did. Aunty Lena!” Ruby says, squirming away from her moms before hugging the CEO. 

 

“Hi, little one,” Lena coos, planting a kiss into her hair. 

 

“Who’s this?” Ruby asks, looking up at Kara. 

 

“I’m Kara, it’s nice to meet you. And this is my sister, Alex,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

“Hi, Ruby. It’s nice to meet you,” Alex says with a smile. 

 

“Hi! Nice to meet you. You’re both really pretty,” Ruby says, as blush fills her cheeks. 

 

“Charmer,” Kara says, causing Alex to smile. 

 

“Gets it from me,” Sam says before Jess rolls her eyes. 

 

“Keep telling yourself that, baby,” Jess says sweetly, before Ruby rushes over to Lillian. 

 

“Grandma!” Ruby says, before Lillian’s eyes widen, causing Lena to choke on her wine. 

 

“Hello, my gorgeous darling,” Lillian coos as she picks up the small girl. She holds Ruby against her chest before glaring at Sam. 

 

“Grandma?” Lillian mouths as she hugs onto the little girl. 

 

“Whether you like it or not, you’re the closest thing that I’ve had to a mother. So, yes, that makes you, Grandma,” Sam says sweetly, causing Lillian’s eyes to fill with tears. 

 

“Holy shite, I think you broke her,” Lena whispers, causing Sam and Jess to smile. Ava and Sara enter the kitchen, carrying the tray of food with small smiles on their faces. 

 

Ruby’s eyes widen at Ava before rushing over and launching herself into Ava’s arms. Ava catches her niece, quickly dropping her crutches before planting a kiss against her niece’s cheek, as she maintains her balance. 

 

“Aunty AJ! That tickles!” Ruby squeals as Ava blows a raspberry into the girl’s neck. 

 

“Hi, my robúd,” Ava says sweetly, before the girl coughs into her chest. Ava gently rubs her back, mentally making note of the enlarged lymph nodes under the girl’s arms. 

 

“You have one leg,” Ruby says, causing Sam and Jess to gasp. 

 

“Ruby!” Sam scolds, before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I do, guess that means the next time we have a pool day, you’re the mermaid and I’m the pirate, huh?” Ava asks, causing the girl to giggle. Sara sets the food onto the counter before grabbing Ava’s crutches as Ethan protectively stands next to the major. 

 

“Best pirate ever. Whoa, pretty eyes,” Ruby says, causing the women to laugh as Ruby stares at Sara. 

 

“Hi, I’m Sara and you have very pretty eyes, too,” Sara says.

 

”T-t-thank you,” Ruby says bashfully as she buries her head into Ava’s neck. 

 

“Introduce yourself, robúd,” Ava whispers, causing the girl to nod before looking up at Sara.

 

“I’m Ruby. Are you a pirate too?” Ruby asks, causing Sara to shake her head. 

 

“I’m a mermaid, but shh, we can’t tell the evil pirate that,” Sara says with a wink, causing Ava to laugh before setting Ruby onto her feet. 

 

Ruby giggles before gently petting Ethan, only for the dog to lick her face. The women smile as they watch the little girl and Ethan play in the floor. Ava plants a small kiss against Sara’s lips before grabbing her crutches and walking into the kitchen. Sara happily plays with Ruby and Ethan as Lena smiles at her sister. 

 

“Sam and I will set the table,” Lena says, causing Sam to nod before following Lena toward the cabinets. Alex and Kara quickly follow behind, helping the women before Jess grabs Ava’s arm. 

 

“You have that look,” Jess whispers. 

 

“How long has she been coughing like that?” Ava asks softly. 

 

“Just over a week, now,” Jess says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Later in the week, bring her by my office,” Ava says softly, causing Jess’ eyes to widen. 

 

“You don’t think her cancer is back, d-,” Jess says, causing Ava to shake her head before wrapping her arm around the woman’s shoulders. 

 

“I don’t but I just want to make sure,” Ava whispers, causing Jess to nod. 

 

“Hands off my wife, your girlfriend is over there. Playing with our daughter, and your niece,” Sam says playfully, causing Jess and Ava to smile. 

 

“She came onto me,” Ava defends. 

 

“Lies,” Sam says. 

 

“She always has been more charming,” Jess says playfully, causing Sam to roll her eyes as she helps Lena set the table. 

 

“Ava,” Jess whispers. 

 

“Don’t. After today, let’s enjoy our evening and then we’ll focus on that, okay? I won’t let anything happen to her. You have my word,” Ava says before planting a kiss against Jess’ cheek. 

 

“Okay,” Jess says with a nod. 

 

“Who’s ready to eat?” Alex asks, carrying the food to the table. 

 

“Ummm, me!” Kara says, causing the women to laugh. 

 

“Alright, let’s eat before Miss Four Stomachs eats all of this delicious looking food ,” Lillian says, causing the room to erupt with laughter as Kara blushes. 

 

The group of women take seats around the table, all enjoying the sense of family and togetherness. They share small smiles and laughs, and for the first time, Lillian believes that they really are stronger together. 

 

Now that everyone is on board and caught up to speed, Lex and Edge, don’t stand a chance. 


	26. Shots Fired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you’re enjoying the story. This chapter picks up where the last one kind of left off. 
> 
> Hang in there.
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think.

After finishing dinner and cleaning the kitchen, the women find themselves cuddled up in the living room. Jess and Sam are cuddled under a blanket on one end of the couch, as Kara and Lena cuddle on the opposite side. Alex and Lillian are sitting happily on the other couch, while Ava and Sara are laying on the floor next to the fireplace. Ava’s head is resting against the lawyer’s chest, intermittently falling asleep as Ruby and Ethan are fast asleep on the loveseat together. 

 

The women enjoy the comfortable silence before the opening of the front door causes the women to glance up, as Maggie walks into the room. Her eyes widen as she notices Lillian sitting next to her fiancé before moving her hand to her hip. 

 

“Maggie! Don’t,” Alex threatens. 

 

“Give me one good reason not to arrest you,” Maggie warns, glaring at the mother.Lillian sighs before reaching into the pocket of her suit pants and tossing her government badge at the detective. 

 

“We are working on the same side,” Lillian says, as Maggie inspects the credentials. 

 

“I never thought that I would see the day. Lillian Luthor, working for the government,” Maggie deadpans before moving toward the couch, kissing Alex’s lips before handing Lillian the badge. 

 

“Well, when your son turns into a monster and threatens everything you care for, it changes your perspective on things,” Lillian counters, causing Maggie to nod before sitting next to Alex. 

 

“What did you find?” Sam asks, causing Maggie to nod. 

 

“Ava was right. Terrorist-style pipe bomb, exactly what they use overseas,” Maggie says. 

 

“So, Edge put it there,” Sara says. 

 

“Now, we have to found out how he got into our office,” Sam says before Maggie shakes her head. 

 

“Wasn’t him,” Maggie says, causing the women to exchange confused glances. 

 

“What?!” Jess and Lena ask. 

 

“You’re kidding,” Lillian says before Maggie shakes her head. 

 

“His alibi checks out. He was at the National City Cardinals’ football home opener all last night. As for this morning, we checked his security footage. He was inside his office all day,” Maggie says before Lillian scoffs. 

 

“He easily could have hired someone to do it,” Lillian says. 

 

“I agree. He sends people to do his dirty work for him,” Lena says softly.

 

”Did you check my building?” Sam asks, causing Maggie to nod. 

 

“Checking your security footage, the only people that entered your office were the group of interns and yourselves,” Maggie says. 

 

“Easily could have paid an intern,” Jess says. 

 

“I thought so, too. But, turns out, none of them have ties to him. We checked the financials,” Maggie says. 

 

“Then who got into the office?” Sam asks. 

 

“Who knew that all of you would be in the office working?” Lena asks before Ava sits up. 

 

“Edge doesn’t know about the bomb style,” Ava mumbles, causing the women to look at the major. 

 

“What do you mean?” Maggie asks before Ava’s eyes widen. 

 

“O-o-oh my god. He put the bomb in the office,” Ava says as her body begins to tremble in fear. A collective gasp echoes throughout the room before Sara gently cups Ava’s face. 

 

“Who?” Maggie asks in a whisper. 

 

“Baby,” Sara says sweetly, solely focusing on her girlfriend. 

 

“H-he knew that I would be at that camp. H-h-he knew it would hurt those soldiers. He’s going to take out the n-next camp. A-Alex is th-there. I’ve got to get her out of there, b-b-before it’s t-too late,” Ava says frantically, causing the women to glance at each other as Ava slowly falls into a flashback. 

 

“Baby, come back to me. Look into my eyes,” Sara says as Alex and Lena quickly spring from their seats, moving to sit next to the major as she continues to tremble with fear. 

 

“AJ, é a chomhrac. Tar ar ais chugainn, (AJ, fight it. Come back to us),” Lena says softly. 

 

“Come on, Aves. Fight it. I’m right here with you. We’re safe, Major,” Alex says as tears stream down Ava’s face. Sara moves Ava’s hand to her chest, breathing deeply, Sara continues to stare lovingly into the major’s eyes. 

 

“Focus on my breathing. You can do this, baby. You’re safe,” Sara says before Ava releases a shaky sigh. 

 

She slowly focuses on her breathing as she rubs her right thigh. Alex and Lena quickly place their hands on the major’s leg, gently holding her hand as her eyes return to normal. The rest of the women slowly move around the major, each placing a hand on her, as Kara slowly rubs her back. 

 

“You’ve got this, Ava. We’ve got you,” Kara says sweetly.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry,” Ava stammers before Sara moves her face closer the major. 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, baby. I love you,” Sara says softly, planting a kiss against the major’s lips. 

 

“I love you, too,” Ava whispers before Alex plants a kiss against the major’s cheek. 

 

“You alright, Major?” Alex asks, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“I-I’m good. Thank you, all of you, for being here,” Ava says before leaning into Sara’s touch. The lawyer offers a small smile before planting a kiss against the major’s forehead. 

 

“Always,” Kara says sweetly, causing Lena to look up at her with a small smile. The CEO hugs her sister, planting a kiss against her cheek as she whispers into the major’s ear. 

 

“You’re so strong, AJ,” Lena says in a whisper before the major nods shyly. 

 

“Can I ask a question?” Maggie asks. 

 

“Yes,” Lillian says, gently rubbing her hand through Ava’s hair. 

 

“Ava, who are you talking about?” Maggie asks before the room falls silent. 

 

“Lex,” Ava says softly, causing Maggie to gasp. 

 

“What?!” Maggie asks. 

 

“Maggie, Lex is working with Edge,” Sara says, causing the detective to shake her head. 

 

“Oh my god. How did we miss this?” Maggie asks. 

 

“He’s kept it hidden, but I’ve been working with the government to track his location,” Lillian says. 

 

“We’ve been trying to back trace it, and we’ve gotten close,” Lena says, causing Maggie to nod. 

 

“So, Edge’s case against Cat, it’s because they want to remove her from her position of power,” Maggie says, causing the women to nod. 

 

“Mags, we have to find out where he is before it’s too late. We have to protect Ava and Lena,” Alex says, causing her fiancé to nod as she wraps her arm around the captain’s shoulders. 

 

“We will. I’m in. I’ve got pull with outside detectives and we can use their resources. I promise, we will find him,” Maggie says, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“Thank you, Maggie,” Lillian says. 

 

“He fucked with the wrong family,” Sam says. 

 

“Yeah, he has. Where do you think he is?” Maggie asks. 

 

“Well, we’ve traced it. His last location was near Metropolis,” Lillian says before Ava shakes his head. 

 

“Pawns,” Ava mumbles, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“It’s a pawn move, one he uses in a game of chess,” Lena says, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“Divert our attention, make us move to counter the obvious attack,” Lillian says. 

 

“Leaving us with a weak point,” Lena says. 

 

“Then he makes his move,” Kara says, causing the women to nod. 

 

“He already has,” Ava mumbles, shocking the women. 

 

“What do you mean?” Maggie asks. 

 

“H-he’s already here,” Ava says, causing the women to gasp. 

 

“Aves, you’re sure?” Alex asks. 

 

“He planted that bomb. It’s the same type that killed my unit overseas. He did it intentionally. He is fucking toying with me, with us, and it’s working,” Ava says before Maggie stands to her feet. 

 

“I’ve got to get to the station, tell my squad,” Maggie says as Lillian stands. 

 

“I’ll go with you,” Lillian says, causing the detective to nod. 

 

Maggie plants a kiss against Alex’s lips as Lillian quickly hugs both of her daughters. They quickly gather their things before hugging the rest of the women in the house. Lillian plants a soft kiss against Ruby’s forehead before walking toward the door with the detective. 

 

“Be careful,” Alex says. 

 

“Please,” Kara says, causing Maggie to nod. 

 

“We will be. Stay together, we’ll be back as soon as we can,” Maggie says as they open the door. 

 

The pair exit the house before three loud gunshots echo throughout the house. The women duck, screaming before Ruby starts violently crying. Jess and Sam rush over to hold their daughter. Kara hovers over Alex and Lena, while Ava presses her body over Sara. 

 

“Stay down!” Ava shouts, before looking at Alex. 

 

“Maggie!” Alex shouts before rushing toward the door. 

 

“Baby, stay here with Kara and Lena,” Ava says, grabbing her crutches. 

 

“Ava, no!” Sara pleads. 

 

“I’ve got to check on Mom and Maggie. Kara, move everyone away from the windows,” Ava says. 

 

“Got it,” Kara says, her voice trembling. 

 

Ava rushes toward the door, following Alex as Kara begins moving everyone away from the windows. Alex opens the front door, finding Maggie with her gun raised, scanning the parameter as Lillian lays on the ground, unconscious and covered in blood. 

 

“Mom!” Ava says as Alex bends down, checking her pulse. 

 

“Got a pulse, but she’s losing a lot of blood,” Alex says. 

 

“Get inside! I’ve got to check the area and call for backup,” Maggie orders. 

 

“Be careful!” Alex says. 

 

“Ethan!” Ava shouts, causing the dog to rush to her side. 

 

“Go with Maggie, find the man that did this,” Ava orders, causing the dog to growl protectively as he follows alongside Maggie. Alex grabs Lillian, carrying her into the house. 

 

“Major, we’ve got to stop the bleeding,” Alex says. 

 

“Kitchen table. Kara!” Ava shouts as she follows Alex into the kitchen. Alex lays Lillian on top of the table before Kara rushes in. 

 

“What do you need?” Kara asks. 

 

“Guest bath, under the sink. Med kit stat,” Ava says before Kara sprints down the hall. Ava tears open her mother’s shirt, inspecting the three bullet wounds. 

 

“Two in the right shoulder are through and throughs,” Alex says before Kara rushes back into the kitchen with the medical kit. She quickly opens the bag as Ava and Alex slip their hands into pairs of gloves before Ava puts on a stethoscope, listening to her mother’s chest. 

 

“Lungs are fine, but we’ve got to get the bullet out,” Ava says, causing Alex to nod. 

 

“What do you need?” Kara asks. 

 

“We’ve got this. Stay with everyone, keep them calm. And don’t let them come in here,” Ava orders before Kara rushes back into the living room. 

 

“Got an idea where the bullet is?” Alex asks. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve got it pinned between the lungs. I’m hoping it didn’t hit the aorta. Get a ten blade and work on the through and throughs while I fish this bullet out,” Ava says as the women work frantically. 

 

“Shit, we need another set of hands,” Alex mumbles as she quickly places the ambu bag over Lillian’s face. 

 

“Let me help,” Sara says, causing Ava to glance up. 

 

“Baby, you shouldn’t be in here,” Ava says. Alex quickly ties on a surgical mask before tying one around the major’s face.

 

“Lena and Sam are having panic attacks. Kara and Jess are taking care of them and Ruby. Let me help, just tell me what to do,” Sara says before Alex nods. 

 

“Come here,” Alex says as the lawyer walks into the kitchen. Sara’s eyes widen as she watches Ava work effortlessly, before Alex looks at the lawyer.

 

”That’s a lot of blood,” Sara mumbles. 

 

“You good?” Alex asks before handing Sara a surgical mask. 

 

“I’m good,” Sara says with a nod. 

 

“Alright, hold the mask over your face if you feel up to watching us while we work. If not, that’s fine, but just in case. Now, this is an ambu-bag, it’s to help Lillian breathe. I need you to squeeze this bag, every three to five seconds. Oh, one more thing. Don’t lock your knees or you could potentially pass out, okay?” Alex asks, causing Sara to nod as she follows the captain’s instructions perfectly. 

 

“Alex, blade and two sets of vicryl,” Ava says. 

 

Alex quickly nods, handing Ava the supplies as she moves to the other side of the table to work on the other wounds. She quickly injects Lillian with a pain and sedative cocktail as Ava begins making a small incision into the woman’s chest. Sara gasps, never taking her eyes off of the two army surgeons. 

 

“Baby, you okay?” Ava asks, never looking up as she slowly begins to look for the bullet. 

 

“Y-y-yeah,” Sara says. 

 

“Hemostats and forceps,” Ava says before Alex groans. 

 

“I just got the bleeder, I can’t move my hand or I’ll lose the son of a bitch,” Alex says before Ava nods. 

 

“I can get them,” Sara says, before looking at the wide variety of surgical instruments.

 

”You’re a god-send,” Alex whispers. 

 

”Umm, little help. There’s a lot of things that I have no idea what they do,” Sara says. 

 

“Forceps, they look like tweezers, just make sure to grab the set without the little hooks at the tips. As for the hemostats, they have two rings on the bottom, kinda-like scissors but they have blunt surfaces on the inside of the tips and completely close together,” Ava says softly. Sara nods, quickly finding the instruments before handing them to Ava with a shaky hand. 

 

“You’re doing great, my love. Keep breathing and squeezing the bag for us,” Ava says sweetly, glancing up at her girlfriend. 

 

“O-okay,” Sara says with a nod. The surgeons continue to rapidly work, before Ava narrows her gaze. 

 

“Shite,” Ava says. 

 

“What is it?” Alex asks. 

 

“I’ve got the bullet, but Sara, you need to turn away,” Ava says, causing the lawyer to hum in confusion. 

 

“What? Why?” Sara asks. 

 

“Geyser,” Ava mumbles, causing Alex to nod. 

 

“Sara, turn away unless you want to see blood shoot all over the place,” Alex says. 

 

“Got it!” Sara says, turning her head away. 

 

Ava quickly retrieves the bullets as blood begins to gush from the wound. Alex and Ava move their hands, blocking the splatter from hitting the lawyer before Ava quickly clamps off the vessel. 

 

“Okay, my love. Bad part is over,” Ava says softly as Sara turns her head toward the surgeons. Ava quickly drops the bullet, causing Alex to glance up at the object before shaking her head. 

 

“High caliber round, probably from a modified-rifle. Looks like a metal jacket,” Alex says, causing Ava to hum in agreement. The surgeons diligently continue to work, stopping the bleeding. Alex finishes cleaning and closing the wounds as Ava continues to intently work. 

 

“Y-y-you guys really are incredible,” Sara whispers, causing the women to smirk. 

 

“Don’t say that too much, or it’ll go to our heads,” Alex says before sliding off her gloves and moving to stand next to the lawyer. She gently rubs Sara’s back before placing her hand over her own on the breathing bag.

 

“Yeah, right,” Sara mumbles with a shake of her head. 

 

“You did great, kid. I can take over for you,” Alex says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Please, let me stay,” Sara says.

 

“Okay, I’m going to work the bag and you can hold Lillian’s hand, okay?” Alex offers before Sara nods. She quickly trades places with the doctor before moving to stand on the other side of the table, across from Ava as she works. Sara tightly grips Lillian’s hand as she stares at her girlfriend. 

 

“A lot better than that day you saw me operating on the simulator, huh?” Ava asks, causing a small smirk to cross the lawyer’s lips behind her mask. 

 

“I get it, now,” Sara says softly, causing Alex to knit her brows. 

 

“Get what?” Alex asks. 

 

“The day Maggie brought me to watch your dance party at the hospital, she told me that you and Ava never brag about yourselves. Yet, today, I’ve watched her perform two surgeries outside of a hospital, and watched you, rush toward gunfire instead of away from it all before operating on a kitchen table. You two are absolutely incredible,” Sara says sweetly before Alex nods. 

 

“Thank you,” Alex says. 

 

“Ó, fucker tú. Faigh ar ais anseo. (Oh, you fucker. Get back here),” Ava mumbles, causing Sara to glance at the captain. 

 

“That didn’t sound good,” Sara says. 

 

“She’s got it, just wait,” Alex says, before Ava quickly repositions the clamp as she ligates the vessel. 

 

“Ha, little gobshite thought he could slip away from me,” Ava mumbles to herself, causing Alex to smirk as she looks at the lawyer. 

 

“Told you,” Alex says before sliding the stethoscope into her ears, listing to Lillian’s chest. 

 

“Stats?” Ava asks. 

 

“Good, lungs are still clear. Heart rate is good, and pulse is strong and steady,” Alex answers, taking the stethoscope off, as the major nods. 

 

“Good, closing now,” Ava says as her hands begin closing the wound with precision, making it look effortless. 

 

“She’s going to be okay?” Sara asks, causing Alex to nod. 

 

“Lillian is going to be fine, thanks to your help,” Alex says, causing the lawyer to shake her head. 

 

“I didn’t do anything,” Sara says, before Ava looks up at her girlfriend. 

 

“You followed Alex’s exact instructions to keep her breathing. You handed me the instruments that I needed to stop the bleeding. My love, you, helped us save my mother’s life. You did that, and I couldn’t be more proud of you right now,” Ava says. 

 

Sara nods, as tears stream down her face as Ava quickly finishes closing the wound. She cuts the remaining suture before cleaning her mother’s chest. She quickly inspects her work before nodding, impressed with the closure. She takes off her gloves and mask before quickly retrieving a blanket from the back of the couch. She quickly returns, draping the blanket over her mother before moving toward the head of the table. Leaning down, Ava plants a lingering kiss against her mother’s forehead, before bowing her head and closing her eyes. Sara watches as Alex places a hand on the major’s shoulder, bowing her head and closing her eyes, as a small silence falls amongst them.

 

“May every cell in your body wake up and fight. May the love and the power of healing move into every part of you,” Alex whispers. 

 

“May you return to being purely you. May you wake up and be compassionate for the violence against you. May you be well, Mom,” Ava whispers before the surgeons nod their heads. 

 

“Amen,” the surgeons mumble before leaning into each other’s embrace.

 

“Amen,” Sara whispers, in awe of the women before her, causing the surgeons to glance at the lawyer with small smile. 

 

Alex plants a light kiss against Ava’s cheek before nudging her toward the lawyer. Ava quickly wraps her arms around the lawyer, pulling her against the major’s chest. Sara clings onto Ava, burying her face into the crook of Ava’s neck. The major plants a light against her forehead as she rubs her hand along her back. 

 

“You did so good, baby. I love you,” Ava says lovingly. 

 

“I love you. I want to hurt them,” Sara mumbles, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“We will get them,” Alex says before Maggie rushes back into the house with Ethan walking alongside her. 

 

“Units and a bus are on the way. We didn’t get him, but Ethan bit the hell out of whoever it was. It’s enough for us to run a DNA profile. Do you have swabs?” Maggie says before her eyes widen at the makeshift operating table. 

 

“Is she?” 

 

“She’s fine. Sara was a damn-good anesthesiologist and kept her breathing for us. Aves and I had the easy part,” Alex says, before handing the detective a handful of cotton swabs. 

 

“Thanks,” Maggie says, swabbing Ethan’s mouth before placing them in a small plastic bag. 

 

“Aves removed the bullet. Metal jacket. My guess, fired from a modified-rifle,” Alex says, causing Maggie to nod with a smirk. 

 

“That’s my girl,” Maggie whispers, planting a kiss against the captain’s cheek. 

 

“Alex, go check on everyone. I’ll stay with her until the bus gets here,” Ava says, before Alex nods. 

 

Ava quickly takes over for the captain before Alex walks into the living room. Kara and Jess are holding onto their partners tightly as Ruby is cuddled in between them. Alex slowly approaches the women, before crouching down. 

 

“How is she?” Kara asks. 

 

“She’s going to be just fine,” Alex says before Ruby crawls toward the captain. 

 

“Grandma?” Ruby asks. 

 

“Hi, sweetie. She’s okay, Aunty AJ and me took really good care of her. She’s sleeping,” Alex says as she holds the little girl against her chest. 

 

“A-Alex, w-where is AJ?” Lena asks before the captain nods. 

 

“With your mom. Sara ended up helping us and Ava’s looking after the both of them. Maggie’s in there, too,” Alex says sweetly. 

 

“Who’s looking out for her?” Sam asks, causing Alex to sigh. 

 

“As much as this pains me to say this, we both, work better in these situations. When it’s chaotic, our instincts take control and push away everything else. She’s okay, right now. But later, she won’t be, and I probably won’t be either,” Alex says sadly. 

 

“T-that bullet could have hit Ruby,” Sam mumbles. 

 

“I want him to pay for what he’s done,” Jess says bitterly. 

 

“We all do and he will,” Alex says before Maggie walks into the living room. She slowly approaches the women before crouching next to her fiancé. 

 

“Units and the ambulance are pulling in. I think it’s best for everyone to stay somewhere else tonight. Just to be safe,” Maggie says, causing the women to nod. 

 

“Lena can stay with me,” Kara says. 

 

“Sam, Jess, we have more than enough room for you and Ruby,” Maggie offers sweetly. 

 

“Thank you,” Jess says. 

 

“What about Sara and AJ?” Lena asks. 

 

“They’re going to go to the hospital with Lillian. They’re going to stay at Sara’s apartment downtown,” Maggie says, earning nods from the women. 

 

The detective stands to her feet before going to the door, as a small group of detectives and a paramedic team follow behind her with a stretcher. Alex shields Ruby from the stretcher, lightly running her hand through her hair as the team load Lillian onto the stretcher. 

 

“Take her to Luthor-West. Use the back entrance, ask for Dr. Peda. Tell her two through and throughs to the right shoulder and I removed a bullet posterior to the left clavicle. No signs of internal hemorrhaging, but run full diagnostics to be sure. Oh, and tell her that I will be right behind you,” Ava orders as she follows alongside the stretcher. 

 

“Yes, Major Luthor. We will get her there safely. You have my word,” the paramedic says before pushing the stretcher out of the house. Maggie and the detective’s begin surveying the house as Ava and Sara walk into the living room. Lena stands before wrapping her arms around the couple, crushing them in a tight hug. 

 

“It’s okay, Birdie,” Ava mumbles. 

 

“How can you say that?! You just operated on a table that we just ate dinner on! None of this is okay!” Lena snaps before glaring at her sister. 

 

“Lena, you’re in shock, calm down. That’s not what she meant,” Kara says softly, moving to stand next to the CEO. 

 

“Kara, keep her safe. I have to go to the hospital,” Ava says dismissively before moving to walk upstairs. Lena grabs her arm, turning the major to face her. 

 

“Ní shiúlann tú uaim, (don’t walk away from me),” Lena says harshly. 

 

“Tá eagla orm freisin. Ceart go leor? Ach anois, ní fheicimid dúinn féin aon rud a réiteach. (I’m scared, too. Okay? But right now, us yelling at each other isn’t going to solve anything),” Ava says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“How can you be so calm about this?” Lena asks in a whisper. 

 

“I’m calm because in my head, this shite is normal for me. Okay? Is that what you want to hear, right now? When I say that I’m damaged, this is what I mean. I’m calm because the moment I’m not, I curl up in a corner crying and shaking in fear. If I wasn’t calm, Mom wouldn’t have made it,” Ava counters, trembling slightly. 

 

“I didn’t mean,” Lena says before shaking her head. 

 

“Please, everyone, I love you all but get somewhere safe,” Ava says before disappearing upstairs. Sara slowly nods before looking at Lena, rubbing her arm lightly. 

 

“Lena, she’s terrified. Her and Alex prayed, and I’ve never heard Ava even mention being religious. She’ll come around, when Maggie left she completely broke down in there. She wants us to be safe, and we are all extremely emotional up from everything that’s happened today. I’ll take care of her, you have my word,” Sara says softly, only for the CEO to hear. Lena nods before hugging the lawyer. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Maggie enters the living room and looks at Alex, giving her a small nod before the captain stands. 

 

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Alex says before the women slowly stand to their feet. Kara wraps her arm around Lena, pulling her into her side as Alex leads Jess, Sam and Ruby out of the living room. 

 

“Let me know when your safe,” Kara says, earning a nod from her sister. 

 

“You do the same,” Alex says before exiting the home. Kara plants a tender kiss against Lena’s temple before rubbing her side. 

 

“Come on, babe. Let’s get you out of here,” Kara whispers, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“Sara,” Lena says, causing the lawyer to nod. 

 

“I’ll let you know when we’re safe,” Sara says. 

 

Lena nods before slowly following Kara out of the house. Ava quickly trots down the stairs, dressed in a pair of joggers and an Army shirt before handing Sara a hoody. 

 

“Everyone is headed home. They’re going to let us know when they’re safe,” Sara says, sliding Ava’s Army hoody over her shoulders. 

 

“Good,” Ava says before Sara wraps her arm around the major’s back. 

 

“Hey, whatever you’re thinking, this is not your fault and I am going to the hospital with you. Whether you like it or not. I’m not leaving you like this and I need to check on my patient,” Sara says before Ava nods. 

 

“Your patient, huh?” Ava asks. 

 

“Our patient. We are in this together,” Sara says, causing Ava to smirk. 

 

“Well, since she is our patient and you’re wearing my military hoody. I think, you earned your rank as Captain Lance,” Ava says, causing Sara’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Inappropriately turned on by that statement,” Sara whispers, before Ava plants a kiss against the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“I’ll grab Ethan and we can go.” 

 

As if the women didn’t already have enough motivation to take down Lex, Lillian getting shot just stoked the fire. 

 

Sam and Sara have a meeting with Edge in two days, and the lawyer is determined to rip him apart to save her new family. 


	27. Recovery and Big Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you’re enjoying the story! Here’s the next chapter! Enjoy!

“OW!”

 

”Mom, I literally just put on my gloves.”

 

”OW!”

 

”What the hell was that one for?” Ava asks. 

 

“Preemptive pain reaction,” Lillian says, causing Ava to roll her eyes as she moves her hands over her mother’s chest.

 

”Nancy said that you have two more hours until you get more pain medication,” Ava says, before Lillian rolls her eyes. 

 

“OW!” 

 

“Everything, alright?” Lena asks as she enters her mother’s private hospital room, dressed in a floral red dress and a pair of heels. Ava is wearing a pair of workout clothes, composed of an army t-shirt and a pair of shorts, displaying her latest prosthesis model, as the major’s gloves hands hover over her mother’s chest. 

 

“Mom, I literally haven’t touched you,” Ava scolds playfully. 

 

“Kieran, don’t believe her. She’s been torturing me,” Lillian says with a smirk as Lena plants a kiss against her mother’s cheek. 

 

“I just got here from physical therapy. She’s pissed at me because the nurse won’t up her morphine drip,” Ava counters, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“Ava Jane! You make me sound like a sissy,” Lillian says, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

 

“If the Loubotins fit,” Ava mumbles, causing Lillian to smack the major’s hands. 

 

“At least one of my daughters is nice to me,” Lillian says, smiling at the CEO. 

 

“How are you feeling, Mom?” Lena asks softly, causing Lillian to nod before grabbing her younger daughter’s hand, holding it tightly. 

 

“I am fine, as long as your sister doesn’t poke on my wounds,” Lillian says before Ava groans. 

 

“I need to check them and make sure we won’t have to place a drain,” Ava says sweetly, causing her mother to nod before turning her attention back to Lena. 

 

“How are you doing, my gorgeous darling?” Lillian asks. 

 

“Me? I’m fine. It’s you that I’m worried about,” Lena counters as Ava slowly opens her mother’s gown, displaying three bandages. 

 

“Oh, Kieran. It’s not the first time that I’ve been shot, and probably won’t be the last. However, it is first time that I can say that I’ve been operated on inside of a kitchen,” Lillian says. Ava slowly removes the bandages, causing Lillian to tighten her grip around Lena’s hand. 

 

“Be gentle,” Lena says, causing Ava to arch a brow. 

 

“I am. It’s not my fault that Mom is getting soft in her old age,” Ava says playfully, causing Lillian to scoff. 

 

“Don’t test me, Ava Jane,” Lillian says before Ava rolls her eyes. 

 

“AJ has a point. Grandma,” Lena says as the mother rolls her eyes. 

 

“Lena Kieran Luthor, you are supposed to be the sweet, gentle, loving one while your brute of a sister does evil, medical things to your frail mother,” Lillian argues as Ava slowly inspects the incisions. 

 

“You’re anything but frail, Mother,” Lena quips, causing the mother to laugh. 

 

“You’re not wrong about that,” Lillian says. Lena and Lillian look at the wounds before the CEO shakes her head. 

 

“See? Can’t even tell that we did the surgery on top of my kitchen table,” Ava says softly, causing Lena to shake her head. 

 

“It’s incredible that you can do that in the first place, let alone make it look so good,” Lena mumbles. 

 

“What’s the verdict?” Lillian asks. 

 

“They are healing fine and I don’t think we will need a drain. But, we’ll need to keep an eye on it in case if you decide to develop an infection. Alex did amazing work on your shoulder. Those should heal with minimal traces of scars. This one, however, not so much,” Ava says, pointing toward the left side of Lillian’s chest, displaying the large incision under her collarbone. 

 

“I’m guessing that you are responsible for that one, considering the guilt swirling in your eyes. Yet, my dear daughter, you have nothing to feel guilty about,” Lillian says as Ava nods sadly. 

 

“The bullet was quite troublesome to visualize at first. It caused me to make a wider and longer incision than I originally intended,” Ava says as she gently cleans around the wound. 

 

“But it will heal fine?” Lena asks, as her sister nods. 

 

“It will. Her labs came back clean for now, and other than the pain, she will be back to hovering over our lives in no time,” Ava quips. 

 

“I can still hover from a hospital bed, you know,” Lillian counters. 

 

“Okay, we get it. You’ll always hover but you can at least take a break,” Lena says playfully, causing Lillian to sigh. 

 

“If I must,” Lillian says, feigning annoyance as she smiles at her daughters. 

 

“As Ruby would say, you and I, we match,” Ava says softly as she tosses her gloves into the trash before pulling at the collar of her shirt, displaying a long scar along her left collarbone. Lena glances between the major and her mother as Ava closes Lillian’s gown before gently rubbing her hand along her mother’s cheek. 

 

“What’s that from?” Lillian asks. 

 

“Second month of deployment, Alex was bashing me about being an evil Luthor before our unit was hit. Pushed the little shite out of the way of a bullet, and this is the result,” Ava says calmly, shrugging her shoulder as if it isn’t a big deal. 

 

“I never knew that. You two are extremely close. She never gave off the impression that she would judge you based on your last name,” Lena says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“We don’t talk about it now. I was still new to camp, a lot of people didn’t trust my decision to be there. It changed when I started taking bullets and carrying the people that doubted me to safety. I earned my stripes, and I wear them all as a badges of honor,” Ava says. 

 

“I’ll wear it with pride. It’s an honor to match you, Ava Jane,” Lillian says softly as she gently leans into the major’s touch. Ava sits on the edge of her mother’s bed, lightly rubbing her right thigh before Lena scoffs. 

 

“So, I guess it means that I will have to get shot or have a scar to join the club,” Lena mumbles harshly before Lillian and Ava look at the CEO. 

 

“Kieran,” Lillian scolds. 

 

“What? It’s true,” Lena counters before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“You don’t need a scar to feel like you belong, Birdie,” Ava says as she continues to rub her thigh. 

 

“Yet, I’ve always been on the outside while you two have been close. Even now, watching you two, I’m still the outsider,” Lena says before Lillian cups the CEO’s face. 

 

“Lena, I know that I have a lot to make up for, and I will admit, I was a devilish bitch to you. However, you can’t think for a minute that Ava has ever made you feel unwanted or like you didn’t belong in this family,” Lillian says softly. 

 

“Except when she dismissed me last night like I was a child. It was something you would have done, Mother,” Lena says harshly before Ava scoffs. 

 

“Birdie,” Ava warns. 

 

“No! Last night, I needed you and you pushed me away,” Lena counters before Ava sighs, rubbing her leg. 

 

“Ava Jane, is this true?” Lillian asks. 

 

“Mom, it wasn’t exactly like that,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Bull. Shite,” Lena counters. 

 

“Ava Jane, tell me what happened,” Lillian orders. 

 

“Mom, I,” Ava says before Lena interrupts the major. 

 

“At least be honest with her, since you can’t be with me,” Lena says before Ava’s jaw clenches tightly. Ava rubs her thigh as a grunt escapes her lips before shaking her head. 

 

“You were in shock!” Ava counters. 

 

“You practically pushed me out the door. It was like you didn’t even care to know how I was feeling after everything that happened,” Lena says, narrowing her gaze at the major. 

 

“How dare you say that,” Ava says harshly, glaring at Lena. 

 

“It’s the truth. You put up this wall and you close everyone out. Even when you promise me that you won’t do it anymore, you still do,” Lena argues before Ava shakes her head and angrily takes off her prosthesis and throws it against the wall. The loud bang of the prosthesis crashing against the wall causes Lillian and Lena to jump as Ava stands from the bed. 

 

“Ava Jane, calm down,” Lillian orders before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Do you even realize what’s it’s like? To be inside my head? Yesterday, I watched a bomb go off and saw basically my other sister and woman I love, huddled under my body, crippled with fear as the desk and ceiling collapsed around us. Then, I get home, spending time with my family and then our mother gets shot. Everything stopped in that moment for me. Christ, I had to be strong because everyone else was terrified! Do you even realize how exhausting that is for me?!” Ava shouts, as Lena gasp. 

 

“AJ, I,” Lena says before Ava hops toward the chairs, stabilizing herself as she grabs her prosthesis. 

 

“No! I watched the strongest women in my life, the ones I love, quiver and shake in fear and everyone turned to me. I-I had to step up. I walked Sara through the procedure to keep Mom alive, even when I knew she was terrified. I had to keep my calm because our mother was bleeding out and you were having a panic attack. I wanted to be there, to hold you, to keep you safe. But I knew, Kara would take care of you, and protect you because I had a job to do. Those bullets could have taken ANY of you away from me and I just reacted to what happened. I’m a fucking soldier, and I DON’T QUIT. I CAN’T QUIT. Because if I do, I can lose someone. Shite, why is that so hard for everyone to fucking understand?!” Ava shouts, her breathing becoming more and more frantic. 

 

“Ava,” Lillian says, stretching her hand toward the major as Ava shakes her hand, moving away from her mother’s touch. 

 

“My biggest fear is that one day, something will happen to you, Birdie. I never want to give you a scar that I’m responsible for because that would be a constant reminder that it was my fault. T-that I FAILED to do keep the one promise that I’ve made from the moment you came home and captured my heart in a fucking vice grip,” Ava says as she wipes tears from her eyes. 

 

“AJ,” Lena stammers.

 

“Don’t you dare, EVER, say that I’m pushing you away or I don’t care how you feel. Especially, when I’m being strong and trying to do everything I can to keep it together. Everything I did last night was to protect our family. I wanted you to leave so my own flashbacks didn’t send you further into shock. I did that, even when I knew that I shouldn’t, TO PROTECT YOU! FOR FUCKS SAKE! JUST LET ME KEEP THAT ONE PROMISE! Okay?! Jesus fucking Christ, I can’t keep doing this! I’m done!” Ava shouts as tears continue to fall down her cheeks. The major slips on her prosthesis and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her, causing the women to jump. 

 

“Mom, I,” Lena says, her voice quivering. 

 

“She hasn’t slept, Kieran, and by the looks of it, neither have you,” Lillian says. 

 

“What? Commenting on my appearance, now?” Lena asks as Lillian sighs. 

 

“You lash out with anger, when you’re scared. Ava, she puts up a wall because she has always felt like she needs to be strong and not show her fear,” Lillian says. 

 

“Why does she always feel the need to do that?” Lena asks. 

 

“You’ve always looked up to her as a hero and her admitting that she’s scared or not strong, it makes her fear that you won’t believe in her,” Lillian says sadly. 

 

“That won’t change how I look at her. She’s my sister, she’s always going to be my hero, and I’m always going to believe in her. When she does this, it scares me more than anything. I want to be there for her when she hurts,” Lena admits in a whisper. 

 

“Our Ava Jane, her mind is stuck in the desert. She’s trying to let us into her mind. She does this by letting us be there for her during her PTSD moments. However, it doesn’t mean that she wants to push you away. Her mind, it pushes people out because that’s how she had to cope with being on her own for so long. If she admits her pain, her fears, to her it makes her feel like she is less of a sister, less of a soldier,” Lillian explains, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“It’s my fault,” Lena whispers. 

 

“No, it’s not. It’s both of our faults. We have to push harder, and we can’t react with anger. It only drives her further away,” Lillian says softly. 

 

“I’m going to lose her because I’m too afraid to admit how terrified I am when she gets like that. Like she doesn’t need me in the way that I need her,” Lena says before Lillian cups her daughter’s cheek. 

 

“Kieran, you are Ava Jane’s heart. You always have been. She could lose me, Alex, Sara. Hell, she could even lose Sam, Maggie and Kara and eventually, with time, she would be okay. But if she loses you, it would be the end of her. She puts the blame on herself, for everything that’s happened and that’s my fault. I should have never made you both believe that I chose Lex over you two. Believe me, when I tell you this, Kieran. She needs you, more than anyone else, no matter how much she pushes away, she needs you. The fear of failing to keep you safe, of losing you or the possibility of you getting hurt, that’s why she puts the wall up,” Lillian says, wiping a tear from the CEO’s cheek. 

 

“B-b-but Sara pushes it down. I’ve seen her do it,” Lena says, causing Lillian to nod. 

 

“Sara is persistent and she pushes back without getting angry. It’s harder with you because you don’t like to admit when you’re scared. You get angry instead. You got that from me, I’m afraid,” Lillian says softly. 

 

“Mom, I’m scared,” Lena says, her lip quivering. 

 

“I know, my sweet girl. We all are but we have to be strong for each other. As angry as I am, it will only hamper us instead of helping. Don’t combat her with displaced anger, combat her with love. Even if she pushes away, hold on tight, and don’t let go,” Lillian coos as she pulls Lena into the crook of her neck. Lena sobs heavily into her mother’s neck, as the woman gently rubs her back before planting a light kiss against her daughter’s forehead. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I thought, I lost you,” Lena says, before Lillian smirks. 

 

“My gorgeous darling, it’s going to take more than a few bullet wounds to keep me away from you and your sister,” Lillian says sweetly. 

 

“I’m sorry for what I said,” Lena mumbles. 

 

“Emotions are high right now, all is forgiven,” Lillian says softly. 

 

“I-I should go talk to her,” Lena says before Lillian shakes her head. 

 

“No, not yet. She needs time to cool off and time to rest. She stayed by my side all night, holding my hand while she held Sara against her chest. She didn’t sleep, at all. She kept checking on me and Sara. I tried to get her to sleep, but it was no use. However, I must admit, I’m glad she was here. She brought Ethan, and he makes an excellent foot warmer,” Lillian quips, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“Am I hurting you?” Lena asks, causing Lillian to plant a kiss into Lena’s hair. 

 

“No, not at all. Kick off your heels and lay with me,” Lillian says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“I have to reschedule my meetings. I gave Jess as many days off as she needs,” Lena argues. 

 

“Knowing your sister, she will handle them instead of sleeping because she’s stubborn. Now, cuddle your mother,” Lillian says. 

 

“You want me to stay?” Lena asks, looking up at her mother. 

 

“Of course, I want you to stay. I came back to better my relationship with you and your sister. It won’t replace what I’ve done, but I want you here. More than anything,” Lillian says with a small smile. 

 

“But, what if,” Lena says before Lillian tightens her grip around the CEO. 

 

“Two of Maggie’s detectives along with two of the general’s best men are stationed outside this room. We’ll be safe. No one can get to us without going through those trigger-happy men standing outside,” Lillian whispers. 

 

Lena nods before kicking off her heels, as Lillian slowly scoots over, making room for her daughter. Lilian wraps her arms around the CEO, holding her close as Lena sighs into her neck. 

 

“I love you, Mom,” Lena says softly, causing the mother to smile before planting a kiss onto Lena’s forehead. 

 

“I love you, my sweet, Kieran. Now, rest,” Lillian says softly. 

 

The mother and daughter find comfort in their embrace before finally falling into a deep sleep. 

 

** Two days later...  **

 

“You ready?” Sam asks as they stop in front of the conference room door. 

 

“Ready to bury his ass,” Sara snaps before Sam nods. 

 

“Me too. What’s our strategy?” Sam asks. 

 

“Sit in, listen to the briefing. As soon as his lawyers and Cat leave, we shoot our shot,” Sara says. 

 

“Got it. I’ll follow your lead,” Sam says before Sara grabs the lawyer’s arm. 

 

“Stay calm. He will push, but don’t snap. That’s what he wants,” Sara says, causing Sam to nod. 

 

“Okay. If I get bad, I’ll hold your hand,” Sam says as Sara nods. 

 

“I’ll do the same. We’ve got this,” Sara says before entering the conference room. 

 

Sam quickly follows behind the lawyer, finding Edge and his team of lawyers on one side of the table as Cat stands to her feet wrapping her arms around both women. 

 

“I’m so thankful that you both are okay,” Cat whispers, causing the women to nod. They take seats next to Cat before Edge smirks. 

 

“I’m surprised you two made it after the explosive few days you’ve both had,” Edge says smugly. 

 

“Oh, cut the crap. That’s even low for you, and you’re the scum of the earth,” Cat defends, causing the man to clench his jaw in anger. 

 

“Now, now. We didn’t come here to exchange insults, we came her to see if we could work out a deal,” the head lawyer of Edge’s team explains. 

 

“Deal?” Sam asks. 

 

“Mr. Ferris, what makes you think our client wants to make a deal?” Sara asks. 

 

“Given the fact that Ms. Grant has a stock of evidence piled against her, my client is willing to dismiss it if he owns fifty-one percent of CatCo,” Mr. Ferris says, causing Cat to roll her eyes. 

 

“Fake evidence,” Sam mumbles, causing Sara to slide her hand under the table and grip the lawyer’s hand in her own. 

 

“Oh, please. Mr. Ferris, you’re version of a deal is pathetic if you think my client will agree to that,” Sara counters, causing the lawyer to sigh. 

 

“It’s better than your client going to jail,” Mr. Ferris argues as a smug smile crosses Edge’s lips. 

 

“No, I won’t agree to this,” Cat says. 

 

“Oh, come on. Cat, you are losing this case. Don’t let your sense of pride and ego get in the way of that,” Edge counters before the woman slams her hand against the table. 

 

“I’ll show you, ego,” Cat says before Sara places her hand on Cat’s shoulder, keeping her planted in her seat. 

 

“Mr. Ferris, I think we will take our chances in court. Besides, my colleagues and I have found some rather damning evidence against your client,” Sara says, lightly squeezing Sam’s hand. 

 

“Bullshit,” Edge mumbles into his coffee cup. 

 

“Evidence? It hasn’t been released or no notification has been sent to our office. Why are we just now finding out about this?” Mr. Ferris asks. 

 

“It would have been available to you if our office hadn’t been attacked. Personally, I don’t think the judge will think it’s a coincidence that the same day we were releasing evidence that my firm gets attacked, do you?” Sam asks, causing Edge to stand to his feet, slamming his hands on the table. The three women remain stoic by the man’s actions, not even blinking as he shakes his head angrily. 

 

“That’s slander and I should sue your ass for even making such a false accusation!” Edge shouts. 

 

“Mr. Ferris, control your client,” Sara orders, as the lawyer gently motions for Edge to sit in his chair. 

 

“Miss Lance, Mrs. Arias, you really have new evidence? This isn’t a stall tactic?” Mr. Ferris asks. 

 

“We do,” Sam answers with a firm nod. 

 

“And you believe that my client could have somehow been involved with the bombing?” Mr. Ferris asks. 

 

“Oh, Jonathon. You know that Judge Harris will make the assumption. Considering his deep connections and influence over the other judges in the city, they will likely carry the same opinion,” Sam says, lightly squeezing Sara’s hand as the team of lawyers quickly talk in hushed, panicked whispers.

 

“You’re good,” Sara whispers, causing Sam to wink slyly. 

 

“Given the news of this evidence, we are filing a motion to receive it by the end of the week,” Mr. Ferris says, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“I’ll personally deliver the copies to your office,” Sara says. 

 

“Until then, we think it’s best to adjourn negations,” Mr. Ferris says, causing the women to nod. 

 

“Fine by us,” Sara says with a smirk. 

 

“We’ll happily wait,” Sam says smugly. The team of lawyers quickly gather their files before exiting the room, as Cat quickly nods at the lawyers. 

 

“Keep me informed?” Cat asks. 

 

“We will,” Sara says. 

 

“Send my best to your family. I wish Lillian a speedy recovery. Send Ava and Ruby my love, will you? I have a company to run,” Cat says, causing the lawyers to nod before the woman exits the conference room. Edge shakes his head as he slowly moves to exit the conference room, Sara’s brows knit slightly as she notices the man with the slightest trace of a limp. He tosses his coffee cup into the trash before turning to the lawyers. 

 

“Whatever you two think you have on me, good luck proving anything. If your crock of shit costs me this case, I’ll make it my personal mission to take you both down,” Edge threatens. 

 

“Are you threatening us, Mr. Edge?” Sam asks, causing the man to narrow his brows. 

 

“It’s not a threat. It’s a promise,” Edge counters. 

 

“Will it actually be you? Or will you send more people to do your dirty work for you?” Sara asks smoothly, before the man rolls his eyes. 

 

“Miss Lance, if you thought Damian Darhk was a bad enemy, I can guarantee that when I make a cut, it runs deep,” Edge says harshly before storming out of the conference room. Sara gasps before looking at Sam, causing the lawyer to look at her in confusion. 

 

“What is it? Are you okay?” Sam asks, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“His threat. Damien’s men that attacked me, they cut me with knives. No one else knows about that except us and Ava,” Sara says, causing Sam’s eyes to widen. 

 

“That’s why you didn’t shoot your shot. You baited him into admitting his connection to Darhk without him even realizing it,” Sam says, causing Sara to nod.

 

”Christ, you’re good.”

 

“And there’s one more thing he didn’t account for,” Sara says, causing Sam to knit her brows. 

 

“What else did I miss?” Sam asks. 

 

“He was walking with a limp. It was almost unnoticeable but it was definitely there,” Sara says, causing Sam’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Maggie said that Ethan bit the shooter,” Sam says, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“She has the DNA from the unidentified shooter,” Sara says before Sam’s eyes fix on the trash can. 

 

“Edge’s coffee cup,” Sam says, before Sara nods. 

 

“Since, technically, we’re in L-Corp’s building because our building is still being processed, the trash is Lena and Ava’s personally property, by law,” Sara says, before Sam reaches into her pocket, retrieving her phone. She quickly dials the major’s number before the sound of beeping monitors and music fill the conference room. 

 

“Ava! I know, you’re probably operating on someone right now, but Sara and I need to ask you a question,” Sam says quickly. 

 

“Okay? Why does your voice sound like that? Is everything, okay?” Ava asks. 

 

“Yes, everything is fine, but do you mind if we take something from L-Corp?” Sam asks. 

 

“Vague. Considering there’s billions of dollars worth of technology in my building, I’m not sure how to answer that question,” Ava says before Sam groans. 

 

“Talk to your girlfriend,” Sam mumbles, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“Baby, we just finished our meeting with Edge. We have a hunch, and he left something in the trash. We need your permission to take it with us,” Sara says, causing Ava to hum. 

 

“Oh! Sam, why didn’t you start with that? Take whatever the hell you want if it puts that bastard away,” Ava says, causing Sam to roll her eyes. 

 

“Here I thought you trusted me with anything in your company,” Sam counters, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“Yeah, like the time you pushed a button and filled the lab with foam? You lost that privilege years ago,” Ava quips, causing Sara to look at Sam with an arched brow. 

 

“I’ll tell you about that later,” Sam whispers. 

 

“So, you’re sure if we take it? We can have you on the record saying that?” Sara asks. 

 

“Yes, my love. Take what you need. Actually, hold on,” Ava says. 

 

“Dr. Jefferies, you can finish closing. Janet, I’ll be in the scrub room observing while I finish this call. Wave me in if you need anything,” Ava orders. 

 

“Yes, Major.” Janet says, before the sound of monitors and music disappear from the background. 

 

“Sorry about that. It’s just us, now.”

 

“Sara saw Edge walking with a limp,” Sam whispers, causing Ava to gasp. 

 

“You think that he could be the one that Ethan bit?” Ava asks. 

 

“Yes, and Maggie has the shooter’s DNA, and Edge left his coffee cup in the trash. Hence, why we called you to see if we could take it,” Sara says, causing Ava to hum. 

 

“Take it and get it to Maggie,” Ava says, causing the women to nod with smirks. 

 

“Thank you, Ava,” Sam says before quickly walking over to the trash can and gently picking up the coffee cup, being mindful not to touch the outer rim where the man’s mouth has been. 

 

“You’re welcome. Anything that I can do to help,” Ava says. 

 

“Alright, we’re going to head down to the precinct now. I love you,” Sara says. 

 

“I love you. Oh, and Sam?” Ava says. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I stopped by Alex’s place to drop off Ethan. I gave Jess some medications for Ruby. She’s got a mild case of bronchitis, but otherwise, she’s extremely healthy. I just wanted to let you know,” Ava says, causing Sam to release a thankful sigh. 

 

“Remind me to kiss you later,” Sam says, before Sara arches a brow. 

 

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Sara says, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“Alright, you two be safe. The intern is making shite of this closure and I’ve got the head back in there. I love you both,” Ava says. 

 

“Love you!” the lawyers say in unison before the call ends. Sara gathers her things before handing Sam her phone as they smirk at each other. 

 

“I’ll drive?” Sara asks. 

 

“I’ll call Maggie on the way,” Sam says as the lawyers exit the conference room. 

 

This is the kind of break the women needed, and the lawyers hadn’t felt this giddy about making a trip to the police station since, well, ever. Now, they just couldn’t wait for the results. 


	28. Therapy

Being awake for over forty-eight hours does strange things to a person’s mind. However, that’s for a normal person. In the life of a surgeon, the long, sleepless shifts are pretty standard. Ava and Alex are currently running around the therapy room, playing soccer and testing Ava’s newest prosthesis model, as the US National Women’s Soccer Team displays on the screen of the room. The two army surgeons are laughing and kicking the ball around as Kara continues to shake her head as she fiddles with the prosthesis in front of her. The orthopedic surgeon shakes her head, completely baffled by the women’s actions, because they have yet to acknowledge what happened the night of the shooting. But yet, here they are, playing soccer and laughing as if it’s just another regular day. 

 

“Goal!” Ava shouts, causing Alex to groan. 

 

“Damn it. I thought that I had you,” Alex says before Ava kicks the ball up, gently juggling it between her prosthesis and regular leg. 

 

“Uh huh, sure. That’s what you said, two goals, ago,” Ava says with a smirk as she continues o juggle the soccer ball between her legs and occasionally bouncing it off her forehead. 

 

“I can’t even do that with two legs!” Alex says, her mouth gaping in shock. 

 

“You do realize, I had a scholarship and played soccer at MIT, right?” Ava quips. 

 

“Oh, smart and athletic, what a shocker,” Alex deadpans, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“Don’t be a poor sport. It’s not a cute look for you. Your pout isn’t nearly as adorable as your baby sister’s,” Ava quips, causing Alex to groan. 

 

“Shut up. I’ll get you next time. My mind is just off,” Alex grumbles before Kara sighs. 

 

“You know, maybe if you both actually got some sleep, it would help. Instead of playing soccer,” Kara says as the women exchange glances. 

 

“Are we bothering you, Kara?” Alex asks. 

 

“No, it’s just I’m trying to fix this prosthesis and you two are running around like idiots,” Kara snaps, exhaustion thick in her voice. Ava nods to Alex, gently continuing to juggle the ball as the captain slowly reaches for her phone. 

 

“What exactly are you trying to fix?” Ava asks. 

 

“The stability shocks,” Kara says before Ava winks toward Alex’s phone. 

 

With one quick motion, Ava juggles the ball from her prosthesis to her left leg, planting her prosthesis into the ground as she gently lobs the ball, hitting the back of Kara’s head. Alex stifles a laugh, having videoed the entire thing, even catching Kara’s glasses falling from her face. The orthopedic surgeon turns around, knitting her brows at Ava as the major smirks. 

 

“What the hell was that?!” Kara shouts. 

 

“I was testing out the stability shocks for you. They work fine, by the way,” Ava quips, causing Alex to double over with laughter as Kara groans in frustration. 

 

“Oh. My. God. I can’t,” Alex says in between laughs. 

 

“Do you honestly think this is funny?” Kara counters. 

 

“Kara, relax. It was a joke,” Ava says before the orthopedic surgeon stands to her feet, tossing the ball at her laughing sister. 

 

“OOMPH!” Alex groans in between giggles. 

 

“Fine! If this is how you two want to acknowledge everything that’s happened. That’s fine by me!” Kara says angrily, raising her hands in defeat. 

 

“Karaaaaaa, come on. The video is hiiiiilllllarious,” Alex whines between laughs. 

 

“You videoed it?!” Kara asks. 

 

“Oh god, the slow-mo of your glasses f-f-falling, hahahahahaha,” Alex cackles, causing Kara to groan in frustration. 

 

“You two have been working yourselves to death since the bombing and Lillian getting shot. Now, you’re playing soccer and laughing as if nothing happened! It’s like you don’t even care!” Kara shouts before Ava slowly approaches the doctor, placing her hands on her shoulders. 

 

“When is the last time you slept?” Ava asks softly. 

 

“I don’t know. Probably the last time you two did,” Kara says before Ava nods. 

 

“Hey, you need to rest,” Ava says. 

 

“Hypocritical for you to say,” Kara counters before Ava nods. 

 

“Kara, we’re keeping our minds busy because we are afraid to close our eyes. Okay? Alex and I are processing everything just like you, and everyone else, it just comes off differently,” Ava explains as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“What? Like it’s just another day in the desert?” Kara asks bitterly, causing Ava to sigh. 

 

“Honestly, yes. Which is why we’re playing soccer. It was our therapy in the desert to take our minds away from everything,” Ava says, causing Kara to open her mouth in shock. 

 

“But you’re not there,” Kara whispers. 

 

“Physically we’re not. Mentally, we still are. It’s something we both struggle with daily. But, don’t think for a second that we don’t share your hurt, your pain or anger, after what happened. Alex and I cling together because we understand each other’s mindset. Trust me, Kara. We care, a lot more than any of you realize. This has been anything but easy,” Ava says, causing Kara to nod. 

 

“I-I’m sorry that I snapped for not understanding. It’s just hard,” Kara says softly before the major hugs the younger doctor. 

 

“It’s alright. Try to get some rest, okay? I’ll look after the giggling hyena behind us,” Ava mumbles, causing Kara to nod with a laugh. 

 

“Okay, I’m going to go lay down in my office. I’ll come check on you two in a bit,” Kara says before grabbing her phone and exiting the therapy room. She slowly walks down the hall as she quickly types out a text. 

 

_** Kara (to Lena): Hey babe. What are you doing? ** _

 

_** Lena: I just finished with a board meeting. How are you even still awake right now?  ** _

 

_** Kara (to Lena): We had a thirteen car pile-up come in. After that, I went down to the therapy room to work on the prosthesis models. That’s when I found our sisters playing a game of soccer instead of sleeping.  ** _

 

_** Lena: I’m sorry, they were what?  ** _

 

_** Kara (to Lena): Yeah, you read that right. Ava was testing out a new prosthesis and hit me in the back of the head with the soccer ball. Good to know that the prosthesis works for her, but I might have yelled at them for not caring.  ** _

 

_** Lena: Understandable. I yelled at AJ three days ago when I visited our mom in the hospital.  ** _

 

_** Kara (to Lena): How is Lillian? ** _

 

_** Lena: Good. Released her this morning.  ** _

 

_** Lena: How are AJ and Alex?  ** _

 

_** Kara (to Lena): Honestly? I’m worried about them. I talked to Ava, and she basically told me that they’re afraid to close their eyes. They’re form of therapy in the desert was soccer. Which makes me feel like an asshole now for not knowing that. ** _

 

_** Lena: Do you have more surgeries, today? ** _

 

_** Kara (to Lena): Yeah, I’m going to try to get a nap in before I start rounds again in a few hours. You doing, okay?  ** _

 

_** Lena: Get some rest, darling. I’ll have someone send over some lunch for the three of you before I go into my next meeting.  ** _

 

_** Kara (to Lena): Don’t think that I missed the fact you dodged my question. The food distraction was a good tactic though, and thank you, by the way.  ** _

 

_** Lena: You’re welcome. Darling, I’m worried about them, too. ** _

 

_** Kara (to Lena): Alright, I’m laying down in my office. Don’t forget to eat something. I’ll see you later? XOXO ** _

 

_** Lena: I won’t and I’ll see you tonight. Sleep well, darling. XOXO ** _

 

Kara kicks off her sneakers as she tosses her glasses onto the table besides the couch. She buries her face into the pillows of the couch, clutching her phone and pager against her chest before closing her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. 

 

** Hours later... **

 

Lena’s town car slows to a stop in front of Sara’s building. The CEO thanks her driver before stepping into the sidewalk, closing the door behind her. The roaring of a motorcycle engine echoes throughout the parking garage, as the CEO notices a matte-black, Ducati Monster motorcycle speed onto the city streets, disappearing within seconds. 

 

“There’s that trauma Kara texted me about,” Lena mumbles to herself, as the echoing of the major’s motorcycle disappears further into the city. 

 

Sighing to herself, Lena quickly enters the building. She flashes a small smile to the doorman before entering the elevator and pressing the button to the top floor. The ride up is quick, and the ding of the elevator causes Lena to snap her attention to the doors as they open. She exits the elevator, walking down the hall, stopping at the only door of the floor. She gently knocks on the door, smiling as she hears Ethan bark as footsteps rush toward the door. 

 

Sara opens the door, offering the CEO a sweet smile. Lena smiles politely, noticing the lawyer wearing Ava’s oversized, MIT soccer sweatshirt and a pair of joggers as she runs a hand through her wet hair. 

 

“Lena! Hey, come in,” Sara says, ushering the woman into her penthouse. Lena enters the penthouse, Ethan rubs his body around her legs as Sara closes the door behind her. 

 

“Hi handsome,” Lena coos as she rubs her hands through Ethan’s fur. 

 

“He acts as if he hasn’t received enough attention today. He spent all day cuddling with Ruby but he won’t let you believe that,” Sara says with a smile, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“With a face this cute, you can never get enough attention,” Lena says as Sara leads her into the penthouse, as Ethan follows quickly behind the pair. Lena slowly inspects the lawyer’s home, finding the penthouse to beautifully decorated as Sara rounds the island of the kitchen. 

 

“Your home is beautiful.” 

 

“Thank you. Sam wrote it in as a part of my contract. Personally, I think it’s a little big for me, but the view is amazing,” Sara says with a small smile. 

 

“Sounds like something she would do,” Lena says with a smirk. 

 

“I was in the middle of pouring myself a drink. I don’t have wine, but I have plenty of whiskey. If you’re interested,” Sara offers, causing the CEO to nod. 

 

“That would be great,” Lena says as data grabs another glass from the cabinet. 

 

“You just missed her, if that’s why you’re here,” Sara says as she pours whiskey into their glasses. 

 

“I know. I saw her leave, but that’s not why I’m here. I came to see you, actually,” Lena says, causing the lawyer to arch a brow. 

 

“Not what I expected to hear, but a pleasant surprise all in the same. Come on, let’s go get comfy,” Sara says, handing Lena a glass as the women walk into the living room. They sit on the couch and Ethan jumps in between the woman, curling up, enjoying the soft rubs he is receiving from both women. 

 

“Soooo... Sam and I found a major break in the case,” Sara says, as Lena sips on the whiskey. 

 

“Really?” Lena asks, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Edge was the one that shot Lillian. Maggie called before you got here and confirmed it,” Sara says, causing Lena’s eyes to widen. 

 

“How did you figure it out?!” Lena asks. 

 

“Ethan bit the shooter that night. Maggie collected the DNA sample that was left around Ethan’s mouth. When our meeting ended, I noticed Edge walking with a limp. He left a coffee cup in conference room of your building. We called Ava, she gave us permission to take it and we took it to Maggie. We got him,” Sara says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“What happens next?” Lena asks.

 

“Well, Maggie and your mom are working on strategies. Trying to figure out when the best time is to make their move on Edge and your brother,” Sara says. 

 

“Holy shite. Does AJ know?” Lena asks, causing Sara to shake her head. 

 

“She ran out the door when my phone rang. Big trauma coming in, which, is lucky for her because I was about to force her to take a nap. Honestly, if I told her with the state she’s in, nothing good would have came from it,” Sara says, sipping her whiskey. 

 

“How is she?” Lena asks, causing Sara to sigh. 

 

“Honestly? Not good. She won’t admit it, but she doesn’t have to. I can tell by the look in her eyes. I had the same look for a long time,” Sara says softly. 

 

“What do you mean?” Lena asks. 

 

“Um, well, as you know, I’m from Star City. Becoming a lawyer was my dream because I wanted to be like my big sister, Laurel. Well, she was the fiercest DA in the city, and everyone feared her, except for one of my clients. He was into some really bad business: drugs, sex trafficking, supporting terrorist cells, and that’s only the start of his horrific list. I found out and couldn’t represent a man like that. Especially not one that I knew was guilty and going up against my sister. So, I dropped him as a client. He didn’t take it well, and sent men to attack me. They locked me in a room and cut me repeatedly, over and over my back until they bullied me back into taking him as a client,” Sara admits as Lena gasps in shock. 

 

“I had no idea,” Lena says, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Not many do, because I don’t like to talk about it. My sister, she didn’t believe me at first, when I told her that my client was into something dangerous. I was terrified to admit how scared I was and we fought. Drove us apart, and I had to face my PTSD moments by myself,” Sara says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“What happened, with your sister?” Lena asks. 

 

“Well, we fought, until one day I admitted everything. Broke down the wall that I put up and it was the scariest thing that I have ever done. It was scarier than falling in love or getting tortured by those men. It’s hard for you to admit to someone that admires you that you’re not okay. We worked through it, put the bastard behind bars, and we were stronger than ever. Months later, I got the call that my dad and sister were shot and killed. The bastards tied a sign around their necks, taunting me. My flashbacks came back and I stopped practicing for a while. Until Sam offered me a partnership at her firm,” Sara says wiping her eyes before Lena places a comforting hand on the woman’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Lena says, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Ava has the same look in her eyes that I had when I told my sister the truth. Yes, Laurel was my big sister, and she was my hero, but she always viewed me as the strong, brave one out of the two of us. It was hard to tell her that I’m not the strong, brave woman that I used to be,” Sara says, causing Lena to shake her head. 

 

“But you are,” Lena says, causing Sara to shrug. 

 

“I know that now, but I didn’t back then. Your sister is one of the most incredible women that I have ever met. She has this perfect balance of being the toughest bitch in the room but gentle and compassionate. Her sense of strength and courage is one of the many reasons why I fell in love with her so quickly,” Sara says sweetly, as a smile crosses her lips. 

 

“She really is,” Lena says in agreement. 

 

“I know, it’s not my place to say this, but she’s really trying with you. I know her fear and insecurities to some extent because I shared similar ones myself. She’s trying, hard, it’s just she scared,” Sara says, gently moving her hand up to take the CEO’s hand into her own. 

 

“It’s just, I need her. Every time she pushes away, it’s like she’s telling me that she doesn’t need me,” Lena says sadly. 

 

“Oh, Lena. If you two weren’t sisters, I would be green with jealousy. You are Ava’s entire heart, and she just manages to squeeze the rest of us into it. She needs you, more than anyone else,” Sara says. 

 

“How can you say that when break her down so easily,” Lena says. 

 

“Because my own sister taught me how without me realizing it. You have to be firm, patient, and smother her with love. She will fight you on it, because she’s stubborn, but in her heart, she will know that you’re there. Believe me, she tries pulling that shit with me and I stay firm, but I don’t get angry. That’s the key to all this,” Sara says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“I get angry, when I’m scared. It doesn’t help,” Lena says, causing Sara to chuckle. 

 

“Well, the old me, would have too. I was a hothead, and during my flashbacks, I locked myself away. I lost a lot of people that tried to support me because of it. Ava’s showing her flashbacks, which is good, but she’s afraid that once you see into the horrors she has swirling in her mind that you won’t believe in the woman she is now,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“She was incredible before she left,” Lena says softly. 

 

“I didn’t know that Ava, but honestly, I think, her past self doesn’t even compare to the woman I am in love with now. She’s afraid because you knew her before the scars, the amputation, all of it. She’s not the same person she was back then. It makes it easier for her to open up to me because I didn’t know her previously,” Sara says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“She’s even more incredible now. I was so mad at her for leaving for the military because I was afraid. But seeing her now, she was born for it. S-s-she is doing so many amazing things, and I can’t believe that I ever doubted that. God, she’s exhausted and running away because of what happened in the past. Because I can’t get my head out of my arse to tell her any differently,” Lena admits. 

 

“I think that you just solved your own problem. Now, you just have to tell her,” Sara says, sipping her whiskey. 

 

“I can see why she fell for you. You’re good for her,” Lena says, causing Sara to arch a brow. 

 

“Well, thank you. That means a lot coming from you. I’m no world champion chess player, but I can put things together pretty quickly,” Sara quips, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“Well, soccer was never my calling. I can walk in heels, but put me in a pair of cleats and a ball in front of me, I fall every time. Ava kept trying to get me to learn though,” Lena says, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“Well, Laurel, she was into cheerleading because she had the hots for the quarterback. As for me, I chose dancing and gymnastics. Gymnastics paid my way through Stanford,” Sara says, causing Lena to arch a brow. 

 

“Okay, gymnastics, I can totally see you doing. But, dancing? I didn’t expect that,” Lena says, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Well, all forms of dance really. I fell in love with hip-hop, I thought about becoming a professional choreographer for a while. But, that phase ran its course, but I still practiced. My parents hated rap music and that’s probably why I loved it so much,” Sara says, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“Oh, I bet you love AJ’s taste in music. She loves to dance. Our parents made us take lessons but she was always the first one to break the mold. Drove our mother crazy. Still does when she’s dancing around the OR or in the lab,” Lena says, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“She really does that?” Sara asks. 

 

“Oh yeah. Scares the hell out people. Her old, head OR nurse, Margaret, she called me probably every day screaming for me to talk some sense into her. All before threatening to quit each time. She never did until she retired,” Lena says, causing Sara to shake her head. 

 

“I don’t doubt that one bit, actually. We’ve had some dance parties. She’s got some wow, yeah. Can’t say what I think about her moves in front of her little sister but, moving on. Your sister can dance. Alex on the other hand, oh god. It’s shocking that she’s marrying into a Latin family without having any sense of rhythm,” Sara quips, causing Lena to smile. 

 

“You’re kidding,” Lena says.

 

“Oh no. Here, I have a video that Maggie sent me of Ava trying to teach Alex how to do a basic salsa,” Sara says, reaching for her phone. 

 

She quickly pulls up the video, holding the phone up as Lena scoots closer to the lawyer. Sara quickly presses play, as the video starts. The sound of Latin music plays as the women stand inside a kitchen, Ava easily moves to the music while Alex stumbles and her body is stiff as a board. 

 

“Okay, Alex, follow my lead. We’re going to just flow together. When I move my foot forward, you move yours back. It’s easy, I promise,” Ava explains. The women attempt the dance, and the sound of Maggie’s laughter can be heard on the video before Alex slams into Ava’s chest. 

 

“YOU HAVE ONE LEG. HOW CAN YOU EVEN DO THIS?!” Alex shouts before the sound of Ava and Maggie laughing ends the video. 

 

“Oh wow, you weren’t kidding,” Lena says, causing Sara to shake her head with a laugh. 

 

“I also have the video of Ava hitting Kara with the soccer ball from earlier today. If you want to see it,” Sara offers. 

 

“Please. She texted me about it. She sounded so pissed,” Lena says as Sara pulls up the video. 

 

Clicking play, the women watch as Ava easily juggles the soccer ball between both legs. Both women shake their heads in awe at the major as the camera pans between Kara and Ava. 

 

“What exactly are you trying to fix?” Ava asks. 

 

“The stability shocks,” Kara says before Ava winks toward the camera. 

 

“AJ,” Lena scolds. 

 

“Cheeky, little minx,” Sara says softly. 

 

They watch Ava juggle the ball to her left leg before lobbing it into the back of Kara’s head, knocking her glasses off in the process. The women laugh as Alex’s laughter ends the video, before shaking their heads. 

 

“Oh my god. That was so much better than what I imagined in my head. Alex’s laugh though,” Lena says, wiping her eyes as she continues to laugh. 

 

“Alex sent me several videos with different parts in slow-motion. Dear god, her laugh was hilarious,” Sara says with a laugh. 

 

“AJ always has been a prankster,” Lena says, causing Sara to arch a brow. 

 

“Ooooh, do tell. I’m very intrigued,” Sara says. 

 

“Well, she purposely put foam into a prototype we were working on. Sam had a habit of pushing buttons she wasn’t supposed to, so,” Lena says as Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“THAT WAS HER?!” Sara asks, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“I videoed the whole thing. Sam still has no idea,” Lena says with a smile. 

 

“Show me. Please,” Sara says as lema retrieves her phone. 

 

The two women scoot closer together, laughing as they stare at old videos and continue to swap stories, each woman enjoying getting to know each other a little better. 

 

Everyone was getting a little therapy, in their own way. 

 

Which was much needed. 


	29. The Dam Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here’s the next chapter. 
> 
> It’s heavy. So, WARNING, potentially could be triggering.

Sitting behind a desk, a pair of manicured hands gently place photos into a large envelope. Humming happily to themselves, the nurse continues to slide pictures of Ava in her most intimate and relaxed states. The pictures are comprised of kissing Sara in her kitchen, dancing with her patients, her dressed at the charity gala, playing with Ruby, and her with Lena, fast asleep inside their shared office at L-Corp. Those were only mentioning a few of the many photos the nurse is sliding into the envelope. 

 

Smiling happily at the work, the nurse quickly seals the envelope before placing it into a box. The box is filled with an assortment of mementos, ones the major has held close to her over the years before finally closing the box, finishing it by tying a red bow on top. The nurse writes the major’s name, with elegant penmanship before inspecting the box. Nodding in approval, the nurse stands to her feet before exiting the room. 

 

Next stop, delivering it to the major’s office. 

 

** Meanwhile... **

 

Whoever came up with the saying, ‘couples that work out together, stay together’, Ava wants to hit with her prosthesis. The major finds herself in the hospital therapy room, working out with Sara, each women dressed in sports bras and compression shorts as they complete a taxing circuit workout. Sara modified the women’s workout, each station the women would complete individually, allowing the other to spot them. Ava is internally grateful at the small gesture from the lawyer, and any reason to stare at Sara while she worked out was a plus in the major’s mind. 

 

Sara finishes a set of prison-style, pull-ups on the movable bar rack, causing Ava to smirk. Her eyes trail along the lawyer’s perfectly chiseled body as sweat glistens down the woman’s abs. The lawyer hops down from the bar, smiling smugly as she notices the major’s lustful stare. 

 

“See something you like, Major?” Sara asks, biting her lip slightly. 

 

“Something I love, actually,” Ava quips, planting a kiss against the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“Oh, baby. Your charm won’t get you out of finishing this circuit. We’re almost done,” Sara says, as Ava nods before stepping up to the bar. 

 

“Worth a shot,” Ava says before pulling her body up, easily moving her body to both sides of the bar before using her strength to move the bar further up the rack. Sara shakes her head, biting her lip as she watches Ava’s strong, bruised shoulders flex as she continues the set. 

 

“Jesus, you’re sexy,” Sara mumbles as the major laughs mid pull-up. 

 

“Who’s trying to distract who, now?” Ava counters. 

 

“Yeah, not sorry. My girlfriend is hot and the fact, you are half naked with a pair of dog tags is just wow. So lucky,” Sara says as Ava slowly finishes the set before turning to face the blonde as she still holds onto the bar over her head. Sara’s eyes trail the toned muscles of the major’s arm, smirking as her eyes settle into the major’s newest tattoo: a black and gray US Army crest on her inner left bicep. Ava smirks as she follows the captain’s eyes to her newest tattoo, the one she recently got with Alex. 

 

“You like it?” Ava asks, causing Sara to nod rapidly. 

 

“Love it, actually,” Sara mumbles, as Ava smiles widely. 

 

“Do we have to really do the last set of sprints? My idea of cardio is better and involves more kissing and less clothing,” Ava says, wrapping her strong arms around the lawyer’s back. 

 

“Tempting, but we’re finishing this. It took a lot of sweet talking to get Kara to let me be in charge of your therapy workout for today. She is still pissy about the soccer ball you sent to the back of her head. Be thankful it’s me, kicking your ass,” Sara says as she plants a kiss against the major’s pouting lips. 

 

“Ugh, fine. You’re prettier to look at anyway,” Ava says as the lawyer pulls Ava toward their makeshift starting line. 

 

“She better not train with you half-naked. Or I’ll send more than a soccer ball to the back of her head,” Sara says, causing Ava to laugh. The lawyer knows that’s she’s probably pushed Ava a little hard, the limp in her step has become more prominent throughout their workout but the major keeps working through it. Sara is proud of her, and she was going to shower her with love when they were finished. 

 

“I’ll go first, okay? Don’t stare at my ass the entire time,” Sara says with a cheeky smile. 

 

“Try and stop me. It’s a good arse,” Ava quips, as Sara laughs into her first sprint. 

 

Sara continues to sprint as Ava stares at her lovingly. The lawyer grunts as she continues her workout before running into the major’s arms. Sara plants a light kiss against the major’s lips, causing the major to chase after her lips, before Sara slowly stalks to the other side of the room. 

 

“Oh, that’s dirty,” Ava whinesbefore Sara smiles widely. 

 

“Funny, coming from the evil, Luthor who just tried to seduce me to get out of sprints,” Sara quips playfully as she slides a blue mat next to her, just in case the major falls. 

 

“I’ll show you, evil Luthor,” Ava says with a wink, knowing Sara loves it when she winks. 

 

“Get your perky ass on the line and sprint. You’ve got ten. End on me,” Sara says with a nod. 

 

“Who’s staring at who’s arse, now?” Ava asks. 

 

“Oh, I definitely stare at you any chance I get,” Sara quips. 

 

Ava mock salutes the lawyer, causing the lawyer to smile as Ava begins to spring. Sara watches as the major sprints, hearing soft groans of pain as she continues to push through the exercise. Ava turns, lightly clutching her leg before Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“Baby, my leg,” Ava grunts through clenched teeth. 

 

“I know it hurts. You’re a soldier, keep digging,” Sara encourages as the major continues to run. 

 

“Ah, it hurts!” Ava shouts as she bends over to touch the line. 

 

“You’ve got this! Let it out if you have to. You don’t quit! Keep going, baby!” Sara says, nodding at the major lovingly. 

 

“I fucking hate this!” Ava shouts. 

 

“This is it! Finish this last one strong!” Sara cheers. 

 

Little do the couple know, Lena and Kara have been watching the couple from outside the therapy room. They originally came into the hospital because Kara left her phone in the therapy room, and were picking it up on their way to brunch. They weren’t expecting to find the couple in the room this early, but they are glad they did. They watch as Ava sprints toward Sara, collapsing in her arms, as the women fall to the mat with wide smiles on their faces. 

 

“Incredible. I’ve never gotten her to sprint that well. I need to have Sara work with her more often,” Kara says softly. 

 

“She pushes her without AJ realizing it. Sara’s strong, she can push her hard lovingly but balance it with snark. I couldn’t picture anyone else with my sister,” Lena says sweetly, smiling at the couple as Sara laughs against the major’s lips. Kara plants a kiss against Lena’s temple before lightly rubbing her back. 

 

“We should ask them to come to brunch with us,” Kara says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Lena says before Kara leads them into the therapy room. The CEO hasn’t seen her sister since their argument inside their mother’s hospital room, and she would love to spend time with the major. Sara’s laughter echoes through the room as Ava stares down at her. 

 

“What?! It’s your fault that you told me to end on you,” Ava says with a smile. 

 

“I know! I just didn’t think you would take it so literally!” Sara says as Ava playfully plants kisses along the lawyer’s cheeks. 

 

“Oh, are you complaining that I’m on top of you?” Ava asks, causing Sara to roll her eyes. 

 

“Never,” Sara whispers, capturing the major’s lips in a kiss before Kara clears her throat. 

 

“Hey, lovebirds. This isn’t the workout that I signed off on,” Kara says playfully, as the woman glance over to find the surgeon and CEO staring at them. The women slowly roll over, and Ava sits up, offering a tired smile at the couple. 

 

“Kara, Lena, what brings you here on a Saturday?” Sara asks, lightly sitting up as she leans into Ava’s side. 

 

“I left my phone in here. We were on our way to brunch and stopped by to grab it,” Kara says, walking to grab her phone. 

 

“I’m not responsible for the selfies and other pictures that Alex took on your phone,” Ava says before Kara’s eyes widen. 

 

“Please, tell me that she isn’t mooning me, again,” Kara says as Ava nods with a laugh. 

 

“Caught her in the act. She has the whitest arse that I’ve ever seen,” Ava says before the women laugh. 

 

“Jesus. I don’t even want to look,” Kara groans before shoving her phone into the pocket of her jeans. 

 

“Brunch, huh? Where at?” Sara asks. 

 

“Noonan’s,” Kara says. 

 

“We wouldn’t mind waiting if you want to come with us. We would love it if you came,” Lena says, causing Ava and Sara to exchange a glance. 

 

“I am pretty hungry,” Sara says, as Ava nods slowly. 

 

“I could go for a Bloody Mary and an omelette,” Ava says, causing Lena and Kara to smile widely. 

 

“It’s settled. Count us in, we just need to shower,” Sara says, standing to her feet before helping the major stand. 

 

“Don’t get handsy in the shower. I’m starving,” Kara says, causing Sara to roll her eyes. 

 

“Promise, I’ll behave. Two boob touches, max,” Sara says, causing Ava to shake her head as Lena groans in protest. 

 

“Oh god,” Kara mumbles. 

 

“Okay and maybe an ass grab, but that’s it. Promise,” Sara quips as blush fills Kara’s cheeks. 

 

“Oh, shite. I lost my appetite,” Lena grumbles before Ava smirks. The major plants a kiss against Sara’s lips before walking toward the locker room. 

 

“Hey! Before you go, Sara, can you talk to me about the workout?” Kara asks before the lawyer groans. 

 

“Kara Danvers, are you beaver-damming me?” Sara asks, as a puzzled look crosses the surgeon’s face. 

 

“Am I what now?” Kara asks. 

 

“Lesbian term for cock-blocking, darling,” Lena quips, causing Sara to laugh as Kara blushes. 

 

“N-no, I just wanted to see how,” Kara stammers before Ava smirks. 

 

“She wants to ask you about how the one-legged pirate did today. I’ll be in the shower if you need me,” Ava says with a wink.

 

“Make it quick, Danvers,” Sara orders playfully as the major disappears into the locker room. 

 

The major slowly approaches her locker, opening it and retrieves two towels and a change of clothes for her and Sara. She misses the sound of the door opening and closing as she grabs the shower supplies before closing the locker. 

 

“Dr. Luthor, I just thought you would want to know that there was a package sent to your office,” the nurse says, causing the major to nod, as the woman stands behind her. 

 

“Oh okay. I’m off today, but I’ll check it first thing in the morning. It’s probably the new simulator panel I ordered. Thank you,” Ava says sweetly, before walking toward the shower. 

 

The major slowly walks toward the shower, limping slightly before her prosthesis is kicked out from under her. Ava loses her balance, flinging the items in her hands as she lands facedown on the tile floor. She slowly tries to push herself up before an arm forcefully slams her head into the tiles, holding her there as the nurse whispers in her ear. 

 

“Hal kanat tadhiatik tastahiqu aleana'? 'Iinqadh abnataya ln yajlib lak alsalam 'aw yajealuk 'aqrab 'iilaa 'ukhtuk hal hi taerif 'anak hna? Hal taetaqid 'anaha thtm?(Was your sacrifice worth it? Saving my daughter won’t bring you peace or bring you closer to your sister. Does she even know you are here? Do you think she cares?),” the nurse whispers in Arabic, causing Ava to gasp at the familiar voice. 

 

Within seconds, the nurse stands from her feet as Ava’s breathing increases frantically. She slowly rolls into her back, as pain radiates through her right leg, her mind sending her into a deep flashback. The nurse watches as Ava’s eyes glaze over with terror, her body trembling as if she’s trapped under the rubble that took her leg. The nurse looks down at the major, her face partially hidden by the hijab on her face before the sound of the locker room door opening causes the nurse to make a stealthy exit, passing the lawyer as she disappears into the hall. 

 

“I hope you didn’t start without me,” Sara purrs as she walks further into the locker room. 

 

Rounding the corner, the lawyer’s eyes widen as she notices the prosthesis flung across the floor along with the discarded clothes and shower supplies. Sara gasps as her eyes focus on Ava on the ground, trembling and paralyzed with fear. 

 

“Baby!” Sara shouts as she sprints toward the major, quickly sliding to the floor and cupping the major’s face. 

 

“Ava, look at me. What happened?” Sara asks, noticing the major’s glazed eyes. Ava’s breathing is labored, frantically panting in pain as tears stream down her cheeks. 

 

“R-r-raja'in, f-f-faqat aqtalani, (please, kill me),” Ava stammers softly, causing Sara’s eyes to widen. 

 

“No, no, no. Baby, you don’t mean that. It’s Sara, please, come back to me,” Sara whispers, staring into the major’s eyes. 

 

“P-please, m-m-my leg. The t-t-truck, it b-burns. J-just fucking kill me, please,” Ava mumbles, groaning in pain as tears continue to fall down her cheeks. Sara feels tears fall down her cheeks before rushing toward the shower, turning on the cold water before hovering over the major. 

 

“Baby, I love you. It’s Sara. You’re here, you’re safe, with me. We just finished working out, and we’re about to go to brunch with Kara and Lena. You have to fight it,” Sara says, as Ava continues to panic and breathe frantically. 

 

“PLEASE! STOP TAKING CARE OF ME. LET ME DIE!” Ava shouts, causing Sara to sob as the major clutches onto the lawyer’s arm. 

 

“LENA! KARA!” Sara shouts frantically. The locker room door slams open as rapid footsteps quickly approach the couple. Kara and Lena’s eyes widen as they rush over to the couple. 

 

“What happened?” Lena asks. 

 

“I don’t know. I found her like this and she’s in a deep flashback,” Sara says as Lena turns to Kara. 

 

“Was there anyone else in here?” Kara asks, looking between the major and the discarded prosthesis that lies several feet away from the major. 

 

“Someone in scrubs passed by me on her way out,” Sara says. 

 

“What did she look like?” Kara asks. 

 

“What are you trying to get at?” Lena asks. 

 

“I think someone kicked her prosthesis out from underneath her,” Kara says, causing the women to gasp. 

 

“Pale blue scrubs, woman, and she was wearing a hijab,” Sara says, causing Kara’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Take care of her. I’ll get security. I’ll be right back,” Kara says, rushing out of the room. Sara looks at Lena before shaking her head. 

 

“Lena, she thinks she’s trapped under the rubble that took her leg. S-s-she is asking for someone to kill her in English and in Arabic. I turned on the shower cause she said she feels like she’s burning. Please, help me get her back,” Sara says, causing a shocked expression to cross the CEO’s face before nodding. 

 

“Let’s get her under the water and we’ll talk to her. We’ll get her back,” Lena says, causing Sara to nod. 

 

The lawyer and CEO gently pick up the major, moving her into the shower. Sara moves her body behind the major cradling her body under the cold spray from the shower as Ava begins flinging her arms around, but never moving her legs, fighting the women off. Sara grips the major’s arms, holding them tightly against the major’s chest as she plants a kiss against the Ava’s temple. 

 

“I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you. Just come back to us. Please, I love you,” Sara whispers into the major’s ear. Lena leans forward, the spray of the cascades over all three women’s faces before cupping Ava’s cheeks in her hands. 

 

“P-p-please, just let me die. I-I am s-s-s-so tired,” Ava pleads, before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“AJ, tá a fhios agam, tá tú tuirseach. Is tusa an bhean is láidre agus is láidre i mo shaol. Teastaíonn uait duit dul i ngleic le beagán níos mó. Tar ar ais chugainn. (I know, you’re tired. You are the strongest and bravest woman in my life. I need you to fight a little more. Come back to us),” Lena says as she fights back a sob as her sister’s eyes stare back at her emotionless. 

 

“J-j-just l-l-let me go. I d-d-don’t have anything left t-to go home to,” Ava whispers, as a small sob escapes Lena and Sara’s lips. 

 

“AJ, éist liom. Tá an oiread daoine agat a bhfuil grá agat dóibh. Teastaíonn uait. Le do thoil. (AJ, listen to me. You have so many people that love you. We need you. Please),” Lena pleads, gently rubbing her thumbs along Ava’s cheek bones. 

 

“Come on, baby. You can do this, come back,” Sara whispers, planting a kiss against Ava’s ear as the major continues to tremble in fear. 

 

“AJ, I know, you’re carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders by keeping us safe, by staying strong for us. I’m sorry that I lash out at you when I’m scared, because I’m too stubborn to admit it. You are strong and courageous, and you are lost in your mind, right now. B-b-but, you have always been my hero, and you always will be. YOU are allowed to be scared and tired, it doesn’t make you any less of a soldier, less of a partner or less of a sister. I will always believe in you, because you are my heart, AJ,” Lena says, staring into her sister’s eyes before resting her head against the major’s forehead. 

 

Ava gasps slightly, her eyes widening as she tightens her grip around Sara’s arms. Her eyes slowly return to normal before she cups Lena’s face with her hand, as trembling sobs escapes her lips. 

 

“B-Birdie. S-S-Sara. Y-y-you’re really here?” Ava asks in a whispers as Lena presses a kiss against the major’s forehead. 

 

“We’re here, we’ve got you,” Lena says softly. 

 

“I love you, baby. We’re here,” Sara whispers into the major’s ear. 

 

The lawyer raises her hand, shutting off the shower as Ava clings onto Sara and Lena. The CEO and lawyer gently continue to hold Ava and its as if a dam breaks inside the major. A violent, whaling sob escapes Ava’s lips, releasing years of exhaustion and pent up frustration, fear and anger. Sara and Lena exchange a glance as the major completely crumbles before them, sobbing heavily. 

 

“Deep breaths,” Sara coos softly, as tears stream down her cheeks. Lena slowly presses Ava’s hand to her chest, breathing deeply, hoping the major will calm her breathing as she sobs. 

 

“Y-y-you meant that?” Ava asks between sobs, staring at her sister. Lena nods, offering a small smile. 

 

“You weren’t the only one that felt like their heart has been in a vice grip since I came into the Luthor home. YOU, have always been my heart, made me always feel safe and loved. I’m your little bird, and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner. You going overseas terrified me, because I thought that I was losing the old you. You were amazing before you left, but now, god. You were born to do amazing things, and you were made for the military, AJ. It took me a long time to see that, but you are an even more incredible sister and woman since you came back. I will never, stop believing in you, I promise,” Lena whispers. 

 

Ava sits up, wrapping her arms around hersister tightly. The major sobs into the crook of Lena’s neck, causing the CEO to look up at Sara with wide eyes. The lawyer nods with a small smirk, rubbing Ava’s back as she grabs Lena’s arm with her other hand. 

 

“Thank you,” Lena mouths to the lawyer before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Told you,” Sara mouths back, squeezing the CEO’s arm as the women continue to soothe the major. Ava sniffles before planting a kiss against Lena’s cheek. 

 

“I-I can’t explain how much that means to me,” Ava whispers before Lena nods. 

 

“Me too,” Lena says before Ava moves a hand, reaching for the lawyer. 

 

“I’m here,” Sara says, grabbing the major’s hand. 

 

“I love you, both. More t-than you know,” Ava says. 

 

“We love you. Fiercely,” Lena says sweetly before Kara rushes into the locker room, quickly entering the shower stall, dropping to her knees to place a hand on Ava’s shoulder. 

 

“You alright?” Kara asks softly. 

 

“She will be,” Lena says as she tightens her grip around the major. 

 

“Did you find her?” Sara asks, causing Kara to shake her head. 

 

“Security is working on it. I called Maggie and Alex. They’re on their way,” Kara says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“We’re getting her out of here. Tell them to go to my penthouse,” Sara says, causing Kara to nod. 

 

“A-a-and Mom,” Ava mumbles, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“We’ll call her and Sam, too,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Okay, let me get some towels and we’ll go,” Kara says softly before Lena grabs the surgeon’s arm. 

 

“Thank you,” Lena whispers before Kara plants a soft kiss against the CEO’s lips. 

 

“I meant it, I’m in this. Always. I’ll be right back,” Kara says before rushing to grab the towels. 

 

Sara and Lena continue to hold the major as her sobs begin to subside. Little did they know, the flashback triggered something deep inside Ava. A dark, sense of calmness and anger. The major is ready to go to war, because she’s a soldier, and she will not stop until this ends. Once and for all. 


	30. She’s Gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Can’t wait to see what you think!

“How is she?” Alex says, rushing into the penthouse with Maggie quickly following behind her. 

 

“She hasn’t spoken a word since we’ve got home. Lena and I have been swapping turns sitting with her. We don’t want to push any more than we already have,” Sara says, staring out the balcony window. The major is sitting on the swing, deep in thought with Ethan curled up on her lap as Lena rests her head against the major’s shoulder. 

 

“Christ. What happened?” Sam asks, as she rushes into the penthouse with Lillian on her heels. 

 

“She had a flashback. She thought she was pinned under the rubble when she lost her leg,” Sara says sadly, causing the women to gasp. 

 

“What triggered it?” Alex asks. 

 

“I think, someone kicked her prosthesis out from under her. Sara mentioned a nurse leaving and I tried to find them,” Kara says softly. 

 

“Someone at the hospital is responsible for this?” Lillian asks. 

 

“Appears that way. I have units there going through the surveillance footage now,” Maggie says, causing the women to nod. 

 

“How are you doing?” Sam asks as she hugs the lawyer. 

 

“I’m okay. It was scary, to see her that way. She just completely broke down,” Sara says before Alex nods. 

 

“She finally hit it,” Alex mumbles, as the women stare at her in confusion. 

 

“Hit what, exactly?” Lillian asks, as Alex tenses her shoulders. Maggie slowly wraps her arm around the captain’s shoulders before planting a light kiss against the captain’s temple. 

 

“You’re in a safe place, mi amor,” Maggie whispers. 

 

“Her darkness. Um, we both have moments that we fight off. Mine, was when I was shot the first time. We were attacked and no one found us for two days. Ava found me and saved my life. Being alone in your own mind over there, feeling yourself die is the worst form of torture. I know where she is at mentally. I’m going to go check on her,” Alex says softly. 

 

The women nod as the captain steps onto the balcony. Ava stands to her feet, leaving Ethan and Lena on the swing before wrapping her arms around Alex in an emotional embrace. The surgeons cling onto each other tightly before Lena slowly walks by, rubbing their backs before coming inside the penthouse with Ethan at her side. Lillian crosses the room, wrapping her arms around her youngest daughter, holding her tightly. 

 

“I told her,” Lena mumbles, only for her mother to hear. 

 

“Proud of you, my gorgeous darling,” Lillian whispers before planting a kiss against her cheek. Lena nods before moving to sit next to Kara and Sara on the couch. The CEO leans into Kara’s side as she takes Sara’s hand into her own. 

 

“Please, tell me you found out the fucker who did this,” Lena says harshly. 

 

“Not yet. We’re working on it,” Maggie says sadly. 

 

“What do we do in the mean time?” Sam asks, causing the women to sigh. 

 

“We’re working on it,” Lillian says as Ava and Alex walk into the room. 

 

“Mom,” Ava mumbles before Lillian wraps her arms around the major. 

 

“My sweet, Ava Jane. I’m so sorry this happened,” Lillian says, hissing slightly as the major squeezes her tightly. Ava nods, planting a kiss against her mother’s cheek before turning to Maggie. 

 

“Comenzó una guerra que voy a terminar, (he started a war that I’m going to finish),” Ava says harshly. 

 

“¿Què? (What?),” Maggie asks. 

 

“Vamos a terminarlo. Juntos. (We are going to finish it. Together.),” Lena says, causing Maggie and Ava to stare at the CEO in shock. 

 

“No me di cuenta de que hablabas español, (I didn’t realize you spoke Spanish),” Maggie says. 

 

“Puedo hablar un poco. No soy tan rápido como AJ, (I can speak a little. I’m not as quick as AJ),” Lena says, causing Maggie and Ava to smirk. 

 

“Apenas puedo mantener el ritmo y he hablado más tiempo que ella, (I can barely keep up with her and I’ve spoken longer than she has),” Maggie quips. 

 

“Escucha más de mi música y serás fluido en poco tiempo, Birdie. (Listen to more of my music and you’ll be fluent in no time),” Ava says rapidly as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“Now, would be a good time for a subtitles button,” Sam mumbles. 

 

“I didn’t even get all of it,” Lena says, causing Maggie to laugh lightly. 

 

“At least you got some of it,” Kara says. 

 

“Ava Jane, tell me about what happened,” Lillian says. 

 

“T-t-that voice, I heard it in the desert. It was meant to trigger me. To bring me to my lowest point and it worked,” Ava says. 

 

“We’re going to find that nurse,” Alex says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“No,” Ava says, before Sara stands, wrapping her arms around the major. 

 

“Ava, she hurt you,” Sara says. 

 

“No, she didn’t,” Ava says, causing the women in the room to scoff. 

 

“She kicked your leg out from under you!” Kara says. 

 

“She’s right, Ava. She intentionally did it to harm you,” Sam says. 

 

“You’re not hearing me,” Ava says softly. 

 

“We are darling, you’re not making sense,” Lillian says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Give her a second,” Sara defends, looking at the major. 

 

“It may have sent me to my lowest, but they didn’t account for the other place it sent me,” Ava says calmly. 

 

“How are you so calm about this?” Sam asks. 

 

“What do you mean other place?” Maggie asks. 

 

“It brought me closer to all of you. In my heart, it tied up all the lose ends. Birdie and Sara, being there, it was scary but it made me realize something. I’ve been carrying this weight, not letting you into my mind. Because I was ashamed of it, but now, you’ve seen it. You all love me through it and I know that now,” Ava explains, causing the women to nod. 

 

“We do,” Lillian says. 

 

“Aves, we’ve got you,” Alex says before the major looks over at the captain. 

 

“I know, Cap. They were trying to get me to separate myself from all of you. Trying to get me to push away and isolate myself. But it didn’t work this time,” Ava says, smirking at Lena and Sara. 

 

“It made us, stronger,” Lena says. 

 

“Together,” Kara says softly. 

 

“I’m calm because now, I’m furious. He’s tried taking everything away from me. He has wanted to go to war with me for a while and I wasn’t ready. I was so tired and caught up in protecting other people, taking care of all of you that I didn’t realize that I needed to be taken care of. You all, being here, is what I need. It’s all I’ve ever needed, I was just too stubborn to realize it. Now, I’m ready to strap on my boots and go to war. If he thinks that he has the upper hand, he’s wrong. He may have hurt me and every part of my mind, but he has no idea of the amount of hell I plan on unleashing on his miserable soul,” Ava says calmly. The women all share a silent shiver at the major’s words, before they nod in unison. 

 

“Count me in,” Alex says. 

 

“Me too,” Kara says. 

 

“Absolutely,” Sara agrees. 

 

“You have me,” Sam says as Lillian nods. 

 

“Likewise,” Lillian says. 

 

“Me too,” Maggie says before the women look at Lena. 

 

“I’m the only person to ever beat him in a game of chess. He’s threatened my family, and I’m ready to fight. Strap up my boots, if you will,” Lena says as a smirk crosses Ava and Alex’s lips. 

 

“They’re a lot heavier than your Loubotins,” Alex quips. 

 

“She would still make them look hot,” Kara mumbles before Alex and Ava gag. 

 

“Stop it,” Alex says. 

 

“What?! We literally heard Sara say, ‘two boob touches and a butt grab’, when she was going to take a shower with Ava,” Kara defends before Lena leans into the surgeon. 

 

“My mother is right there,” Lena whispers. 

 

“Mmhmm, don’t think we didn’t miss the hickey on Lena’s neck,” Alex whispers as Kara blushes. 

 

“Sara Catherine Lance is this true?” Lillian asks, causing Sam to snicker. 

 

“Oooohhhhhh,” Sam says before Ava glares at the lawyer. 

 

“I will take off my leg and beat you both with it,” Ava threatens as Sara smirks. 

 

“I plead the fifth, Lillian,” Sara quips as the mother shakes her head. 

 

“Oh, don’t think I’m letting you and Kara off that easily. They may be grown women, but they’re still my baby girls,” Lillian challenges with an arched brow, causing Sara and Kara to gulp. 

 

“Okay, as much as I would love to continue this family feud of who touched who, we have things to do. Now, let’s figure out how to take these bastards down,” Maggie says as the women gather in the living room. 

 

Ava and Sara sit next to Lena and Kara on the couch as the other women take seats and begin to strategize. Lena takes the major’s hand into her own, lightly squeezing it before Ava plants a kiss against Lena’s cheek. 

 

“Mar sin bródúil as duit, (so proud of you),” Ava whispers. 

 

“Is breá liom tú, (I love you),” Lena says softly. 

 

“Is breá liom tú, Birdie,” Ava mumbles before turning her attention back to the other women as they strategize. 

 

They were determined. They were angry. However, in order to be the enemy, they would have to outsmart him. Silently, the major knows that she would have to try to become the very thing she has spent her life trying not to become: her brother. 

 

The women in the room didn’t know that Ava is willing to become enough like him to take him down. To protect them, and she was determined. Nothing is going to stop her, unless kills her himself. 

 

She prayed that he tries, because it won’t end up with her being the one that dies. It will be him and she’s okay with that. 

 

** Two days later... **

 

Lena and Ava are in their office at L-Corp, Lena is scanning notes from the previous board meeting while Ava works with the surgery simulator as ‘Something Good Can Work’ by Two Door Cinema Club echoes softly in the background. Lena smiles as she glances up, noticing Ava lightly bobbing her head as she sings along to the music, all while operating on the simulator. 

 

“My guess is to the left,” Lena says, looking at her. 

 

“Every damn time,” Ava says as she finds the simulation of a bleeding vessel. 

 

“I’m just that good,” Lena says as she continues to look down at her reports. The simulator turns red and beeps, signaling the major failed before sighing. 

 

“There was one on the right, too,” Ava says, glancing over her shoulder. 

 

“You are the surgeon. I was just trying to help,” Lena quips with a smirk. 

 

“Keep your wrong advice on your side of the office, Birdie,” Ava says playfully. 

 

“That’s fair. In my defense, I wasn’t looking,” Lena says as Ava groans. 

 

“This is why you look at reports all day instead of operate,” Ava quips before Lena crosses the office, bumping Ava’s hip slightly. 

 

“Alright, let me see what I can do. You know, since all I do is stare at reports all day,” Lena says, as Ava throws her hands up on mock defense. Ava brings up the procedure before stepping back. 

 

“Alright, Birdie. You’re up,” Ava says as Lena stays at the simulator. She tilts her head, gently moving her hands as she finds both bleeding vessels and turns to her sister with a smug smile. 

 

“I may not perform surgeries in random places, but, give me a simulation and I’ve got it,” Lena quips before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Alright, you’ve made your point. Go back to your side of the office before I hit you with my leg,” Ava says as Lena laughs, planting a kiss against her sister’s cheek before returning to her desk. 

 

“Oh, on my side, where all of the wrong advice is? AJ, you wound me,” Lena says playfully before the major shakes her head with a smile. 

 

“I’m extremely proud of you, but it doesn’t make you any less of a shite,” Ava says as she pulls up the simulation again, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“This shite happens to be your baby sister and your whole heart. If I remember correctly,” Lena quips. 

 

“Considering that I am also your whole heart, you should take it easy on your one-legged sister,” Ava says playfully, winking at the CEO as Lena laughs at her sister’s antics. 

 

“Please, you do more with one leg than most people can with two and if they had a head start. You’re just pissed that I humbled you,” Lena counters. 

 

“Not pissed. Proud. Now shh! I’m trying to work over here!” Ava says playfully, waving her arm at the CEO in mock annoyance. 

 

“Turning down the music would help,” Lena says before Ava arches a brow and turns up the volume. 

 

“What?! Can’t hear you! I’m working! Big surgery to prepare for!” Ava says with a cheeky smile. 

 

The sisters have been better than ever, returning to their playful banter and the CEO loves it. Lena bobs her head to the music as it switches to ‘Kiss Me’ by Sixpence None The Richer. She smiles as she hears Ava continue to sing softly and the CEO is grateful that her sister decided to listen to her alternative playlist than her regular mix of rap and hip-hip music. The siblings continue to work before the office door opens, as an angry Cat Grant storms into their office. 

 

“If I didn’t love you so much, I would beat your ass right now,” Cat threatens as she storms toward Ava. The major arches a brow, turning down the music before turning to face the woman. 

 

“Hello to you, too. Considering that we haven’t spoken or seen each other recently, I don’t know what warrants you beating my arse,” Ava quips, causing Lena to glance up at the women. 

 

“Your girlfriend stood me up,” Cat says as Ava’s face drops. 

 

“What do you mean?” Lena asks, standing from her desk. 

 

“We had a lunch meeting scheduled and she never showed. I figured she would be here, fondling the city’s most adored major,” Cat counters as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I personally walked her to Noonan’s. She was there,” Ava says, causing Lena to nod. 

 

“She did. I went with her to pick up lunch for Kara,” Lena says before Cat arches a brow. 

 

“Then why would she leave? She told me that she had a major break in the case. Said it was urgent,” Cat says before Ava looks at Lena. 

 

“AJ,” Lena says softly as the major’s body stiffens. Ava grabs her phone and holds it up on speaker. 

 

“Hey! Ava! What are you up to?” Sam asks. 

 

“Where is Sara? Is she with you?” Ava asks. 

 

“Hmm no. She is at a meeting with Cat but you already knew that,” Sam says as Ava gasps. 

 

“Cat is here. Sara didn’t stay for the meeting,” Ava says as Sam gasps. 

 

“What?!” Sam shouts. 

 

“Oh my god. What if someone took her?” Ava asks softly. 

 

“I’ll call Maggie, right now,” Sam says as the call ends. 

 

“AJ, we don’t know if that happened. Maybe she was called into court,” Lena says before Cat shakes her head. 

 

“She wouldn’t leave like that without telling someone,” Ava says as Cat nods. 

 

“She’s right. Sara tells me her every move. Especially with this case. I’ve been up her ass enough that she knows better,” Cat says. 

 

“Edge shot our mom. That’s what she was going to tell you,” Lena says. Ava grabs her suit jacket as a shocked gasp escapes Cat’s mouth. Ava grabs her keys and helmet before typing in something on her laptop. 

 

“Please, still be on. Still be on,” Ava says as she rapidly types on the keyboard. 

 

“That bastard,” Cat says. 

 

“Thank god. Got it,” Ava says, before Lena grabs her arm. 

 

“Wait for Maggie. You can’t go by yourself,” Lena says, as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I’m going, but I’ll wait for Maggie. I promise. I have to go. I can’t let anyone hurt her,” Ava says as her sister nods. 

 

“AJ, be careful,” Lena says, as Ava nods. 

 

“I will be. Cat, stay here with Lena. I’ll call as soon as I find something,” Ava says as she sprints out of the office. 

 

“Lena, if Edge has her and harmed her,” Cat says as Lena nods. 

 

“I know. AJ will kill him.” 


	31. It’s Personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while but here’s the next chapter. 
> 
> Warning! Graphic!

Sara’s eyes slowly flutter open as a blinding light shines into her eyes. The lawyer winces slightly as her head throbs in pain as blood trickles down the side of her face. The lawyer’s eyes scan around the room, taking in the sight of the abandoned warehouse around her. Sara fights the fears of her past swirling in her mind by releasing a deep breath. The lawyer gently pulls her hands, only for the ropes binding her wrist to bite into her skin before slowly moving her fingers around the knot. Her fingers slowly try to work their way in-between the ropes, hoping to loosen it before the sound of Edge’s laughter echoes throughout the large room. He approaches from behind Sara, before smiling smugly at her, watching her tug against her restraints.

 

“And you said that I don’t like to do my own dirty work,” Edge says before landing a punch across Sara’s face. The lawyer grunts in pain as blood spills from her lips. 

 

“Well, you hit like a bitch,” Sara counters before the man lands two more hard punches agains the lawyer’s body: one to the face and the other to her abdomen. Sara gasps for air at the blow to her torso, coughing harshly as she tries to catch her breath before Edge rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. 

 

“Oh, I don’t see you mouthing off after that hit, now do I? You know, you’re lucky that I was only order to shoot Lillian that night,” Edge says as Sara continues to cough. 

 

“Maggie knows it was you,” Sara says between coughs as the man laughs. 

 

“That stupid mutt that bit me was lucky that I ran out of bullets,” Edge counters. 

 

“You won’t get away with this,” Sara says as the man chuckles. 

 

“Oh, we have plans to take care of her and make sure that the evidence goes away after she’s dead,” Edge says. 

 

“Leave her out of this,” Sara says before the man laughs. 

 

“Oh no. That bitch has wanted me out of this city since she first enrolled into the academy. The fact that I’m getting paid to help take out some of my biggest competition, well, that’s an added bonus. Starting with you,” Edge says smugly before grabbing a large knife from his back pocket. 

 

“Why me, first?” Sara asks as the man twirls the knife around in his hand. 

 

“Well, you are personal,” Edge says coldly. 

 

“Because of the case with Cat,” Sara says as the man nods. 

 

“I’ve been shoveling money into CatCo for years. I’m not about to let some bitch with a point to prove strip that away from me,” Edge says as he moves the knife along the side of Sara’s cheek. 

 

“Did you really do this on your own or were you ordered?” Sara asks as Edge’s lips tug into a smirk. The man drags the knife along her chest, cutting the buttons from her blouse, causing her chest to become exposed as he lightly drags the knife between her breasts. 

 

“I gladly accepted this role. You see, it’s not just getting to you for the Cat Grant mess, but also, I get to have my revenge against Ava,” Edge says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“What has she ever done to you?” Sara asks as the man presses the knife hard against her skin, causing Sara to wince in pain. 

 

“She has the nerve to think that she can walk around this city and betray me by not having my back in business deals. She’s pissed all over me when I’ve done nothing but offer my gratitude toward her,” Edge says as Sara smirks. 

 

“Sounds like you have a problem with a strong, independent woman that doesn’t need help from a man,” Sara says as the man slices a thin cut down the valley of her breasts. Sara cries out in pain as she notices blood rushing from the thin cut. Edge laughs loudly before punching Sara across the face. 

 

“Fuck,” Sara mumbles, spitting blood from her mouth as she glances down at the large amount of blood gushing from her chest. 

 

“You see, here’s the thing. I’m all for a woman in power, as long as she stays in her lane. She’s crossed me and her brother. So, now, we plan on destroying every single inch of her heart. Starting with you. I’ve injected you with an anticoagulant, making even the smallest of cuts can cause you to bleed out,” Edge says. 

 

“She will come for me,” Sara says softly as Edge smiles widely. 

 

“I know. But when she does, she’ll have a choice to make,” Edge says as he steps closer toward the lawyer. 

 

“What’s that?” Sara asks. 

 

“Killing me or saving you,” Edge says harshly before stabbing the knife deep into Sara’s abdomen. 

 

The lawyer’s eyes widen in shock as the knife pierces into her body, causing her to gasp and cry out in pain as he pushes the knife further into her body. Sara gasps as she begins to violently cough up blood before he removes the knife, sporting a wide, devilish grin along his lips. The sound of a door opening causes Edge to laugh loudly as Maggie and Ava enter the warehouse. The detective has her gun raised and aimed at the man, causing him to smile happily before dropping the knife as he raises his blood stained hands in the air. 

 

“This is Detective Sawyer, I need a bus to the warehouse on sixth and west,” Maggie orders as she continues to aim her gun at Edge. 

 

“SARA!” Ava shouts as she sprints toward the lawyer with a med bag thrown over her shoulder. 

 

The major quickly rushes behind Sara, untying her hands before slowly laying the lawyer onto the floor. Sara violently continues to cough up blood in-between gasping for air as her body trembles. Ava’s eyes widen at the cut along her chest and the deep stab wound before stepping off the jacket of her suit and applying pressure to the wound. Sara hisses in pain as Ava’s other hand quickly opens the bag, grabbing supplies. 

 

“B-b-baby,” Sara stammers before Ava looks at her. 

 

“Stay with me, Sara,” Ava says as she frantically gathers supplies from the bag. She quickly slides her hands into a pair of gloves before gently lifting up her jacket as blood spews from the stab wound.

 

“H-he in-injected me with an anticoagulant,” Sara says as Ava’s eyes widen. 

 

“Shite,” Ava mumbles to herself. The major quickly grabs a suture kit and a small package before Sara grabs her hand. 

 

“B-baby, I l-love you,” Sara says as her body continues to tremble. 

 

“I love you, but you’re not dying on me, okay? I need you to stay with me. Keep talking to me,” Ava says softly as she retrieves a syringe and a bottle of medication. The major quickly injects the medication into Sara’s bloodstream before retrieving a package and opening it. 

 

“Te-tell me what y-y-you’re doing. I-I like w-w-watching you work,” Sara stammers as the major lifts up the jacket from the wound. 

 

“I injected you with some Vitamin K and now, I’m pouring some angel dust into your wound, my love,” Ava says as she continues to frantically work. 

 

“An-angel d-dust?” Sara asks, as Ava nods. 

 

“It’s something we use overseas. It’s not it’s real name. It’s the nickname we use for it overseas. It’s not FDA approved yet, but it helps stop massive hemorrhages faster than anything else. I always keep it in my med bag just in case,” Ava says as she empties the package into Sara’s wound. The major watches as the bleeding begins to slow from her abdomen before retrieving a suture kit and flush. The major quickly rinses and cleans the cut on the lawyer’s chest before coating the wound with lidocaine. 

 

“A-va,” Sara mumbles, causing the major to look at her. 

 

“Yes?” Ava asks. 

 

“K-k-k-kiss me,” Sara says before Ava plants a tender kiss against against the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“Stay with me, baby. You’re being so brave for me,” Ava says as her hands quickly begin suturing the cut together. 

 

“C-cause I’m Captain Lance,” Sara quips, causing the major to smirk with a small nod. 

 

“Yeah, you are baby,” Ava says softly. 

 

Sara smirks as she watches the major’s hands work quickly, making it look effortless. Sara coughs harshly as the major cuts the suture before ripping off her gloves and pulling the lawyer into her lap. The major’s eyes are filled with tears as she slowly continues to apply pressure to the stab wound with one hand as the other cradles Sara’s face. The lawyer offers a small smile before coughing into Ava’s chest, coating her shirt with blood before the major wipes the blood away from Sara’s mouth. 

 

“You’re going to be okay. Just stay with me,” Ava pleads as tears fall from her eyes. 

 

“I-I’m so tired,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“I know, my love. Please, keep those beautiful blue eyes open for me,” Ava says as Sara smirks. 

 

“The ones t-t-that look li-like the Northern Lights?” Sara asks as Ava smirks before planting a lingering kiss against the lawyer’s forehead. 

 

“They’re even prettier,” Ava says as Sara’s eyes become heavy. 

 

“I-I never told you,” Sara says softly. 

 

“Never told me what?” Ava asks, continuing to stroke Sara’s face. 

 

“I w-want to get married a-and have k-kids, one day,” Sara says as Ava smiles. 

 

“Me too,” Ava says as tears fall down her cheeks. 

 

“H-how many?” Sara asks. 

 

“I don’t care as long as they’re healthy but two, I think. I want them to have a sibling and have your eyes,” Ava says as Sara smiles. 

 

“Y-yeah,” Sara says softly. Ava notices her eyes close before glancing up at Maggie, who has Edge pinned to the ground in a pair of handcuffs. 

 

“WHERE’S THAT BUS?!” 

 

“It’s pulling in now!” Maggie shouts. Edge laughs loudly before the detective lands a hard kick against his temple, knocking him unconscious. 

 

“Sara, come on! I need you to come back to me, please. I need you to come home,” Ava says, lightly tapping the lawyer’s face.The major holds Sara tightly against her body before pressing her forehead against the lawyer’s and closing her eyes. 

 

“May every cell in your body wake up and fight. May the love and the power of healing move into every part of you. May you return to being purely you. May you wake up and be compassionate for the violence against you. May y-you be well, my love,” Ava says, her voice breaking as she begins to cry. 

 

“A-amen,” Sara whispers as Ava’s eyes widen before planting a kiss against the lawyer’s lips. 

 

The door of the warehouse slams open as police officers and paramedics rush into the building. The paramedics rush toward the lawyer and major, pulling a stretcher alongside them. 

 

“Stab wound to the abdomen. I injected Vitamin K to counteract the anticoag in her system. Page Alex Danvers, tell her I administer angel dust in the wound. She lost a lot of blood, so have blood ready for a transfusion at the ER,” Ava says as the paramedics nod. 

 

“You heard, Major Luthor. Let’s get her loaded,” the paramedic says. 

 

The major slowly lifts Sara, helping the paramedics lay her on the stretcher before planting a kiss against the lawyer’s head. 

 

“I love you. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Ava whispers before the paramedics rush Sara out of the warehouse. 

 

The major glances down at her suit, covered in Sara’s blood before she falls to her knees, burying her face into her hands. The major lets out a painful sob, her body trembling with fear and anger as she cries in a pool of the woman she loves blood. 

 

Little does the major know, Lex is smiling as he watches from a camera as his sister breakdown in the middle of the warehouse.


	32. Unexpected Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Enjoy!

Ava rushes into the ER, frantically scanning the room as Alex’s eyes widen at the major’s appearance. The captain rushes toward Ava before wrapping her arms around Ava as the major’s body trembles with fear. 

 

“Alex, I-I can’t lose her,” Ava mumbles before Alex leans back, staring into the major’s eyes as they slowly begin to glaze over. 

 

“Hey, hey, come back to me. You saved her, you got her here,” Alex says as tears falls from the major’s eyes. 

 

“I need to go in with you, I,” Ava rambles before Alex shakes her head. 

 

“You know that you can’t be in there. Alright? Janice is prepping her now and I’m going to go in and finish what you started,” Alex says as Ava nods. 

 

“Alex,” Ava says as her bottom lip begins to tremble. 

 

“Hey, look at me. I won’t let anything happen to her. You have my word, okay? But right now, you need to go to our office, get cleaned up and I’ll come get you as soon as I finish,” Alex says sweetly. 

 

“O-okay,” Ava says softly, wiping away her tears. 

 

“Go, call Lena and your family. One of the nurses called Sam because she’s on her list of contacts and she’s on the way. Kara’s in the OR right now, but I’ll fill her in. I’ve got you, Major. I promise,” Alex says before planting a kiss against the major’s cheek. 

 

“I’ve got you, Cap. Go, be great in there,” Ava says as Alex nods before sprinting down the hall. 

 

The major wipes her eyes before walking down the hall, ignoring the hushed and concerned conversations as she opts to take the stairs to her floor. She finds herself sprinting up the stairs, ignoring the throbbing in her leg as she reaches the door to her floor. She scans the hall before quickly moving toward her office, closing the door behind her. The major tosses her phone as she rapidly begins stripping out of her blood covered suit before walking into her personal bathroom. Turning on the shower, the major doesn’t wait for the water to become warm or bother taking off her prosthesis before entering the shower. She grabs the bar of soap and rapidly begins scrubbing away traces of Sara’s blood from her skin. The major lets out a small sob as she continues to scrub, as a mixture of guilt and anger surge through her. 

 

Glancing down at her body, Ava’s hands tremble slightly as the blood continues to disappear down the drain. The major grunts loudly before punching the shower wall, repeatedly, over and over until her knuckles have spilt on both hands. With a final punch to the wall, Ava shuts off the shower before grabbing a towel and roughly dries herself off. The major wraps the towel around her body, exiting the bathroom as she walks to her small closet. She quickly grabs a pair of shorts and her Army sweatshirt before slipping into the garments. The major rapidly ruffles the towel against her long hair with one hand as the other moves to her prosthesis and takes it off. Ava quickly dries off the prosthesis before quickly combing her hair. The major sighs heavily before her brows knit as she notices a box sitting on her desk. 

 

“What the fuck is that?” Ava mumbles to herself. 

 

She grabs a pair of crutches before slowly walking over to her desk, scanning the package. The box is wrapped like a gift as a red bow rests on top of the box, with her name written across the top in elegant, loopy handwriting. Ava’s brows knit as she slowly tugs at the bow, before opening the box. The major removes a layer of tissue paper before her eyes widen at she notices a large number of pictures. With trembling hands, Ava picks up the pictures, flipping through them as tears spring into her eyes. There are multiple pictures of the major with Sara, wrapped in loving embraces from inside both of the women’s homes. As the major flips through the pictures, she gasps to find pictures of herself playing with Ruby, having drinks with Sam, laughing with Alex and Kara, and hugging her mother. As Ava flips to the last picture, her heart drops as she stares at Lena cuddles against her chest on the couch of their office. The picture’s angle is close range and slightly above the sisters, meaning that someone was looking down at them while they slept. 

 

Ava gasps, dropping the pictures onto her desk before noticing a note addressed to her on the bottom of the box. She slowly picks up the letter, causing her blood to run cold as she notices the penmanship. 

 

_I may have let you survive the desert, but that doesn’t mean that you are going to survive what I do to the people you love the most._

 

_By the time I’m finished, you are going to wish you dug that scalpel blade deeper into your wrist._

 

Ava’s body trembles with anger and fear at her brother’s words. Ava slams the piece of paper onto her desk as her mind begins to race. Ava feels a throbbing surge through her right leg before she gasps. 

 

“Birdie,” Ava says before rushing toward the couch. She quickly grabs her phone, clicking on Lena’s contact before holding the phone up to her ear. 

 

“Pick up, pick up,” Ava mumbles before the call goes to her sister’s voicemail. 

 

Shaking her head, Ava continues to call Lena repeatedly. 

 

L-Corp and Lena never pick up. 

 

** Meanwhile...at L-Corp **

 

Twenty minutes after Ava had left, Cat Grant was called away fro a personal matter, leaving the CEO alone and waiting for her sister to call. Jess rescheduled her later meetings as they await the news about Sara, which only caused their anxiety to flare. As for Lena, she didn’t want to bare the thought of something happening to the woman who has stolen her sister’s heart, and a woman in which Lena has grown quite fond of, herself. Which is why, Lena made her way down to the lab to work on the nanotechnology prosthesis, to keep her mind busy. Kara was busy at the hospital, but made time to send Lena a list of songs for her to listen to, ones of which Kara said, reminded her of the CEO when she heard them. ‘Tables Have Turned’ by Ralph echoes throughout the computer’s speakers as she continues to work. The lyrics of the song cause Lena to smile, as she slowly attaches a panel of sensors to the prosthesis. 

 

She quickly places the patient sensor prototype onto her hip before hitting a few buttons on the screen. Thanks to her mother’s old research, the Luthor woman formulated the panels to respond to patient’s thoughts about initiating movement from intact nerves, and if their theory was correct, it would case the prosthesis to respond accordingly. Lena releases a shaky, nervous breath before thinking for her right ankle to flex and extend. The CEO watches the prosthesis slowly mimic her thoughts, causing her to smile widely as she jumps from her chair, slightly kicking her right leg, only for the prosthesis to mimic the movement exactly. 

 

“Holy shite, it works! We did it!” Lena says happily. 

 

Lean rapidly enters notes into the computer before the sound of clapping from behind her causes her to turn around. Lena’s eyes widen as a shiver of fear courses through her body as her brother stands in front of her, wearing a charcoal suit as a smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. Lena slowly presses the silent security alarm before Lex’s laughter echoes throughout the walls of the lab. 

 

“You honestly think that I would come here if I didn’t disarm the security and every other device you have in this building? Even I know that you’re not that naive, Lena,” Lex says as Lena’s jaw tightens. 

 

“Get out,” Lena says coldly as the man tilts his head. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah. Now, I may hate what you and that bitch have done to the place, but you have something and I need it,” Lex says. 

 

“You know, whatever it is, it doesn’t grow back hair,” Lena counters as the man rolls his eyes. 

 

“Don’t be pedestrian. You’re a Luthor,” Lex says as Lena scoffs. 

 

“I seem to remember some disagreement on that point,” Lena says harshly. 

 

“Our father slept with a whore and you’re the result of his indiscretions. It took us all by surprise when he waltz into the mansion with you under his arm. You were a mistake, a pity Luthor, if you will,” Lex counters as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Yet, AJ never treated me that way,” Lena argues. 

 

“Well, her belief in love and honor has always been her biggest downfall. Love is valueless. Me, I respect you. Which is something that you’ve always been trying to gain from Ava, is it not?” Lex asks as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“No, you don’t get to come in here and take what you want. You especially don’t get to come into our building and suddenly pretend to respect me,” Lena says as Lex smirks. 

 

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong. See, I when I want something, I’m not afraid to do what it takes to get it. Who do you think kicked Ava’s prosthesis out from under her?” Lex asks as Lena gasps. 

 

“You posed at that nurse,” Lena says as Lex smirks. 

 

“It was easy. I used a voice distortion device of the woman that helped keep her alive. I knew by saying something about you, something effortless, that her mind would spiral, because she’s weak,” Lex spits harshly, causing Lena’s hands to ball into fists. 

 

“You’re a monster,” Lena says as Lex arches a brow. 

 

“Oh, and you don’t think that you are, deep down? You may be celebrating your little success for our sister’s debilitating injury, but we both know it’s your conscious trying to cover the misfortune of your own research while she was away,” Lex counters as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“That is not at all why I’m doing this,” Lena defends as Lex smirks. 

 

“You let your own obsession with trying to make Ava and MY mother proud of you. You rush your research into conducting your own human trials. Your research killed those people. You are no better than I am, Sis,” Lex says as a stray tear falls down Lena’s cheek. 

 

“T-they knew what they were signing up for. I’m nothing like you,” Lena says coldly as her bottom lip trembles lightly. 

 

“Well, when Ava finds the tapes, she will things differently,” Lex threatens. 

 

“She would never believe it,” Lena says with a shake of her head. 

 

“Well, I would like to think that her weakness with love, will cause her mind to fog. Especially, after I had Morgan Edge stab the woman she loves after injecting her with an anticoagulant. I watched as Ava did everything she could for that lawyer, it was almost touching really. Watching her frantically work and whisper meaningless terms of endearment to Sara as if it was willing her to stay alive. However, it was laughable when she crumbled apart in a pool of Sara’s blood,” Lex says with disgust. 

 

“You’re a fucking lunatic,” Lena says between clenched teeth. The man tilts his head before stepping toward the CEO and roughly grabbing her arm. 

 

“You will tell me the passcodes to get into Ava’s old lab,” Lex orders as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“I won’t,” Lena days before his grip tightens around her arm. 

 

“You will and if you tell me when Ava is in the lab working, I’ll make sure that what happened to Sara doesn’t happen to your beloved, Kara,” Lex threatens. 

 

“Don’t hurt her,” Lena says as Lex smirks. 

 

“Time is ticking, Sis. Think it over but when I reach out again, I expect an answer,” Lex says before releasing his hold of her arm. He offers one last devilish smile before exiting the lab. 

 

The CEO releases a shaky breath as tears fall from her cheeks before Jess rushes into the lab. Her eyes widen as she notices Lena crying before wrapping her arms around the CEO. 

 

“All of our servers were down. I’ve been trying to get down here for almost an hour,” Jess says as Lena nods. 

 

“H-he was here,” Lena stammers before Jess gasps. 

 

“What?!”

 

“He poses as that nurse. He ordered Edge to stab, Sara,” Lena rambles as Jess nods. 

 

“Hey, hey. Breathe. We’re going to figure it out, but we really need to get to the hospital. Sara is still in surgery and Sam says that she walked into Ava’s office to find her punching the walls. She’s trying to calm her down but she’s spiraling, Lena,” Jess says as Lena nods. 

 

“Let’s go,” Lena says, wiping her eyes. 

 

“Are you okay?” Jess asks. 

 

“I’m furious but I think, I have a plan.” 


	33. Split Knuckles

“So, here’s what I’m thinking,” Maggie says before Lillian cuts her off. 

 

“We go in, tie him up. I’m thinking we can start off with something subtle like waterboarding. From there, if he doesn’t talk, we can move onto something more painful. Drips of acid into his skin,” Lillian says as Maggie’s eyes widen. 

 

“You realize that we can’t do any of those things, right?” Maggie asks as Lillian sighs. 

 

“Why not?” Lillian counters. 

 

“Well, it’s illegal to torture someone for information. You work for the government now, meaning, you have to play by their rules,” Maggie deadpans as Lillian rolls her eyes. 

 

“Alright, so, I may have went a little overboard with the torture. But it’s effective,” Lillian says. 

 

“You think?” Maggie asks. 

 

“Look, I’m a reformed terrorist. I’m trying, but he shot me and potentially killed my daughter’s girlfriend. Excuse me for wanting to hurt the miserable bastard,” Lillian says as Maggie nods. 

 

“He laughed, when Sara crashed and Ava screamed. I kicked him and knocked him out,” Maggie admits as Lillian nods. 

 

“She means a lot to you,” Lillian says. 

 

“They both do. I was there when Sara went through mourning Laurel’s death. She doesn’t deserve what’s happened to her,” Maggie says as Lillian nods. 

 

“I agree. You’re a good friend and I must say, I’m quite brow of the bruise you’ve left across his face. Might have you teach me that kick one day,” Lillian says as Maggie sighs. 

 

“As much as I want to continue to hurt this bastard, we can’t. We need to try to get information out of him, the right way,” Maggie says as Lillian nods. 

 

“Fine, however, this way is less gratifying,” Lillian says as Maggie sighs. 

 

“Come on. Let’s do this,” Maggie says. 

 

“I’ll follow your lead,” Lillian says before the detective leads the woman into the interrogation room. 

 

The women enter the room as Edge sits across the table, his hands cuffed to the table before the women take seats across from the man. A smug smile plays on his lips as the women exchange glances before looking at the man. 

 

“Mr. Edge, we have you on attempted murder with an illegal weapon as well as the murder of Sara Lance,” Maggie says before the man shakes his head. 

 

“She was alive the last time I saw her,” Edge says before Lillian narrows her gaze. 

 

“She died in transit to the hospital,” Lillian says sternly. 

 

“Bullshit. You’re bluffing,” Edge says as Maggie shakes her head. 

 

“I’m afraid not. The coroner is doing the autopsy as we speak,” Maggie says sadly before the man laughs loudly. 

 

“Well, looks like she wasn’t as lucky as Mrs. Luthor. Guess your darling daughter couldn’t save her after all,” Edge says before Lillian nods. 

 

“I know, Lex ordered the hit. Now, you’re going to tell us what he wants,” Lillian orders before the man shakes his head. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Edge says coldly. 

 

“I doubt that. You’ve been in contact with Lex for months, and by law, that puts you down for treason,” Maggie says as Edge’s eyes widen. 

 

“You would need proof for that,” Edge says before the detective places a large file of calls and emails between the men on the table. 

 

“How’s that for proof?” Maggie counters. 

 

“Look for yourself. There isn’t anything in the emails proving that I did or knew anything,” Edge says. Lillian glances at Maggie before standing to her feet and slyly placing a small patch onto the back of his neck as she smacks him. 

 

“Hey! This is police brutality!” 

 

“Technically, I’m not the police,” Lillian counters as Maggie’s eyes widen. 

 

“Lillian, sit down,” Maggie says flatly as the woman nods before glancing down at her watch. 

 

“Any second now,” Lillian says. 

 

“Until what? You hit me again?” Edge asks as Lillian smirks. 

 

“No, until you tell us everything you know about what my son is planning,” Lillian says. Edge shakes his head a few times before Lillian nods toward Maggie. 

 

“Go ahead,” Lillian says. 

 

“Tell us what you know about Lex’s plan,” Maggie says. 

 

“He wants access to one of the labs by the harbor,” Edge says. 

 

“Ava’s personal lab?” Lillian asks as the man nods. 

 

“I don’t know what’s in it, but it’s something he wants to use and modify before selling it on the black market,” Edge says. 

 

“Why is he coming after Ava and her family?” Maggie asks. 

 

“Revenge for turning against him. He feels like she’s always felt better than him and wants to see her spiral. He wants to hurt the people she loves so she goes mad like he did,” Edge says as the women nod. 

 

“What else do you know?” Lillian asks. 

 

“He has been inside National City for the last month. Disguising himself to take pictures inside everyone of Ava’s loved ones’ homes. He ordered me to shoot Lillian and kidnap Sara. He was also the one who posed as a nurse and attacked Ava at the hospital. Other than that, that’s all I know,” Edge says as the women exchange nods. 

 

“That’s all for now,” Maggie says before the women stand to their feet. 

 

“Good boy,” Lillian mumbles. 

 

Lillian rips the small patch from his neck before the women exit the room and close the door behind them. 

 

“Do I even want to know what that patch is in your hand?” Maggie asks. 

 

“Ah, this patch is nothing but a neurotoxin. That’s all,” Lillian says as Maggie’s eyes widen. 

 

“You used a neurotoxin on him?” Maggie asks as the woman nods. 

 

“I did,” Lillian says. 

 

“That could have damn well killed him,” Maggie says. 

 

“No, it wouldn’t. It’s a toxin that I created that acts as an effective truth serum. I’ve tested it out plenty of times and perfected it over the years. How do you think I found out Ava Jane is gay?” Lillian asks as Maggie gasps. 

 

“You drugged your own daughter?” Maggie asks as Lillian shrugs. 

 

“Well, when you put it like that it makes me sound heartless,” Lillian says. 

 

“Again, you were the one that drugged your daughter to find out she was gay,” Maggie counters. 

 

“No, I did it because I could tell she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders at the age of fifteen. She wanted to go to prom with a cheerleader and kept thinking that I would be mad. So, I tested out the patch and she told me everything. Then I told her that she can love whomever she pleases as long as they’re a good person,” Lillian argues as Maggie shakes her head. 

 

“Now, I know why they call you a helicopter parent,” Maggie deadpans as Lillian smirks. 

 

“Well, it’s not the most ideal parenting style, but I wanted her to feel confident in herself. All I’ve ever wanted for my daughters is to be happy,” Lillian says as Maggie nods. 

 

“Please, tell me you lied to Edge about Sara,” Maggie says as the woman nods. 

 

“She’s still in surgery. Good cover,” Lillian says. 

 

“Thanks. What lab was he talking about?” Maggie asks. 

 

“Ava Jane has a lab that she used for her research in vaccines. It’s by the water and it helped clear her mind. It’s where she and Kieran figured out the cure for Ebola. They went on to create an air purification project to capture airborne toxins,” Lillian says as Maggie’s eyes widen. 

 

“That’s what Lex wants,” Maggie says as Lillian nods. 

 

“By him attacking her at the hospital, planting a bomb in Samantha and Sara’s office, and having Edge stab Sara, he’s pushing her mind back to the desert. Hoping that it will drive her mad,” Lillian says sadly. 

 

“We can’t let that happen,” Maggie says as Lillian nods. 

 

“I know. Which is why we need to get to the hospital and try to calm her down. She’s made progress but she’s still very much on high alert. Ava Jane has a silent but very deadly temper. One of which, she will hate herself for if she succumbs to it,” Lillian says. 

 

“Come on. We’ve got to go,” Maggie says as the women rush down the hallway. 

 

** Meanwhile at the hospital... **

 

“Ava! I need you to calm down for me,” Sam says as she grabs the major, holding her arms behind her back. 

 

“Let me go!” Ava shouts, struggling to get out of the lawyer’s hold. 

 

“No!” Sam says sternly, continuing to hold the major tightly. 

 

“He fucking did this! He’s been here the entire goddamn time! I’m going to fucking kill him!” Ava shouts.

 

Ava grunts before ripping her arms away from the lawyer and landing another punch against the wall. Ava’s knuckles are severely spilt and bleeding profusely as she continues to take out her anger against the wall. Sam’s eyes widen in shock, never seeing Ava lose her temper like this in all of the years of their friendship. Ava’s office door opens, as Jess and Lena enter the room, eyes widening as they watch Ava land a hard left punch against the wall, causing the drywall to break under her knuckles. 

 

“I’ve tried holding her and calming her down since I got here. But she showed me what was in the box on her desk and she’s been like this ever since,” Sam says. 

 

“What’s in the box?” Lena asks. 

 

“Pictures of Ava with all of us. From inside our homes, our offices, and a note from Lex,” Sam says as the women gasp. 

 

“Holy shit, he really has been here the entire time,” Jess says. 

 

The major grunts loudly, punching the wall as tears stream down her face before Lena approaches her sister. The major cocks her fist back to punch the wall before Lena moves to stand between the wall, and cupping Ava’s face in her hands. 

 

“Lena, be careful. Her mind isn’t here right now,” Sam says. 

 

“I know, but she won’t hurt me,” Lena says. 

 

“She’s right,” Jess says softly. 

 

“Tá Lex anseo.Tháinig sé chun a fheiceáil. Is é seo a theastaíonn uaidh. Tá sé ag iarraidh leat bíseach, AJ. Ní mór dom tú a shocrú. Ná lig dó bua a bhuachan. (Lex is here. He came to see me. This is what he wants. He wants you to spiral, AJ. I need you to calm down. Don’t let him win.),” Lena says as her eyes widen at Ava’s bloody knuckles and the glazed over look in her eyes. 

 

“Tá mé ag dul a mharú. (I’m going to kill him.),” Ava says harshly, causing the CEO to shake her head. 

 

“No, you won’t. He’s mad because you are the kind of person that he will never be and he wants to push you into becoming something you’re not. I know you’re scared and angry, but this is what he wants. Come back to me,” Lena says softly before grabbing Ava’s hands. 

 

The major’s breathing is frantic and her eyes are still glazed over, but allows the CEO to lead her away from the wall, and helps her sit onto a chair. Sam and Jess quickly hand the CEO a small medical kit, which Lena nods, silently thanking the women before slowly cleaning Ava’s knuckles. The major’s fists tighten as Lena cleans her knuckles, before the CEO lifts her sister’s hands to her lips and gently kisses along each knuckle. Lena knows the action it is a long shot, but the last time she had seen Ava this angry was when Lex threw Lena against the wall, screaming at her for ruining their family. The CEO remembered seeing her sister punch her bedroom walls repeatedly afterward to contain herself from hitting her brother. The CEO had went in and hugged Ava before kissing each of her knuckles, insuring her that she was making her pain go away. Lena hopes that the action is enough to spark the sweet memory inside Ava’s mind to snap her out of her current daze. 

 

Ava’s breathing begins to slow as her hands begin to tremble. Jess and Sam slowly wrap their arms around the major’s shoulders as Lena continues to look into Ava’s eyes. Tears continue to fall from Ava’s eyes before shaking her head slightly as her gaze slowly begins to return to normal. Lena sighs softly before wrapping her arms around the major’s neck, holding her tightly. The major’s arms slowly wrap around the CEO’s back, returning the hug as she releases a shaky breath. 

 

“I-I-I’m sorry,” Ava says before the women shake their heads. 

 

“We’ve got you,” Sam says softly. 

 

“He came to see you,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“He did but right now, let’s wait to talk about it until Sara gets out of surgery,” Lena says. 

 

“I can’t lose her,” Ava says as her lip quivers. 

 

“I know,” Lena says, holding her sister as she breaks down into sobs. 

 

The women hold the major, each silently praying for Sara’s health. 

 

Because if she didn’t make it, they were going to lose Ava. 


End file.
